Damnation: Hannibal
by Semyotika
Summary: Setiap kota memiliki sisi gelap yang jarang terekspos dari luar. Perkumpulan rahasia, gangster jalanan, hingga para mafia, semua berinteraksi membentuk sebuah jaringan kriminal yang tak tertembus aparat. Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang pemuda, bukan sindikat kriminal juga bukan orang biasa. Hanya seorang pemuda yang hidup dengan kutukannya. Fck up, Damnation!
1. Chapter 1

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tahun 2030 AD, di tahun itu terjadi berbagai peristiwa yang menggemparkan penduduk dunia. Bukan, penduduk dunia yang dimaksud bukanlah orang-orang secara umum, bukan juga bagian dari kekuatan militer berskala internasional, mereka berada di posisi khusus dibandingkan kedua hal tadi. Singkatnya mereka yang dimaksud adalah mafia.

Mafia, organisasi yang menjalankan berbagai kegiatan ilegal secara kolektif dan terorganisir seperti produksi obat-obatan terlarang, peretasan, sampai rumah bordil. Mereka seolah-olah berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan masyarakat pada umumnya dan itu kelas khusus itu memang benar adanya.

Tidak punya kewarganegaraan namun bisa dengan mudah tinggal di suatu negara.

Itulah ciri-ciri yang paling menonjol dari mafia. Tidak seperti Yakuza dan Gangster yang memiliki tato sebagai tanda keberaniannya, mafia zaman sekarang tidak punya rupa fisik buatan yang dapat membuatnya dengan mudah dikenali seperti tato dan tindikan. Mereka cenderung berbaur dengan orang biasa namun memiliki kehidupan lain yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan apa yang dikenal orang sekitar.

Tunggu... zaman sekarang? Memangnya ada apa dengan mafia zaman dulu?

Era mafia telah berubah dengan serangkaian peristiwa besar yang terjadi di tahun 2030. Saat itu terjadi gesekan yang cukup serius antara mafia Amerika dan mafia Eurasia (Eropa & Asia), hingga akhirnya perang dingin berkecamuk antara keduanya. Meski hanya perang dingin, namun perang tetaplah perang. Banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak, bahkan warga sipil juga terkadang menjadi korban dari konflik 2 kekuatan besar yang menguasai dunia mafia disaat itu.

Bagaimana dengan aparat negara (polisi dan tentara)? Apakah mereka juga ikut campur? Tentu tidak. Karena sejak sebelum perang dingin dimulai, pemerintah hampir di setiap negara telah dilobi agar tidak ikut campur oleh para mafia yang juga merupakan sponsor mereka dalam pemilu.

Kembali ke topik, perang dingin yang berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya menemui jalan buntu. Bukan karena kedua pihak mengalami kekurangan sumber daya, bukan juga karena intervensi militer, melainkan karena seluruh pimpinan dari mafia di 3 benua itu telah diculik dalam waktu kurang dari 2 bulan. Hal ini membuat kedua belah pihak yang berseteru kocar-kacir karena rantai komando mereka telah terputus dan tidak ada suksesor yang cukup cakap untuk melanjutkan tampuk kepemimpinan.

Puncak dari insiden ini dikenal dengan nama PRIDE FALLS. Seperti arti namanya yaitu harga diri yang jatuh. Kurang lebih seminggu setelah semua pemimpin mafia itu diculik, muncul siaran dari media sosial yang menayangkan tidak kurang dari 50 orang ditembak mati oleh seorang pria misterius dengan topeng porselen putih polos menutupi wajahnya yang seolah-olah berusaha menunjukkan arti dari kekosongan.

Penembakan itu berlangsung dalam senyap, tanpa ada suara jeritan, maupun permohonan ampun yang sering muncul di dalam film. Seperti mereka semua telah pasrah menerima nasibnya.

"Para mafia yang masih tersisa diluar sana, aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan atau apapun yang kalian rencanakan. Hapus semua rupa fisik yang menjadi simbol keanggotaan kalian. Pemimpin kalian telah mati, jadilah para suksesor mereka kalau tidak maka hentikan saja kegiatan bodoh seperti ini." Ucap si eksekutor itu dengan nada dingin nan lirih ke arah kamera yang saat ini fokus kepadanya. Video itu diakhiri dengan pria tersebut menembak hancur kamera sekaligus mengakhiri siaran itu.

Sejak saat itu segala aktivitas yang menyangkut mafia perlahan-lahan mulai hilang dengan sendirinya karena tidak ada figur yang cukup cakap untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka. Semua yang diangkat ditunjuk untuk menggantikan bos mereka yang telah mati, kebanyakan selalu berakhir dengan kudeta dan perang saudara. Butuh waktu setidaknya satu tahun untuk memulihkan kondisi dunia mafia, meskipun saat ini kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai mafia sebagai dampak dari kekacauan itu.

"Jadi secara singkat, pada masa sekarang aktivitas mafia masih terus berlangsung. Namun dengan skala yang jauh lebih kecil dari yang dulu." Ujar Serafall mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Sensei!"

"Iya, Hyoudo-kun?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yakuza?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan antusias. Entah kenapa antusiasnya terasa menjengkelkan bagi Sera.

"Ettoo... Yakuza itu cenderung menutup diri berbeda dengan mafia. Jadi informasinyang beredar tentang kelompok itu bersifat rahasia. Sensei sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, maka pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa belajar dirumah ya..." Ujar Serafall mengakhiri pelajaran sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tchh... Bitch-Sensei..." Umpat seorang siswa yang tadi dipanggil Hyoudo itu.

"Tenang saja Issei-sama, kita bisa memberinya pelajaran nanti."

"Benar sekali Tuan Muda."

"Matsuda, Motohama, siapkan semuanya di ruang kelas ini sore nanti." Perintah Issei kepada kedua siswa lain yang diketahui bernama Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Percakapan misterius yang dilakukan setengah berbisik itu kebanyakan hanya akan dianggap lelucon belaka. Berbeda dari yang lain, seseorang di kelas itu menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Poni lempar yang tumbuh lebih panjang itu sanggup menutupi sedikit matanya membuat orang lain tidak dapat mengartikan arti tatapannya.

**Sore Hari, Waktu Pulang Sekolah**

Sore menjelang malam adalah waktu standar setiap sekolah memulangkan seluruh siswanya, tidak terkecuali dengan Kuoh Gakuen. Salah satu dari sekian banyak sekolah favorit di Jepang ini mengadopsi jam belajar sama seperti negara di Eropa, namun dengan berbagai kegiatan klub yang bersifat ekstrakurikuler membuat sebagian siswanya terkadang pulang saat langit beranjak malam.

"Omong kosong." Dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang erat oleh 2 orang, Serafall dibuat tidak berdaya oleh 3 orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang secara notabene merupakan murid-muridnya.

"Itu benar Sensei. Statusku di sana adalah tuan muda, yang berarti suatu saat aku akan menggantikan Ayahku sebagai bos besar." Ujar Issei enteng sembari mengambil posisi duduk di depan Serafall yang sedang ditahan oleh Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Sekarang minta maaflah Sensei."

Menghela nafasnya sebentar Serafall meminta agar kedua lengannya dilepaskan. Setelah permintaannya dikabulkan barulah dia meminta maaf, tentu bukan dengan cara yang umum. Dia meminta maaf dengan cara yang anggun sesuai dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh *Tuan Muda* di hadapannya. Setelan pakaian pengajar yang dia pakai menggunakan mini skirt sehingga membuat celana dalamnya terekspos dari posisi Issei.

Gulp...

Pada awalnya Issei hanya ingin membuat Serafall meminta maaf atas ucapannya saat pelajaran tadi. Namun melihat pemandangan sekilas tadi membuatnya mulai gelap mata. Dengan Serafall yang telah mengetahui posisinya sekarang, bukannya dia bisa meminta yang lebih dari sekedar permintaan maaf?

Sementara itu Serafall hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika melihat tangan Issei mulai menuju ke arah tubuhnya. Mencari gara-gara dengan keturunan Yakuza sama saja dengan membahayakan nyawanya.

Upaya pelecehan yang dilakukan Issei harus terhenti ketika sebuah bola bisbol memecahkan kaca ruang kelas itu, sontak semua pandangan tertuju ke arah kaca jendela yang pecah. Tanpa menunggu perintah Matsuda dan Motohama langsung mengamati lapangan untuk mencari si pelaku pengrusakan.

Puas mengamati lapangan sekolah selama beberapa menit, belum sempat mereka berdua berbalik sebuah kursi melesat ke arah mereka menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh dari ketinggian lantai 2 Kuoh Gakuen. Semuanya terasa sangat cepat hingga mereka berdua baru bisa berteriak ketika telah menghantam tanah.

"Arrrghhh...!"

Sementara itu kembali ke ruang kelas, nampak Issei yang pingsan akibat tercekik dan Serafall-Sensei yang syok. Di dalam ruang kelas itu ada sebuah identitas baru yang kedatangannya tidak diduga-duga sebelumnya. Setelah puas mengacaukan upaya pelecehan sang Sensei, orang itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Serafall yang masih setengah syok langsung menyusul penyelamatnya yang baru berjalan sebatas koridor di depan ruang kelas ini lalu memegang erat tangan orang itu, terlihat tangannya masih gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"T-Tolong aku." Ujar Serafall terbata-bata.

"Bukannya sudah selesai? Hyoudo dan temannya sudah pingsan. Sensei bisa langsung pulang lalu melupakan kejadian ini sembari berendam di bak mandi atau minum bir sampai mabuk." Tidak bergeming, dia terus melanjutkan jalannya meski tangannya sibuk digenggam erat oleh wanita dengan usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Keluarga Hyoudo... adalah keluarga Yakuza."

"..."

Mereka berdua diam, entah sibuk mencerna maksud kalimat tadi atau malah sudah membayangkan bagaimana ngerinya berurusan dengan keluarga Yakuza. Penjelasan yang sangat logis atas situasi ini adalah dampak dari Pride Falls yang membuat pamor mafia sebagai penguasa dunia ilegal turun dan digantikan oleh Gangster dan Yakuza. Mafia sekarang lebih berbaur dengan masyarakat namun tetap saja ketika tersinggung mereka bisa saja memicu pertumpahan darah, oleh karena itu topik seputar mafia, gangster, dan yakuza diluar kurikulum pembelajaran adalah ilegal sebab ketiga faktor itu berada sangat dekat dengan masyarakat.

"Sera-Sensei, itu orangnya polos ya?"

"Kenapa mengalihkan topik?"

'Oh Iya... bukankah dia itu...'

"Aku ingin mencari makan, jika Sensei ingin ikut silahkan saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah-olah tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi.

Beberapa jam setelahnya petugas Keamanan menemukan 3 tubuh tak sadarkan diri dari murid Kuoh Gakuen, 2 diantaranya luka parah sedangkan yang lain hanya pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

Sebagai sekolah yang memiliki reputasi mendunia, Kuoh Gakuen seringkali mendapati peristiwa yang serupa dengan hari ini. Biasanya hanya berupa ancaman baik fisik maupun verba kepada salah satu murid karena alasan bisnis, pangkat dalam pemerintahan dan sebagainya. Peristiwa kali ini jelas lebih dari 2 hal tadi, 2 murid yang terjatuh dari lantai 2 dan seorang murid yang dicekik hingga pingsan. Semuanya bisa menjurus pada pembunuhan. Apalagi fakta bahwa semua kamera cctv telah mati sejak beberapa jam yang lalu membuat dugaan bahwa pelakunya bukanlah seorang murid.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Ichiraku Ramen adalah kedai kaki lima non permanen yang buka cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Biasanya pelanggan hanya memesan ramen untuk dibawa pulang dan sangat sedikit yang ingin makan di tempat sebab ukurannya yang kecil. Kedai ini dijalankan oleh Ichiraku dan putrinya yang bernama Ayame.

"Selamat datang, Namikaze-san seperti biasa?" Orang yang disebut Namikaze-san hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Dia tak banyak berbicara untuk sekedar basa-basi dengan pemilik kedai langganannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu nona? Saranku, jangan memilih menu yang sama dengan Namikaze."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pesan yang sama saja." Ucap Serafall yang masih membuntuti Namikaze. Memang benar muridnya yang satu ini telah menyelamatkannya dari aksi pelecehan yang akan dilakukan Issei Hyoudou, namun karena dilakukan dengan cara kekerasan mungkin saja masalahnya tidak berakhir disini. Apalagi dengan status keluarga Hyoudo yang merupakan Yakuza.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" Termenung diam membuat membuat Sera melupakan konsep waktu. Proses pembuatan ramen pesanan mereka berdua terasa begitu cepat, atau setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"K-kecil?" Ramen biasanya identik dengan mangkuk besar, kaldu yang pekat, porsi besar, dan banyak toping. Namun ramen yang dipesannya ini sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangan itu. Mie yang tipis, kaldu berwarna cerah, dan topingnya hanya berupa rebung rebus.

"Jika sensei tidak suka, pesanlah lagi. Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak perlu, akan kumakan." Ujar Serafall sambil mengambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan ramen di depannya. Setelah selesai makan, Ichiraku mulai membuka percakapan dengan dengan pelanggan setianya itu.

"Besok, Hyoudou akan mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki Kuoh Gakuen. Mereka bisa menyamar menjadi petugas apapun di lingkup kota ini."

Mendengar nama Hyoudo membuat Sera melirik penyebut nama itu. Puas melirik Ichiraku, Sera mengalihkan pandangan pada satu-satunya orang yang paling mungkin diajak bicara oleh Ichiraku yaitu Namikaze. Ekspresinya masih saja tak terbaca sejak dia bertemu dengan muridnya ini.

"Sensei, besok jangan pergi ke Kuoh Gakuen. Akan lebih aman jika Sensei tidak usah pulang ke apartemen untuk sementara waktu, aku janji masalah ini akan selesai lusa." Ucap Namikaze secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Serafall terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Mendapat segala macam peringatan itu membuat Serafall sedikit-banyak panik.

"Jika bicara yakuza, sebaiknya jangan biarkan mereka tahu informasi pribadi targetnya. Itu bisa sangat merepotkan." Ucap Ichiraku untuk menenangkan Sera.

"Tapi dimana aku akan tinggal selama itu?"

"Tenang saja, kau bisa tinggal di tempat kami. Benarkan Otou-san? Ujar Ayame menimpali ucapan Serafall disertai dengan anggukan dari Ichiraku yang mengiyakan permintaan putrinya.

"Karena satu masalah telah selesai, aku akan pulang." Setelah mendengar Sera akan tinggal bersama Ichiraku dan Ayame, Namikaze juga berencana pulang untuk menyudahi rangkaian peristiwa yang mulai runyam ini.

Tanpa meninggalkan bayaran di meja.

Ichiraku yang melihat kelakuan Namikaze hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Harga ramen porsi kecil seperti yang biasa dimakan Namikaze, walau seumur hidup juga tidak akan pernah bisa membayar hutangnya kepada orang itu.

"Ichiraku-san, siapa sebenarnya Namikaze?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri adalah gurunya, kenapa bertanya padaku?" Mendengar balasan Ichiraku membuat Serafall malu sendiri. Memang benar dia adalah guru yang mengajar Namikaze di Kuoh Gakuen. Tapi karena Namikaze sendiri yang tidak menonjol membuat Sera tidak ingin terlalu mengenal murid seperti itu lebih jauh.

Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, dia meminta tolong kepada murid yang tidak ingin dia kenal lebih jauh itu dan dia menyanggupi permintaan tolongnya, meski sedingin itu.

**Time Skip..**

**Keesokan Hari (Kuoh Gakuen)**

Pagi ini suasana gerbang Kuoh Gakuen sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Di sekitar gerbang Kuoh Gakuen telah bersiaga sekitar 10 orang yang berpakaian hitam formal, mereka mengawasi satu-persatu murid yang lewat gerbang utama Kuoh Gakuen seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Salah seorang dari 10 orang tadi terasa paling menonjol sebab tingginya tidak kurang dari 2 meter.

Kenapa tidak ada murid yang takut?

Jawabannya adalah karena posisi keluarga mereka. Kuoh Gakuen bukanlah sekolah ekslusif bagi para anak orang kaya dan penting di Jepang, tapi kebanyakan orang yang diterima di Kuoh Gakuen bisa dipastikan salah satu diantara sangat kaya atau sangat pintar. Tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mencari gara-gara dengan murid Kuoh Gakuen.

"Hey... berhenti!" Sebuah tangan orang dewasa dengan sigap memegang kerah Namikaze. Cengkeraman itu kemudian diteruskan dengan menyudutkan tubuh salah satu murid Kuoh Gakuen itu ke tembok gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada yang mencoba ikut campur dalam ķeadaan itu, mereka sadar dengan posisi keluarganya masing-masing, ikut campur ke dalami masalah hanya akan menimbulkan konflik yang tidak perlu.

"Aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mengacuhkan peringatan yang ditujukan padanya, manusia setinggi 2 meter itu menggeledah kantong dari Namikaze, dan benar saja dia menemukan sebuah pisau lipat tersimpan rapi di kantong celananya. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa murid Kuoh Gakuen perlu membawa pisau lipat? Tentu saja ini adalah kejadian aneh.

Cuihh...

Bukannya merasa takut dan terintimidasi, Namikaze memilih opsi yang paling nekat untuk menghadapi situasi ini dengan meludahi orang yang mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"Onore...!"

Melepaskan cengkeramannya, tangan pria setinggi 2 meter itu langsung bergerak mengambil sesuatu dibalik jasnya, sebuah benda mainstream yang langsung bisa ditebak hanya dengan melihat cara berpakaiannya.

"Tenanglah Aniki!" Si kakak tertua memperlihatkan gelagat aneh yang membuat 9 bawahannya khawatir. Baru kali ini mereka melihat kakak tertuanya begitu marah setelah diludahi seorang murid tepat di wajahnya, dan sekarang kakak tertua itu terlihat kesulitan untuk meraih pistol di saku bagian dalam jasnya. Setelah beberapa kali gagal karena bagian bawah jas itu terlihat tersangkut, dengan sekali tarikan kuat pistol itu berhasil dikeluarkan dari jasnya.

Namun kali ini muncul keanehan yang lain.

Bukannya menodongkannya dengan angkuh kepada orang yang meludahi wajahnya, pria setinggi 2 meter itu malah ambruk ke depan dengan posisi tengkurap. Tak lama kemudian, muncul genangan merah dibawah jas pria tersebut. Genangan merah itu adalah darah.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan peristiwa itu, sekalipun terjadi tepat di depan mata 9 orang-orang Hyoudo yang ada disana. Kejadiannya terlalu abstrak untuk bisa digambarkan dengan logika, tanpa bantuan tendangan, pukulan, atau senjata apapun, kakak tertua mereka telah tumbang dengan bersimbah darah.

Mereka beruntung karena para murid Kuoh Gakuen telah masuk ke area dalam sekolah yang membuat kejadian ini tidak menimbulkan kepanikan massal. Namun detik berikutnya mereka langsung sadar jika orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini masih ada di tempat semula.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! TIDAK HANYA MELUKAI ISSEI-SAMA, DIA JUGA MENIKAM ANIKI!"

Menikam, sebuah istilah yang menggambarkan penusukan. Meski disebut menikam, nyatanya mereka sama sekali tidak melihat adegan penikaman itu. Murid Kuoh Gakuen blonde itu sudah jelas hanyalah korban dari kewaspadaan Anikinya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian tadi selain penusukan.

Dengan mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke Namikaze, salah satu Yakuza itu mencoba mengamankan Namikaze sementara yang lain sibuk mengurusi tubuh Anikinya yang terluka. Dia tidak akan membiarkan saksi kunci lepas begitu saja.

Disisi lain Namikaze hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada gunanya dia mengatakan sesuatu, pergi pun juga hanya akan dikejar oleh 9 orang yakuza yang tersisa. Pilihan terbaiknya hanya mengikuti arus kelanjutan kejadian ini hingga akhirnya JACKPOT.

Sebagai akhir dari kejadian di gerbang utama Kuoh Gakuen, Namikaze dibawa pergi oleh para yakuza dengan tanpa perlawanan. Ada 2 tuduhan yang diarahkan padanya, pertama dia adalah orang yang menghajar pewaris keluarga Hyoudo, kedua dia adalah orang yang menikam salah satu anggota yakuza Hyoudo.

'Lets beat some fucking yakuza.' Umpat Namikaze dalam diam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A.N:

Thats right, mafia. Saya harap fanfic kali ini berjalan dengan lancar, sebab saya dulu adalah salah satu author yang tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita fanficnya.

Tidak bisa menangkap plotnya? Well... saya kira tulisan ini telah menyampaikan plot dengan baik. Sengaja saya buat tarik ulur supaya bisa menyimpan twist untuk chap-chap ke depannya. Meskipun twistnya paling juga sudah bisa ketebak.

Saya punya sedikit masalah dengan kapitalisasi huruf dan penempatan tanda koma dan titik. Karena saya menulis dengan membunyikan apa yang saya tulis di kepala, jadi saya cenderung berlebihan dengan penggunaan tanda koma. Meski begitu saya harap hal ini tidak menjadi masalah kedepannya. .


	2. Chapter 2

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jika ada yang bertanya kemana Namikaze akan dibawa, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah mansion tempat tinggal keluarga Hyoudo. Adegan yang sangat klise di film yang mengusung tema kejahatan, bedanya di film tokoh utama biasanya akan menyembunyikan sebuah senjata untuk melarikan diri, atau paling tidak memberi tahu sekutu untuk membantunya kabur. Namikaze minus di 2 poin tadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa disebut senjata adalah pisau lipat yang sejak tadi sudah disimpan oleh ke 9 yakuza yang mengiringinya yang terbagi dalam 2 mobil van.

"Hei.. Ossan. Kenapa kalian menculikku?" Tanya Namikaze dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan mudah lupa dengan kejadian penikaman yang terjadi di depan matanya, terlebih lagi kemungkinan tersangka yang paling tinggi adalah dirinya.

"Sudah jelas, karena kau telah menghajar tuan muda Hyoudo dan juga menikam Aniki, beruntung Aniki itu kuat jika tidak sudah pasti dia mati saat itu juga." Penjelasan tanpa analisis mendalam itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut salah seorang yakuza di mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Dari perkataannya, Namikaze sudah tahu rencana busuk mereka. Dia akan dibawa menuju mansion Hyoudo, *disidang* oleh kepala keluarga Hyoudo lalu juga akan menjalani hukuman disana.

Jika berbicara fakta Namikaze sendiri mengakui jika dialah yang menjadi dalang dari 2 kejadian itu. Tapi tanpa bukti yang kuat, dia masih bisa merasa aman sebab akan muncul **missing link, **karena tidak akan ada yang bisa membuktikan keterlibatannya secara objektif.

Tidak mau membalas bualan para pengiringnya, Namikaze memilih untuk diam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi hingga akhirnya dia teringat telah melupakan satu fakta yang vital.

Bagaimana yakuza yang disebut Aniki tadi bisa tahu jika dia menyimpan pisau lipat di kantung celanannya?

'Indigo? Sial... ini akan merepotkan.'

**Time Skip**

**MANSION HYOUDO**

Seperti namanya, mansion alias rumah yang besar. Luasnya tidak kurang dari 3 hektar persegi dan berada di pinggiran kota, membuat mansion Hyoudo terlihat seperti tempat orientasi sekaligus markas besar para yakuza di kota Kuoh. Baru saja turun dari mobil, Namikaze langsung digiring menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang bisa ia sebut sebagai aula.

Di dalam aula itu telah berjejer rapi barisan petinggi yakuza keluarga Hyoudo, namun yang menarik perhatian Namikaze bukanlah mereka melainkan sebuah meja kerja yang terlihat paling besar dan mewah serta berada di tengah-tengah barisan petinggi yakuza yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah tempat duduk bagi pemimpin yakuza Hyoudo saat ini.

Namikaze diarahkan menuju sebuah kursi yang berdiri sendiri menghadap barisan para petinggi yakuza, paham dengan maksudnya Namikaze langsung duduk di kursi itu tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara itu sembilan orang yang mengawal Namikaze berjejer rapi di belakang kursinya, nampaknya merekalah yang akan memberikan kesaksian di sidang ini.

Di depannya adalah para petinggi yakuza Hyoudo, sementara itu di belakangnya sudah siap 9 orang bersenjata yang siap bersaksi memberatkannya dan juga sekaligus mengeksekusinya. Tiba-tiba muncul suara bising dari arah para petinggi yakuza, ternyata suara itu timbul karena masing-masing dari mereka memberikan salam hormat kepada orang yang bisa Namikaze anggap sebagai pemimpin yakuza keluarga Hyoudo saat ini.

"DIA BERSALAH...! EKSEKUSI SEKARANG JUGA..!" Tak lama berselang setelah duduk di kursi kebesarannya, pemimpin yakuza Hyoudo langsung mengumumkan keputusannya. Tanpa pemberatan, tanpa pembelaan, semua celah untuk beragumen telah ditutup rapat hanya dengan dua frasa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Seketika sembilan orang yakuza yang berada di belakang Namikaze langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari saku dalam jas yang mereka gunakan. Mengeluarkan sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat karena saat ini mereka merasa deja vu dengan kejadian ini, pistol itu telah mereka genggam namun mengeluarkannya terasa sulit, sepertinya jas yang mereka kenakan tersangkut sesuatu di bagian bawahnya.

"KUBILANG EKSEKUSI SEKARANG JUGA!" Perintah yang sama keluar untuk kedua kalinya dari mulut sang pemimpin yakuza Hyoudo, segelintir hal sederhana yang sangat jarang ia rasakan setelah menjadi pemimpin kelompok yakuza.

Menanggapi perintah dari sang pemimpin, kesembilan yakuza yang berada di belakang Namikaze langsung menarik paksa pistol mereka, dan hasilnya sama seperti kejadian serupa yang baru saja mereka lalui saat berada di Kuoh Gakuen.

Brukk... Brukk...Brukk...

Tubuh kesembilan yakuza yang berada di belakang Namikaze langsung ambruk ke lantai dan tak lama kemudian muncul genangan darah dibalik tubuh mereka. Bau anyir darah langsung menyebar di ruangan itu dengan bantuan air conditioner, wangi harum yang ada di aula telah berubah menjadi bau anyir dari darah segar manusia, membuat siapapun yang tidak terbiasa dengan baunya merasa mual.

"Oy... oy... Ojii-san, jika ingin mengadakan sidang bukankah kita perlu berbicara baik-baik terlebih dahulu?" Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, gerakan Namikaze membuat perhatian seisi ruangan tertuju ke arahnya. Dari arah depan, terlihat Namikaze sedang mengambil sebuah pistol dan beberapa magasin.

"Menarik, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shounen?" Sang pemimpin dadi yakuza Hyoudo itu tetap menunjukkan kewibawaannya. Sebuah pistol dan beberapa magasin tidak akan cukup untuk mengintimidasinya, apalagi para petingginya masih berjejer rapi di sampingnya.

"Tergantung apa maumu, kita bisa berbicara soal kejadian yang menimpa anakmu dan juga para bawahanmu. Itupun jika kau bisa menahan amarahmu, Ossan." Dengan satu tangan, Namikaze menyingkirkan poni lempar yang selama ini menutupi kedua matanya. Terlihat ekspresinya yang menampilkan wajah serius berbeda dengan suaranya yang terasa mengejek.

**MEANWHILE**

**KEDIAMAN ICHIRAKU**

Ichiraku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup dekat dengan kedainya. Karena dia membuka kedai dari sore hingga malam, biasanya dipagi hari suasana rumahnya terlihat sepi.

"Heeh... jadi Serafall-san itu senseinya Namikaze?"

"Benar, aku adalah sensei termuda yang diterima mengajar di Kuoh Gakuen."

Kediaman Ichiraku di pagi hari ini terlihat lebih hidup dengan obrolan dua wanita yang ada di dalamnya. Salah satunya adalah Serafall, orang yang dititipkan Namikaze kepada Ichiraku. Bermalam di rumah orang asing memang terasa canggung bagi Serafall, namun setelah menonton film, bergosip, mandi, dan tidur bersama Ayame kecanggungan itu berubah menjadi keakraban, dan keakraban itulah yang mengantarkan mereka menuju pembahasan yang paling menarik mengenai Namikaze dan Ichiraku.

"Ayame, kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Jika ingin, aku bisa menbantumu belajar untuk masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen." Tanya sekaligus tawar Serafall. Tidak enak rasanya jika hanya meminta bantuan tanpa bisa membalas budi, dan dengan tawaran itu Serafall ingin membalas budi keluarga Ichiraku.

"Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi belum boleh. Karena kejadian di masa lalu, aku tidak bisa bersekolah. Tapi tenang saja, tahun ajaran baru ini aku akan mulai bersekolah tapi aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk mendaftar ke Kuoh Gakuen." Jawab Ayame dengan nada sedih yang terkandung di dalamnya. Serafall menganggap tanda itu bukan untuk tanda berhenti bertanya, malahan dia menjadi tertarik dengan kejadian yang dimaksud Ayame. Dengan bercerita ke banyak orang, masalah akan terasa lebih ringan bukan?

"Mengenai masalah dua tahun yang lalu, kau bukan dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menceritakannya, Ayame." Sebuah suara pria dewasa menginterupsi obrolan *gadis* mereka. Ichiraku dengan masih memakai celemek dan ikat kepala untuk memasak, berdiri di gawang pintu kamar Ayame. Sementara itu Ayame hanya menampakkan ekspresi sebalnya kepada sang Ayah.

"Karena kau adalah Senseinya Namikaze, aku rasa kau memang harus tahu dia itu seperti apa." Ujar Ichiraku yang membuat rasa penasaran Serafall menjadi-jadi.

"Namikaze itu... bukan dari negara ini, dia baru saja datang ke Jepang 2 tahun yang lalu. Entah asalnya dari mana tapi melihat ciri fisiknya, kurasa dia berasal dari Rusia." Berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, Ichiraku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku adalah mantan anggota Ocean Dust, kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja di wilayah pasifik dan berpusat di Jepang, dulu saat masih ada." Sebagai bukti dari perkataannya, Ichiraku melepaskan kan celemeknya dan mengangkat baju yang dia kenakan sampai sebatas dada. Menampilkan badan yang memiliki banyak bekas luka akibat latihan maupun misi yang ia jalani saat masih aktif di dunia hitam.

"Aku memutuskan keluar dari Ocean Dust, menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai, lalu membangun keluarga dengan pekerjaan baru sebagai pemilik restoran ramen. Setelah belasan tahun, istriku meninggal karena menyelamatkan Ayame dari kecelakaan lalu lintas. Lalu aku dipanggil lagi untuk bergabung dengan O.D karena mereka menganggap pengunduran diriku selama ini sebagai cuti."

"Cerita selanjutnya sangat klise, aku dan Ayame tertangkap, saat aku akan dieksekusi ditempat setelah tertangkap karena dianggap telah melanggar kontrak dengan pemimpin O.D, tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter mendarat di landasan gedung tempatku akan dieksekusi. Orang yang mengemudikan helikopter itu adalah Namikaze."

"Singkat cerita pasukan O.D yang mengejarku malah menjadikan Namikaze sebagai target karena menganggapnya bersekongkol denganku. Akhir dari malam itu adalah Namikaze berhasil meloloskanku dari maut, dan kami membantai pasukan O.D yang mengejarku sekaligus menyelamatkan Ayame. Sera-san, apa kau tahu nama depan Namikaze?" Tanya Ichiraku sebagai penutup cerita panjangnya.

'Nama.. depan... Namikaze... kalau tidak salah...'

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze?"

"Benar, yang kuceritakan tadi adalah soal Menma. Namikaze Menma. Dia adalah kakak dari Namikaze Naruto. Menurut Naruto, Menma mati saat mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menghancurkan Ocean Dust agar aku dan putriku bisa hidup tanpa bayangan ketakutan." Kata Ichiraku memberikan konklusi di akhir ceritanya, sebuah ringkasan mengenai hidupnya 2 tahun terakhir. Karena kejadian itu jugalah Ayame harus terkurung tanpa boleh lepas dari pengawasan Ichiraku sekurang-kurangnya selama 2 tahun agar dia semakin yakin bahwa siapapun yang mengincarnya sudah tidak berminat lagi. Sementara itu Serafall?

Dia masih bingung. Cerita tadi masih sangat membingungkan dan bahkan tidak menjelaskan siapa itu Namikaze yang sebenarmya dan malah mengangkat karakter baru yang merupakan kakak dari Namikaze. Tapi Serafall mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah cerita tadi, dia paham jika kejadian itu merupakan kenangan pahit untuk keluarga Ichiraku.

Tapi tunggu sebentar!

Jika Namikaze siapalah itu bisa membantai pasukan bayaran bersama dengan ditemani seorang veteran seperti Ichiraku, lalu bagaimana caranya Namikaze akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan keluarga yakuza?

"Ichiraku-san. Jangan bilang Namikaze Naruto sekarang..."

"Tentu saja. Sengaja atau tidak, lama atau sebentar, Namikaze pasti akan tertangkap oleh yakuza Hyoudo. Mereka adalah penguasa di kota ini, selama masih berada di Kuoh mereka bisa melakukan apa saja."

Sefafall diam seribu bahasa. Belasan skenario muncul di kepalanya. Tidak, itu bukan skenario mengenai seberapa hancur keadaan Namikaze saat pulang nanti, yang dipikirkan Serafall lebih rumit dari pikiran posesif itu. Pikiran Serafall kembali mengingat keluarganya, keluarga Sitri.

Drrr... Drrrr... Drrr...

Suara getaran antar 2 benda padat itu membuyarkan semua konsentrasi yang ada disana. Bunyi itu berasal dari handphone Serafall yang di charge diatas meja, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

"S-Sona..." Ucap Serafall lirih membaca nama yang tertulis di layar handphone miliknya. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Sera menjawab panggilan itu.

**"Moshi-moshi..." **

**"Onee-sama, Kuoh telah runtuh. Hyoudo sudah musnah. Jika kau ingin kembali, Sitri akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka." **

**MEANWHILE**

**MANSION Hyoudo**

Hyoudo, bukanlah satu-satunya keluarga yakuza yang ada di negeri Jepang. Ada banyak keluarga yakuza yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang, masing-masing dari mereka biasanya memiliki sebuah kota yang menjadi basis kekuatannya. Meski memiliki banyak faksi, namun sangat jarang terjadi perselisihan antar keluarga yakuza. Tanpa kompetisi, semua keluarga yakuza telah puas dengan posisi dan pengaruhnya di suatu kota. Bisa dibilang yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun ini disebut sebagai status quo. Keadaan tanpa pemenang dan tanpa pecundang, semuanya telah menjadi babi yang sudah puas hanya dengan memakan kotoran. Namun status quo itu nampaknya akan segera hancur dalam sekejap.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Teriakan dari sang kepala keluarga Hyoudo menggema di aula yang setiap saat dapat berubah menjadi medan pertempuran yang berat sebelah. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam erat gagang katana yang tersarung rapi di pinggangnya

Melihat negosiasinya ditolak mentah-mentah, Namikaze mulai kehilangan minat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Selama pembicaraan ini berlangsung, dia sudah ditanya alasan mengapa menyerang Issei, hingga trik apa yang dia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan 10 yakuza Hyoudo di gerbang utama Kuoh Gakuen dan juga di aula ini. Namikaze dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan itu karena menurutnya, menyamakan persepsi kedua belah pihak sebelum bernegosiasi adalah hal yang penting.

Namun usaha yang dibangun dengan 10 korban yakuza Hyoudo itu gagal ketika Namikaze bilang. ***Baguslah kalau kau sudah paham kenapa anakmu itu perlu kuberi pelajaran. Jadi sekarang... serahkan kepala Hyoudo Issei.*** Begitulah awal dari situasi menegangkan ini.

Sebagai respon terhadap teriakan pemimpinnya, keempat petinggi yakuza keluarga Hyoudo itu langsung mengambil sikap siaga. Sebagian ada yang mengontak anggota yang berada di luar hingga ada yang bersiap dengan Katana, tanto yang siap dilempar, dan senapan serbu yang siap memuntahkan ratusan timah panas tiap menitnya.

Namikaze berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini dia menuju salah satu mayat yang ada disana dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Sementara itu kelima petinggi yakuza yang ada di depan masih sibuk mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda yang telah banyak merepotkan mereka dalam 2 hari ini, apakah dia akan kembali duduk untuk berbicara atau berbalik melawan setelah tujuannya terang-terangan ia kemukakan di depan orang yang sangat tidak tepat, yaitu Ayah dari target yang ingin ia bunuh.

Namikaze berputar 180 derajat, bukan untuk duduk di kursi buluknya tadi melainkan untuk melemparkan sesuatu yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya. Membuat benda itu melayang di udara dan menuju ke arah para petinggi yakuza Hyoudo, lemparan Namikaze tidak terlalu cepat dan kuat namun cukup tinggi. Membuat semua mata yang ingin melihat benda yang ia lempar harus mendongak ke udara, membuat pertahanan mereka terbuka lebar selama beberapa detik.

"HAAAAHHHH...!" Tembakan senapan serbu salah satu petinggi yakuza Hyoudo langsung memberondong ke arah benda yang dilempar Namikaze. Benda itu bukanlah granat, flashbang, ataupun bom asap, benda itu sangat tabu walaupun hanya sekedar diperlihatkan di muka umum melebihi tabunya senjata api yang asli.

"HENTIKAN TEMBAKANMU BODOH! JIKA KEPALA ITU PECAH..."

Kraaak...

Benda yang dilemparkan Namikaze itu pecah seiring dengan berondongan peluru yang mengenainya, membuat isi dari benda itu berhamburan ke jatuh mengenai siapapun yang ada di bawahnya. Secara reflek kelima petinggi yakuza Hyoudo saat itu juga langsung menutup mata dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi indra penglihatannya dari hujan darah dan isi organ kepala.

**Dor... Dor...**

**Dor... Dor...**

**Dor... Dor... Dor... Dor...**

8 tembakan beruntun itu disarangkan Namikaze ke 4 petinggi yakuza Hyoudo, masing-masing tubuh mendapat 2 tembakan di kepala yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya cepat atau lambat, menyisakan seorang pemimpin dari yakuza Hyoudo.

"Jackpot." Mengakhiri aksinya, Namikaze menembakkan pistolnya secara brutal dengan memakai kedua tangannya, ketika peluru habis dia langsung mengganti magasinnya secepat yang dia bisa lalu kembali menembak. Tidak ada belas kasihan walau saat ini musuh yang harus ia eliminasi hanya 1 orang.

Namikaze berhenti menembak setelah menghabiskan magasin ketiga di masing-masing tangannya, dia telah menghabiskan total 6 magasin hanya untuk membunuh satu orang yang menurutnya perlu dibuat lebih berkesan daripada yang lain. Sementara itu kondisi bos yakuza Hyoudo saat ini telah berwujud mengenaskan, tidak kurang ada 50 peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, membuat kematiannya menjadi lebih cepat dari keempat bawahan setianya.

**"NAMIKAZE! KELUARLAH DENGAN DAMAI! JIKA TIDAK ADA TANGGAPAN DALAM 2 MENIT, PASUKANKU AKAN MASUK KE DALAM UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!" **

**"AKU ULANGI, JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR DALAM 2 MENIT, SELURUH KELUARGA YAKUZA HYOUDO AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" **

Sementara itu Namikaze sebagai satu-satunya entitas hidup di ruangan itu sedang mengobservasi sekitarnya. Ternyata ruangan ini bukan hanya sekedar aula biasa, melainkan sebuah aula yang dilengkapi dengan kamera, perekam suara, bahkan sampai kuncinya dibuat otomatis, karena tidak ada lubang kunci di bawah gagang pintu selayaknya pintu konvensional.

'Bahkan jika aku ingin, aku tidak mungkin keluar karena kunci ruangan ini.' Namikaze kekurangan pilihan, atau sebenarnya semua pilihannya telah hangus ketika dia memutuskan untuk membantu Senseinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Serafall-sensei, Namikaze bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah bingungnya ketika masalah ini telah selesai. Dialah yang meminta Namikaze membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hyoudo Issei, tapi masalah ini telah menjadi lebih rumit dari yang Namikaze kira.

Sampai akhirnya kumpulan skenario di kepala Namikaze telah mengerucut menjadi 2 pilihan, membiarkan Serafall ditangkap oleh Hyoudo untuk dieksploitasi dengan alasan membayar perbuatannya, atau dia harus membantai keluarga inti Hyoudo agar alasan yang ada di pilihan pertama tidak lagi relevan dan Serafall terbebas dari sangkut paut masalah dengan keluarga Hyoudo.

Memberikan peringatan tidak masuk ke dalam pertimbangan Namikaze dalam masalah ini, memberikan waktu kepada sebuah organisasi besar untuk membuat rencana adalah pilihan terbodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Dari luar terlihat aula dimasuki oleh Namikaze dan para petinggi yakuza keluarga Hyoudo tengah dikepung oleh gerombolan yakuza berpakaian hitam, mereka adalah bagian dari yakuza Hyoudo yang dipanggil oleh salah seorang petingginya agar segera kembali ke Mansion ini karena situasinya berubah menjadi berbahaya.

Pintu aula itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, pertanda bahwa situasi gawat yang mereka dengar sudah teratasi, atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Karena kontrol penuh ruangan aula kebanggaan Hyoudo itu berada di bawah kendali bos besar mereka.

Namun yang pertama kali keluar dari ruangan itu bukanlah bos mereka. Secara harfiah mereka masih bisa dikatakan sebagai bos yakuza Hyoudo, meskipun hanya tinggal kepalanya saja.

1

2

3

4

5

Total ada 5 kepala yang dilemparkan dari dalam ruangan itu, yang membuat gerombolan yakuza di luar marah bukan pada jumlahnya, tapi kepala siapa saja yang telah dilempar dari sana. Itu semua adalah kepala para petinggi yakuza keluarga Hyoudo.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, barulah terlihat sebuah siluet pria duduk dengan arogan di kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh orang yang akan segera mati dieksekusi. Siluet itu bukan hanya duduk dengan pose arogan, namun salah satu tangannya mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Jackpot... BITCH!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AN:

Harap diingat dan juga ingatkan saya kalau saya lupa, saya menulis cerita CRIME bukan cerita EDGY seputar pembunuhan.

2k-3k word masih menjadi zona nyaman saya.

Di fanfic ini saya mencoba menahan diri, tidak banyak trik atau alur yang langsung saya bocorkan dan akan saya tumpuk sebagai asset cerita ini ke depannya.

Saat ini saya masih merasa enjoy menulis cerita ini, entah karena ide yang fresh atau saya sudah lelah kena WB mulu.

Update cepet? Saya bakal update kalau sudah siap. Entah cepat atau lambat, jangan gunakan patokan mingguan, harian dan sebagainya untuk melihat kapan fanfic ini update.

Siapa saya? Apa itu penting? Tidak. Baca aja cerita yang saya tulis, jangan memikirkan siapa yang membuatnya. Belajarlah memiliki taste sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Suara tembakan senjata api terdengar seperti kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan, menjadi satu dalam alunan melodi amarah yang tak tertahankan. Kedatangannya hanya membawa kehancuran, itulah perspektif baru yang mereka dapatkan dari meremehkan seorang pemuda yang berusia tak terpaut jauh dari tuan muda mereka, Issei Hyoudo.

Setelah puas menembaki siluet yang menghina harga diri mereka, seluruh anggota yakuza Hyoudo yang tersisa merengsek masuk ke dalam aula utama hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan bau anyir darah segar manusia dan banyak siluet badan mayat yang telah terpisah dari kepalanya. Seolah belum cukup sampai disitu, satu-persatu kejutan terus muncul silih berganti.

Sebagai sumber cahaya utama di ruangan ini, lampu di atas mereka yang menyala secara tiba-tiba membuat tak kurang dari 500 yakuza yang telah merengsek masuk ke dalam aula langsung mengambil sikap siaga. Ketakutan sama sekali tidak punya ruang di wajah mereka, sekuat apapun musuh yang ada dibalik semua ini sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mengatasi 500 orang bersenjata secara bersamaan.

Rangkaian kejutan itu diakhiri dengan suara deritan kasar yang berasal dari arah pintu yang menandakan pintu itu sedang dalam proses kembali menutup, sontak saja hal itu membuat 500 yakuza yang ada di dalam aula berbondong-bondong keluar, atau setidaknya itulah yang coba mereka lakukan karena dari sisi luar pintu otomatis yang menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk ke aula utama telah berdiri sosok yang asing dimata mereka.

Rambutnya pirang dengan model poni lempar, memakai seragam yang sama dengan tuan muda mereka, dan yang paling mencolok adalah di kedua saku celananya telah bersarang 2 buah pistol sementara itu kedua tangannya tengah memegang senapan serbu berjenis Kalashnikov model lama yang merupakan senjata kesayangan salah satu petinggi yakuza Hyoudo yang telah mati. Semua bukti yang mereka semua lihat hanya mengindikasikan 1 fakta, bahwa pemuda itu adalah pelaku dibalik semua kejadian ini.

Sebelum menutup seluruhnya, ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menembak orang yang disebut oleh tuan muda mereka sebagai Namikaze namun percuma saja karena timah panas itu seketika menabrak pintu dan berakhir sebagai peluru yang terpental acak ke segala arah di dalam aula ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tuan muda, dimana tuan muda mereka, Hyoudo Issei? Beberapa saat yang lalu, dialah yang menyiarkan pengumuman kepada Namikaze lewat pengeras suara dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu, hingga akhirnya saat Namikaze melemparkan 5 kepala dari dalam aula itu, Issei sangat syok sampai merasa ingin muntah. Semua ini menjelaskan satu hal yang paling vital dibalik semua kejadian ini, yaitu tujuan Namikaze yang sebenarnya.

500 yakuza yang terperangkap di dalam aula utama baru sadar jika tujuan Namikaze yang sebenarnya lebih dari menghancurkan keluarga Yakuza Hyoudo, Namikaze juga mengincar Issei, sang pewaris keluarga yakuza Hyoudo.

Kalau begitu, bukankah semuanya akan berakhir sama? Untuk membunuh Issei, bukannya Namikaze juga perlu membunuh keluarga yakuza Hyoudo juga?

Keduanya memang memiliki hasil yang sama, biarpun tujuan Namikaze itu membunuh Issei ataupun menghancurkan organisasi yakuza keluarga Hyoudo, keduanya akan berakhir dengan organisasi yakuza Hyoudo hancur dan Issei yang terbunuh, yang diincar oleh pemuda Namikaze ada pada urutan korban dalam kejadian ini.

Namikaze lebih memilih membunuh petinggi yakuza Hyoudo terlebih dulu daripada membunuh Issei padahal seharusnya dia bisa langsung membunuh Issei disaat menghajarnya untuk yang pertama kali, kenapa urutannya begitu? Alasannya adalah menyangkut status yang akan diberikan oleh organisasi yakuza dari kota lain yang bersekutu dengan yakuza Hyoudo terhadap Namikaze. Jika Issei dibunuh terlebih dahulu, perbuatan itu akan dianggap sebagai konfrontasi Namikaze untuk menghancurkan yakuza Hyoudo, dengan begitu seluruh sekutu yakuza Hyoudo juga akan langsung memberinya label berbahaya.

Sebaliknya jika petinggi yakuza Hyoudo yang terbunuh terlebih dahulu maka ceritanya akan berbeda. Kejadian ini hanya akan dianggap sebagai konsekuensi karena kecerobohan sang suksesi yakuza Hyoudo dalam memilih lawan dan kawan, dengan begitu para sekutu yakuza Hyoudo tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini lebih dalam karena mereka tidak melihat Namikaze sebagai ancaman yang menghancurkan salah satu sekutu mereka, melainkan sebagai entitas yang membalaskan dendamnya kepada Hyoudo Issei.

Intinya di mata para yakuza keluarga Hyoudo, tujuan Namikaze adalah menghancurkan oraganisasi yakuza Hyoudo, itu sangat jelas. Dengan begitu Namikaze akan menjadi target sekutu yakuza Hyoudo setelah Hyoudo hancur sesuai tujuannya, itulah efek yang akan terjadi dalam situasi normal. Namun Namikaze menutupi tujuannya itu dengan alibi bahwa dia sedang menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya dengan Issei yang tercermin dalam urutan membunuh para korbannya, dan berakhir dengan hancurnya yakuza Hyoudo sebagai bagian dari menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya, dengan begitu Namikaze akan terbebas dari incaran sekutu yakuza Hyoudo.

Baru saja *ngeh* dengan maksud dan tujuan Namikaze, 500 yakuza Hyoudo yang terperangkap di dalam aula utama dikejutkan dengan keluarnya gas dari saluran udara yang ada di atas mereka. Merekapun langsung panik karena menganggap gas itu adalah gas beracun, namun setelah beberapa saat diketahui bahwa massa gas itu hanya lebih besar daripada udara di sekitarnya, membuat gas itu tetap berada di lantai bukannya melayang di udara.

Masih terlalu cepat bagi 500 yakuza Hyoudo yang ada di aula utama untuk merasa lega, masalah mereka bukan hanya sekedar gas yang masuk ke ruangan itu beracun atau tidak, lebih jauh lagi masalah mereka juga tentang akumulasi gas itu sendiri, saat ini kondisi mereka tak ubahnya seperti tikus yang terperangkap di saluran air dan cuacanya sedang hujan lebat. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan terbawa oleh debit air yang semakin bertambah di setiap rintik hujan.

**MEANWHILE...**

Sementara itu di luar aula utama yakuza Hyoudo, terlihat Namikaze berjalan menjauhi pintu aula, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah Namikaze langsung disapa dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Selagi melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan susulan, senapa serbu seri Kalashnikov yang ada dipegangan Namikaze kini telah direbut dari tangannya. Sisa senjata yang dia miliki hanyalah dua pistol di saku celananya.

Sadar jika senjatanya telah direbut, Namikaze langsung mundur beberapa langkah guna mengambil jarak. Ketika membuka matanya, Namikaze melihat sosok pemuda yang tak asing baginya. Menurut Namikaze sosok itu hanyalah perwujudan kecabulan dari masa remaja, namun kini sosok itu menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda yang mampu memegang senapan serbu dan mengarahkannya ke Namikaze dengan mantap. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Kondisi pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Hyoudo Issei itu terlihat sedikit berantakan, matanya terihat bengap akibat banyak menangis, namun dia mampu mengontrol kesedihan, benci, dan rasa tidak berdaya yang ia lampiaskan kepada dalang dari semua tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya hari ini. Tanpa diberitahu siapapun, Issei juga langsung paham alasan Namikaze melakukan semua ini. Berawal dari dirinya yang mencoba melecehkan Senseinya, akibatnya kini semua yang dia banggakan musnah dihancurkan oleh orang di depannya.

"Naaa..mi...ka..ze...!" Desis Issei pelan. Setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, terkandung perasaan benci, dan dendam terhadap orang di depannya. Dengan detak jantung yang masih belum teratur, Issei membidik Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Namikaze masih mempunyai urat takut yang lengkap, tapi keadaan yang saat ini terjadi tidak mampu untuk memicu reaksi takutnya. Bukan karena dia punya kemampuan untuk menghindari berondongan timah panas dari jarak dekat, menebas peluru dengan katana, ataupun regenerasi super cepat. Namikaze tidak merasa takut karena dirinya menang dalam hal informasi daripada Issei.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Kalashnikov-47 bisa sangat efektif dalam segala situasi. Tapi apa kau benar-benar bisa menembak?" Komentar sekaligus ejek Namikaze. Mungkin saja insting bertahan hidup Issei telah bangkit, namun jika tidak dibarengi dengan kemampuan tentang berbagai teknis maka percuma saja, seperti punya sumber listrik namun tidak memiliki kabel untuk menyalurkannya.

Provokasi Namikaze langsung ditanggapi oleh Issei yang terbawa emosi. Dalam sekejap dia mengganti mode senapan serbu yang dia bawa dari mode auto menjadi mode tunggal, berondongan peluru dapat membunuh orang di depannya dengan mudah, tapi Issei sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kematian yang mudah dan cepat untuk Namikaze setelah semua yang dia lakukan.

Jari Issei yang telah menekan bagian pelatuk senapan serbu itu nyatanya tidak mampu membuat peluru yang ada di dalam magasin melesat keluar menembus tubuh Namikaze, lebih tepatnya bukan tidak mampu menekan pelatuk, pelatuk itu jelas ditekan dengan keras sampai mentok namun peluru tak juga keluar dari laras senapan itu.

'Kosong?'

Perhatian Issei langsung terdistraksi, detak jantungnya langsung naik ketika sadar jika senapan itu hanya memberinya harapan dan kepuasan batin sesaat. Sebelum Issei sempat melafalkan sumpah serapahnya, rasa sakit keburu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dimulai dari dahi, dada sebelah kiri, perut, bahu, dan lutut.

Seharusnya di magasin pistol yang dipegang oleh Namikaze dalam keadaan penuh berisi sampai 7 peluru, 5 diantaranya ditembakkan kepada Issei bagaimana dengan 2 sisanya? Issei tidak peduli, matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk tetap terjaga.

Melihat Issei yang telah menutup mata untuk selamanya, Namikaze menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Untuk sesaat tangannya terlihat gemetar seperti kedinginan, dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang Namikaze berhasil mengatur tremor ditubuhnya. Masalahnya dengan keluarga inti Hyoudo telah berakhir saat Issei terbunuh, namun berbeda dengan yakuza Hyoudo, dia masih akan dikejar-kejar oleh 500 orang yang saat ini masih terperangkap di dalam aula utama kecuali dia bisa membunuh mereka semua.

Untungnya Namikaze sudah punya persiapan untuk itu.

Berjalan menjauh dari aula utama, Namikaze lalu membuka pintu yang mengurung 500 yakuza Hyoudo itu dengan remot kontrol yang dia ambil dari balik kimono mayat bos besar yakuza Hyoudo. Remot kontrol itulah yang menjadi kuncinya mengendalikan seluruh aula untuk keluar dan menangkap 500 yakuza Hyoudo yang mengepungnya. Kali ini remot kontrol itu akan menjalankan tugas terakhirnya yaitu mengeliminasi seluruh yakuza yang tersisa.

Belum sampai pintu aula terbuka sepenuhnya, 500 yakuza yang tadinya terperangkap di dalamnya langsung berteriak kegirangan. Mungkin mereka mengira yang membuka pintu ini adalah Issei dan itu artinya Issei telah mengalahkan Namikaze. Sayangnya kegirangan itu tidak bertaham lama karena mereka melihat mayat Issei yang bersimbah darah tak jauh dari pintu aula, kekesalan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Namikaze sedang berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"KIIISAAAMAAAA!" Teriak salah satu yakuza yang ada disana, dia langsung membidik Namikaze dengan senjatanya lalu...

**Dor... **

**Duaar! **

Bersama dengan letupan senjata api yakuza tadi, muncul ledakan besar di aula yang mereka tempati. Aula itu meledak namun tidak hancur, ledakan biasanya bersifat destruktif namun ledakan yang terjadi barusan bahkan tidak menghancurkan bangunan aula utama. Sebagai gantinya jika kita bisa melihat sesuatu dibalik asap yang masih menyelimuti aula utama, kita akan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan banyak mayat hangus.

500 yakuza Hyoudo itu tidak terkena luka bakar biasa, karena ledakan tadi bukan hanya membakar kulit luarnya saja namun juga sampai organ dalam mereka. Tunggu, apa ini benar-benar ledakan?

Secara teknis iya, kuncinya ada pada gas yang keluar dari saluran udara diatas mereka, gas itu mengendap di lantai karena berat jenisnya lebih besar daripada daripada udara di sekitarnya dan tidak bisa keluar karena pintunya tertutup rapat. Saat gas itu sudah menumpuk cukup tinggi maka secara otomatis akan ikut terhisap ke dalam saluran pernafasan secara sadar ataupun tidak sadar.

Hingga akhirnya percikan api dari tembakan salah satu yakuza Hyoudo itu menyulut gas yang selama beberapa menit telah terakumulasi di aula utama. Reaksi pembakaran yang terjadi di ruangan sempit (minim ventilasi) menyebabkannya mirip dengan ledakan freatik.

Sementara itu Namikaze hanya cuek saja dengan ledakan yang ada di belakangnya. Pada awalnya Namikaze hanya bermaksud mengurung mereka di dalam aula utama hingga dia selesai membunuh Issei, lalu Namikaze akan melemparkan kepala Issei ke dalam aula. Dengan begitu dia bisa kabur saat 500 yakuza yang tersisa tengah meratapi akhir dari organisasi tempat mereka mengabdikan diri selama ini.

Namun rencana itu gagal sebab Namikaze penasaran dengan sebuah tombol di remot kontrol aula utama yang berlogo tengkorak, secara umum logo itu bisa dianggap sebagai lambang toksin/racun, kematian, hingga kehancuran. Namikaze sendiri menganggap jika logo itu berarti racun yang sangat kuat, sehingga akan membunuh siapapun yang terperangkap di aula dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Namun kenyataan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kerasnya suara ledakan tadi membuat Namikaze berasumsi jika kejadian ini akan terekspos lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Memikirkan kelanjutan dari kejadian ini membuat kepala Namikaze terasa ingin pecah. Ada banyak skenario yang bisa terjadi, salah satunya adalah **Butterfly Effect** yang diakibatkan dari kejadian ini akan membuatnya diincar oleh sekutu keluarga yakuza Hyoudo beberapa tahun atau bahkan bulan kedepan.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Namikaze langsung mencari kendaraan yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk saat ini. Tidak lupa Namikaze juga mengganti seragamnya yang terkena bercak darah disana-sini dengan baju olahraga yang ada di tasnya. Setelah selesai ganti baju dan menemukan kendaraan yang bisa dia pakai, Namikaze langsung pergi dari Mansion Hyoudo.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini sudah cukup membuat Namikaze lelah, bukan lelah secara fisik namun lebih ke faktor kejiwaannya. Hari ini Namikaze telah membantai habis tidak kurang dari 500 orang, bahkan saat bumi belum menyelesaikan setengah dari waktu rotasinya dalam sehari. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi Namikaze tidak mau disalahkan atas keputusan yang diambilnya hari ini. Keputusan ini diambil berdasarkan banyak kasus yakuza yang semena-mena terhadap targetnya, dan juga Namikaze tidak mau mengambil resiko karena kejadian ini bersangkutan dengan Serafall-sensei, orang luar yang meminta bantuan dari Namikaze.

**TIME SKIP**

Saat ini Namikaze dengan motor yang dia ambil dari Mansion Hyoudo terlihat berhenti beberapa blok dari rumah Ichiraku. Bukannya tanpa alasan, saat ini rumah Ichiraku sedang kedatangan tamu yang lumayan banyak. Mobil-mobil berjejer rapi di depan rumah Ichiraku dan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah Limusin diantara mobil-mobil yang terparkir disana.

Dari jauh Namikaze dapat melihat Serafall-sensei masuk ke dalam Limusin kemudian disusul oleh perempuan yang sekilas mirip dengan Serafall namun memakai kacamata, membuat aura keseriusan jelas terpancar darinya. Setelah kedua perempuan itu masuk ke Limusin dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ichiraku, barulah kemudian diikuti oleh sisa mobil yang ada disana hingga akhirnya rumah Ichiraku kembali ke suasana semula, sepi.

Namikaze langsung menggeber motornya menuju rumah Ichiraku. Kalaupun ini adalah karma atas perbuatannya kepada keluarga yakuza Hyoudo, bukankah terlalu cepat dan kebetulan? Yang pasti Namikaze berharap jika Ichiraku dan Ayame baik-baik saja. Sesampainya di depan rumah Ichiraku, Namikaze langsung memarkir motor yang diambilnya dari Mansion Hyoudo kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah hanya untuk mendapati Ichiraku dan Ayame melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu membuat adonan mie.

Kelihatannya Ichiraku tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah Serafall lebih dari menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari keluarga yakuza Hyoudo. Namikaze tidak akan marah dengan keputusan Ichiraku, Namikaze bahkan akan mati-matian melarang Ichiraku untuk memilih keputusan yang sebaliknya. Semakin sedikit yang terlibat, semakin baik.

Suasana di dapur menjadi sedikit tegang saat Ichiraku menggunakan pisau besar untuk memotong adonan mie. Setelah beberapa saat, Namikaze masih setia berdiri di pintu dapur untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichiraku dan Ayame.

'Transmitter? Sniper?' Namikaze akhirnya paham dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Entah siapa yang ditemui Ichiraku, orang itu meminta agar urusan kedatangannya tidak dibocorkan pada siapapun. Sebagai jaminannya orang itu menempatkan sebuah transmitter suara di ruang tamu dan memerintahkan seorang sniper yang mengawasi Ichiraku dan Ayame. Ichiraku memang tidak bisa berbicara langsung dengan Namikaze tapi bukan berarti dia kehabisan akal. Membentuk mie menjadi gambar dan huruf kanji adalah cara yang dilakukan Ichiraku untuk berkomunikasi dengan Namikaze.

Ichiraku menunjukkan Namikaze sebuah alamat yang Namikaze duga akan mengantarkannya menuju Serafall-sensei. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu secara setengah-setengah, sampai masalah ini selesai dia akan terus berurusan dengan Serafall.

'Kali ini aku perlu perlengkapan.' Ujar Namikaze di dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia pergi keluar dari rumah Ichiraku dan menggeber motor yang dia ambil dari Mansion Hyoudo menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Setelah mandi, ganti baju, sarapan 1 cup ramen instan, dan mempersiapkan semua yang mungkin dia butuhkan dalam sebuah ransel berukuran sedang, Namikaze pergi menuju ke alamat yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichiraku.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi Namikaze sepertinya kenal dengan orang yang tinggal di alamat itu, namun dia tidak menyangka jika Ichiraku juga kenal dengan orang sebejat itu. Ketika berhasil mengingat namanya, minat Namikaze mendadak hilang. Dia bahkan bertaruh jika Serafall tidak akan ada di alamat itu.

**Human Hunt, Kakuzu**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Well... saya mengawali menulis chapter ini dengan kebingungan. Saya gak bohong kalau saya sendiri sempat bingung saat menunjukkan pemikiran antara sisa yakuza Hyoudo, dan sekutu yakuza Hyoudo soal urutan korban Namikaze. Kalau masih ada yang bingung, intinya adalah **YANG TERBUNUH LEBIH DULU ADALAH PROVOKASI UNTUK TARGET YANG SEBENARNYA. **

Views nya bertambah banyak sekitar 3 kali lipat tapi reviewnya masih stagnan perkembangannya. Mungkin karena algoritma ffn itu nganggep orang yang ganti chapter dihitung sebagai views baru, i dont know. Cukup sedih aja liat views dan reviewnya berbanding terbalik.

Perlukah saya tambahkan genre **Gore**? Saya rasa ini masih belum mencapai tingkatan itu.

Oh iya, apakah ada reader yang... 17 tahun kebawah? Maksudnya fanfic ini sudah saya rate M/Mature atas kesadaran penuh saya sendiri dan saya harap yang membaca juga sesuai dengan pasarnya.

Fun fact: penulisan saya ini sebenarnya sampah banget kalau dibandingin dengan yang sesuai aturan, saya suka pemborosan kata.


	4. Chapter 4

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 4

Arc. Serenade of Sitri (Prolog)

Serafall Sitri terlahir sebagai seorang anak yang cerdas di keluarga Sitri. Keluarga Sitri adalah keluarga yakuza yang menguasai kota Kyoto, sejak beberapa generasi yang berlanjut sampai generasi sekarang. Mereka mendominasi bukan dari kekuatan dan diskriminasi, namun dengan memanipulasi aparatur pemerintahan lokal maupun pusat. Dengan kecerdasannya Serafall seharusnya menjadi aset yang berharga bagi keluarga yakuza Sitri, tapi dia menolak. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak akan bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Sitri.

Serafall sangatlah lembek, pesimistis, dan hatinya terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang yakuza. Sejak kecil dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya yang memang memiliki karakter serupa. Seiring berjalannya waktu karakter Serafall semakin tumbuh menjadi gadis kebanyakan tanpa sedikitpun mencerminkan sifat penerus organisasi yakuza.

Menginjak masa remaja, Serafall sangat paham arti dari kelemahannya jadi agar tidak merepotkan keluarganya, Serafall memutuskan untuk tumbuh sebagai gadis biasa dan memutus semua hubungannya dengan keluarga Sitri. Menempuh pendidikan formal sampai jenjang kuliah hingga akhirnya bekerja di Kuoh Gakuen sebagai guru termuda lalu hidup mandiri dengan nama baru diluar wilayah keluarga Yakuza Sitri.

Serafall Levi adalah nama yang dipilih Serafall untuk identitas barunya, dia tidak membuang nama Serafall yang merupakan pemberian dari kedua orangtuanya dan hanya mengganti marganya. Sebenarnya hubungan Serafall dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri masih belum jelas, keduanya seperti terjebak dalam **Gray Area. **Keluarga yakuza Sitri masih sangat terbuka untuk kembali menerima Serafall, namun Serafall sendiri pasti tidak akan cocok dengan gaya hidup yakuza.

Untungnya Serafall punya Imouto yang penuh dengan potensi untuk meneruskan keluarga yakuza Sitri, namanya Sona. Sejak kecil Sona sudah menunjukkan sifat yang berkebalikan dari kakaknya sewaktu kecil. Sifat Sona inilah yang digunakan Serafall untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri. Akibat dari kejadian itu hubungan antara Sona dan Serafall sedikit banyak telah berubah.

Sona menganggap jika kakaknya, Serafall tega menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab keluarga yakuza Sitri kepada dirinya seorang. Sementara itu Serafall menganggap dirinya hanya akan menghambat kewajiban Sona sebagai penerus keluarga yang lebih kompeten darinya jika terus berada di dekatnya. Kedua pemikiran kakak beradik yang saling berseberangan ini membuat komunikasi diantara mereka berubah menjadi seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal.

Sapaan akrab telah berubah menjadi salam formal, sementara itu di setiap bertemu Sona juga mengatakan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang. **"Keluarga Sitri akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka jika ingin kembali." **Ajakan yang semestinya berisi perasaan mendalam antar anggota keluarga itu kini hanya sebatas sebagai formalitas karena kepala keluarga Sitri saat ini masih mengakui Serafall.

Cukup dengan nostalgianya. Saat ini Serafall telah sampai di kompleks perumahan keluarga Sitri. Berbeda dengan Mansion Hyoudo yang merupakan gambaran dari kamp orientasi, pelatihan, sampai markas besar, kompleks perumahan Sitri terlihat seperti sebuah distrik. Tentunya bukan distrik biasa, melainkan distrik kriminal yang mendistribusikan berbagai barang-barang ilegal mulai dari obat-obatan, mainan ilegal, rokok tanpa pita cukai, hewan langka, sampai organ dalam manusia. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari bisnis yakuza selain sesuatu yang ilegal?

Ketika pintu Limusin itu terbuka, sontak Serafall dan Sona menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak seperti yakuza Hyoudo, yakuza Sitri lebih memperhatikan rasio jenis kelamin anggotanya. Buktinya jumlah anggota laki-laki dan wanitanya cukup seimbang, meski begitu mereka tetap saja yakuza. Tidak peduli jenis kelamin dan sebagainya, mereka bisa saja menimbulkan gangguang keamanan dan ketertiban dalam skala kota.

Serafall mendapati berbagai jenis tatapan mulai dari "Siapa dia, kenapa bisa bersama dengan Sona-Ojousama?" hingga "Dasar tidak tahu diri." masih belum berubah banyak dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sadar dengan tatapan tidak enak yang mengintai kakaknya, Sona langsung mengajak Serafall menuju ke aula utama keluarga yakuza Sitri.

Sepanjang perjalanan dua kakak beradik itu hanya diam, tidak ada yang mencoba membuka percakapan meski hanya sekedar basa-basi. Sepanjang jalan menuju aula utama, Sera melihat pemandangan yang tidak banyak berubah meski telah dia tinggal beberapa tahun. Ada sebagian orang khusus yang mempersiapkan upacara **Serenade, **upacara memanjatkan doa yang biasa dilaksanakan oleh keluarga yakuza Sitri setiap tahunnya.

Upacara **Serenade** dipimpin oleh miko yang berasal dari keluarga inti Sitri itu sendiri, dan sekarang posisi itu jatuh diantara Sona dan Serafall. Namun Lady Sitri bersikeras agar Serafall yang memimpin upacara ini setiap tahunnya sebagai syarat dia keluar dari keluarga yakuza Sitri, hal ini dilakukan agar Serafall mau mengunjungi kompleks perumahan Sitri meski dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya.

Karena keputusan itulah setiap tahunnya Sona dan Serafall juga dapat bertemu, pertemuan tahunan ini setidaknya dapat menjaga jarak diantara mereka agar tidak semakin menjauh lagi.

"Serafall-sama, Lord dan Lady Sitri pasti tidak akan senang melihat wajah cemberut anda." Akhirnya Sona membuka pembicaraan, meski begitu tidak ada waktu bagi Serafall untuk membalasnya karena mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu aula utama.

Serafall sendiri sebenarnya tidak membenci perannya di upacara **Serenade **meski telah membuat kesannya keluar dari keluarga Sitri menjadi setengah hati, bahkan Serafall suka dengan acara ini karena dia bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya sekaligus menunjukkan pencapaiannya selama hidup mandiri diluar keluarga Sitri. Alasan Serafall cemberut adalah karena dia memikirkan Namikaze yang berhasil menghancurkan keluarga yakuza Hyoudo seorang diri.

Menurut perkirannya Namikaze pasti menyerang keluarga Hyoudo secara mendadak, dia pasti memilih bertarung secara **Stealth** yang lebih masuk akal dilakukan sendirian daripada **Rush** yang terlihat sangat heroik dalam beberapa aspek. Hyoudo yang termahsyur secara kekuatan namun juga terkenal emosional, menurutnya hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan terlebih dahulu membunuh pemimpinnya atau orang yang berpengaruh di dalamnya.

"Sera..." Akibat dari pikirannya itu Serafall nampak tidak sadar jika dia telah masuk ke dalam aula utama, sampai-sampai Lady Sitri khawatir dengan tingkah laku putri sulungnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lanjut Lady Sitri.

"Hyou..."

"Issei, Hyoudo hancur karena penerusnya tidak berbakat dalam hal selain bertarung. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski telah tahu perawakan fisik pelakunya." Belum sempat Serafall mengutarakan isi pikirannya, Lord Sitri menginterupsi perkataan Serafall. Topik ini sedikit sensitif jika dibahas sekarang, atau setidaknya jika dibahas dengannya. Bayangkan saja, dia baru kehilangan salah satu sekutu yang terkenal kuat hanya dalam hitungan jam, apalagi Lord Sitri juga melihat sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu membantai pemimpin keluarga yakuza Hyoudo yang notaben setara dengannya, dibunuh dengan keji bahkan mayatnya juga dimanfaatkan dalam rencana selanjutnya. **Monster yang berwujud manusia **adalah satu-satunya frasa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan berbagai kelakuan biadab pemuda pirang itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal monster, Lord Sitri sedikit melirik ke arah Lady Sitri, beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah kedua anaknya.

Pembicaraan selanjutnya mengarah pada pelaksanaan upacara **Serenade, **meski sebenarnya kegiatan itu hanyalah gimmik yang digunakan oleh keluarga Sitri untuk bisa berkumpul bersama dengan seluruh anggotanya.

**MEANWHILE...**

Saat ini Namikaze telah sampai di alamat yang ditulis oleh Ichiraku dengan adonan mie ramennya, alamat itu berada di kota Kyoto, kota yang dikuasai oleh keluarga yakuza Sitri. Mengingat sifat orang yang tinggal di alamat ini, Namikaze tidak terlalu yakin jika dia bisa keluar kota Kyoto dengan bebas. Tidak mau terganggu oleh memorinya sendiri Namikaze langsung memarkir motornya lalu memencet tombol bel yang ada di pintu depan.

Ketika pintu terbuka Namikaze dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan dia lihat disini. Di depannya ada seorang pria yang berpose ala vampir menghisap darah dari film-film mainstream lengkap dengan mangsanya yang berupa wanita muda. Namun Namikaze sadar kalo yang dia lihat bukanlah bagian dari syuting film, bahkan bau daranya bisa dicium oleh Namikaze sekaligus mengkonfirmasi kalau orang di depannya ini adalah seorang kanibal.

Pria yang membuka pintu tadi sangat cuek dengan reaksi Namikaze, dia hanya membuka pintu dengan alasan suara belnya akan mengganggu kegiatan minumnya. Tak berselang lama muncul figur baru yang cukup dikenal oleh Namikaze, orang itu langsung menarik temannya yang sedang asyik meminum darah lalu menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan minumnya di dalam, ruangan yang sangat dalam.

Setelah pemandangan yang cukup menjijikkan itu menghilang dari pandangannya barulah Namikaze bisa fokus dengan figur baru yang muncuk di depannya, dialah sang **Human Hunt Kakuzu. **

"Ada urusan apa? Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau itu sangat hipokrit, Menma?" Tanya Kakuzu secara beruntun. Dia masih ingat dengan sosok pemuda di depannya, bukan hanya secara fisik namun juga semua yang dia lakukan saat mengganggu bisnisnya dulu. Sebenarnya Kakuzu bukanlah target yang diincar oleh Namikaze namun karena hubungannya dengan **Ocean Dust**, dia ikut terkena getahnya, dan sekarang dia memulai lagi bisnisnya dari titik awal.

"Apa kau punya link dengan Sitri?" Tanya Namikaze tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan nama Menma yang disematkan padanya. Saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu.

"Apa urusanmu dengan mereka? Gara-gara kau ikut campur masalah **Ocean Dust, **aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Kalau kau ingin macam-macam dengan mereka lebih baik kau mati di..."

"Ichiraku." Potong Namikaze singkat. Fakta bahwa Ichiraku mengenal Kakuzu bisa dia artikan dengan 2 hal, yaitu kenal dengan baik atau kenal sebagai musuh. Dengan menyebutkan nama Ichiraku disini, Namikaze sedang bertaruh dengan sedikit informasi yang dia punya.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Kakuzu langsung memberi isyarat Namikaze untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Untuk meladeni pembicaraan yang rahasia, Kakuzu telah menyiapkan ruangan khusus yang kedap suara. Percakapan yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang terlalu sensitif jika sampai menyebar ke lingkungan sekitar.

Ruangan khusus yang dimaksud Kakuzu mirip seperti ruang tamu biasa namun setiap sisinya dilengkapi dengan peredam suara yang membuat suara dari dalam tidak bocor keluar, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa menunggu diperintah, Namikaze langsung mengambil inisiatif duduk di sofa kemudian diikuti oleh Kakuzu.

"Singkatnya Ichiraku adalah salah satu pemasok organ saat aku masih bermitra dengan **Ocean Dust. **Dia tidak peduli berapa yang kubayarkan, dan barang yang dia bawa selalu dalam kondisi utuh dan segar, dia adalah supplier terbaikku." Kata Kakuzu mengawali percakapan mereka. Sedikit banyak orang di depannya ini pasti penasaran tentang hubungannya dengan Ichiraku tempo dulu.

Sementara itu Namikaze sama sekali tidak merespon pernyataan Kakuzu. Baginya hubungan mereka sudah jelas, Kakuzu sang **Human Hunt **yang terlibat dalam penjualan organ manusia bahkan manusia itu sendiri sedangkan Ichiraku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dibayangkan sekilas saja sudah pasti hubungan mereka mirip seperti pemasok dan distributor.

"Sitri adalah mitra yang penting bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka terusik karena bisnisku pasti akan hancur sekali lagi." Ujar Kakuzu mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri.

**Bukk...**

"Serafall, aku perlu menemukan seseorang yang bernama Serafall di keluarga yakuza Sitri. Setelah itu aku akan pergi." Namikaze sudah muak dengan omong kosong seputar kemitraan yang telah diulang-ulang oleh Kakuzu. Sampai-sampai Namikaze mengeluarkan pisau lipat lalu menggebuk sofa yang dia duduki.

Menutup matanya, Kakuzu mencoba untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana reputasi pemuda di depannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, membiarkan dia bertindak tanpa pengawasan sangatlah berbahaya. Tapi disisi lain tidak ada orang yang cukup gila hingga sanggup mengawasi Namikaze Menma. Kalau begitu pilihannya hanya bertaruh pada **pihak ketiga.**

"Serafall... adalah nama dari anak sulung keluarga yakuza Sitri sekaligus pewaris yang sah. Intinya dia memutus hubungannya dengan keluarga Siti, namun setiap tahun dia pasti berkunjung ke kompleks perumahan Sitri untuk memimpin upacara **Serenade. **Hanya itu yang bisa aku kataka..."

**Bukk! **

"Upacaranya akan diadakan sore ini, sekitar 2-3 jam dari sekarang. Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku sebelum aku aku berubah pikiran." Kakuzu sudah menyerah, maksud awalnya adalah membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik namun sifat keras kepala Menma tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa kau punya... satu set pakaian formal?" Setelah beberapa saat tanggapan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Namikaze.

"Hah...?"

**TIME SKIP**

Saat ini Namikaze telah memakai setelan formal khas seorang pelayan restoran yang didapat dari Kakuzu. Kakuzu bilang kalau setelan ini adalah pakaian cadangan milik Ichiraku yang ada di rumahnya, daripada dibiarkan berdebu lebih baik dia berikan kepada orang yang membutuhkannya, lagipula Ichiraku sudah pensiun.

"Aku berjanji. Tidak akan ada satupun keluarga yakuza Sitri yang terbunuh." Ucap Namikaze selagi berjalan keluar dari rumah Kakuzu. Daripada mengucapkan terima kasih dia lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan janji yang dia rasa lebih dibutuhkan oleh Kakuzu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku titip ranselku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Namikaze langsung menggeber motor hasil rampasannya, tujuannya hanya satu tempat yaitu kompleks perumahan Sitri.

Sementara itu Kakuzu hanya bersikap acuh setelah mendengar ucapan Menma sebelum pergi dari rumahnya. Setelah yakin Menma sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, Kakuzu mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

**"Ada apa Kakuzu? Saat ini aku sedang sibuk." **Tanya kesal sebuah suara dari seberang telepon Kakuzu, terdengar jelas suara hiruk pikuk yang ada disana.

**"Aku hanya memberi pelangganku servis tambahan. Berhati-hatilah, Kokabiel." **Setelah mengatakan itu Kakuzu langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia memberikan peringatan yang mungkin bisa sangat berguna bagi pelanggannya yang sudah memberikan penawaran tertinggi hanya untuk sebuah informasi dan menjamin kelangsungan bisnisnya.

'Beberapa jam lagi, kompleks perumahan Sitri akan menjadi medan pertempuran. Senang berbisnis denganmu.' Kakuzu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kedatangan Menma membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terhambat. Masih ada banyak pesanan yang harus dia siapkan.

"Hidan! Kita harus bekerja!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Well... saya baru mengubah beberapa hal seperti penambahan Summary, dan memberikan nama untuk arc yang saat ini sedang berjalan karena ada reviewer yang bingung memahami ceritanya. Ya gak salah juga sih kalo bingung soalnya saat chap 3 kemarin, arc PROLOG belum kelar udah muncul chara lain buat nyambung ke chap 4. Untuk chap 1-3 itu anggep aja itu chap prolog.

Ada saran? Apa aja mulai dari pengembangan karakter, soal penulisan, dan sebagainya. Saat ini saya udah sampe mensegmentasi karakter untuk jadi keluarga yakuza yang lain, hubungan mereka gimana, dan konfliknya apa.

Apa Namikaze terlihat **TERLALU DIGDAYA? **Sampai saat ini saya gak akan mengkonfirmasi Namikaze itu siapa (makanya gaya rambutnya saya ubah jadi poni lempar biar gak spoiler ke spesifik karakternya). Naruto, Menma atau bahkan Minato mungkin bisa aja tergantung bagaimana ceritanya berkembang.

Saya dengan senang hati menerima PM seputar apa saja. Tanya, saran, atau sekedar ngobrol biasa. Selain PM, saya rasa diskusi di grup facebook fanfiction indonesia juga bisa.

Word terlalu pendek? Ini membuat saya lebih mudah membagi arcnya jadi prolog, main event, ending. Plus gak stress juga.


	5. Chapter 5

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 5

Arc. Serenade of Sitri (Main Event)

Selama perjalanan menuju kompleks perumahan Sitri, Namikaze memikirkan cara agar dia bisa menyusup ke dalam. Dia sudah memakai setelan seperti pelayan pada umumnya yang berarti dia bisa saja membaur dengan mereka, orang-orang yang mempersiapkan upacara **Serenade. **Tapi menurut pengalamannya saat berurusan dengan organisasi kriminal, selalu ada **twist **yang membuatnya harus berimprovisasi sedemikian rupa dari rencana awalnya.

Mungkin saja **twist ** itu akan terjadi disini, tidak ada yang tahu.

Waktu perjalanan terasa sangat singkat bagi Namikaze, dan dia masih belum memutuskan cara terbaik untuk menyusup ke kompleks perumahan Sitri, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. Secara naluriah, Namikaze langsung masuk lewat gerbang depan bersama dengan motornya. Tidak ada penjagaan yang berarti, hanya ada kamera cctv yang dia yakini tidak akan bisa menangkap rupa wajahnya yang saat itu masih memakai helm full face.

Namikaze sukses mengawali langkah pertamanya.

Sekarang karena sudah masuk ke dalam kompleks perumahan Sitri, Namikaze harus membaur secepatnya. Awalnya dia berpikir jika setelan yang dia pakai sekarang ini akan banyak dipakai oleh para yakuza Sitri, namun yang dia lihat kini malah sebaliknya. Kompleks perumahan Sitri bagaikan distrik perbelanjaan yang diramaikan oleh orang *biasa*.

Tidak, Namikaze cukup yakin jika mereka adalah yakuza namun pakaian yang mereka kenakan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kebanggaan yakuza malah terkesan seperti pakaian orang biasa, dan saat ini Namikaze terjebak dalam keadaan dimana hanya dia sendiri yang memakai pakaian kebanggaan yakuza.

"Hoy...! Tukang terlambat, sebelah sini!" Sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Namikaze. Sumber teriakan itu adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan beberapa tindik di telinganya dan berambut pirang. Namun yang lebih penting pria itu memakai setelan yang sama dengan Namikaze. Melihat kesempatan untuk berbaur, Namikaze langsung memarkir motornya dan menuju ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Persiapan **Serenade **akan mencapai tahap akhir dan kau baru datang? Sebagai koordinator acara, aku akan mengajukan hukuman untukmu." Setibanya disana Namikaze langsung mendapat omelan seputar kedatangannya yang hanya dia balas dengan "Gomenasai." sembari membungkuk 90 derajat. Orang itu kemudian membuka catatan agenda kegiatan yang ada di tangannya.

"Persiapan yang tersisa hanyalah hal-hal kecil. Keberadaanmu juga tidak akan membantu banyak, kau bebas hari ini." Setelah beberapa saat membaca catatan agenda kegiatan, menimbang-nimbang progress kegiatan, akhirnya orang itu memutuskan bahwa tenaga dari yakuza yang datang terlambat (Namikaze) tidak terlalu dibutuhkan dan dia dibebaskan dari tugasnya membantu persiapan **Serenade. **

"Ha'i!" Menanggapi keputusan itu Namikaze hanya membungkuk 90 derajat untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Setelah itu sang koordinator acara langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namikaze yang masih membungkuk. Sembari menyibak poni rambutnya, orang itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

'**KENA KAU!'**

'**KENA KAU!'**

Masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, namun wajah mereka tidak saling bertemu. Entah sebagai lawan atau kawan, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi sebagai sosok yang sebenarnya, tidak terikat dengan persona yang mereka gunakan saat ini.

Setelah kepergian sang koordinator acara, Namikaze langsung pergi berkeliling sambil mengamati sekitar. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menemukan Serafall dan mengobrol tentang beberapa hal, namun mengingat posisi dan peran Serafall sekarang pasti sangat sulit bagi Namikaze untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Selama berkeliling kompleks perumahan Sitri, Namikaze juga menghafal tempat-tempat yang menurutnya strategis. Panggung utama upacara **Serenade**, tempat peserta upacara termasuk tempat duduk keluarga inti Sitri, dapur, sampai gudang. Karena tidak punya cetak biru kompleks ini Namikaze harus mencari dan menghafalnya secara manual.

"Hey.. kau..." Perjalanan Namikaze terhenti kala sebuah suara perempuan tertangkap di telinganya. Saat itu jalan di sekitarnya lumayan lengang, jadi dia bisa yakin jika panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya. Ketika Namikaze berbalik, dia kembali melihat sosok yang membawa Serafall pergi dari rumah Ichiraku. Namikaze dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika perempuan itu adalah Heiress keluarga yakuza Sitri sekaligus adik dari Serafall, Sona Sitri.

"Ada apa Ojou-sama?" Tanya balik Namikaze sembari berbalik lalu membungkut 45 derajat ke arah Sona.

"Antarkan minuman **Sitri Special **ke kamarku secepatnya." Setelah memberikan perintah singkat, Sona langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Seperti katanya, Sona akan menunggu minuman itu di kamarnya.

Mau tak mau Namikaze langsung menuruti perintah Sona meskipun dia sendiri belum puas berkeliling untuk menghafal peta kompleks perumahan Sitri yang memang terlalu besar jika dilakukan seorang diri. Dapur adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan oleh Namikaze, hanya tempat itulah yang paling mungkin bisa menyiapkan minuman **Sitri Special **sesuai pesanan Sona. Jadi Namikaze langsung pergi ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur Namikaze mengutarakan pesanan Sona kepada kepala koki. Sang kepala koki yang mendengar pesanan itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Namikaze sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan pesanan dari sang Heiress keluarga yakuza Sitri. Skema apapun yang saat ini sedang terjadi, Namikaze tidak suka dengan senyuman dari sang kepala koki di dapur itu.

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, pesanan dari Sona telah selesai dibuat. Penampakan dari minuman **Sitri Special **itu tidak lebih dari buble tea berukuran sedang yang biasa dijual di cafe atau restoran junk food, bedanya **Sitri Special **memisahkan krimernya. Selain itu ada juga sebuah lilin kecil aroma terapi yang sudah dinyalakan oleh sang kepala koki. Selain ketiga komponen penting dari minuman **Sitri Special, **diatas nampan juga ada sebuah kertas kecil mirip kartu nama. Kertas itu menunjukkan denah dari arah dapur menuju ke kamar Sona.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Namikaze langsung mengambil nampan itu dan menelusuri denah yang telah tertera. Sejak pertemuannya dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai koordinator acara, otak Namikaze telah membunyikan sinyal bahaya. Namun jika dia mundur sekarangpun hasilnya juga percuma.

Perjalanan dari dapur menuju ke kamar Sona tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu, bahkan Namikaze sempat menganggap kalau bukan dia yang bergerak melainkan jalannya yang bergerak. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sona, Namikaze langsung mengetok pintu sebagai bagian dari sopan santunnya.

"Bawalah masuk, jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Setelah memperoleh izin barulah Namikaze membuka pintu, dan masuk ke kamar Sona. Deskrpsi singkat untuk kamar Sona adalah kamar bernuansa tradisional namun telihat megah, bahkan di sana ada pembatas yang biasanya digunakan oleh wanita Jepang untuk berganti pakaian, dan saat ini pembatas itu sedang digunakan.

Dari perspektif Namikaze, dia bisa melihat Sona mulai dari bahu ke atas tanpa sehelai benang sementara bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh pembatas. Namikaze yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bereaksi secukupnya saja. Tujuannya tetaplah hanya mengantarkan minuman ini, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Dari perspektif Sona dia bisa melihat pemuda berpakaian **waiter **itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa melihat Sona sebagai tontonan. Sona sendiri merasa sedikit tersinggung, tubuhnya masih bisa terus berkembang sejalan dengan usianya, apalagi image serius akibat memakai kacamata mungkin sedikit menutupi aura sensualnya. Kurang lebih itulah yang dipikirkan Sona.

Setelah meletakkan nampan minuman **Sitri Special, **kedua kaki Namikaze terlihat gemetar, secara reflek Namikaze langsung berperangan di tepi ranjang Sona dengan satu tangan dan menutup hidung dengan tangan yang satunya. Namun sebuah tangan misterius memandu tangan Namikaze untuk melepaskan tangan yang menutup hidungnya, hasilnya Namikaze terlihat semakin lemas hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan tepat di ranjang Sona.

Sementara itu di belakang Namikaze terlihat Sona berdiri tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan tangan yang mencegah Namikaze menutup hidungnya adalah tangan Sona. Dia telah melihat tanda-tanda Namikaze mulai terpengaruh obat bius yang terkandung di lilin aroma terapi yang selama ini ada di nampannya.

Sona langsung mematikan lilin aroma terapi yang masih menyala di sebelah minumannya, lalu meminum bubble tea yang diantarkan pemuda berpakaian **waiter** yang saat ini tengah pingsan di kamarnya. Keluarga yakuza Sitri tidak memiliki banyak anggota jadi tidak sulit bagi Sona untuk menemukan beberapa penyusup yang mencoba membaur sebagai yakuza keluarga Sitri.

**Sitri Special **sendiri bukanlah nama paket minuman yang Sona pesan kepada orang di depannya, itu adalah sebuah rangkaian perintah yang akan membuat kepala koki menyiapkan sebuah minuman lengkap dengan denah menuju kamar Sona dan lilin yang mengandung obat bius. Dengan begitu si penyusup tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintahnya dan akan berakhir pingsan di kamar Sona.

"Huhh... menyebalkan."

**MEANWHILE...**

**Human Hunter** Kakuzu adalah seorang pebisnis yang ulung, sayang bisnisnya sangat tidak manusiawi. Hal inilah yang membuat media besar seputar bisnis seperti **Forbes** tidak menyoroti Kakuzu sebagai seorang bussinesman. Namun itu dulu, karena suatu insiden Kakuzu harus kehilangan kerajaan bisnisnya dan terpaksa memulainya dari awal lagi.

Dulu dengan uang dan pengaruhnya dia bisa membayar orang terlatih untuk menjadi bodyguardnya. Sekarang Kakuzu hanya ditemani oleh seorang psikopat sekaligus kanibal berusia 30'an yang mengaku sebagai orang suci yang menyembah dewa Jashin, orang itu bernama Hidan. Keduanya terikat dengan perjanjian lisan untuk membantu satu sama lain selamanya.

Kakuzu berjanji akan memberikan segala kebutuhan Hidan mulai dari tempat tinggal, pakaian, uang, dan yang terpenting adalah **makanan. **Untuk itu Hidan akan membantu Kakuzu dalam segala upayanya untuk menangkap mangsa, mengambil organnya, sampai pengiriman. Meski terdengar solid namun keduanya sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele.

"Hentikan Hidan, lambung tidak akan punya harga jika sudah pecah."

"Cih, yang kau pedulikan hanya uang saja, Kakuzu."

"Kau juga sama. Selalu berdoa kepada dewa bodohmu itu tidak akan membuatku kaya."

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Hidan membantu **operasi **pengambilan lambung namun jarinya kerap kali menekan organ pencernaan itu. Kakuzu tentu saja marah, jika rusak maka harganya pasti akan jatuh. Setelah selesai dengan urusan bisnisnya, Kakuzu teringat dengan pesan terakhir dari Menma.

**"Aku titip ranselku."**

Menurut pengalaman Kakuzu, kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan biasa untuk menjaga barang seseorang. Banyak kasus dimana dulu Ichiraku mengatakan hal yang sama namun ketika Kakuzu menyinggung masalah itu, Ichiraku hanya bilang Kakuzu kurang peka kalau sebenarnya dia telah membantunya, dan barang yang dititipkan Ichiraku adalah bayaran atas bantuan itu.

Kakuzu memutuskan untuk mencari ransel yang dimaksud oleh Menma. Tidak sulit menemukan ransel itu karena hanya ada 2 tempat yang disingggahi Menma saat masuk ke rumahnya yaitu di pintu depan dan juga ruang tamu kedap suara, ransel itu berada di tempat kedua. Setelah ketemu Kakuzu memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, awalnya dia sedikit terkejut karena ransel itu ternyata lebih berat dari kelihatannya. Mungkin sekitar 6 kilogram.

Kakuzu yang merasa berat ransel itu tidak wajar memutuskan untuk membuka isinya langsung tanpa memindahkannya.

"Fck Up!" Teriak Kakuzu kaget. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh isi dari ransel yang ditinggal oleh Menma. Di dalamnya ada 5 batang emas dengan berat masing-masing 1 kilogram, total 5 kilogram. Selain ada batangam emas, di dalam ransel itu juga ada beberapa koin emas dan sebuah note yang ditulis oleh Menma.

***Kali ini bantulah aku***

Membaca keempat kata itu membuat badan Kakuzu tegang, dia yakin jika Menma tidak membawa apapun yang bisa dianggap sebagai senjata dibalik pakaian **waiternya**. Itu artinya saat ini Menma tengah berada di kompleks perumahan Sitri tanpa persenjataan, jangankan untuk menghadapi rencana Kokabiel, menghadapi keluarga Sitri saja kemungkinan besar Menma akan kalah telak.

Untuk urusan Kokabiel, memang benar jika Kakuzu telah menjual 2 informasi penting yang berkaitan dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri. Pertama mengenai waktu seluruh keluarga inti yakuza Sitri berkumpul dan informasi kedua mengenai anggota yakuza Sitri yang tidak suka terhadap keadaan stagnan yakuza Sitri sekarang. Kedua informasi itu dibeli oleh Kokabiel tepat setelah Kakuzu menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri.

Kakuzu mulai merasa pusing memikirkan hubungan kemitraan yang semakin rumit ini. Dia secara tidak langsung telah mengkhianati keluarga yakuza Sitri dengan cara menjual informasi kepada Kokabiel, dan sekarang dia dibeli lagi oleh orang yang ingin menjamin keamanan keluarga yakuza Sitri dengan harga yang berkali-kali lipat dari harga informasi yang dia jual sebelumnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita terima saja tawaran ini? Bayaran penuhnya sudah ada ditangan kita. Mengkhianati beberapa relasi tidak akan membuatmu merasa bersalah bukan, Kakuzu?" Dari arah pintu ruangan itu telah berdiri Hidan yang berusaha meyakinkan Kakuzu. Tawaran pemuda lancang yang memergokinya tadi tidak begitu buruk. Apalagi membayar penuh di depan itu juga berarti pemuda itu tidak menerima penolakan.

"Hidan! Persiapkan **Granade Launcher, **aku akan pergi belanja keluar."

"Belanja? Kemana?"

"Akan kucoba ke markas militer, jika gagal aku akan ke Tokyo menggunakan **Shinkansen **untuk menemui yakuza Gremory. Klien kita kali ini butuh senjata secepatnya." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakuzu langsung mengambil sebatang emas dan beberapa koin emas yang ada di dalam ransel Menma. Karena dikejar waktu, Kakuzu perlu alat pembayaran yang memungkinkannya mendapat prioritas tertinggi selama perjalanan dan transaksi **belanja**.

"Dasar mata duitan."

**BACK TO...**

Saat ini di kamar Sona Sitri nampak dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Kondisi yang dimaksud disini bukan hanya seputar kondisi kebebasan dalam bergerak namun juga kondisi badan yang tertutup atau tidak.

Kondisi Namikaze saat ini sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi kemudian kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, terlihat matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang akibat sisa efek dari obat bius berbentuk **aerosol **yang membuat efeknya terjadi secara instan. Sementara itu di depan Namikaze yang terikat, berdiri Sona dengan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Entah apa motivasinya hanya memakai dalaman, namun berkat pemandangan itu Namikaze bisa kembali segera memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Darimana asalmu? Kenapa para penyusup suka sekali dengan upacara **Serenade?**" Tanya Sona dengan nada serius meski penampilannya sendiri sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keseriusan. Terlihat sorot mata yang tajam dibalik kacamatanya menggambarkan betapa frustasinya dia dengan situasi seperti ini. Munculnya penyusup yang mencoba menginfiltrasi keluarga yakuza Sitri pada saat upacara **Serenade **pasti selalu ada setiap tahunnya, dan semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan ditangkapnya seluruh penyusup itu oleh Sona.

Sekalipun itu adalah Sona, sang **Heiress** **Prodigy** lama-kelamaan dia juga bisa muak dengan tugasnya yang repetitif, apalagi usianya juga baru menginjak fase akhir dari masa remaja jadi wajar dia cepat bosan. Namun dibalik itu semua kali ini Sona menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang penyusup itu sendiri.

Biasanya para penyusup yang dia tangkap saat upacara **Serenade** selalu memiliki kesamaan yaitu umurnya sudah tidak lagi muda. Namun kali ini dia menangkap penyusup yang berusia tak jauh berbeda darinya. Sona tidak bisa menyebut orang itu prodigy ataupun amatir, namun dengan usia yang semuda itu Sona yakin jika orang yang dia tangkap bukan orang biasa. Apalagi fakta juga berkata kalau orang itu menyusup ke kompleks perumahan keluarga yakuza Sitri yang merupakan tempat dengan prioritas tinggi di Kyoto.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sona malas berpakaian. Dia ingin sedikit men**tease **orang di depannya, tidak ada manusia yang bisa menang melawan hormonnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Serafall-san, kami punya beberapa hal yang perlu dibahas."

"Percuma saja. Tradisi keluarga kami melarang sang Miko untuk menunjukkan dirinya sampai upacara **Serenade **selesai."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika menunggu sampai besok?"

"Hmm..." Sona tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang di depannya, dia hanya beguman yang menandakan kebingungan dalam menjawab. Ngomong-ngomong soal tujuan, baru kali ini Sona bertemu dengan penyusup yang mau berbicara dengannya. Biasanya mereka selalu diam dan berakhir di tiang gantungan keluarga yakuza Sitri.

**'Omoshiroi...' **

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sona saat ini. Kenapa kakaknya selalu mendapat bagian yang menarik? Mulai dari kepribadian sampai jalan hidup, kakaknya selalu mendapat apa yang orang lain sebut normal, namun bagi seorang Sona Sitri hal normal itu jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan statusnya saat ini. Menjadi Heiress keluarga yakuza memang cocok dengan sifat dan karakternya, tapi tidak dengan keinginannya.

Sona mulai berjalan menuju arah pemuda yang sedang terikat di depannya. Sampai saat ini Sona tidak menanyakan nama penyusup itu, karena kalaupun dia mencari tahu, biasanya yang muncul hanyalah nama-nama keluarga yakuza dan juga gangster. Gremory, Shidou, Hyoudo, Quarta, Phenex, Lucifer, nama-nama itulah yang biasanya mengirim penyusup dengan tujuan yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Sona. Intinya Sona tidak mau merusak moodnya dengan mengetahui nama penyusup yang terikat di depannya.

Setelah sampai di depan pemuda itu Sona mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan dan kaki Namikaze yang terikat membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak dari perbuatan Sona.

"Apa aku kurang menarik?" Ucap Sona lembut di telinga Namikaze. Sona bisa merasakan kalau pemuda yang memangkunya ini tidak menunjukkan tanda perlawanan, bahkan sebaliknya. Hormon remajanya mulai aktif ditandai dengan suhu tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya yang naik.

**'Kenapa kau selalu dapat segalanya yang menarik, Onee-sama.' **Dengan begitu, Sona menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Namikaze. Memang aneh menjadikan penyusup yang mencoba menginfiltrasi tradisi keluarganya sebagai tempat sandaran, namun Sona tidak kuat lagi setelah nama Serafall muncul dalam pembicaraan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sona dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di pundak Namikaze.

"Namikaze. Namikaze Menma."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Alasan Namikaze dan si koordinator saling curiga itu karena mereka gak nanyain nama masing-masing. Bayangin kalo ada EO (event organizer) yang sembarangan mutusin kepanitiaan tanpa nanyain nama, seksi dan tugas pokok. Itu chaos loh.

**Sitri Special **itu hanyalah bullshit, itu bukan sejenis minuman tapi perintah khusus agar penyusup masuk ke dalam jebakan Sona.

Saya membeberkan beberapa nama keluarga yakuza lain. Entah setelah arc Sitri bakal kemana, ada request mungkin?

Chap depan bakal jadi penutup arc Sitri.

Saya butuh saran, kalau tidak ada maka saya bakal pake subyektifitas saya sendiri selama menulis fic ini.

Fun Fact: saya pake referensi **John Wick** buat pemakaian emas di chapter ini.

NO LEMON!


	6. Chapter 6

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 6

Arc. Serenade of Sitri (END)

**Warning!**

**Entah apa yang merasuki saya, tapi saya rasa saya terlalu intens dalam menjelaskan beberapa interaksi antar tokoh dan saya merasa perlu menaruh warning diatas sini. **

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 Sore, waktu yang tepat untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah seharian belajar di sekolah maupun bekerja. Namun kondisi keluarga yakuza Sitri justru sebaliknya, menjelang malam suasana di kompleks perumahan Sitri justru semakin ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang membantu persiapan upacara **Serenade. **Orang-orang yang tadi siang sibuk dengan distribusi barang ilegal kini juga ikut membantu menata kursi di halaman kompleks perumahan yakuza Sitri.

Seperti ada perubahan rencana yang mendadak.

Selain ada anggota yakuza Sitri dan pekerja distribusi yang dialih fungsikan, di halaman itu juga ada Lord dan Lady Sitri yang mengawasi secara langsung persiapan **Serenade**, meski mereka berdua agak khawatir dengan Sona yang belum muncul juga sampai sekarang. Untuk Serafall sendiri memang dia harus bersiap-siap di ruangan khusus yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

"Mohon maaf hamba mengganggu waktunya, Sitri-sama." Dari arah belakang, Lord Sitri mendengar sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Lord Sitri menginstruksikan agar orang itu kembali tegak dari posisi membungkuknya.

"Ada apa, Saji?" Orang itu adalah Saji Goushiro, dia adalah salah satu anggota senior yakuza Sitri. Karena itu jugalah dia selalu mendapat tugas untuk mengkoordinasi seluruh teknis persiapan upacara **Serenade, **kecuali bagian Miko yang di handle sendiri oleh keluarga inti Sitri.

"Rombongan keluarga Gremory sudah datang. Dimohon agar Sitri-sama menyambut mereka."

"Anata, sambutlah mereka. Aku akan memeriksa Sona di kamarnya."

"Mohon maaf jika saya lancang. Menurut saya Sitri-hime sebaiknya juga ikut menyambut."

"Itu benar, bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Venelana?"

"Aku tidak ingin!" Meski terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara Lord dan Lady Sitri mengenai siapa yang menyambut tamu, pada akhirnya mereka berdualah yang melakukannya. Lord Sitri sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika harus menyambutnya sendiri, namun rasanya puas saat melihat istrinya frustasi karena akan bertemu dengan Venelana Gremory, sahabat masa kecilnya.

Lady Sitri dan Gremory sebenarnya tidak punya masalah serius, hanya saja sifat dan karakter mereka berbeda 180 derajat sehingga mereka sering berdebat mengenai masalah sepele. Seperti mengenai warna stocking yang cocok dipakai dengan gaun pesta? Sampaidengan **Stealth **atau **Rush. **Untuk poin yang kedua, hanya dapat dipahami saat mereka berada di kondisi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk membela diri.

Setelah kedua pemimpin dari keluarga yakuza Sitri meninggalkan tempatnya, kini giliran hanya ada Saji ada disana. Diam-diam dia juga curiga dengan Sona yang tidak segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah menangkap penyusup yang dia temui sebagai yakuza yang terlambat.

Penyusup? Ya, Saji adalah **X Factor** yang membuat Sona tahu jika ada penyusup yang mencoba menginfiltrasi keluarga yakuza Sitri, terutama saat upacara Serenade. Perannya sebagai koordinator persiapan upacara **Serenade **membuat dia harus membuka mata dan telinganya selebar mungkin.

'Apa mungkin...' Berbagai spekulasi muncul di pikiran Saji. Mulai dari si penyusup yang berhasil lolos dari jebakan Sona, atau bahkan si penyusup tadi sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah Sona yang merupakan umpan menuju ke jebakannya. Namun berapa kalipun Saji menggunakan logikanya untuk berpikir, kedua opsi tadi sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

Alasannya adalah penyusup itu tidak mungkin kebal terhadap obat bius, apalagi bentuknya **aerosol** yang membuat obatnya tercampur dengan udara yang dia hirup, tidak mungkin bukan seseorang menahan nafasnya hanya untuk tidak menghirup asap lilin?

Sementara opsi kedua juga mustahil karena jika perintah Sona diabaikan, Sona pasti akan mengumumkan keadaan darurat sebagai tanda ada penyusup di antara yakuza Sitri. Saat itu terjadi maka seluruh anggota yakuza keluarga Sitri akan berkumpul di aula utama, dengan begitu si penyusup akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Karena dua hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Saji hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal yaitu Sona saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan mainannya hingga lupa waktu. Privasi anggota keluarga inti Sitri adalah salah satu aspek yang sangat dijaga oleh mereka.

**Drrttt...Drrttt... Drrttt...**

**"Ada apa, Kokabiel? Saat ini aku sedang sibuk." **Jawab Saji setelah mengangkat sambungan telepon yang masuk ke handphonenya. Terlihat dari nada suaranya dia sedikit kesal dengan si penelpon, seolah dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan si penelpon untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

**"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" **Jawab suara dari seberang telepon Saji. Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya jika orang itu sedikit tempramen atau bisa dimaknai emosi pada saat itu.

**"Kau bisa segera berangkat. Dengan pasukan penuh." **

**"Baiklah... akan kunantikan kepala yang kau janjikan." **Setelah mengucapkan itu Kokabiel langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Jelas dia paham dengan posisi Saji pada saat ini, tapi emosinya mengatakan jika bertanya bagian teknis rencana kepada Saji bukanlah hal yang salah. Toh nantinya juga akan berdampak baik bagi kerja sama mereka.

"Dasar tua bangka."

**MEANWHILE...**

Di kamar Sona Sitri, terlihat kedua individu yang beberapa saat lalu terlibat dalam kondisi yang amat sangat sugestif bagi hormon remaja mereka. Kondisi pakaian mereka tak berbeda jauh dari yang, Sona masih hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam sedangkan jas Namikaze telah terlepas dari tempatnya, sehingga bisa terlihat bagian dalam dari atasan yang dipakai oleh Namikaze. Kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu, dan vest.

Namun situasi kali ini sedikit berbeda, jika tadi kedua tangan dan kaki Namikaze terikat, kini dia sudah terbebas dari ikatan itu. Kondisi Sona juga berubah, jika tadi karakternya sangat sugestif terhadap Namikaze, kini dia terlihat sangat tenang atau lebih tepatnya tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

**Mini Flashback...**

**'Kenapa kau selalu dapat segalanya yang menarik, Onee-sama.' **Dengan begitu, Sona menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Namikaze. Memang aneh menjadikan penyusup yang mencoba menginfiltrasi tradisi keluarganya sebagai tempat sandaran, namun Sona tidak kuat lagi setelah nama Serafall muncul dalam pembicaraan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sona dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di pundak Namikaze. Akibat dari perbuatannya, Sona tidak bisa mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang saat ini menjadi sandarannya. Namun Sona sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan nama dan marga, karena dia yakin nama apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh penyusup saat upacara **Serenade **pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari nama marga yang dia kenal.

"Apa kau... stress?" Tanya Namikaze kepada Sona yang masih mencari **comfort zone** dengan cara duduk di pangkuan Namikaze dan kepala yang terbemam di pundaknya. Meski tidak memiliki gelar psikolog maupun psikiater, Namikaze tahu jika ada yang salah dengan gadis di depannya ketika nama Serafall dia sebut dalam percakapannya.

"Ya, apa kau mau membantuku untuk menghilangkannya?" Tanya Sona dengan ambigu. Sejenak dia mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Namikaze dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak tidak lebih dari 10 cm. Selain itu Sona juga selalu menambahkan bumbu sugestif kedalam setiap perkataan, tingkah laku, bahkan nada bicaranya. Semua hanya mengarah ke satu hal dan kita semua sudah tahu apa itu.

"Aku selalu punya stok pengaman untuk digunakan."

Haaaaahhh...

Namikaze menghela nafas tepat di depan wajah Sona, membuat sang **Heiress **keluarga yakuza Sitri itu sedikit kelabakan. Jujur saja nafas pemuda di depannya ini cukup segar dan terasa adiktif jika keterusan.

"Kenapa anda tidak tidur saja, Ojou-sama?" Karena terlalu menikmati duduk diatas pangkuan Namikaze, Sona tidak bisa merasakan kakinya yang sudah lemas sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Selain itu juga terlihat perubahan detak jantungnya yang semula terus-terusan terpacu selama duduk di pangkuan Namikaze kini perlahan-lahan dia merasa detak jantungnya semakin stabil dan tenang.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, reaksi berantai terus ditunjukkan oleh tubuh Sona. Mulai dari kedua tangannya yang terasa lemas hingga tulang belakangnya tak lagi kuat untuk mempertahankan posisi duduk tegaknya, untung saja dia tidak oleng ke belakang melainkan ke depan. Sehingga kini Sona tidak terjatuh dari posisinya sekarang melainkan kembali dengan posisi memeluk Namikaze.

Sona merasa anggota geraknya lemas dan mati rasa namun dia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak pingsan. Dari posisinya Sona bisa melihat jika ikatannya pada tangan Namikaze telah terlepas atau lebih tepatnya terpotong. Tentu saja dia terkejut karena tangan Namikaze sama sekali tidak memegang benda yang cukup tajam untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Setelah kedua tangan Namikaze bebas, dia langsung melepaskan ikatan kedua kakinya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Sona agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Sona yang mendapat perlakuan begitu lembut dari seseorang yang telah dia bius dan ikat tanpa ampun hanya bisa memerah wajahnya karena malu, jika saja kedua tangannya tidak lemas dia pasti akan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Namikaze yang telah lepas sepenuhnya kemudian menggendong Sona dan menaruh tubuh Sona di ranjang yang tidak jauh dari posisinya terikat. Sona terlalu malu untuk protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze padanya, alih-alih menggendongnya dengan gaya **bridal style, **Sona malah digendong dengan gaya yang mirip dengan gaya bercinta di kitab Kamasutra. Meski begitu Sona sadar jika kejadian itu adalah salahnya karena posisinya sedang duduk di pangkuan Namikaze dan memeluknya.

Setelah kumpulan adegan yang membuat Sona malu tak karuan, Sona kembali dikejutkan dengan Namikaze yang melepas jas yang ia gunakan. Sona tidak terkejut dengan perlakuan Namikaze yang berbalik sugestif kepadanya, namun dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah alat dengan mekanisme sederhana yang menempel di lengan kemeja Namikaze namun tertutupi oleh jasnya.

Alat itu sangat sederhana, bahkan dengan melihatnya sekilas Sona langsung tahu fungsi alat itu. Alat yang ada di pergelangan lengan Namikaze berfungsi untuk menikam manusia. Bentuknya persis seperti **Hidden Blade **yang kerap kali muncul di film-film Assasination yang mengambil setting abad pertengahan. Namun bedanya pisau yang ada di **Hidden Blade **yang dipakai oleh Namikaze tidak berwarna putih bersih, melainkan sedikit kehitam-hitaman.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya Sona sadar satu hal penting dalam kejadian ini. Alasan kenapa tubuhnya sekarang tidak bisa digerakkan adalah karena dia dibius, dan obat bius itu ada pada mata pisau **Hidden Blade **yang dipakai oleh Namikaze.

"Seperti milikmu, itu hanya obat bius." Akhirnya Namikaze membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama diam. Disisi lain hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sona, saat ini kondisinya semakin lemas dan tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menanggapi perkataan Namikaze. Hingga akhirnya Sona tertidur pulas tanpa membalas satupun perkataan Namikaze.

**Mini Flashback End**

'Aku harus bergegas!' Pikir Namikaze. Saat ini kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya yang terikat mati di kursi yang ada di ruangan ini. Meski untuk keluar dari situasi itu Namikaze perlu menggunakan salah satu alat paling berbahaya dalam urusan assasination, **Hidden Blade.**

Secara mengejutkan senjata ini memang ada di dunia nyata namun dengan fungsi yang lebih bervariasi daripada yang biasa ada di film. Fungsinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak dibatasi, karena yang dimaķsud fungsi **hidden blade **disini adalah seberapa efektif penggunaan mekanisme **hidden blade **itu sendiri. Artinya **hidden blade **hanyalah sebuah alat yang bisa di picu untuk mengeluarkan mata pisau dengan cara sederhana. Sedangkan fungsinya akan terasa saat mekanisme itu digunakan, seperti memotong tali, menikam orang, mengancam orang dari jarak dekat dan sebagainya.

Untuk kasus Namikaze, kali ini dia menggunakan **hidden blade **untuk keperluan preventìf. Sebelum dia sadar jika lilin yang dia hirup adalah obat bius, Namikaze telah memperkirakan kemungkinannya. Maka dari itu dia kemudian mencelupkan mata pisau **hidden blade**nya ke dalam minuman **bubble tea **milik Sona. Karena dugaan Namikaze tepat maka hasilnya dia dan Sona saling membius satu sama lain, namun karena obat bius Sona berbentuk **aerosol** maka efeknya akan terasa lebih dulu. Sedangkan obat bius Namikaze yang larut dalam **bubble tea **perlu waktu untuk diserap oleh tubuh Sona dan akan aktif dalam beberapa waktu kemudian. Kira-kira sesimpel itulah kejadian yang terjadi dari awal sampai saat ini.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Sona yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, Namikaze melepas mekanisme **hidden blade **di lengannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan namun dia menyembunyikan **hidden blade**nya di dalam jas yang kemudian dia lipat dan sembunyikan di bawah ranjang Sona. Sehingga kini Namikaze terlihat hanya memakai kemeja dan vrst tanpa jas.

'Sial... upacaranya pasti sudah dimulai.' Pikir Namikaze sedikit panik. Banyak waktu yang telah terbuang di dalam kamar Sona, padahal dengan waktu itu Namikaze mungkin bisa menemui Serafall, atau mencari fakta dibalik sang koordinator persiapan acara yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan oleh Namikaze, suara sorak sorai kerumunan massa disertai dengan tabuhan Taiko yang diiringi alunan instrumen tradisional mulai terdengar dari luar. Semua itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa upacara **Serenade **telah dimulai meski belum sampai ke bagian intinya. Melihat situasi yang semakin kacau, Namikaze bergegas untuk segera pergi dari kamar Sona. Namun sebelum Namikaze sampai membuka pintu keluar, dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang ada di lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sona.

Tanpa pikir panjang Namikaze langsung menyiapkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya dan bersiap untuk tabrakan dengan siapapun yang akan membuka pintu kamar Sona.

**Brukk...**

Tabrakan yang terjadi cukup keras sampai membuat orang yang ditabrak Namikaze mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Namikaze yang lebih cepat tanggap dalam situasi itu langsung mencoba pergi dari sana sebelum orang yang ditabraknya bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

**Ckleeek...**

Sebuah suara yang tak asing tertangkap di telinga Namikaze, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya langsung diam di tempat. Namikaze bisa membayangkan posisinya saat ini sedang ditodong oleh senjata api jenis **revolver **jika mendengar dari suaranya.

"Berbaliklah, yakuza tukang terlambat." Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat bisa keluar dari mulut orang yang ditabrak oleh Namikaze, namun bukan berarti kalimat itu bisa membuat Namikaze sedikit tenang, malah sebaliknya. Karena hanya ada 1 orang selain Sona yang benar-benar berinteraksi dengannya selama dia ada di kompleks perumahan Sitri.

Koordinator persiapan upacara **Serenade, **Saji Goushiro.

Menuruti perkataan Saji, Namikaze berbalik hanya untuk melihat sebuah** revolver **mengarah ke tubuhnya. Saat ini Namikaze sama sekali tidak memegang senjata, bahkan kalaupun **hidden blade**nya tidak dia lepas, Namikaze juga tidak mungkin menang melawan senjata api dari jarak jauh dengan sebuah senjata meele. Jadi untuk kedua kalinya, Namikaze telah tertangkap di kompleks perumahan Sitri.

Saji sendiri awalnya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan si penyusup yang seharusnya sudah lemah tak berdaya akibat diintrogasi oleh Sona. Keanehan tidak hanya sampai disitu, Saji tadi sempat mengintip kamar Sona dan dia melihat Sona tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Dari serangkaian fakta itu, Saji menyimpulkan jika Sona mengajak si penyusup untuk bermain sampai dirinya tertidur kelelahan. Wajar saja jika Sona tergoda karena baru kali ini penyusup yang tertangkap berusia cukup muda, bukan pria paruh baya yang berbau alkohol dan obat-obatan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Saji.

Suara gemerisik dari **handy talkie** menginterupsi percakapan yang baru saja terjadi satu arah antara Saji dan Namikaze. Sajin yang merupakan pemegang dari **handy talkie **itu langsung menjawab sambungan radio yang ditujukan padanya, sementara itu sebelah tangannya masih setia menodongkan sepucuk **revolver **kepada Namikaze agar dia tidak mencoba kabur.

**"Saji bagaimana dengan Sona?" **Tanya suara dari seberang **handy talkie **Saji.

"Lapor Lord Sitri-sama, saya berhasil menangkap seorang penyusup yang keluar dari kamar Sona-Ojousama. Ojou-sama sendiri tertidur di kamarnya."

**"Apa kau bilang? Bawa orang itu kesini, Saji!" **Terdengar jelas suara yang menjawab itu langsung naik pitam setelah mendengar kabar yang ambigu tentang putrinya. Keluarga yakuza sendiri juga masih punya harga diri, dan menurut tradisi hubungan seksual itu adalah skandal yang lebih besar daripada minum sake saat dibawah umur.

Oke, mungkin sebenarnya hubungan seksual bukan skandal besar jika yang melakukannya hanya sebatas anggota biasa bukan anggota keluarga inti yakuza.

"Sesuai permintaan anda, Lord Sitri-sama." Dengan itu Saji memutus percakapan dengan Lord Sitri dan kembali menyarungkan **handy talkie **pada tempatnya. Setelah itu fokus Saji kembali mengerucut pada satu orang yang ada di depannya. Meski telah tertangkap basah, mata yakuza gadungan itu tidak menunjukkan kegelisahan, malah Saji sedikit merasa terintimidasi karena tatapan tajam pemuda ke arahnya.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu dan lipat di belakang kepala." Saji langsung bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, ada alasan lain kenapa Saji membiarkan ada penyusup yang bisa sampai sejauh ini selain karena prosedur **Sitri Spesial, **dan dengan ditangkapnya kembali penyusup itu saat upacara **Serenade **berlangsung Saji otomatis telah mendapatkan momen yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sebentar lagi, Kolabiel." Desis lirih Saji sembari menyuruh Namikaze berjalan di depannya menuju ke tempat upacara **Serenade,** sedangkan Saji sendiri ada di belakang dengan **revolver **yang siap menembak kapan saja mengawasi segala gerak-gerik Namikaze.

**Halaman Kompleks Keluarga Sitri**

Tahun ini upacara **Serenade **yang diadakan oleh keluarga yakuza Sitri nampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Jika sebelumnya upacara **Serenade **akan diadakan di aula utama yang sudah di dekorasi mirip dengan kuil maka kini formatnya sedikit bergeser menjadi sebuah festival mini yang diadakan oleh keluarga yakuza Sitri. Namun meski begitu esensi dari festival ini tetap dipertahankan, yaitu berdoa bersama.

Namun pergeseran format ini terjadi dengan cukup mendadak yaitu hanya beberapa jam sebelum festival ini dimulai. Orang yang mengusulkannya adalah koordinator dari persiapan upacara **Serenade, **Saji Goushiro. Alasannya adalah untuk agar membuat satu-satunya tamu yang datang (keluarga inti Gremory) merasa lebih terkesan karena di sore hari nanti mereka bisa melihat pemandangan langit yang berwarna jingga, kemudian saat matahari telah terbenam lampu warna-warni khas festival akan dinyalakan.

Usulan Saji langsung diterima oleh Lord dan Lady Sitri, dan dengan begitu akhirnya semua properti yang telah ditata di aula utama langsung dipindah di halaman utama kompleks perumahan yakuza Sitri.

"Psstt... Serafall-sama, tetap menawan seperti biasa."

"Kau benar, aku heran kenapa dia bisa pergi meninggalkan keluarganya?"

"Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Sona-Ojousama?"

Di kerumunan massa yang berisikan anggota yakuza keluarga Sitri, muncul bisikan-bisikan yang kurang mengenakkan. Namun meski begitu tidak ada upaya dari Lord-Lady Sitri maupun Lord-Lady Gremory untuk menghentikan bisikan itu. Kedua pasangan kepala keluarga Sitri dan Gremory itu kini sedang fokus dengan Serafall yang sedang menari tarian Yosakoi di panggung utama diiringi dengan berbagai alunan alat musik tradisional.

Setelah selesai menari, Serafall kemudian duduk, menaruh **Naruko (**perkusi yang dipegang saat menari yosakoi) dan meminum secangkir sake sebagai bagian dari tradisi upacara **Serenade. **Setelah itu Serafall berbalik arah membelakangi penonton dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar yang sudah disiapkan di atas panggung utama. Altar itu adalah sebuah perhormatan bagi seluruh keluarga inti yakuza Sitri yang telah meninggal.

Melihat Serafall yang telah sampai di altar, semua peserta upacara **Serenade** langsung menyiapkan sebuah dupa untuk dibakar sebagai syarat sebelum berdoa. Namun karena kondisi mereka ada diluar ruangan dan dan tidak ada tempat untuk menancapkan dupa, kali ini mereka memakai dupa yang bahannya terbuat dari campuran lilin sehingga bisa ditempelkan dimana saja. Setelah semua ditempelkan, Serafall segera duduk untuk mengambil posisi berdoa sedangkan peserta yang lain berdiri termasuk tamu dan juga keluarga inti Sitri.

"Otsukaresama." Beberapa saat kemudian Serafall mengucapkan kata itu yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka telah selesai berdoa. Saat itu juga suasana di halaman utama berubah menjadi semakin ramai, Serafall telah turun dari panggung utama namun kini giliran Lord, Lady Sitri dan Saji yang naik ke atas panggung bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang berpakaian mirip dengan peserta upacara **Serenade. **

**"**Hah... masih ada saja orang yang tak sayang nyawa."

"Kira-kira siapa yang membayarnya?"

"Selama masih ada Sona-Ojousama, tidak mungkin ada penyusup yang lolos."

Acara setelah **Serenade **selesai adalah menghukum penyusup yang tertangkap basah oleh Sona. Biasanya mereka akan digantung di tiang gantungan barulah Lord Sitri akan maju ke depan dan mengumumkan jika ada penyusup, namun tahun ini sedikit berbeda. Baik dari Lord Sitri maupun penyusupnya yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Perhatian, SELURUH ANGGOTA YAKUZA SITRI!"

"TRADISI KITA, UPACARA TAHUNAN KITA TELAH DINODAI OLEH KEDATANGAN TAMU TIDAK DIUNDANG."

"DIA TIDAK MAU BERKATA YANG SEJUJURNYA, JADI DIA AKAN DIEKSEKUSI. DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

Seluruh perkataan Lord Sitri penuh dengan penekanan dan juga emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Alasan kenapa dia tidak langsung mengeksekusi penyusup itu adalah faktor kemarahannya setelah mendapat kabar ambigu dari Saji yang mengarah kepada dugaan hubungan Sona dengan pemuda misterius yang bahkan tidak dikenal dari keluarga yakuza.

Sementara itu Lady Sitri yang melihat kelakuan suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, memang benar sejak ditinggal oleh Serafall, suaminya sedikit banyak telah berubah terutama kepada Sona yang diharapkan dapat melanjutkan kepemimpinan keluarga yakuza Sitri.

"Otou-sama, Hentikan!" Sebuah suara dari samping panggung utama menginterupsi proses eksekusi yang akan dilakukan oleh Lord Sitri. Melihat anak sulungnya berusaha menghalangi keputusannya, Lord Sitri makin tidak suka dengan pemuda ini. Belum cukup dia dikejutkan dengan Sona kini Serafall juga menunjukkan indikasi jika dia mengenal si penyusup.

"Cukup bicaramu, Levia. Tugasmu telah selesai, kau bukan anggota keluarga Sitri sampai setahun mendatang." Tanpa diduga, balasan itu bukan keluar dari Lord Sitri melainkan Lady Sitri. Sebuah balasan yang sangat dingin diutarakan oleh Lady Sitri kepada Serafall Levia, anaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu Serafall berada di kondisi yang serba salah. Jika dia bilang Namikaze telah membantunya berurusan dengan Hyoudo maka Namikaze akan dieksekusi karena dianggap akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sitri, sedangkan jika dia tidak bilang apa-apa maka Namikaze juga akan dieksekusi dengan tuduhan menyusup ke upacara **Serenade. **Pada akhirnya Serafall diamankan oleh beberapa anggota yakuza Sitri wanita ke ruang persiapan upacara untuk melerai konflik keluarga tersebut.

Disisi lain dari panggung acara, terlihat Lord-Lady Gremory yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dulu mereka juga termasuk keluarga yakuza yang mengirimkan penyusup kesini namun bukan dengan alasan mengganggu upacara **Serenade **melainkan untuk mengeliminasi si penyusup itu sendiri. Mereka tahu Sitri tidak akan melepaskan satupun penyusupnya maka Gremory memanfaatkan itu sebagai cara untuk mengeliminasi orang-orang kompeten dalam menyusup yang punya sejarah menyusup ke kompleks Gremory. Jadi Gremory membayar penyusup yang pernah menyusup ke kompleks Gremory untuk menyusup ke kompleks perumahan Sitri saat upacara **Serenade** hanya untuk membunuhnya.

**"Gremory-sama! Gremory-sama!" **Sebuah suara masuk ke sambungan radio yang langsung tersambung ke alat di telinga Lord-Lady Gremory membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai mereka bisa menyadari jika suara itu berasal dari yakuza Gremory yang mendampingi mereka saat datang kesini sebagai bodyguard.

Kalau begitu kenapa mereka harus memakai sambubgan radio untuk berkomunikasi? Karena Lord-Lady Gremory memerintahkan bodyguard mereka untuk membantu mengamankan area di sekitar kompleks perumahan Sitri bersama dengan yakuza keluarga Sitri. Tapi kenapa Lord-Lady Sitri tidak menerima pesan darurat seperti mereka? Entahlah.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Lord Gremory menanggapi percakapan ini dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Lady Gremory yang jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kecemasan. Bahkan Lord Gremory sampai memegang tangan istrinya yang sudah mengepal kuat, dia marah karena ada sesuatu yang mengusik acara sahabatnya apalagi di acara itu ada dirinya.

**"Ha'i! Kami diserang oleh kelompok bersenjata dari atas, sambungan radio dan telpon milik keluarga Sitri sudah terkena jamming jadi mereka tidak bisa melapor. Kami akan mengulur waktu, Lord-Lady Gremory-sama mohon segera pergi dari tempat!" **

"Apa maksudmu?! Oy! Oy! Jangan putus sambungannya bodoh!" Lord-Lady Gremory yang mendengar itu tentu saja khawatir kepada keselamatan anggotanya. Selain jumlahnya yang tidak lebih dari 6 orang, mereka juga merupakan anggota yakuza Gremory yang senior.

**Braaak!**

Kericuhan langsung terjadi seketika setelah suara itu terdengar oleh Lord-Lady Sitri, ketika mereka melihat ke sumber suara mereka dikejutkan oleh orang yang seharusnya dieksekusi oleh Lord Sitri kini telah berdiri dengan kaki kanan yang menginjak tenggorokan Saji yang terbaring telentang diatas tanah. Sementara itu Lord-Lady Sitri masih ada diatas panggung, terlihat Lady Sitri merobek bagian lengan kimononya untuk membalut luka yang dialami oleh suaminya, entah luka itu dari mana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!" Untuk ke sekian kalinya kebencian Lord Sitri kepada Namikaze kembali meledak, namun kali ini sudah jelas berbeda tingkatannya, perbuatan Namikaze tidak hanya melukai perasaannya sebagai orang tua melainkan juga sebagai pria pemimpin keluarga yakuza.

"Diam sebentar, dia menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Lady Sitri sedikit mengomeli suaminya, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Lord Sitri mungkin perbuatan pemuda itu kurang ajar, namun jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya yang saling berhadapan dengan Lord Sitri, dia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Saji. Salah satu yakuza senior itu mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, dari caranya mengambil Lady Sitri bisa menduga jika Saji hendak mengambil **revolver **yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

Namun pemuda itu juga mendapat penglihatan yang sama dengan yang dilihat Lady Sitri, dengan sigap pemuda itu mendorong kepala Lord Sitri ke samping. Lord Sitri sendiri mudah sekali terdorong ke samping karena posisinya baru mulai mengambil kuda-kuda algojo untuk mengeksekusi pemuda itu dengan pedang. Dorongan dari pemuda itu menyebabkan dia oleng dan telapak tangannya tergores bagian tajam dari pedang.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pemuda itu menendang Saji dengan keras memakai tumitnya hingga terjatuh dari atas panggung, kemudian pemuda itu langsung menyusul Saji dan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bangkit, pemuda itu menginjak leher Saji untuk mengunci gerakannya.

Melihat kejadian itu seluruh anggota yakuza Sitri langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Namikaze. Dilihat dari perspektif mereka, Namikaze adalah seorang antagonis yang berdiri tegap dengan tingkah sombongnya setelah menghajar sang protagonis cerita sedangkan Saji saat ini adalah seorang karakter utama yang dikalahkan, oleh karena itu mereka harus membantu si karakter utama agar bisa come back melawan penjahat.

Kondisi Saji kini terkunci di bawah kaki Namikaze, dia bisa saja berontak namun kaki itu bisa saja langsung menghancurkan tenggorokannya. Maka dari itu Saji lebih memilih untuk merogoh kantong bagian dalam jasnya, mengambil **revolver **yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk menembak pemimpin yakuza Sitri secara diam-diam.

"Aaaaakhhh!" Mengetahui maksud Saji, Namikaze langsung menginjak leher Saji sekuat yang dia bisa, teriakan memilukan itu menggema di seluruh halaman kompleks perumahan yakuza Sitri. Bahkan Lord-Lady Sitri yang hendak menjelaskan situasi sekarang terpaksa berhenti karena teriakan Saji yang lebih menarik perhatian anggotanya. Tidak mau tenggorokannya hancur, secara reflek Saji langsung menarik tangannya dari dalam jas untuk menahan kaki Namikaze yang menginjak lehernya.

"Kisama!"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Singkirkan kakimu!"

"Aakkkhh!"

Berbagai teriakan saling bersahutan namun tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Saji, bahkan hasilnya adalah Saji yang mengeluarkan teriakan kedua karena perutnya robek. Dari perspektif siapapun yang melihat kejadian itu, pasti rasanya tidak masuk akal. Saat Saji mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam jas untuk menahan kaki yang menginjak lehernya, secara tiba-tiba perutnya seperti terbelah oleh benda tajam

Dengan satu hentakan keras, Namikaze mematahkan leher Saji membuat yakuza itu mati seketika. Semua yakuza yang melihat kelakuannya tidak ada yang bisa berdiri dengan tegap. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan menutup hidung dan mulut atau hanya sekedar mengernyitkan ekspresinya ketika mendengar suara tulang leher yang patah.

Belum genap suasana sunyi itu tercipta selama 30 detik, perhatian mereka semua teralihkan oleh suara motor yang masuk ke indera pendengaran mereka. Dari arah suara itu bisa dilihat dua figur menaiki motor dengan berboncengan, kedua orang itu adalah mitra keluarga yakuza Sitri yaitu Kakuzu dan Hidan. Entah apa alasan mereka kesini namun apapun itu sudah pasti mereka tidak membawa kabar baik, hal itu dibuktikan oleh hidan yang yang membawa sebuah **Granade Launcher **dan sebuah ransel yang besar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kudapatkan, Kakuzu? 5 kg hanya untuk sebuah **Granade Launcher?**" Tanya Namikaze segera setelah Kakuzu dan Hidan berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya. Persenjataan yang dibawa mereka membuat Kakuzu dan Hidan diwaspadai oleh para anggota yakuza Sitri, terlihat mereka menyiapkan upaya terbaik mereka jika **Granade Launcher **itu benar-benar digunakan untuk menyerang. Bahkan Lord-Lady Sitri dan Gremory juga sampai menyiapkan senjata untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku punya informasi bagus." Kata Kakuzu misterius, dia tidak mau terpancing provokasi Namikaze. Jika bisnisnya dengan Namikaze terbongkar, bisa jadi bisnisnya dengan Kokabiel ikut terbongkar, dan membongkar bisnis ganda di depan mitra bisnismu adalah kesalahan paling konyol yang pernah Kakuzu pikirkan. Membocorkan info sesedikit mungkin dan juga memberitahu sebanyak mungkin. Kalau hanya sebatas kata-kata maka kemungkinan besar tidak akan tersampaikan.

Kakuzu kemudian menghampiri Namikaze dan memberikan **Granade Launcher **padanya, setelah itu dia memberi tanda kepada Namikaze untuk ikut bersama Hidan

"Lepaskan pemuda itu, aku jamin dia akan kembali kesini." Ujar Kakuzu kepada anggota yakuza Sitri yang menghalangi jalur keluar motor yang saat ini dikendarai oleh Hidan dengan membonceng Namikaze.

"Lagipula kita punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan bukan?" Membalik badannya, Kakuzu bertanya pada Lord-Lady Sitri yang masih ada diatas panggung utama. Mayat seorang senior Yakuza dan kain yang membalut tangan Lord Sitri bagi Kakuzu itu semua sudah membuktikan bahwa yakuza keluarga Sitri yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya bisa dibuat bingung.

"Lepaskan dia." Dengan sebuah gestur tubuh, Lord Sitri mengisyaratkan untuk menuruti apa yang dibilang Kakuzu untuk melepaskan pemuda pembunuh Saji, anggota senior yakuza Sitri yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya tahu maksud kedatangan Kakuzu dan perkataan istrinya bahwa pemuda itu menyelamatkannya, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas semuanya.

"Segera siapkan aula utama untuk rapat luar biasa! Untuk mayat Saji akan diurusi oleh anak buahnya!" Bersama dengan pengumuman itu, seluruh anggota Sitri beramai-ramai menyiapkan aula utama untuk rapat luar biasa. Sementara itu Namikaze dan Hidan yang sempat tidak bisa pergi langsung melesat keluar dengan sepeda motor milik Kakuzu. Karena pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak meninggalkan kesan positif, Namikaze dan Hidan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

""Pasti dia/aku akan tahu maksud Kakuzu saat melihat situasinya sendiri.""

Tidak genap 4 menit setelah mereka bedua keluar dari gerbang kompleks perumahan Sitri, Hidan dan Namikaze mendengar suara yang sangat berisik. Suara seperti itu tidak biisa dikeluarkan oleh kendaraan darat, apalagi kendaraan air yang terkenal senyap. Maka hanya ada 2 kemungkinan lagi yaitu udara atau kendaraan hibrid.

Opsi kedua langsung pupus bahkan sebelum Namikaze dan Hidan sempat memikirkan contoh kendaraan hibrid yang bisa menghasilkan suara senyaring ini, karena baru saja lewat diatas mereka sebuah helikopter sekaligus sumber suara nyaring itu.

"Sial... jangan sampai mereka sampai disana!" Hidan langsung memutar balik motor yang mereka tumpangi untuk mengejar helikopter yang menuju ke kompleks perumahan Sitri. Kecepatan kedua kendaraan itu memang tidak bisa dibandingkan, sebuah helikopter yang bisa melewati apa saja tidak mungkin akan kalah cepat dari sebuah motor yang harus melaju di jalanan.

"Oy! Granatnya ada di ranselku." Kata Hidan setengah berteriak kepada penumpangnya. Rasanya sejak tadi hanya dia yang heboh soal kemunculan helikopter, sementara itu Namikaze sama sekali tidak terkejut. Pemuda itu malah sibuk melihat part-part di **Granade Launcher **dan mencoba membidik dengan senjata itu. Sekarang Hidan sudah tahu maksud Kakuzu yang menyuruhnya membawa **Granade Launcher **padahal diantara berdua tidak ada yang cukup ahli dengan senjata seperti itu.

Selama perjalanan Hidan tidak merasakan ranselnya dirogoh oleh Namikaze, artinya pemuda itu masih sibuk mengamati bagian dari senjata itu dan mungkin menyesuaikan dengan konfigurasi terbaiknya. Mengkonfigurasi senjata sesuai kemampuan penggunanya itu memang baik, tapi jika tujuan dari adanya senjata itu tidak tercapai maka sama saja senjata itu tidak berguna. Jika terus-terusan begini maka Namikaze akan sampai ditahap iitu.

"Cepatlah tembak apa saja!" Hidan yang melihat helikopter itu telah berhenti bergerak menyimpulkan jika mereka telah sampai di halaman utama kompleks yakuza Sitri, tempat paling luas sekaligus vital untuk menjatuhkan personil bersenjata. Sementara itu dia dan Namikaze baru sampai memasuki gerbang depan, terlambat beberapa detik saja akan mengubah tempat ini menjadi medan pertempuran.

Dari perspektifnya Hidan bisa melihat seutas tali tambang panjang dijatuhkan dari atas helikopter itu. Kemudian barulah seseorang turun menggunakan tali itu, aneh memang namun itulah yang terjadi. Daripada menurunkan personil bersenjata sekaligus mereka hanya menurunkan satu, strategi konfrontasi?

"Menunduk!" Ucap Namikaze singkat. Hidan yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk, membiarkan Namikaze berbuat semaunya.

Hidan merasakan getaran dari arah belakangnya, recoil itu menandakan Namikaze sudah menembakkan senjatanya, **Granade Launcher. **Melontarkan granat memang tidak akan membuatnya secepat peluru senjata api konvensional karena mematikan atau tidaknya **Granade Launcher **itu tergantung jenis granat yang digunakan. Meski ditembakkan dari belakangnya Hidan sama sekali tidak tahu granat jenis apa yang digunakan oleh Namikaze.

Granat yang ditembakkan Namikaze awalnya sangat tinggi seperti hendak menembus baja yang menyusun badan helikopter, namun kemudian granat itu turun.

"Cepat tembakkan lagi, itu meleset." Perkataan Hidan terhenti saat dia melihat sebelah tangan Namikaze di pandangannya. Tangan itu menunjuk ke arah depan atau lebih tepatnya seorang personil yang mencoba turun dari helikopter kini sedang menyala. Ya, menyala dalam artian terbakar.

Akibatnya tambang itu diputus dari atas dan membuat satu-satunya personil bersenjata yang mencoba turun akhirnya terjatuh di halaman utama kompleks perumahan Sitri dengan keadaan terbakar. Meski sumber awal nyala api itu sudah padam, namun api yang membakar tubuhnya masih awet. Tidak ada jeritan yang terdengar, apalagi suara **Granade Launcher **yang tidak seberapa, hanya suara helikopter yang bisa didengar oleh semua orang di sana.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan itu kini api kembali muncul, kali ini dari helikopter itu sendiri. Mulai dari bagian ekor, baling-baling utama, penyangga bawah, dan terakhir api muncul di kokpit yang membuat para penumpangnya melompat turun. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya helikopter itu kehilangan tenaga penggeraknya dan jatuh di halaman utama keluarga yakuza Sitri menimpa para personilnya yang telah jatuh terlebih dulu.

Ada beberapa kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan para personil bersenjata yaitu matang, gosong dan hancur. Jika hanya api biasa maka tidak akan seekstrim ini bahkan sudah menjadi standartnya jika seragam mereka tahan api. Masalahnya adalah api yang membakar mereka berbahan bakar termit yang bisa menyala dengan suhu ratusan kali lipat dari suhu api biasa. Belum lagi dengan senjata api yang ada di kantong mereka, mesiunya akan meledak ketika terkena api.

Kira-kira dua alasan itulah yang mendasari kondisi mereka saat ini, mati dengan meninggalkan mayat yang mengenaskan bahkan mungkin sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Tak lama kemudian Hidan dan Namikaze sampai di halaman utama kompleks perumahan Sitri hanya untuk disuguhkan hasil perbuatan Namikaze menembak jatuh helikopter.

"SAJI! BERANINYA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" Teriakan itu terdengar dari satu-satunya personil bersenjata dari helikopter yang masih hidup, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah personil yang mencoba turun dan akhirnya terbakar pertama kali.

"SIALAN KAU, KAKUZU!" Meski kondisinya terlihat sangat mengenaskan orang itu tetap meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya. Terlihat jelas campuran kebencian, dendam, amarah, dan kekesalan terkandung di suaranya.

"**CHAOS BRIGADE **TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong ini, Namikaze tidak mau terlibat lebih dalam lagi. Kejadian ini saja sudah terlalu melenceng dari arah tujuannya menyusup ke upacara **Serenade **yang diadakan tahunan oleh yakuza Sitri. Lalu Namikaze mengisi **Granade Launcher** secepat yang dia bisa dengan granat penghancur (Fragment Granade) dan menembakkannya ke arah personil bersenjata yang berisik tadi. Dalam hitungan detik, granat itu meledak dan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Setelah membunuh personil bersenjata yang terakhir, Namikaze merasa seperti disambut oleh keluarga yakuza Sitri. Dari arah pintu masuk aula utama, terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga yakuza Sitri melihat ke arahnya. Di tengah formasi itu ada keluarga inti Sitri lengkap dengan Serafall dan Sona (yang sudah berpakaian rapi), lalu juga ada Lord-Lady Gremory dan terakhir ada Kakuzu.

'Dasar, cerita apa yang kau buat untuk menyelamatkan relasimu?' Pikir Namikaze sedikit heran. Setelah mendengar cerita Kakuzu harusnya yakuza keluarga Sitri murka dan memutus kemitraan mereka. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang Kakuzu masih diterima disana, orang itu berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan relasinya dengan Sitri yang telah dia khianati.

**TIME SKIP**

Saat ini Namikaze masih berada di kompleks perumahan Sitri, namun kali ini dengan peran yang aneh. Jika sejak siang tadi dia dianggap sebagai penyusup, malam dia dianggap sebagai pembunuh, dan kini semakin malam dia dianggap sebagai tamu oleh keluarga Sitri. Bukan hanya soal disambut setelah menjatuhkan helikopter yang berisi pasukan Kokabiel dan membunuh Kokabiel itu sendiri namun juga kini dia dijamu oleh makan malam di aula utama. Bersama dengan mitra keluarga yakuza Sitri seperti Lord-Lady Gremory hingga Kakuzu dan Hidan. Untuk Hidan sendiri dia menolak ikut jamuan dan memilih mengais mayat di bangkai helikopter yang barusan ditembak jatuh oleh Namikaze.

Makanan yang tersaji di mejapun cukup sederhana bahkan dimasak saat itu juga oleh Lady Sitri, yaitu oden dengan porsi besar. Sebagian besar makanan telah ikut rusak karena rencana awalnya akan dimakan diluar setelah upacara **Serenade **selesai namun akibat banyak kejadian yang terjadi rencana itu gagal.

"Jadi... siapa namamu? Darimana kau berasal?" Tanya Lady Sitri sedikit basa basi dengan Namikaze. Serafall dan Sona yang dia pikir mengenal Namikaze dan akan banyak membuka topik pembicaraan ternyata hanya diam saja di mejanya.

"Namikaze, Namikaze Menma."

"Heh..? Bukan Naruto?"

"Apa kau seorang yakuza?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin menjadi bagian dari yakuza Gremory?"

"Tidak ingin."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Gremory. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya."

Setelah diawali oleh Lady Sitri pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Namikaze semakin banyak. Mulai dari Serafall, Lord Sitri, Lady Gremory dan Lord Gremory juga menanyakan sesuatu berturut-turut kepada Namikaze. Namun pertanyaan terakhir dari Lord Gremory tidak dijawab oleh Namikaze melainkan oleh Kakuzu. Sontak pernyataan Kakuzu membuat situasi disana menjadi canggung. Paksaan adalah salah satu kebiasaan para yakuza dan Namikaze sangat benci itu. Atas dasar itulah dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Lord Gremory.

Kecanggungan itu berangsur hilang saat suara oden yang mendidih terdengar di telinga mereka. Sona sebagai yang termuda disana berinisiatif menyajikan hidangan itu. Satu-persatu mangkuk dia isi dengan hidangan oden yang telah dimasak oleh ibunya, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di mangkuk Menma. Terlihat Sona mengganti mangkuk itu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan juga menghidangkan porsi yang lebih banyak dari yang lain.

Semua mata mengarah kepada Sona dan tingkah anehnya. Sampai akhirnya Sona membawa sendiri mangkuk itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Menma.

'Ternyata dia tidak sudi melayaninya...' Pikir semua orang disana kecuali Sona dan Menma, sampai akhirnya tingkah Sona selanjutnya menghancurkan pemikiran itu.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Sona kepada Menma. Tidak ada cacat intonasi dalam perintah itu hanya saja sangat out of character dari seorang Sona Sitri. Sementara itu Namikaze yang ditodong dengan sumpit yang berisi rebung (bahan oden) hanya menuruti perintah Sona. Dia sudah tidak makan apapun selain ramen instan yang dia seduh pagi tadi, wajar dia lapar sekarang. Setelah menyuapi Menma, Sona kemudian juga memakan oden itu sendiri, kurang lengkap sebenarnya jika tidak saling menyuapi tapi tidak mungkin juga Sona langsung meminta hal sebaliknya kepada Menma. Orang yang bahkan dia baru kenal kurang dari sehari.

Sementara itu Lord-Lady Sitri dan Gremory, Kakuzu, dan Serafall menyaksikan pemdandangan itu layaknya tontonan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Namikaze yang makan dengan lahap disuapi oleh Sona, mungkin mereka mengira Namikaze cedera setelah semua yang terjadi dan hanya Sona yang mengetahui itu.

Padahal tidak sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, Sona hanya ingin men**tease** penyusup yang mengaku bernama Menma ini. Meski tidak senekat apa yang dia lakukan di kamarnya, namun kali ini dia melakukannya di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kenapa tadi berisik sekali? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Omel Sona kepada Menma. Kali ini dia mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Menma dan tidak sekedar men**tease** nya. Bahkan kali ini Sona memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah Menma.

"Justru harusnya berisik. Agar orang sepertimu bangun dan pergi menyelamatkan diri." Balas Menma seadanya. Tidak ingin diaggap tidak sopan setelah dijamu seperti ini, Namikaze juga menatap langsung wajah Sona. Tidak ada reaksi khusus yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka berdua namun adegan itu sudah cukup untuk memicu orang lain yang ada disana merasa terisolasi dari dunia karena rasanya di ruangan sebesar ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

**'Mungkin, kau memang bukan Menma yang dulu lagi.' **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

**Nyesek rasanya nyelesaiin ini, sekitar 6.3K wordnya. Tapi ya... harus saya akui kalo penulisan saya masih kurang detail. Siang tadi sebenarnya sudah selesai tapi saya baca berkali-kali lagi untuk nyari TyPo tapi malah rombak sana-sini, pengen tahu rasanya gimana? Rasanya seperti saya menghidangkan sampah untuk kalian. Jadi saya post chapter ini terpaksa biar idenya keluar dari kepala saya dan gak numpuk, kalo kelamaan nanti bisa-bisa kena Write Block saya. **

Pas Sona gak keluar dari kamarnya kenapa kok gak ada yang curiga? Yang curiga ada, tapi gak sampe ngecek ke dalam kamar. Kenapa? Karena seperti yang saya bilang, **meski mereka satu keluarga tapi mereka selalu menjaga privasi**. Agak cacat logika tapi ya saya anggep udah tercover dengan pernyataan tadi.

Terus esensi ARC SERENADE SITRI itu apa? Ya kayak gini doang. Lu ngarep apaan?

Lord-Lady Sitri kan udah tahu ciri-ciri pembantai yakuza Hyoudo, kok Namikaze aman? Lord Sitri marahnya itu gara-gara Namikaze x Sona terus Namikaze x Serafall. Jadi gak kepikiran buat nyambungin seseorang ke mitranya yang bahkan udah gak ada.

Chaos Brigade? Bukan Chaos Bridge? Iya, saya ganti biar **make sense **aja sama artinya.

Yang terakhir itu siapa yang ngomong? Kakuzu. Saya suka aja menutup chapter dengah sebuah dialog jadi ya maaf kalo membingungkan.

Funfact:

-kata **Serenade **yang saya ulang-ulang mulai chap 4 itu adalah istilah dalam musik. **Serenade** disini saya campur aduk dari arti harfiah dan istilahnya. Jadi **Serenade **disini saya artikan sebagai **upacara penghormatan kepada arwah leluhur yang diadakan sore hari menjelang malam. **Beberapa elemen juga saya tambahkan agar reliable dengan kebudayaan jepang.

-Kenapa tarian Yosakoi? Karena arti Yosakoi itu "Datanglah kau malam ini." Bisa dibilang saya pake cocoklogi buat nyambungin itu ke bagian mendoakan arwah leluhur sesuai esensi dari upacara **Serenade **yang ada di fanfic ini.

-fast pace but waste short time. kedua arc ini cuman ngabisin 2 hari waktu yang ada di dunia ini. Chapter sebanyak ini dan baru terlewat 2 hari? Itu trend bagus atau enggak sih? Saya liat author lain enteng banget ngasih TIME SKIP berbulan-bulan atau bahkan tahunan tapi perkembangan karakternya gak ada. Paling sekedar lebih op aja.


	7. Chapter 7

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 7

Arc. Nocturne of Gremory (Prolog)

Malam itu suasana di kota Kuoh sempat digegerkan oleh berita tentang pembantaian kelompok yakuza Hyoudo di mansion mereka sendiri. Tak ayal berita itu langsung menjadi headline dari semua media berita lokal setempat, bahkan forum-forum di internet juga banyak yang membahas kasus ini. Menyambungkannya dengan berbagai urban legend yang sudah ada atau bahkan menciptakan urban legend baru dengan peristiwa itu sebagai tanda kelahirannya.

Dari semua urban legend yang terlahir karena kejadian itu, ada satu legenda yang paling menarik perhatian pengguna internet yaitu legenda **Little Conqueror. **Nama itu merujuk pada salah satu jenderal muda di roman 3 kerajaan, oleh karena itu mereka menduga **Little Conqueror **ini akan menguasai tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan yakuza Hyoudo sebagai penguasa dunia hitam di kota Kuoh yang baru.

Namun setelah seminggu berlalu dari kasus pembantaian yakuza Hyoudo, tidak ada perubahan apapun dari dunia kejahatan di kota Kuoh. Malah sebaliknya, segala bentuk kejahatan yang dilakukan maupun dilindungi oleh keluarga yakuza Hyoudo kini terlah banyak yang tertangkap oleh aparat penegak hukum. Kejadian ini bisa menandakan 2 hal yaitu **Little Conqueror **tidak becus menggantikan posisi yakuza Hyoudo, atau memang **Little Conqueror **itu sebenarnya tidak pernah menggantikan posisi yakuza Hyoudo. Rumor itu kembali menyebar di forum internet, membuat urban legend paling terkenal itu menjadi dipertanyakan.

Apapun yang terjadi sekarang tidak akan mengubah fakta jika kota Kuoh sekarang menjadi wilayah bebas. Normalnya wilayah seperti ini akan segera menjadi sasaran empuk bagi keluarga yakuza yang sudah punya nama besar, namun kota Kuoh terhitung cukup tenang tanpa ada masalah yang berarti. Alasannya? Sudah pasti kejadian pembantaian yakuza Hyoudo.

Kalau keluarga yakuza Hyoudo yang sudah punya nama besar dan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk bersaing bisa dilenyapkan dalam waktu 1 hari, bagaimana jika pihak luar yang mengirimkan perwakilannya ke kota Kuoh? Bisa diekspektasikan seberapa mudahnya mereka dilenyapkan oleh **Little Conqueror **dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga yakuza yang mengirimkan mereka.

Sona menutup laptop miliknya, matanya sedikit berair dan nyeri setelah membaca diskusi di forum-forum internet yang menyoroti peristiwa pembantaian keluarga yakuza Hyoudo meski sudah seminggu berlalu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya membaca, Sona juga menuliskan pendapatnya di forum-forum itu dengan akun anonim. Hasilnya? Pendapat Sona itulah yang melandasi terlahirnya urban legend **Little Conqueror. **

Namun setelah memikirkannya lebih dalam Sona menjadi bingung dengan sebutan **Little Conqueror **itu sendiri. Karena bagi dia dan Serafall, **Little Conqueror **Itu adalah **Savior. **Jangankan menaklukkan Sitri, **Little Conqueror **itu malah menyelamatkan keluarga yakuza Sitri yang saat itu selangkah lagi menuju pertumpahan darah melawan Kokabiel, orang yang mengaku berafiliasi dengan **Chaos Brigade. **

Sona merasa sangat malu saat memikirkan dampak dari opininya di media sosial. Dia suka mendramatisir sesuatu, namun kali ini dramatisasi itu terkesan berlebihan, hingga menciptakan **urban legend **baru yaitu **Little Conqueror **yang dianggap setara dengan sebuah keluarga yakuza.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Kata Sona sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan memeluk bantal, membuat piyama yang dia pakai sedikit tersingkap di beberapa bagian. Sona sejak tadi memang sudah ada di futon bersama laptopnya, lengkap dengan bantal yang disiapkan untuk 2 orang. Futon? Bukan ranjang spring bed?

Sona sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang di kakinya, setelah dia melihat ke belakang barulah dia tahu jika suhu dingin itu berasal dari minuman kalengan yang disodorkan oleh Menma padanya.

Menma? Iya benar, Namikaze Menma. Sona sekarang ada di dalam apartemen Namikaze Menma. Ceritanya cukup panjang untuk sampai ke tahap ini namun intinya, sang Heiress Sitri itu kini tinggal bersama dengan Namikaze di apartemennya. Tinggal dalam artian teman sekamar, mereka berdua sudah biasa berbagi bak mandi, ruangan untuk ganti baju, futon untuk tidur bahkan piring dan gelas untuk makan minum. Alasan kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi adalah karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak keberatan, hidup seatap dengan lawan jenis tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka berdua.

Untuk mengambil minuman kaleng itu Sona terpaksa bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, sekarang di sampingnya sudah ada Namikaze dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Kali ini giliran Namikaze yang menjelajah internet menggunakan laptop milik Sona, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak membuka topik pembicaraan. Namikaze yang asik dengan kegiatannya, dan Sona juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze ikut melihatnya dalam diam.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian muncul peringatan notifikasi e-mail di layar laptop Sona. Awalnya Sona ingin meminta laptop itu sebentar guna mengecek isi email itu tapi Namikaze langsung membukanya tanpa pikir panjang. Bukannya Namikaze kurang ajar atau ingin tahu urusan orang, namun e-mail itu memang ditujukan padanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sona ternyata Namikase sudah memasukkan akun e-mailnya di laptop milik Sona.

'Sejak kapan?' Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sona ketika melihat user name e-mail yang bukan miliknya tapi diakses melalui laptopnya.

"Astaga..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sona setelah melihat isi e-mail itu. Secara singkat isi e-mail itu meminta Namikaze untuk menyiapkan sambutan yang *pantas* dan memintanya juga untuk bolos sekolah keesokan hari. Permintaan yang aneh, apalagi jika melihat user name pengirimnya adalah Gremory Business Incorporation dengan checklist verified.

Gremory Business Incorporation adalah persona lain dari keluarga yakuza Gremory yang ada di kota Tokyo. Sama seperti keluarga yakuza pada umumnya, merekalah penguasa kota Tokyo dan menjalankan bisnis ilegal di kota itu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Namikaze? Itulah yang coba dipikirkan oleh Sona sebelum bertanya langsung pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sementara Sona sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Namikaze tidak terlihat ingin membalas email itu. Dari perspektif Sona dia bisa melihat gestur Namikaze yang sudah muak dengan masalah yang terus-terusan muncul, apalagi kali ini (juga) menyangkut nama keluarga yakuza.

Menurut cerita yang Sona dengar, semua itu berawal dari berniat membantu kakaknya (Serafall) yang berujung membantai keluarga yakuza Hyoudo hingga dihari yang sama setelah kejadian itu dia juga menembak jatuh satu peleton bersenjata lengkap di halaman utama keluarga yakuza Sitri.

Mungkin secara fisik kelelahan akibat 2 kejadian itu sudah lama hilang, namun secara psikis efeknya pasti akan seperti bom waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan kapan meledaknya. Kata orang bijak batas antara gila dan jenius itu sangat tipis, lalu bagaimana jika ada orang yang jenius dalam membunuh? Pastilah sangat mungkin untukknya berubah menjadi gila membunuh. Sona sendiri tertarik pada orang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, maka dari itu dia mulai khawatir jika Namikaze akan berubah suatu hari nanti.

"Apa kau akan mengabaikannya?" Akhirnya Sona memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Aturan yang sangat dia pegang teguh ketika tinggal bersama menma yaitu **jangan mengganggu dan jangan sampai diganggu, **tidak lagi dia indahkan di situasi sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak apa mereka melihatmu disini?"

"Tidak masalah."

Sona melirik Namikaze, jujur saja dia sedikit curiga dengan perbedaan sikap alami yang ditunjukkan gestur dan ucapan Namikaze yang berbeda. Meski gesturnya menunjukkan sudah sangat muak namun mulutnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya, setahu Sona keadaan seperti ini hanya muncul ketika seseorang sedang menanggung beban atau tanggung jawab tertentu.

Dengan semua informasi yang ada, Sona hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika Namikaze terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan itu agar keluarga yakuza Gremory segera pergi dari Kuoh. Kota yang saat ini tengah menjadi zona bebas, hanya itu yang Sona bisa pikirkan saat ini. Namikaze sang **Little Conqueror **berusaha mempertahankan kota Kuoh dari pihak luar.

Sebuah lengan dari Sona Sitri mendorong tubuh Namikaze ke belakang, saat ini posisi mereka berdua sama-sama tiduran di atas futon. Bedanya posisi Sona tengkurap dengan lengan yang berada di atas dada Namikaze yang sedang telentang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Sona bisa merasakan detak jantung dari Namikaze secara jelas dengan tangannya. Tidak ada keanehan dengan detak jantung itu, meski tidak berpacu kencang walau ada seorang perempuan yang bisa dilecehkan kapan saja, dan tidak pernah melambat kecuali pemiliknya hendak menutup mata.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri. Aku melakukannya karena aku sanggup." Di posisinya Sona bisa merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh Namikaze, bukan digenggam melainkan hanya pegang. Secara reflek Sona kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, dengan posisi terduduk dia melihat Namikaze yang sedang memegang tangannya.

Sungguh dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Namikaze, mulai dari pertanyaan umum sampai pertanyaan yang menyinggung ke privasi seseorang. Seharusnya disaat seperti inilah dia bertanya, saat suasana sepi ini menambah kesan intim dalam obrolan mereka, namun Sona tidak bisa melontarkan satupun pertanyaan itu. Karena setiap kali mereka terbawa dalam situasi seperti ini, dia pasti langsung terpana dengan mata Namikaze yang terasa menakutkan namun anehnya juga membuatnya merasa aman.

Persona yang aneh.

Hanya itu yang bisa Sona deskripsikan dari sosok Namikaze. Seseorang yang jelas sudah kelelahan, namun takdir sepertinya ingin membuatnya lebih lelah lagi dan melihat sampai mana dia bisa bertahan.

"Damnation." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Namikaze.

Damnation artinya adalah kutukan. Bagi Sona sendiri, tidak mungkin seseorang akan bilang jika dirinya terkena kutukan hanya karena satu atau dua kejadian saja. Hal itu Sona rasa juga berlaku bagi Namikaze, dua kejadian seminggu yang lalu pasti bukanlah pengalaman pertama bagi Namikaze tentang kejadian serupa. Kejadian yang melibatkan senjata api, kendaraan, body suits, emas, dan mayat.

Namikaze lalu menarik tangan Sona, membuat wajah sang Heiress Sitri itu jatuh di atas dadanya. Namikaze menghirup wangi rambut Sona, wangi itu sangat familiar dengan indera penciumannya.

"Kau memakai sampoku?" Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Sona langsung memerah karena ketahuan memakai sampo teman sekamarnya. Sona tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namikaze, dia hanya menggesekkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Namikaze.

"Lupakan itu, ayo segera tidur." Puas merajuk pada Namikaze, Sona langsung mengambil posisi tidur di samping Namikaze. Awalnya dia juga merasa tidak nyaman karena harus tidur di futon yang sama dengan lawan jenisnya, namun pemikiran itu langsung hilang saat Sona memutuskan tetap terjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Namikaze sedangkan Namikaze sendiri tidur dengan pulas.

'Oyasumi.' Ucap mereka berdua dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya satu sama lain meski dalam prakteknya mereka sudah jauh melebihi kapasitas untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti tadi.

Malam itu sang heiress Sitri dan sang **Little Conqueror **sekali lagi tidur bersama di futon yang sama. Mereka terlihat menikmati tidur masing-masing, seolah tahu jika hari esok akan sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hari esok telah tiba, ditandai dengan kicauan burung yang membentuk instrumen alami bersama dengan angin dan mentari yang bersinar terang, menandakan hari ini cuaca akan cerah. Dari sekian banyak penggambaran positif itu ada saja yang membuat hari seseorang menjadi buruk. Contohnya adalah Lord-Lady Gremory, mereka berdua sejak pagi buta telah berangkat menuju ke kota Kuoh (alamat Namikaze) hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Namikaze tidak keburu pergi ke sekolah.

Namun yang mereka dapati ketika membuka paksa pintu apartemen Namikaze adalah dua sosok manusia yang bertindihan, mereka berdua ada di futon yang sama. Ketika mereka menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang, barulah semuanya terlihat jelas. Di depan mereka saat ini adalah anak dari sekutu mereka, keluarga yakuza Sitri dan di bawahnya ada orang yang mereka cari yaitu Namikaze.

Selain fakta bahwa mereka berdua berbagi futon yang sama, terlihat juga kedua tangan Sona memegang pipi Namikaze sedangkan Namikaze sendiri lengannya ada di belakang pinggul Sona. Beberapa saat kemudian Sona membuka matanya, cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan yang semula remang itulah yang menyebabkan dia terbangun lebih dahulu.

Sona sendiri tidak heran ataupun panik saat mendapati Lord-Lady Gremory melihat posisi bangunnya yang sedikit aneh yaitu menindih Namikaze, apalagi masalah piyama, dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Obaa-san, Ojii-san." Sona mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan menguap. Setelah selesai dia langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Lord-Lady Gremory masih tidak merespon perkataan Sona. Mereka berdua hanya bengong lalu kemudian perhatiannya kembali menuju sosok yang tidur di futon itu, Namikaze.

Namikaze sendiri sudah terbangun ketika dia merasakan Sona bergerak, dan ketika bangun Namikaze sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Lord-Lady Gremory, meskipun dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi namun yang dia tidak duga adalah mereka berdua sampai di kamarnya, ruang yang harusnya menjadi privasi penuh bagi dirinya dengan pengecualian Sona, teman sekamarnya.

"Maaf jika memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tidak pantas. Tapi bisakah anda menunggu di ruang tamu?" Terbangun dari posisi tiduran hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh bagian atasnya, Namikaze lalu merapikan futon yang menjadi tempat tidurnya dengan Sona. Sementara itu Lord-Lady Gremory masih enggan berkomentar apapun, mereka berdua memilih diam dan pergi dari kamar Namikaze menuju ruang tamu. Namun sebelum mereka pergi, mereka melihat Namikaze memasuki kamar mandi, persis yang dimasuki oleh Sona.

Sona sendiri belum keluar dari kamar mandi itu, jadi seharusnya ketika ada orang yang masuk dia akan berteriak atau yang sejenisnya, namun tidak ada yang seperti itu disini. Jangankan teriakan Sona, mereka malah samar-samar mendengar obrolan antara Namikaze dan Sona di kamar mandi yang menandakan bahwa sesuatu seperti mandi bersama itu sudah lazim mereka lakukan. Tidak mau tahu lebih banyak lagi, Lord-Lady Gremory segera pergi dari kamar Namikaze menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu sendiri mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang gadis.

Gadis itu mirip dengan Lady Gremory dengan sedikit banyak tambahan di **3 size**nya dan rambutnya berwarna merah seperti Lord Gremory. Dia adalah Rias Gremory sang heiress Gremory, entah apa tujuannya kemari namun yang pasti dia tidak terlihat suka ketika diajak oleh orang tuanya ke kota Kuoh, apalagi sampai bertamu ke apartemen orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dalam hatinya Rias berharap bahwa ini bukanlah perjodohan lagi.

"Bagaimana Otou-sama, Okaa-sama?" Rias sebenarnya sangat malas jika harus bertanya tentang urusan ini, namun kembalinya Lord-Lady Gremory ke ruang tamu tanpa diikuti oleh pemilik apartemen ini membuka harapannya untuk segera pergi dari sini. Namun harapan Rias pupus ketika Lord-Lady Gremory kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita harus menunggu sebentar." Ucap Lord Gremory menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Dia tidak tahu harus bercerita apalagi tentang apa yang dia lihat tadi, hingga dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja tanpa menceritakan perihal Sona kepada Rias.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga inti Gremory yang berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen Namikaze mendengar suara dari arah pintu depan. Terdengar yakuza yang menjadi bodyguard mereka sedang berbicara dengan suara asing. Sampai akhirnya pintu depan itu dibuka oleh bodyguard mereka lalu mempersilahkan orang lain dari luar untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Ichiraku-sama." Pertanyaan Lady Gremory dijawab singkat oleh sang bodyguard. Setelah Ichiraku dan gadis yang bersamanya masuk, bodyguard itu langsung kembali menutup pintu dan berjaga diluar. Ichiraku datang tanpa tangan kosong, terlihat dia membawa banyak bungkusan yang terlihat seperti kotak karton khas pembungkus makanan. Meski bertemu dengan pelanggan jasanya di masa lalu, Ichiraku tidak mau membuka pembicaraan. Dia hanya menaruh pesanan Namikaze diatas meja di ruang tamu lalu duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan keluarga inti Gremory.

Melihat itu Lord-Lady Gremory saling pandang beberapa saat, mereka lalu menyimpulkan jika inilah sambutan *pantas* yang dia minta pada Namikaze. Masakan dari mantan pembunuh bayaran, rasanya sedikit mual jika memakan masakan itu saat membayangkan bagaimana sosok Ichiraku di masa lalu. Kedua keluarga yang ada di ruang tamu Namikaze tidak ada yang mencoba membuka pembicaraan, mungkin kedua anak muda disana hanya menganggap jika orang tuanya itu tidak saling kenal.

"Kau sudah datang, Ossan?"

Namikaze keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Sesuai permintaan, dia tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya yang mengindikasikan jika dia akan bolos hari ini.

"Sesuai pesananmu." Melihat Namikaze telah keluar, Ichiraku langsung berniat pergi dari ruangan itu. Tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu, dia bisa mendengar suara koin yang dilemparkan padanya, dengan sigap Ichiraku berbalik badan untuk menangkap koin itu. Ichiraku tidak bereaksi apapun ketika melihat koin yang dilemparkan oleh Namikaze tadi adalah sebuah koin emas.

Saru-satunya hal yang bisa dianggap reaksi Ichiraku adalah lambaian tangannya yang menyiratkan terima kasih sembari keluar dari ruangan ini bersama dengan putrinya. Sekarang yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Namikaze adalah keluarga inti Gremory dan juga Namikaze. Sona sendiri belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Jadi... ada urusan apa kemari?" Tanya Namikaze sembari menghidangkan makanan yang dia pesan pada Ichiraku kepada tamunya. Karena keterbatasan alat makan, Namikaze hanya memesankan makanan itu di wadah karton sekali pakai lengkap dengan sumpitnya. Setelah dihidangkan kepada para tamu termasuk dirinya, makanan yang dipesan Namikaze masih tersisa satu. Namikaze menyimpan itu untuk bagian Sona.

"Langsung saja. Aku butuh bantuan dari seseorang yang seperti dirimu." Jawab Lord Gremory dengan wajah serius, Namikaze merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah ketika Lord Gremory mengatakan tujuannya kemari. Perubahan sikap itu bukan dari Lord Gremory sendiri tapi dari arah gadis yang Namikaze asumsikan sebagai heiress keluarga yakuza Gremory. Dia terlihat sudah muak dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang tuanya pada Namikaze.

"Anak kami, Rias Gremory mendapat kutukan."

"Tolong bantu kami menghilangkan kutukan itu."

Secara bergantian terlihat Lord dan Lady Gremory menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan pemohonan itu kepada Namikaze. Kejadian ini membuat Rias sangar terkejut, tidak pernah ada di pikirannya sedetikpun suatu keadaan dimana kedua orang tuanya bersedia untuk meminta sesuaru hingga menunduk kepada orang lain yang bahkan reputasinya tidak dia ketahui. Sementara itu Namikaze yang melihat tingkah pemimpin yakuza Gremory di depannya hanya bisa menduga jika Kakuzu adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Aku bukan Onmyoji atau yang sejenisnya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan kutukan." Jawab Namikaze dengan enteng, maksud dari permintaan itu masih sangat bias. Jika Namikaze langsung mengiyakan permintaan seperti itu, bisa jadi dia akan dipaksa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi menunduk, Lord-Lady Gremory sudah memprediksi jika Namikaze tidak akan langsung menyetujui permintaan mereka. Jika sudah begitu iming-iming hak khusus, uang, dan sejenisnya tidak akan mempan untuk membujuk Namikaze.

"Spesifik! Aku akan merinci permintaanku dengan spesifik, ini adalah permintaan pertamaku sekaligus yang terakhir. Semua kebutuhannya juga akan dipenuhi oleh keluarga Gremory." Lord Gremory yang sudah terlanjur menundukkan kepalanya pada pemuda bernama Namikaze itu tidak bisa mundur lagi sebelum permintaannya disetujui.

"Baiklah... mungkin akan kudengarkan. Detilnya terlebih dulu."

"Putri kami, Rias Gremory terkena kutukan yang disebutkan oleh istri pemimpin yakuza Gremory terdahulu yang juga merupakan ibu dari Suamiku."

"Lupakan kronologisnya, masalahnya bukan terletak pada urutan kejadian tapi apa yang disebabkan oleh kutukan itu." Potong Namikaze saat Lady Gremory berusaha menjelaskan cerita awal dari kutukan itu. Menurut Namikaze semakin dia tahu sejarahnya maka akan semakin tinggi subjektifitasnya.

"Kutukan itu menyebabkan putri kami tidak bisa bertunangan."

"Kalau begitu, Rias. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Setelah mendengar informasi yang dia mau dari Lady Gremory, Namikaze langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rias yang kehadirannya kelihatan pasif sejak tadi. Bahkan agar bisa menarik perhatiannya, Namikaze sampai harus mendramatisir keadaan sebelum bertanya pada Rias.

"Apa kau menyukai calon tunanganmu selama ini?" Mendapat pertanyaan itu dari orang asing yang bahkan dia belum kenal membuat Rias gugup. Apalagi ada kedua orang tuanya disini, jika dia menjawab tidak maka pasti orang tuanya akan malu karena rahasia keluarga seperti menjodohkannya secara tiba-tiba akan menyebar di pihak luar keluarga inti Gremory.

"Tentu saja aku hanya ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang aku sukai."

"Heeeh... si Gremory muda yang polos tentang masalah percintaan sudah berani bertunangan?" Perhatian seluruh orang di ruangan itu berganti dari Rias menuju sumber suara itu, dari arah Namikaze masuk ke ruangan ini, muncul Sona yang sejak tadi tidak diketahui sedang melakukan apa. Namun yang pasti dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan kasual seperti Namikaze.

"So-Sona? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias, Sona malah berjalan menuju ke arah Namikaze. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan heran dari Lord-Lady Gremory hingga Rias yang menduga-duga apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada pemuda itu. Jika sudah begini Namikaze akan membiarkan Sona berbuat semaunya sendiri dan hasilnya kini Sona telah duduk di pangkuan Namikaze. Sedikit kontak fisik bukanlah masalah bagi mereka berdua, keduanya punya pengendalian diri yang sedikit berlebihan daripada orang kebanyakan.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Rias. Bagaimana seorang pemalu sepertimu mengekspresikan rasa cintanya?." Setelah bertanya seperti itu kepada Rias, Sona segera merubah posisinya. Awalnya Sona ingin berbalik menghadap Namikaze hingga menjadi posisi seperti yang mereka lakukan di kamarnya (saat Namikaze terikat) namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ada sebuah posisi yang ingin dicoba oleh Sona.

Soma kemudian merubah posisi duduknya yang semula duduk di pangkuan Namikaze kini menjadi hanya di paha kiri. Untuk itu dia juga perlu sedikit melebarkan jarak antar paha Namikaze yang semula rapat lalu menarik kakinya hingga telapaknya ada diantara dua paha Namikaze, disini Sona juga mencondongkan lututnya di perut Namikaze. Tidak lupa Sona mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada leher Namikaze sedangkan lengan kirinya memegang bagian kerah depan Namikaze, tempat dimana dasi seharusnya ada disana untuk menambah kesan intim mereka berdua. Terakhir Sona sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Rias seperti berusaha melihat bagaimana reaksi dari sang heiress Gremory.

Dari perpektif Lord-Lady Gremory sendiri, mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya terpana dengan apa yang saat ini mereka lihat. Bukan, ini bukan hanya soal posisi posisi duduk Sona melainkan tentang mereka berdua sekaligus, Sona dan Namikaze. Apa yang baru saja mereka berdua peragakan itu sangat menggambarkan sosok raja dan ratu di mata mereka berdua, saling melengkapi dan serasi satu sama lain.

"Beginilah caraku memunjukkan perasaanku, pada suamiku kelak di masa depan." Setelah mengumumkan itu, Sona mencukupkan bullynya kepada Rias dan kembali duduk biasa di pangkuan Namikaze. Sebenarnya bukan pangkuan seperti di awal karena nyatanya Sona duduk di kursi bukan diatas paha Namikaze. Sedangkan Namikaze yang ada di belakang Sona harus menyesuaikan tingkah dari gadis itu dengan cara melebarkan kakinya.

"Apapun permintaanmu, jangan libatkan orang ini " Situasi terbalik, kini giliran Namikaze yang memeluk Sona dari belakang. Kedua lengannya memeluk sona dengan lembut di bagian perut dan kepalanya dia turunkan hingga menyentuh bahu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

**Little Conqueror **itu adalah julukan dari Sun Ce di roman 3 kerajaan.

Saya mengakui kalo ada scene Sona, pacenya bakal lambat banget. Smungkin 2K word habis cuman buat scene Sona x Namikaze *?*. Entah kenapa pengen buat yang deep aja gitu.

Sona tidak sekolah? Tidak. Rias pun juga. Rata-rata mereka enggak sekolah karena udah tidak perlu mempelajari apapun dari bersekolah.

Terlalu banyak dialog, saya sendiri sangat tidak suka dengan bagaimana cara saya menutup chapter ini. Emang intinya cuman ngasih setting aja soal masalahnya Gremory.

Ada kesulitan buat bayangin adegan akhir di chap ini? Sebenernya posisi yang saya jelaskan tadi saya deskripsikan dari wall screen **bakemonogatari **(kalau mau seach pake kata kunci **poster mononogatari**). Disitu hampir semua heroine ada dan si mc duduk di singgasana, yang saya jadikan referensi itu si **koyomi x hitagi. **


	8. Chapter 8

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 8

Arc. Nocturne of Gremory (Main Event 1)

Saat ini suasana di apartemen Namikaze sudah lebih stabil daripada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimulai dari pemimpin keluarga Gremoey yang menundukkan kepala padanya, hingga Sona yang membully Rias dengan memanfaatkan kebebasan sebagai teman sekamarnya. Kali ini semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Namikaze sedang memakan jamuan dari Namikaze.

Meski secara penampilan jauh dari kata pantas, namun rasanya sangat lezat. Bahkan ketika memakan masakan itu Lord-Lady Gremory tidak bisa membayangkan kalau koki yang memasaknya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran di masa mudanya dulu. Mereka semua nampak menikmati jamuan itu, kecuali Rias.

Seolah tidak puas setelah menginjak-injak harga dirinya dalam masalah cinta dan sejenisnya, Sona kembali berulah. Kali ini dia menggabungkan isi makanannya menjadi satu tempat dengan Namikaze, Sona juga mengambil sumpit dari tangan Namikaze sehingga kini Sona bertanggung jawab menyuapi Namikaze.

Sebenarnya Rias sendiri penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa sangat lengket dengan pemuda yang bernama Namikaze itu, apalagi beberapa saat yang lalu kedua orang tuanya juga meminta bantuan kepada orang itu. Sebenarnya siapakah Namikaze? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepala Rias, namun informasi yang dia tahu tahu hanyalah sebatas Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang yatim-piatu dan bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen, sekolah yang ada dibawah kekuasaan keluarga yakuza Gremory.

Tepat setelah mereka semua selesai makan, terdengar suara kendaraan yang berhenti di depan apartemen Namikaze. Sona yang familiar dengan suara mobil itu langsung berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Namikaze. Tak lama kemudian pintu depan apartemen Namikaze dibuka dengan keras hingga menyebabkan sedikit retakan di dindingnya.

Orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Lady Sitri lalu barulah diikuti oleh Lord Sitri di belakangnya. Keluarga inti Gremory yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Namikaze langsung menyimpulkan tujuan pemimpin yakuza Sitri itu hingga turun tangan sendiri, mereka sedang mencari Sona. Kalau tidak maka sudah pasti Namikaze yang meminta mereka berdua agar menjemput Sona karena dia akan menerima permintaan dari keluarga yakuza Gremory.

Pandangan Namikaze dan Lord Sitri bertemu selama beberapa detik, tanpa berkomentar apapun Lord Sitri langsung menyusul Lady Sitri yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar Namikaze.

"Jadi bisakah kalian menjelaskan tugasku? Aku tidak keberatan mendengar di mobil." Namikaze segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ke masalah teknis, dia memanfaatkan kedatangan Lord-Lady Sitri agar Sona tidak ikut dengannya. Lord Gremory yang paham dengan maksud Namikaze kemudian mengajak mereka pergi menggunakan mobil keluarga Gremory, tujuan mereka adalah Tokyo.

**Time Skip...**

Tokyo adalah ibukota Jepang sejak tahun 1869, sejak saat itu Tokyo perlahan-lahan mulai menjelma menjadi kota terpadat se-antero Jepang. Selain padat, konsumsi listrik yang digunakan di tiap distriknya juga terhitung sangat besar. Mulai dari pagi sampai sore, penggunaan listrik terbesar ada di pendingin ruangan, peralatan perkantoran serta industri. Sedangkan pada malam hari sampai pagi buta penggunaan listrik terbesar adalah untuk penerangan dan tempat-tempat hiburan malam.

Dengan tersedianya aktivitas untuk dilakukan di Tokyo dalam 24 Jam maka tidak heran jika kota ini dijuluki sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Untuk menyeimbangkan aktivitas warganya dengan pengawasan maka pemerintah kota Tokyo memberlakukan **surveillance. **Banyak kamera pengawas yang tersebar di penjuru kota Tokyo dan semuanya bisa diakses oleh pemerintah.

Posisi keluarga yakuza Gremory di kota ini adalah sebagai sponsor pejabat di pemerintahan. Hal ini membuat keluarga Gremory bisa dengan mudah melakukan transaksi obat-obatan ilegal, dan senjata dengan lingkup internasional. Berbeda dengan keluarga yakuza Sitri yang mendominasi pemerintah dari pegawai rendahan, keluarga yakuza Gremory mendominasi pemerintah dengan menggunakan pejabat yang berkuasa diatas. Sehingga kadang-kadang mereka harus berurusan dengan penegak hukum karena ada saja beberapa orang yang membocorkan kegiatan ilegal mereka.

Dengan alasan itulah keluarga yakuza Gremory merasa perlu menambah kekuatannya. Bukan sebatas nama besar persekutuan, tapi secara riil dengan menambah anggota mereka. Beruntung keluarga yakuza Gremory memiliki heir dan heiress sekaligus yaitu Sirzechs dan Rias Gremory. Namun si putra sulung, Sirzechs menolak untuk menjalin hubungan hanya untuk kepentingan keluarga yakuza Gremory dan memilih melabuhkan hatinya kepada Grafiya Lucifuge, anak dari anggota yakuza Gremory yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya.

Sekarang harapan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Gremory hanyalah Rias. Mereka berencana menjodohkan Rias dengan pemuda dari keluarga yakuza lain, atau bahkan seorang pimpinan gangster yang dirasa cukup punya pengaruh kuat. Dengan begitu Lord-Lady Gremory menganggap isu kekurangan kekuatan yakuza Gremory akan terselesaikan.

Namun yang terjadi setelahnya adalah seluruh calon tunangan putri mereka, Rias Gremory terbunuh di malam sebelum hari pertunangannya. Bukan hanya sekali, kejadian ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali hingga Lord-Lady Gremory tidak peduli lagi dengan isu keluarga Gremory yang perlu tambahan kekuatan, mereka lebih khawatir jika putrinya kesulitan dengan kutukan yang dia miliki.

Meskipun ada bayangan ketakutan hal serupa akan terjadi, Lord-Lady Gremory terus mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Rias meski hasilnya tetap sama. Mereka menganggap kutukan itu akan hilang saat Rias sudah berhasil bertunangan, maka dari itu Lord-Lady Gremory memerlukan seseorang yang tangguh guna mengawal calon tunangan Rias kali ini.

Ketika mereka mendengar penjelasan mengenai Namikaze Menma dari Kakuzu, mereka merasa jika pemuda itu adalah orang yang selama ini mereka cari. Pengawal yang tangguh, cukup tangguh untuk mematahkan kutukan dan nasib buruk seseorang.

"Hey kau! Orang baru! Jemput wanita bernama Yubelluna di stasiun sekarang." Perintah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada seorang sopir yang terlihat sedang memeriksa mesin mobilnya. Tubuh pemuda itu nampak dihiasi dengan tato yang terlihat jelas karena dia tidak memakai apapun untuk atasannya.

Jika dipehatikan dengan seksama akan terlihat dengan jelas jika pemuda itu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari seseorang yang memberinya kemewahan ini, alias semua ini bukanlah miliknya apalagi menjadi rutinitasnya. Sementara itu si sopir yang mendapat perintah hanya mengangguk dan segera menutup kap mobil lalu pergi mengendarai mobil itu menuju stasiun sesuai yang diperintahkan tuannya.

'Setidaknya aku bukan bodyguard full time.'

Ketika sang sopir itu melaju di jalan raya, barulah semuanya terlihat jelas dan masuk akal. Sopir itu adalah Namikaze yang sedang menyamar sesuai permintaan spesifikĺ Lord-Lady Gremory, dan pemuda pirang yang menyuruhnya tadi adalah Raiser Phenex, pimpinan dari gangster Phenex sekaligus calon tunangan Rias Gremory.

Selama perjalanan dari kota Kuoh menuju Tokyo bersama dengan keluarga inti Gremory, Namikaze mendapat arahan tentang tugas, dan segala sesuatu yang dibolehkan serta dilarang untuk memenuhi tugas itu. Tugasnya sendiri cukup mudah yaitu memastikan Raiser tetap bernyawa hingga hari pertunangannya tiba. Masalahnya sendiri baru akan muncul ketika malam nanti, selama ini tidak ada pemuda yang berhasil melewati malam sebelum hari pertunangan dengan Rias Gremory. Mereka selalu mati mengenaskan dan baru diketahui keberadaan mayatnya esok hari.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Raiser, keberadaan pemuda tadi sebenarnya tidak berada di gedung yakuza Gremory melainkan ada di sebuah vila khusus yang berada di bawah pengawasan keluarga Gremory. Alasannya? Tentu saja untuk menghindari terbunuhnya Raiser yang kemungkinannya semakin tinggi saat waktu pertunangannya semakin dekat.

Sebenarnya Namikaze sendiri bingung, pertimbangan apa yang dipikirkan oleh semua calon tunangan Rias Gremory. Kalau kejadian terbunuhnya calon tunangan Rias Gremory sudah menjadi siklus yang selalu terulang, bagaimana calon selanjutnya yakin mereka bisa selamat? Berbagai usaha konvensional seperti menyembunyikan si calon laki-laki dan membuatnya diawasi 24 Jam tidak juga membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

"Heyy! Sopir!" Namikaze secara refleks memperlambat laju kendaraannya, kepalanya menengok sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dia mendapat isyarat untuk berhenti dari seorang wanita tak jauh dari pintu masuk menuju stasiun kota Tokyo, Namikaze yakin jika wanita itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

Namikaze menduga jika wanita itu adalah Yubelluna, wanita yang dicari oleh Raiser. Secepat yang dia bisa, Namikaze mengarahkan mobilnya menghampiri wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Kau orang suruhannya Raiser bukan?"

"Benar, Raiser-sama menyuruh saya menjemput Yubelluna-sama." Setelah sampai di posisi Yubelluna, Namikaze langsung keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu masuk padanya. Dia juga memasukkan koper Yubelluna ke bagasi, namun ketika Namikaze menawari tas tangannya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi, Yubelluna menolak dan memilih membawa sendiri tas itu. Sekarang mereka kembali menuju vila Gremory, tempat Raiser disembunyikan.

Selama perjalanan Namikaze harus membagi perhatiannya kepada jalan dan juga menjawab pertanyaan Yubelluna. Wanita itu banyak bertanya seputar hubungan seks, mulai dari warna lipsik apa yang cocok dia gunakan, g-string atau bergaris, tail plug, hingga menawarkan Namikaze untuk memasang alat kontrasepsi berupa kondom wanita di kedua area sensitifnya. Dari berbagai pertanyaan itu Namikaze bisa menyimpulkan jika Yubelluna adalah seorang Sex Enthusiast, dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Raiser mencari wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mendengar celotehan Yubelluna yang eksplisit seputar hubungan seks, akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di vila Gremory. Belum sampai Namikaze mematikan mesin mobilnya, Yubelluna telah keluar terlebih dahulu. Dari posisinya Namikaze bisa melihat alasan Yubelluna keluar, yaitu karena Raiser menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan lalu dilanjutkan dengan ciuman mesra, tangan Raiser juga menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang Yubelluna.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, setelah itu Raiser terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yubelluna yang hanya direspon dengan senyuman nakal dan menggoda, seolah dirasa mendapat lampu hijau Raiser langsung menggendong Yubelluna dengan gaya bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.

'Bitch!' Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Namikaze. Dia tidak ada masalah dengan adegan yang barusan dia lihat, masalahnya adalah Yubelluna yang langsung lupa daratan ketika bertemu Raiser sehingga melupakan kopernya yang ada di bagasi.

Bukannya koper bisa diantarkan nanti? Memang benar, bisa. Tapi dia akan mengganggu privasi mereka berdua, karena setelah melihat premis yang tercipta dari pertemuan Raiser dan Yubelluna barusan, bisa dibayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

**Peraturan kedua, jangan mengganggu urusan pribadi Raiser. **

Begitulah yang dia dengar dari Lord-Lady Gremory. Jadi daripada mengacaukan semuanya, Namikaze memilih untuk menyimpan koper itu di kamarnya hingga menunggu Raiser ataupun Yubelluna mencarinya. Itupun kalau mereka berdua masih punya kesadaran untuk memikirkan hal lain diluar urusan selangkangan.

**Meanwhile...**

Gedung Gremory Business Incorporation (GBI) adalah sebuah gedung serbaguna di pusat kota Tokyo, dengan tinggi tak kurang dari 220 meter dan memiliki 55 lantai membuat gedung ini tampil mencolok dibandingkan gedung perkantoran di sekelilingnya. Secara reguler gedung GBI difungsikan untuk berbagai macam kegiatan sekaligus, mulai dari acara amal, studìo film, dan perkantoran. Semua fungsi itu bisa ditemukan di lantai 1-40.

Lalu bagaimana dengan lantai 41-55? Lantai diatas no 40 di gedung ini sudah dianggap terlarang oleh para pelanggan yang menyewa lantai-lantai di bawahnya. Menurut rumor lantai 41-55 adalah surga yang dibangun oleh kelurga yakuza Gremory, sosok sebenarnya dibalik persona Gremory Business Incorporation. Mendengar kata surga yang dibuat oleh yakuza, sebenarnya sudah memberikan gambaran yang cukup jelas tentang apa saja yang ada diatas sana.

Prostitusi, narkotika, dan judi adalah tiga elemen penting yang selalu ada dalam jaringan bisnis para yakuza, tak terkecuali keluarga yakuza Gremory yang menjalankan bisnisnya hanya di 15 lantai gedung GBI. Meski hanya memanfaatkan 15 lantai dari total keseluruhan lantai gedung, perputaran uang yang terjadi dalam sebuah transaksi bisa bernilai sangat besar. Hal ini karena Tokyo adalah pintu masuk bagi sebagian besar barang-barang ilegal lewat jalur konvensional.

"Grafiya... coba lihat kesini. Bukankah orang ini bertingkah aneh?" Dari arah sebuah ruangan (atau lebih tepatnya kamar) di lantai terlarang gedung Gremory, terlihat seorang pria setengah telanjang sedang bertanya kepada wanita berpakaian setelan mirip maid. Meski setengah telanjang, namun pria itu terlihat serius melihat video dari kamera pengawas yang muncul di tv.

Video dari kamera pengawas itu memperlihatkan seorang yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya, menjadi sopir pribadi dari calon tunangan adiknya, Raiser. Selain tidak mengenal wajahnya, pria itu juga melihat perilaku sopir itu menunjukkan keanehan, seperti membawa koper milik penumpang masuk ke kamarnya.

Wanita berpakaian setelan mirip maid itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah tunangannya. Dalam keadaan normal Sirzechs Gremory adalah sosok Military Enthusiast yang sudah khatam dalam bisnis, terutama berbisnis senjata api dan peralatan sejenisnya. Namun ketika berbicara menyangkut adiknya, dia akan langsung berubah menjadi over protective yang cenderung paranoid.

"Sirzechs-sama, apa anda lupa agenda Lord-Lady Gremory pagi tadi?" Meski berstatus sebagai tunangan, Grafiya masih belum terbiasa menghadapi Sirzechs yang sedang dalam keadaan sister complex di pagi sampai sore hari. Di malam hari, Grafiya bisa dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatian Sirzechs dengan tubuhnya atau sekedar menyumpal ocehan Sirzechs tentang adiknya menggunakan payudaranya.

Punya peran ganda itu sulit.

Hal itulah yang terkadang membuat Grafiya terbatasi. Dia adalah tunangan dari Sirzechs Gremory namun di sisi lain dia juga merupakan bagian dari anggota yakuza keluarga Gremory. Mustahil bagi Grafiya menjalankan kedua peran tadi secara sempurna, maka dari itu Lord-Lady Gremory memberikan jabatan khusus padanya sebagai **aset pribadi** Sirzechs. Aset dalam artian asisten pribadi yang bekerja untuknya, dan juga sebagai tunangannya yang harus dia jaga.

"Agenda Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama... pagi ini... mereka pergi ke Kuoh?" Tebak Sirzechs atas pertanyaan Grafiya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu. Melihat tebakannya benar, entah mengapa Sirzechs merasa tidak suka dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh orang tuanya.

Menurut pengakuannya mereka, Lord-Lady Gremory akan membujuk seorang pemuda yang sangat terampil, menjadikannya bodyguards untuk calon tunangan adiknya. Sebagai pebisnis di bidang perdagangan senjata keluarga yakuza Gremory dan seorang Military Enthusiast, tidak mungkin Sirzechs tidak mengenal orang-orang potensial terutama dalam pertempuran.

Dan karena kedua orang tuanya bilang kota Kuoh, pikirannya langsung menuju heir dari keluarga Hyoudo, Issei. Dia cukup terampil dalam pertempuran jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat, hanya saja dia sedikit bermasalah dengan pengendalian diri. Lupakan soal Issei, keluarga yakuza Hyoudo sudah lenyap seminggu yang lalu. Jadi dengan tereliminasinya Issei maka seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang cukup terampil disana selain dari kalangan gangster rendahan. Kecuali Sirzechs memasukkan sebuah variabel baru.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anda tidak bisa bangun pagi, itu konsekuensi dari peran ganda yang anda ambil, untuk kebaikan Rias-sama." Grafiya yang melihat tuannya gelisah, mencoba untuk menghibur dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sudah hafal dengan tingkah Sirzechs, setiap adiknya akan bertunangan Sirzechs selalu seperti ini.

"Grafiya, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Sirzechs-sama."

Membalikkan badannya, kini Sirzechs dan Grafiya saling berhadapan. Meski sudah tahu setiap jengkal tubuh Sirzechs, Grafiya masih saja tersipu malu jika harus melihat tubuh setengah telanjangnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kali ini, jangan ikut pergi."

"Saya menolak!" Jawab Grafiya menanggapi permintaan Sirzechs secara langsung.

**Time Skip...**

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, langit malam telah naik ke panggung dunia menggantikan senja. Waktu yang tepat bagi sebagian orang untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat setelah bekerja seharian. Sayangnya Namikaze tidak termasuk ke dalam sebagian orang itu, sejak pagi dia sudah harus bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan Raiser dan wanita panggilannya, Yubelluna. Kebutuhan itu tak jauh dari urusan perut dan selangkangan yang membuat Namikaze bolak-balik kembali ke minimarket hanya untuk membeli cemilan dan obat.

Suasana malam di vila Gremory yang menjadi tempat menyembunyikan Raiser dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu dekorasi yang tersebar disana. Selain itu kedatangan satu kelompok bersenjata lengkap utusan yakuza Gremory sejak sore tadi kini juga menghiasi setiap sudut strategis vila Gremory. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap menuju pertunangan Rias Gremory, untuk memastikan keselamatan dari calon tunangan.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana caranya calon tunangan Rias Gremory dibunuh?" Ucap Namikaze lirih sembari membandingkan antara denah vila Gremory yang ada di tangannya dengan kenyataan di lapangan. Tingkat pengawasannya bisa dibilang sangat ketat meski ukuran dari vila Gremory yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Raiser tidak terlalu luas. Namun dengan banyaknya pasukan yang berjaga, Namikaze berani menjamin jika ada suara aneh dari kamar yang ditempati Raiser, seluruh pasukan yang ada disana bisa langsung mendengarnya.

Sayangnya suara aneh itu tidak kunjung terdengar untuk membuktikan klaim Namikaze, yang bisa dia dengar sejak pagi hari hanyalah suara erangan pria dan wanita yang sedang bersetubuh yang membuat Namikaze sedikit menyesal menerima permintaan dari Lord-Lady Gremory, siapa juga yang sudi menjaga keselamatan orang yang sedang berhubungan badan?

"Apa mereka semua seperti ini?" Guman Namikaze sembari melihat ke arah ruangan Raiser. Dari luar sana, dia bisa melihat siluet seorang wanita yang sedang menaiki seorang pria. Namikaze tidak mau berkomentar tentang posisi itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kasihan dengan Rias yang akan bertunangan dengan orang seperti itu. Namikaze yakin jika Rias bisa memilih, maka dia tidak akan sudi bertunangan dengan Raiser, kecuali dia memang seorang masokis.

Merasa jika keadaannya kondusif, Namikaze mulai mencari kegiatan yang lebih berarti seperti memikirkan penyebab kematian calon tunangan Rias Gremory terdahulu, dengan sumber informasi dari berbagai kejadian yang dia alami sejak pagi. Jelas Namikaze menolak hipotesa Lord-Lady Gremory yang menuntunnya untuk mempercayai kekuatan ghaib. Dia yakin jika kunci dari masalah ini bukanlah hal ghaib, kutukan, atau kekuatan misterius. Jangankan memikirkan ketiga hal tadi, sejak awal Namikaze sudah merasa ada yang salah dengan cara diplomasi yakuza Gremory.

Bayangkan saja jika di usia yang baru akan memasuki fase dewasa, kalian sudah dituntut untuk membangun hubungan diplomasi dengan cara menikahi seseorang yang belum kalian kenal. Cara itu mungkin populer di masa lalu, namun seiring dengan perkembangan zaman, cara seperti itu sudah tidak relevan lagi.

**Tap.. tap... tap...**

Suara langkah kaki yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengaran Namikaze, membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Segera tangan kanan Namikaze mencoba memicu mekanisme **hidden blade **di pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan tidak macet di saat-saat yang menentukan, sementara itu mata Namikaze mencari sumber suara langkah kaki yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Namun sebelum matanya menangkap pemandangan yang memperlihatkan orang asing, Namikaze sudah dikejutkan terlebih dahulu karena para pengawal bersenjata lengkap yang dibayar oleh keluarga yakuza Gremory untuk mengawasi Raiser, malah mengacuhkan suara langkah kaki yang jelas-jelas menandakan adanya penyusup. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencuri pandang ke arah Namikaze namun langsung mengacuhkannya ketika Namikaze menatap balik.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Motivasi pertunangan yang melenceng bukan lagi upaya diplomasi melainkan upaya menghilangkan kutukan, calon tunangan yang terkesan seadanya asal berani menentang kutukan, kelompok bersenjata yang bertugas mengawal namun malah melalaikan tugasnya. Ketiga fakta yang disimpulkan oleh Namikaze telah mengarahkannya menuju kebenaran dibalik kutukan Rias Gremory.

"Apanya yang kutukan, itu adalah... caramu MELUAPKAN PERASAAN BUKAN!" Namikaze mulai berlari mengejar sesosok penyusup yang memakai bodysuits hitam yang masuk ke dalam vila Gremory. Tidak ada satupun dari pengawal bersenjata yang berinisiatif menjalankan tugas semestinya, mereka malah menyingkir dari tempat mereka seharusnya berjaga. Sehingga kini di vila Gremory hanya terdapat Namikaze, Raiser, Yubelluna, dan penyusup.

"Kyaaa!" Suara jeritan dari arah ruangan Raiser membuat Namikaze mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke ruangan Raiser menggunakan tangga. Dia lebih memilih memanjat dinding bagian luar untuk sampai ke ruangan Raiser, selain pasti kalah cepat dengan penyusup yang terlebih dulu masuk, teriakan itu juga menandakan jika sudah terjadi sesuatu di ruangan Raiser.

Setelah sampai di jendela ruangan Raiser, Namikaze langsung memicu mekanisme **hidden blade, **membuat sebilah mata pisau kehitaman nampak keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Namikaze menggunakan mata pisau **hidden blade **itu untuk memecahkan kaca jendela sebagai jalan baginya masuk ke ruangan Raiser.

Ketika berhasil masuk ke ruangan Raiser, Namikaze tidak melihat keberadaan si penyusup. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada darah, mayat Yubelluna dalam keadaan telanjang, dan berbagai bungkus bekas jajanan, obat, serta alat kontrasepsi yang diminta oleh Raiser selama pagi sampai sore hari. Namikaze sendiri bahkan tidak melihat Raiser.

Namikaze langsung mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan terutama langit-langit dan dibawah ranjang. Selang waktu kedatangannya dengan teriakan Yubelluna tak mungkin lebih dari 10 detik, ditambah lagi pintu masuk dan keluar ruangan itu masih terbuka lebar dan bebas dari jejak darah. Dari segala perabot yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya ada 1 tempat yang cukup besar untuk digunakan bersembunyi oleh orang dewasa, yaitu lemari.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Namikaze mendekati lemari itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan segala kesiapan mentalnya, dia akan mencoba menghindari segala kemungkinan sergapan dari penyusup yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari ini.

**Klik... Brak...**

Baru saja Namikaze mendaratkan tangannya di gagang pintu lemari, sebuah dorongan yang luar biasa tiba-tiba datang dari arah lemari yang membuat daun pintu lemari itu terbuka lebar dengan cepat. Bukan hanya itu, Namikaze merasakan sakit di area lengan kirinya, ketika fokus Namikaze sudah kembali barulah dia sadar jika daun pintu tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah menikamnya ketika dia lengah, beruntung kali ini pisau itu meleset karena posisi Namikaze yang tidak lurus dengan pintu lemari.

Tubuh penyusup itu itu menikam Namikaze dengan kekuatan berlebih, sehingga membuat Namikaze terjatuh dengan posisi telentang. Sementara itu si penyusup yang menikamnya barusan, kepalanya membentur lantai di bawah karena kerasnya ancang-ancang yang diambil. Namikaze yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan serangan balik, awalnya Namikaze hanya menempatkan telapak tangannya di perut penyusup yang menikamnya. Hingga akhirnya dengan gerakan kecil, dia memicu mata pisau **hidden blade **untuk keluar dan otomatis menikam perut si penyusup.

"Hyaaa!" Belum selesai urusannya dengan satu penyusup, Namikaze dikejutkan dengan suara lain yang berasal dari arah pintu keluar/masuk ruangan Raiser. Dari sana juga keluar penyusup berpakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng. Penyusup kesiangan itu langsung menendang lengan Namikaze yang menikam rekannya, setelah itu kedua penyusup tadi langsung pergi lewat jendela yang digunakan Namikaze untuk masuk ruangan Raiser.

Namikaze yang telah mendapat cukup adrenalin langsung bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, bukan untuk mengejar si penyusup namun kembali membuka pintu lemari. Ketika Namikaze membuka pintu lemari, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah tubuh yang jatuh ke arahnya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Namikaze. Identitas tubuh itu dikenal Namikaze sebagai Raiser Phenex, calon tunangan Rias Gremory. Dilihat dari keadaannya, Raiser hanya pingsan dan belum sempat diapa-apakan. Mungkin dia syok saat melihat Yubelluna yang sedang berhubungan dengannya, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dari dadanya.

"Masih ada lagi?" Ketika Namikaze kembali menyimpan tubuh Raiser di dalam lemari, sosok penyusup serba hitam dan memakai topeng kembali masuk ke dalam pandangannya, kali ini juga persis seperti kemunculan penyusup kedua yang masuk lewat pintu. Bedanya orang itu tidak langsung berlari menuju Namikaze, melainkan hanya berdiri di bibir pintu.

Dari arah penyusup itu, Namikaze mendengar ada sebuah suara statis yang biasa terdengar dari jaringan komunikasi berbasis gelombang radio. Hingga beberapa saat, setelah suara itu hilang akhirnya si penyusup mulai bergerak. Awalnya dia terlihat seperti melakukan ancang-ancang, gerakan selanjutnya dia langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah jendela sama yang dipakai oleh kedua rekannya tadi. Sudah 3 penyusup yang kabur dari vila Gremory, namun Namikaze tidak bisa menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir meski logikanya sudah men**jugde** vila Gremory telah aman.

Selanjutnya yang dilakukan Namikaze adalah menyusuri seluruh ruangan di vila Gremory, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika vila Gremory sudah aman dan dia bisa melanjutkan ke fase berikutnya, yaitu men**tracking** ketiga penyusup tadi.

Apa mungkin mereka masih di sekitar sini?

Sangat mungkin, karena efek dari mata pisau **hidden blade **Namikaze adalah pelumpuh. Mereka pasti akan mengira jika orang tertikam tadi terkena racun dan akan semakin parah jika banyak bergerak, maka dari itu sangat mungkin menemukan mereka bertiga, atau minimal satu penyusup yang pingsan.

"Fuck..." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Namikaze ketika masuk ke ruangan terakhir yang belum dia periksa. Bukannya tanpa alasan, kata itu keluar ketika Namikaze melihat sebuah ruangan yang di dekorasi dengan banyak senjata berjenis **rifle **menempel di dindingnya. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu, Namikaze langsung mengambil dua buah **M1903 Springfield** dan memastikannya sudah terisi peluru.

"Jackpot!" Namikaze langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kedua tangan yang memegang **M1903 Springfield, **dengan bermodal denah lokasi vila Gremory, **hidden blade, **dan dua riffle bolt-action, dia mulai melacak jejak ketiga penyusup tadi.

**Meanwhile...**

"Onii-sama! Bagaimana keadaan Onee-sama?"

"Lukanya tidak parah dan pendarahannya sudah berhenti, hanya saja syarafnya lumpuh sementara."

"Bagaimana statusnya?"

"Negatif, target gagal dieksekusi."

Saat ini ketiga penyusup itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang masih berada di sekitar vila Gremory. Terlihat salah satu dari mereka dibaringkan di atas tumpukan jerami dan sedang pingsan. Dulu tempat itu adalah kandang kuda namun tidak difungsikan lagi setelah beberapa saat. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut dari kedua penyusup yang ada disana, mereka sibuk melihat rekan mereka yang pingsan setelah tertikam oleh sebuah senjata yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa pastikan seperti apa bentuknya.

**Braaak!**

Suara berisik itu berasal dari arah pintu masuk ruangan yang didobrak oleh seseorang. Dari perspektif kedua penyusup yang sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu, mereka bisa melihat salah satu daun pintu rusak dengan enselnya yang terbang entah kemana akibat dobrakan tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan permainan kutukan ini, Gremory-sama?" Akhirnya si pelaku pendobrakan itu masuk ke ruangan dengan gaya yang sesantai mungkin meski dua buah **M1903 Springfield **yang dia pegang membuatnya jauh dari kesan santai. Sementara itu salah satu dari kedua penyusup yang sadar mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Namikaze.

"Jangan tembak mereka ber..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, si penyusup yang menghampiri Namikaze langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari salah satu **M1903 Springfield, **pukulan yang kelewat keras itu bahkan menyebabkan laras senjata **M1903 Springfield **patah sepertiganya.

"Aku datang untuk mendengarkan motif dan alasan, bukan memperumit keadaan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Gangster itu apa? Di cerita ini saya membuat pengertian sendiri, gangster itu mirip yakuza namun skalanya lebih kecil tapi tetep punya pengaruh di suatu kota. Bisa dibilang bibit keluarga yakuza.

Bahasanya gak bisa lebih halus lagi? Well... saya sih punya banyak referensi joke jorok, rasanya gak enak kalo gak kepake. Toh ini ratingnya udah M, maaf kalo ada yang gak bisa baca kata-kata non suci yang saya ketik atau bahkan tidak paham referensi saya.

**Jadi... di fanfic ini main charanya siapa?**

**Entah di chap berapa saya udah ngejawab pertanyaan ini. Gak ada yang tahu, entah itu Menma, Naruto, atau bahkan mungkin juga minato. Saya udah ngasih hint di awal kalo Naruto itu punya kakak yang bernama Menma, tapi seperti yang kita tahu di beberapa chap terakhir, Namikaze yang disebut-sebut di cerita ini punya panggilan keduanya. Dia dipanggil Naruto dan juga Menma, yang berarti apa? **

**Sejak awal gak ada konsep kakak beradik, sejak awal cuman ada 1 Namikaze entah itu Naruto dengan nama lain Menma atau bahkan Minato dengan nama lain Naruto dan Menma. Soal ichiraku di chapter awal, dia salah merepresentasikan pengamatannya sehingga menganggap kalo Namikaze Naruto itu punya kakak yang bernama menma. Masih bingung? Baca A/N chapter-chapter awal. **

**(Dedicated Answer Anonym)**

kalo nanya bisa pake akun kan? Pm aja kalo gak mau pertanyaannya muncul di review. Saya sih agak brengsek di PM, suka mendiskreditkan teori atau usulan orang lain. Tapi itu saya lakuin biar tahu semateng apa teori dan usulan itu.

Last, saya bisa jamin chap depan itu akhir dari arc Nocturne of Gremory. Beda dengan Serenade of Sitri, chap depan ini saya yakin potensinya sedikit banget bakal bengkak wordnya. Atau mungkin gak bakal sepanjang chap ini.


	9. Chapter 9

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 9

Arc. Nocturne of Gremory (End)

Keadaan terkini di bekas kandang kuda vila Gremory bisa dibilang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Namikaze ketika pertama kali masuk ke ruangan Raiser. Pasalnya saat ini dua dari tiga penyusup yang muncul secara bergantian di ruangan Raiser telah tumbang dan hanya meninggalkan satu rekannya yang bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Dengan ini seharusnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai, walaupun ketiga penyusup itu dia biarkan pergi saat ini, Namikaze yakin kalau mereka bertiga tidak akan kembali lagi dan mengulangi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Raiser, setidaknya di hari yang sama. Bukti seorang rekannya yang tumbang setelah terkena satu serangan pasti akan menimbulkan ketakutan dalam benak mereka.

Meskipun begitu Namikaze masih merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia yakin bahwa percobaan pembunuhan Raiser tidak akan terulang lagi setidaknya dalam satu hari ini, tapi bagaimana di masa depan? Masih ada kemungkinannya. Apalagi Lord-Lady Gremory juga hanya mempercayai argumen mereka sendiri yaitu **kutukan itu akan hilang saat Rias sudah berhasil bertunangan. **Padahal tidak ada bukti konkrit atas argumen itu.

Sementara itu satu-satunya penyusup yang masih bisa bergerak secara bebas menghampiri Namikaze, melihat hal itu Namikaze langsung membuang **M1903 Springfield **yang telah patah sepertiganya, seolah menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam mendengarkan motivasi para penyusup itu.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Namikaze, penyusup itu melepaskan topengnya. Memperlihatkan raut muka penuh keseriusan di wajah cantiknya, tatapannya tajam melihat langsung ke wajah Namikaze, rambut merah panjangnya juga tergerai di sepanjang punggungnya. Dari semua personifikasi yang ada, bisa disimpulkan dia adalah Rias Gremory, calon tunangan Raiser sekaligus Heiress dari keluarga Gremory.

"Onii-sama!" Kata Rias penuh penekanan, yang langsung direspon oleh salah seorang penyusup yang telah menjadi samsak dari **M1903 Springfield **yang dibawa Namikaze hingga patah. Orang itu juga melepas topengnya, memperlihatkan tatapannya yang juga tak kalah mematikan ke arah Namikaze, selain itu dia juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan milik Rias.

Namikaze sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden **Kutukan Rias Gremory, **namundari sekian banyak potensi kenapa harus orang yang dikatakan terkutuk itu sendiri yang bertanggung jawab? Kalau sudah begini, Namikaze tidak bisa pura-pura buta dengan melihat Lord-Lady Gremory sebagai korban, karena bisa jadi mereka adalah dalang yang sebenarnya.

"Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama tidak terlibat dengan semua ini. Semua ini adalah ideku, **Little Conqueror." **Ucap Sirzechs mengklarifikasi hal terpenting sebelum pemuda yang telah menghajarnya tadi mengambil kesimpulan yang salah atas tindakannya. Sirzechs juga memanggil Namikaze dengan sebutan **Little Conqueror **untuk menterornya, sekaligus memberitahu jika Sirzechs bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah permintaan spesifik Lord-Lady Gremory. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian membunuhnya di lain waktu, tapi tidak untuk hari." Kata Namikaze mengutarakan pendiriannya. Dia tidak menerima pekerjaan ini karena alasan lain, satu-satunya motivasi Namikaze untuk menerima pekerjaan ini adalah Lord-Lady Gremory.

"Harus kuakui Raiser itu sedikit berengsek tapi bukankah dia sudah mendapat restu dari orang tuamu?" Lanjut Namikaze, secara ide dia menyerang perbuatan Sirzechs dan Rias. Memancing kedua saudara itu untuk berargumen membenarkan tindakannya.

"Sedikit berengsek? Apanya yang sedikit berengsek? DIA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN YANG LAIN. OTOU-SAMA HANYA MEMPEDULIKAN TAMBAHAN KEKUATAN, DAN CALON YANG DIA TUNJUK HANYA MEMPEDULIKAN TUBUHKU. KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA MENERIMA ITU!"

"ONII-SAMA DAN GRAFIYA-NEESAN PERNAH MEMBANTAI SATU DIVISI SEBELUM MEREKA DIRESTUI. SEKARANG AKU HANYA MEMBUNUH CALON TUNANGANKU YANG MEMANG SEHARUSNYA MATI SAJA. AKU HANYA... AKU HANYA INGIN MERASAKAN JATUH CINTA SEPERTI MEREKA BERDUA DAN TIDAK TERIKAT DENGAN PERTUNANGAN BODOH INI."

Cukup... Rias sudah cukup merasa bersalah ketika membunuh semua calon tunangannya. Dia tidak mau mendengar pendapat dari orang asing yang memperburuk suasana hatinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah meneriakkan semua alasan yang dia punya kepada Namikaze, meneriakkan semua beban mental yang dia tanggung ketika mendapat perintah bertunangan di usianya yang masih muda, dan meneriakkan hasrat terdalamnya yang haus dengan cinta.

Air mata Rias mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, perbuatannya sebagai pembunuh calon tunangannya sendiri sudah terbongkar. Kedua rekannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak dan calon kakak iparnya kini sudah tak berdaya akibat melawan Namikaze. Dia tidak punya kesempatan pergi dari sini.

Setelah selesai mendengar perkataan Rias, Namikaze berjalan ke arah Rias. Sementara itu Rias yang didekati oleh Namikaze hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sejak awal dia tidak bisa melawan ketika melihat Namikaze membawa **riffle** **M1903 Springfield **di tangannya. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Rias hanya bisa membayangkan jika pemuda itu akan menggerayangi tubuhnya karena posisinya lebih unggul.

Rias menutup matanya saat Namikaze menarik bahunya dan menempatkan wajahnya di samping telinga, dia bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Namikaze menggelitik telinganya. Niat untuk menolak perbuatan itu langsung Rias lupakan ketika Namikaze membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Sekarang Rias mungkin sudah tahu alasan kenapa Sona begitu lengket dengan pemuda bernama Namikaze ini. Pemuda itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan terasa sangat menghargai keberadaannya sebagai eksistensi yang setara, setiap gerakan dan ucapan yang dia lontarkan pada seseorang seperti Sona dan dirinya pasti akan membuat adiksi dan ingin meminta lebih. Perlakuan biasa itulah yang dicari oleh Sona dan Rias yang sejak kecil sudah tidak mengenal apa arti dari kata biasa.

Dari bisikan itu, Rias mendengar sebuah harapan, bukan hanya harapan palsu yang biasa dia dengar dari semua calon tunangannya. Harapan itu tidak gratis namun harapan seperti itulah yang paling realistis.

**'Berjuanglah besok, aku akan membantumu bebas.' **

Setelah mengatakan itu Namikaze langsung berbalik arah kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rias yang berlinang air mata, Sirzechs yang sudah bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, dan Grafiya yang masih terbaring pingsan di atas jerami. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Namikaze berbalik dan membentuk tanda **Good Luck **dengan tangannya. Dia tidak pandai berkata-kata tentang hal seperti ini, bahkan mengucapkan **Oyasumi** saja tidak pernah secara langsung kepada teman sekamarnya, tapi kali ini Namikaze merasa perlu untuk mengatakannya kepada Rias meski hanya dengan simbolis.

"Onii-sama, biarkan acara besok berlangsung." Kata Rias kepada Sirzechs yang hanya dibalas dengan gumanan Sirzechs. Rencana Sirzechs jika suatu saat pembunuhan ini gagal adalah mengacaukan pertunangan Rias. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk menebus perbuatan egoisnya dulu yang membuat Rias berada di posisi yang sulit seperti sekarang.

Tapi Rias sudah membuat keputusan, rencana mengacaukan pertunangan itu bisa dia simpan di lain waktu.

**Meanwhile...**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan bekas kandang kuda yang digunakan oleh Rias, Sirzechs, dan satu rekannya untuk bersembunyi, Namikaze langsung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya. Dia menelpon ke sebuah nomor yang diberikan oleh Lord-Lady Gremory, mereka bilang nomor itu bisa menyediakan apapun yang dia perlukan sekarang tanpa perlu izin kepada siapapun.

**"Moshi-moshi... Namikaze-sama, apa yang anda perlukan?" **

"Bawakan aku **Asam Sitrat, Natrium Bikarbonat, **danHidrogen Cair. Satu lagi aku butuh pakaian khas inggris model abad ke-19, ukuran dewasa."

**"Baik, saya akan mengantarkannya ke kamar anda." **

"Akan kutunggu." Setelah itu Namikaze langsung menutup sambungan telpon itu dan meneruskan perjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan sedikit bujukan pada Rias, dia yakin jika Raiser saat ini sudah aman sampai besok, jadi dia akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk berkutat dengan barang yang dia pesan.

"Tidak ada cara lain."

**Time Skip...**

Pernikahan adalah salah satu keputusan sakral yang pernah diambil oleh manusia semasa hidupnya. Berbagai aspek idealnya perlu dipenuhi terlebih dulu sebelum pasangan itu memutuskan untuk menikah, seperti mapan secara materi, dewasa secara jiwa, dan legal secara usia. Sayangnya penafsiran yang melenceng terhadap pernikahan inilah yang kerap kali dimanfaatkan untuk mencari keuntungan.

Sejatinya pernikahan adalah sarana untuk melanjutkan keturunan dan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan pasangan, namun dalam prakteknya sudah banyak tujuan yang melenceng dari titik awal yaitu membangun sebuah keluarga. Tak jarang kita lihat, pernikahan juga memasukkan kepentingan politik, bisnis, dan sosial di dalamnya yang membuat aspek terpenting menjadi terabaikan.

Kira-kira acara seperti itulah yang menanti Rias Gremory saat ini. Pernikahan? Bukan pertunangan? Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa calon tunangan Rias, Raiser Phenex telah melewati malam sebagai calon tunangan Rias Gremory dengan selamat (meski dengan skandal), Lord-Lady Gremory langsung menaikkan pengukuhan hubungan keduanya dari pertunangan menjadi pernikahan, tentu saja tanpa persetujuan Rias terlebih dulu.

Dari pihak Raiser sendiri sangat senang mendengar kabar itu, ketua mereka Raiser Phenex akan menjadi menantu keluarga yakuza Gremory yang sudah memiliki nama besar, itu artinya Gangster Phenex juga akan masuk ke jajaran elit yakuza yang selama ini mereka impikan.

Sementara itu Rias sedikit banyak telah menyesali keputusannya kemarin malam. Dia membiarkan perlakuan lembut Namikaze dan harapan yang dia berikan menghipnotisnya. Rias merasa sangat bodoh telah percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda itu, karena sekarang dia sangat skeptis dengan harapan yang dia berikan. Jika hanya pertunangan, yang akan datang mungkin hanyalah orang internal Gremory dan Phenex.

Tapi karena telah dinaikkan menjadi pernikahan, maka tamu undangan pasti akan lebih banyak. Selain internal Gremory dan Phenex, mungkin juga ada perwakilan dari sekutu yakuza Gremory dan rekan bisnisnya yang berasal dari mafia luar negeri. Sekarang posisi Rias dan Sirzechs sudah sangat terkekang, apapun kekacauan yang mereka buat nama keluarga yakuza Gremory akan tercoreng.

"Apakah anda menyesal, Rias-sama?" Grafiya yang sedang mendandani Rias dengan gaun pengantin, merasakan kegundahan hati dari calon adik iparnya ini. Bahkan ketika dia terlihat sudah sempurna memakai gaun pengantin, wajah yang dia tampilkan bukanlah wajah bahagia seorang Rias Gremory karena akan menikah. Entah kenapa wajah itu terasa penuh penyesalan.

"..." Rias tidak menjawabnya. Dia masih menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh karena mempercayai ucapan Namikaze. Semakin dia memikirkan malam itu, semakin dia ingin hidupnya berakhir sebelum pernikahan ini dimulai. Tapi kembali lagi ke alasan awal, apapun yang terjadi akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga yakuza Gremory yang sudah susah payah dibesarkan oleh leluhurnya.

Pintu ruangan persiapan itu terbuka dengan keras, memperlihatkan Lord-Lady Gremory diikuti dengan Sirzechs di belakang mereka. Bisa dipastikan kedatangan Lord-Lady Gremory adalah untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan terlepas dari kutukan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan. Tanpa tahu kebenaran sebenarnya jika kutukan itu dibuat oleh Rias dan Sirzechs sendiri.

"Rias...! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kutukan itu akan hilang."

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san sangat senang hari ini." Ucap Lord-Lady Gremory sembari memeluk Rias dengan erat. Kekhawatiran mereka berdua bahwa putrinya, Rias Gremory tidak akan bisa menikah, sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Ha'i, akhirnya kutukan itu akan hilang sebentar lagi dan aku bisa menikah." Rias yang tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya terpaksa mengeluarkan respon yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. Terlihat dia sangat senang mendengar kabar itu, bahkan dia juga tersenyum tanpa beban seperti biasa, di matanya juga terlihat mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

Sirzechs dan Grafiya yang melihat mereka bertiga entah kenapa merasa kalau kejadian itu sangatlah salah. Rias seharusnya tidak senang, Rias seharusnya memilih calon suaminya sendiri, Rias seharusnya bisa tersenyum bahagia tanpa dibuat-buat. Namun mereka berdua mengurungkan komentarnya karena alasan semua ini terjadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hubungan mereka berdua. Sirzechs yang menolak menikah untuk kepentingan keluarga Gremory, sehingga sekarang Rias yang harus menggantikan perannya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya. Tapi pengantin wanita harus segera berbaris. Lord-Lady Gremory juga tolong segera menemui tamu VIP, Sirzechs-sama dan Grafiya-sama juga tolong bersiap posisi." Ucap koordinator acara tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, dia menginterupsi momen bahagia keluarga inti Gremory.

"Sekarang, berbarislah bersama calon suamimu, Rias."

"Akan kuantar." Dengan itu, Lord-Lady Gremory bersama Rias menuju ke barisan Raiser Phenex. Mereka mengantarkan Rias sampai di barisan itu dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Raiser, mereka menyebut Raiser sebagai pria terpilih karena berhasil melewati kutukan calon tunangan Rias Gremory.

Lord-Lady Gremory sebenarnya tidak melupakan Namikaze yang juga berperan banyak bagi keberhasilan Raiser melewati kutukan itu, hanya saja menurut permintaan spesifik mereka, Namikaze hanya akan bekerja selama satu hari. Saat hari pertunangan (atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi pernikahan) Namikaze tidak akan terlibat lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik, Rias. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai malam." Bisik Raiser kepada Rias yang terlah berbaris di sampingnya. Memang tidak berlebihan, saat ini mereka berdua telah memakai pakaian pengantin **western **yang identik dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih bagi perempuan dan setelan tuxedo bagi laki-laki. Tentu saat ini mereka merasa paling sempurna secara penampilan selama hidup mereka.

Sementara itu Rias hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah pandai tersenyum palsu seperti ini, mungkin sejak kecil saat dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir makanya dia berusaha tetap tersenyum meski hatinya sedang bersedih.

Setelah itu akhirnya barisan Raiser dan Rias berjalan menuju ke aula tempat dimana pesta pernikahan mereka diadakan. Aula utama yakuza Gremory.

Suasana di aula utama keluarga Gremory kini sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan. Ada gangster phenex, perwakilan yakuza sekutu mereka, hingga mafia dari barat. Meski mendadak, namun mereka semua menyempatkan datang ke acara pernikahan heiress keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory dengan Raiser Phenex. Alasan terbesar mereka datang adalah untuk mencari koneksi bisnis baru yang mungkin bisa terjalin.

Tiba-tiba suara riuh dari tamu undangan di dalam aula itu berhenti ketika barisan Raiser dan Rias hendak masuk ke ruangan itu. Bunyi terompet kemudian terdengar dimainkan untuk mengiringi perjalanan Raiser dan Rias melewati karpet merah sejak masuk ke ruangan hingga ke panggung. Di atas panggung sudah menunggu seorang yang ditunjuk oleh keluarga Gremory untuk menikahkan pasangan itu.

Selama perjalanan di karpet merah**, **semua mata disana tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Raiser dan Rias yang menggunakan pakaian terlihat serasi berjalan berdampingan. Bahkan Sona yang juga merupakan salah satu tamu disana harus mengakui kalau sahabatnya, Rias saat ini sangat cantik. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu selain orang-orang terdekatnya, Rias saat ini sedang bersedih.

Keberhasilan Namikaze adalah penyebabnya. Fakta itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Sona kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tirai besar yang ada diatas panggung. Entah apa fungsinya, tapi Sona yakin jika ada keajaiban yang bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini maka keajaiban itu akan muncul dibalik tirai besar itu. Mungkin tirai berfungsi untuk menutupi gambar background yang sudah disiapkan untuk prosesi pernikahan ataupun berfoto bersama oengantin, tapi tirai itu sendiri juga sangat potensial untuk menjadi tempat kemunculan seorang pengacau. Entah siapapun yang cukup nekat untuk menyusup di acara sebesar ini.

"Raiser Phenex, mulai sekarang kau akan menjalani kehidupan baru, sebagai bagian dari keluarga Gremory. Apakah kau bersedia?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Raiser dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Rias Gremory, mulai sekarang kau akan menjalani hidup sebagai pasangan dari Raiser Gremory, pasangan sehidup semati, pasangan yang..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kelimatnya, sebuah tangan dari balik tirai diatas panggung langsung menarik si petugas yang menikahkan Raiser dan Rias.

Selanjutnya suara yang masuk ke dalam microphone yang dipakai petugas petugas itu adalah suara teriakannya yang tertahan dan samar-samar bisa terdengar suara besi tajam yang merobek benda lunak.

Petugas itu ditikam. Hanya itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal berdasarkan suara yang didengar oleh para tamu. Kepanikan mulai terjadi, para tamu undangan yang semula kondusif berubah menjadi sekumpulan orang yang berbisik-bisik. Sebelum sempat terjadi kepanikan massal, tirai itu terlihat tersibak dibarengi dengan keluarnya sesosok pria dari balik tirai. Pria itu memakai pakaian khas era Victoria dari inggris dengan hoodie yang menutup kepalanya.

Raiser yang terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok misterius itu tanpa pikir panjang, langsung turun dari atas panggung. Aksi Raiser yang melalaikan pengantinnya itu menyulut amarah Lord-Lady Gremory secara instan.

"Seluruh penjaga! Lindungi Rias!" Perintah Sirzechs terlebih dulu, menginterupsi perintah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Lord-Lady Gremory. Sirzechs sedikit banyak sudah tahu sifat orang tuanya, jika tidak dia interupsi maka perintah tadi akan berubah menjadi menembak Raiser di tempat. Meski secara pribadi Sirzechs juga ingin melakukan itu, tapi tidak akan dia lakukan di depan banyak relasi seperti saat ini.

Sosok misterius sekaligus nyentrik karena memakai pakaian era jadul itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rias. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mengikuti pose yang mirip dengan masa pakaian itu. Sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan dan memutar tangannya sebelum dia ulurkan.

"Menjauh dari pengantinku, Sialan!" Raiser yang sadar dengan kesalahan yang dia buat langsung berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang menyerang sosok pria misterius tadi. Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Raiser sekuat tenaga ke arah sosok misterius itu. Tanpa ada pergerakan berarti dari targetnya, Raiser yakin jika pukulannya itu kena telak.

**Bukk...**

Suara pukulan Raiser teredam karena pakaian yang dipakai oleh sosok misterius itu. Tapi yang pasti, Raiser telah menyarangkan pukulan keras kepada orang itu. Namun ketika dia hendak menarik tangan Rias untuk menjauh, Raiser merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk pinggangnya. Ketika ingin berteriak, sebuah tangan dengan cekatan langsung membekap mulut Raiser. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya Raiser terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan ambruk.

Sementara itu keadaan Rias sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa memproses apa-apa lagi ketika dia melihat sebuah tangan keluar dari balik tirai dan menarik petugas dari yakuza Gremory itu ke dalam. Bahkan ketika dia melihat Raiser lari dari hadapannya dia tidak punya keinginan untuk berlari bersama calom suaminya itu, lagipula dia juga tidak diajak menyelamatkan diri. Seluruh prasangka buruk Rias kepada Namikaze langsung menghilang ketika sosok misterius yang dia yakini adalah Namikaze itu mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Rias tidak pernah berharap seperti ini sejak pertunangannya mulai diatur oleh orang tuanya. Dia tidak pernah berharap lagi di kehidupannya akan datang seseorang yang cukup berani untuk menentang keputusan keluarganya. Rias sadar jika melakukan hal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Namun di depan matanya kali ini, Namikaze sudah mematahkan semua pikiran pesimisnya.

Perasaan Rias bercampur antara senang dan sedih, dia senang karena harapan yang diberikan Namikaze ternyata benar-benar nyata dan sedih karena Namikaze tetap mewujudkan harapannya itu meski Rias tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti arahan Namikaze untuk **berjuang. **Sehingga kini semuanya akan ditentukan oleh seberapa efektif rencana dari Namikaze.

"Cepat! Selamatkan Rias!" Lord-Lady Gremory yang melihat Rias mulai bersimpuh di lantai dan menangis langsung mengerahkan para penjaga untuk menjauhkan sosok misterius (Namikaze) itu dari Rias. Namikaze yang melihat para penjaga sudah tidak lagi melihatnya namun juga menerjang ke arahnya langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda itu terlihat seperti kelereng namun berwarna putih polos tanpa corak. Kemudian dia melemparkan benda mirip kelereng itu ke genangan darah yang terbuat dari luka Raiser.

**Sstt...**

Suara desisan itu muncul dari kelereng yang dilemparkan oleh Namikaze, bersamaan dengan itu muncul asap dengan skala besar yang menyelimuti area Rias dan Namikaze. Tanpa menghiraukan itu para penjaga tetap maju, lagi pula mereka punya **laser sight **yang terpasang di senjata mereka.Meskipun tidak bisa menembak mereka masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan sosok misterius itu dengan cahaya laser.

Sementara itu asap yang dihasilkan dari kelereng Namikaze menyebar hingga menyebabkan sistem pemadam api aktif, sistem itu merespon dengan mengeluarkan air untuk memadamkan api meski kenyataannya tidak ada api disini. Namun ketika air itu keluar, intensitas asapnya semakin bertambah hingga menyebar di seluruh aula utama.

Lord Gremory secara refleks langsung membuka seluruh ventilasi yang ada di ruangan ini mulai dari pintu utama sampai jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika mereka telah mendapat jarak pandang normal, perhatian seluruh tamu termasuk Lord-Lady Gremory kembali teralihkan ke panggung utama akibat suara nyanyian Acapella.

**"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"**

**"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme."**

**"Remember me to one who lives there."**

**"For once he was a true love of mine."**

Sepenggal lirik dari lagu Scarborough Fair yang dinyanyikan Rias secara Acapella itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan untuk melihat ke arahnya. Bukan hanya bernyanyi, Rias juga mengambil posisi berdansa dengan Namikaze. Setelah yakin telah membuat momen yang tepat, Rias kemudian melanjutkan bernyanyi Acapella dan berdansa bersama Namikaze.

Rias yang masih memakai gaun pengantinnya sedang berdansa bersama sosok misterius dengan baju khas era Victoria sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu daerah dari daratan Inggris yang diduga berasal dari era yang sama. Membuat mereka berdua layaknya pemain teatrikal yang sedang memainkan pertunjukan di hadapan para penonton.

Panggung yang menjadi lantai dansa bagi pasangan itu bahkan tidak lagi dihiraukan meski dihiasi oleh tubuh para penjaga yang semula menerjang kesana namun kini mereka nampak tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah. Selama Rias bernyanyi dan berdansa dengan Namikaze, tidak ada yang berusaha merusak suasana yang tercipta disana. Mereka semua menikmati suara merdu Rias dan penampilannya selama berdansa sampai mereka lupa jika sang calon suami sebenarnya tengah tak sadarkan diri di lantai panggung itu.

Berbeda dari yang lain, Lord-Lady Gremory merasa Deja Vu dengan pesona seperti ini. Ketika lagu itu mencapai klimaks, mereka sadar jika pernah merasakan pesona seperti ini ketika berada di Kuoh, apartemen Namikaze. Saat itu Sona Sitri tengah mengambil posisi duduk di pangkuan Namikaze, mereka merasakan pesona yang serupa dari Rias dan pasangan dansanya itu.

Ketika lagu berakhir dansa mereka juga berakhir, sebagai penutupan Namikaze memegang tangan kanan Rias lalu dia membungkuk untuk mengecupnya. Semua itu terasa sangat lembut hingga rasanya Rias ingin pingsan dengan perlakuan selembut itu. Namun perlakuan itu tidak akan didapat Rias selamanya karena Sirzechs dan Lord Gremory telah menghadang tirai yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Berakhir sudah..." Ucap Rias kembali mulai terisak. Baru saja dia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama hidupnya. Perasaan dimana dia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan seseorang melebihi orang tuanya sendiri yang jarang memiliki waktu luang.

Melihat Rias yang sekali lagi ingin terisak, Namikaze secara mengejutkan menyikap hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya. Membeberkan identitasnya sebagai orang yang menyusup dan mengacaukan pesta pernikahan antara Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya mau tak mau harus terkejut dengan keputusan ceroboh yang diambil oleh Namikaze.

Setelah membuka hoodie, Namikaze langsung mendekap Rias dengan tangan kirinya. Setelah itu dia berbalik sehingga mereka berdua bisa berhadapan dengan Sirzechs dan Lord Gremory. Tangan kanan Namikaze terlihat menyilang tepat di depan tubuh Rias, Namikaze kemudian memicu **hidden blade **sehingga membuat mata pisau nampak keluar dari balik lengan kanannya.

Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu menerima perlakuan Namikaze dengan senang hati. Bahkan dia juga mengalungkan lengannya di dada Namikaze, seolah berusaha meniru apa yang dilakukan Sona kepada pemuda itu tempo hari.

Posisi Namikaze saat ini memang multi tafsir, para tamu mungkin akan melihatnya sedang menyekap Rias Gremory namun yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Namikaze berusaha melindungi Rias. Terlihat jelas dari posisi Sirzechs dan Lord Gremory, mata pisau **hidden blade **Namikaze bukan mengarah kepada Rias melainkan mereka berdua. Seoalah-olah pemuda itu ingin berkata jika dia akan melindungi Rias di segala situasi bahkan jika itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

'Otou-sama, kita sudah menemukan orang yang tepat.'

Ketika Sirzechs menengok ke arah Lord Gremory, dia dikejutkan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi ayahnya. Sirzechs kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke posisi ibunya, benar saja saat ini ibunya juga meneteskan air mata. Bahkan Gafiya yang ada disana juga terlihat sedang dipeluk oleh ibunya.

Tidak berselang lama, Lord Gremory berjalan ke arah Namikaze dan Rias lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"Okaeri..."

**Time Skip...**

Setelah insiden yang terjadi sepanjang dini hari sampai pagi, akhirnya keluarga yakuza Gremory bisa beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini. Mereka tidur di kamarnya masing-masing, Lord bersama Lady Gremory, Sirzechs bersama Grafiya lalu Namikaze bersama Rias.

Ya, Rias saat ini harus berbagi kamar dengan Namikaze yang secara de facto telah menjadi tunangannya. Meski status itu belum resmi, namun pemuda itu telah disambut oleh keluarga inti yakuza Gremory sebagai bagian dari mereka. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu ketika mengacaukan acara yang seharusnya menjadi acara pernikahan Rias dan Raiser.

Pemuda itu telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan hanya **good looking**, namun juga cerdik, tangguh dan piawai dalam mensiasati keadaan mendesak. Keempat hal itu menjadi sempurna ketika digabungkan dengan fakta bahwa Rias juga merasa nyaman dengannya. Dengan seluruh alasan itu, akhirnya Namikaze menjadi orang pertama yang disambut oleh keluarga inti sebelum ada pengukuhan hubungan secara simbolis seperti pertunangan atau bahkan pernikahan. Namun siapapun yang melihat insiden pagi tadi, pasti akan berfikir jika status mereka berdua telah bertunangan atau bahkan menikah.

"Kenapa melepas pakaian?" Namikaze yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dalam ruangan Rias, dikejutkan dengan Rias yang melepas pakaiannya sebelum berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika ada kain yang menempel di tubuhku." Jawab Rias singkat. Sebenarnya Rias masih bisa tahan tidur dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam, alasan dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya adalah untuk menguji Namikaze, apakah dia masih bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya atau berubah menjadi seperti serigala yang lapar. Apapun yang terjadi, Rias siap dengan semua resikonya.

Namikaze kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak berbagi tempat tidur. Lagipula dia sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Sona. Sebelum ikut berbaring, Namikaze berhenti sebentar untuk menyelimuti Rias kemudian dia berbaring di sampingnya.

Sebuah bunyi tertangkap di indera pendengaran Rias. Bunyi itu mirip dengan suara gemuruh namun sangat pelan, mungkin jika dia tidak diam seperti tadi, suara itu tidak akan terdengar.

"Aku akan pergi ke dapur, mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Mppff.." Rias berusaha menahan tawa yang meledak ketika mendengar tawaran Namikaze. Jadi suara mirip gemuruh tadi adalah bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan? Setelah menunjukkan sisi kerennya kepada Rias seharian ini, pasti rasanya memalukan ketika perutnya berbunyi tepat sebelum mereka tidur.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Rias selain tawa yang tertahan, Namikaze memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu pergi ke dapur. Namikaze berhenti bergerak ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang tangannya.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan instan disini."

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan ramen."

Dengan itu akhirnya Namikaze dan Rias memutuskan untuk menunda tidurnya. Mereka memasak ramen instan di dalam kamar Rias dan memakannya dalam 1 wadah besar untuk digunakan berdua. Alasan Rias punya beberapa peralatan masak dan kompor elektrik di kamarnya adalah karena dia suka memasak. Suatu saat setelah dia menikah, Rias ingin menghidangkan makanan buatannya sendiri kepada suaminya. Bagi Rias itu adalah salah satu yang terpenting dalam berkeluarga.

'Walaupun sekarang masih sebatas cup ramen. Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Well... itu hanya potongan lirik. Sengaja saya tambahkan agar yang gak mau dengerin lagunya minimal tahu gambaran lagunya seperti apa. Saran saya sih dengerin aja, versinya banyak kok. Kurang lebih juga sama semua liriknya.

Saya mulai kena efek akibat nulis fic ini, mendekati akhir semester entah bakal cepet-cepet saya tamatin atau hiatus.

Word kali ini mirip-mirip sama seperti kemarin, well... saya salah memperkirakan. Soalnya banyak plot hole yang coba saya tutup dan beberapa saya biarin ada. Sebenernya bukan saya biarin sih, udah ada materinya tapi gak saya sambungin aja.

Pakaian era Victoria itu kek gimana? Untuk yang laki-laki gambarnya emang hampir gak ada, kebanyakan pakaian wanita. Ini aja saya ambil referensi dari cover **Assasins Creed Syndicate, **kira-kira begitulah penampilannya kalo ditambah hoodie.

Nocturne of Gremory disini merujuk pada 2 hal. Nocturne itu penjelasan sebenarnya adalah **nyanyian yang dilakukan menjelang tengah malam dan perlu kekhidmatan. **Nocturne of Gremory disini merujuk pada pembunuhan yang dilakukan Gremory (atas nama kutukan terhadap Rias) yang dilakukan di tengah malam dan juga nyanyian Rias disaat pesta pernikahan yang khidmat (semuanya mendengarkan).


	10. Chapter 10

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 10

Arc. Class Excursion Chaos (Prolog)

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling sibuk, terutama bagi para pelajar yang harus buru-buru mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum terlambat menuju sekolah. Semua rutinitas normal itu tidak bisa lepas dari keseharian Namikaze, meski dalam beberapa kesempatan dia terpaksa harus lepas dari rutinitas normal ini dan mulai menyimpang dari jalur norma.

Seperti biasa, Namikaze sedang mempersiapkan seluruh peralatan yang dia perlukan dalam ranselnya. Bedanya saat ini Namikaze tidak hanya mempersiapkan isi dari satu ransel, melainkan dua ransel sekaligus. Ditambah lagi, pakaian yang dia kenakan juga bukanlah seragam biasa Kuoh Gakuen. Namikaze sekarang memakai setelan tracksuit berwarna hijau dan celana training panjang.

"Ini, ambillah." Namikaze secara tiba-tiba disodorkan dengan sebuah kartu yang berukuran cukup kecil. Kartu itu bertuliskan **Credit Card**, lengkap dengan informasi pribadi si pemilik kartu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah identitas Namikaze. Padahal Namikaze sendiri tidak pernah ingat telah membuat kartu kredit sebelumnya. Ketika pandangan Namikaze menelusuri pemilik tangan itu, dia dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah sang heiress keluarga yakuza Gremory, Rias.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukannya kau akan pergi Studi Ekskursi? Gunakan untuk kebutuhanmu." Mendengar alasan polos yang dikeluarkan Rias sungguh membuat Namikaze tidak habis pikir jika salah satu teman sekamarnya itu adalah mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Logikanya memang benar, dia akan pergi studi ekskursi jadi dia perlu uang saku. Namun tujuannya berada di Okutama, daerah yang terletak di sebelah barat Tokyo yang dijaga agar tetap lestari.

Jika saja Studi Eksursi Namikaze bertujuan ke tempat wisata yang dekat dengan pusat kota maka Namikaze tidak akan sungkan menerima kartu yang diberikan Rias, masalahnya saat ini adalah tujuan studi ekskursinya yang merupakan alam terbuka.

"Ini, Namikaze-kun." Ucap Sona tiba-tiba muncul di sabelah Namikaze. Terlihat dia masih memakai celemek dan memberikan sebuah kotak bekal pada Namikaze.

"Terima kasih." Kata Namikaze singkat. Disaat itulah Rias tahu letak kelemahannya sebagai perempuan. Dia tidak cukup punya perhatian untuk diberikan kepada semua calon pasangannya, selama ini yang dia manfaatkan untuk menggantikan perhatian itu adalah keindahan tubuhnya ataupun posisinya di keluarga. Tapi kelakuan itu sendiri telah mengubah persepsi yang sejak awal telah terlihat baik di mata orang biasa seperti Namikaze.

Rias pada dasarnya adalah perempuan dengan jiwa dewasa, ketika dia tahu itu maka dia akan fokus menyempurnakan sisi lain dari dirinya selain yang berkaitan dengan sifat dewasa. Contohnya adalah memberikan Namikaze secara implisit uang yang secara sadar atau tidak sadar telah membentuk image manja Ojou-sama pada dirinya. Keinginan untuk menyeimbangkan daya tariknya malah berdampak buruk pada imagenya sendiri.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Meski pemilik Kuoh Gakuen tapi kau tidak tahu Namikaze studi ekskursi ke mana?" Sona yang melihat celah, langsung menyerang Rias dengan telak. Awalnya Sona masih pesimis setelah melihat aksi Rias yang tidak dia sangka akan menjadi spotlight dan titik balik dari acara pernikahan Rias dan Raiser, tapi masalah sepele seperti ini telah membuktikan kalau Rias Gremory yang dia lihat masihlah Rias yang dia kenal.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Namikaze tidak ingin kehadirannya memperumit interaksi kedua sahabat ini, sejak kedatangan Rias kemarin malam, mereka masih belum berbicara banyak. Ejekan Sona kepada Rias tadi, Namikaze anggap sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sona, akan mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan lain.

Ketika Namikaze baru saja sampai di pintu depan apartemennya, dia merasa tubuhnya diputar untuk kembali menghadap ke arah Rias dan Sona. Sebuah pelukan singkat bersarang di tubuh Namikaze hingga membuat salah satu ranselnya terjatuh.

"Itterashai..." Ucap Sona setelah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Namikaze. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya Namikaze menjawab ungkapan Sona meski hanya dengan gumanan singkat. Rasanya masih terlalu canggung untuk saling melempar ungkapan bagi Namikaze dan Sona, apalagi dengan kedatangan Rias yang berarti privasi mereka berdua tidak akan berlaku lagi dan berubah menjadi privasi bertiga.

"Akan kubawakan oleh-oleh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Namikaze langsung berbalik, mengambil ranselnya yang jatuh, lalu berangkat ke Kuoh Gakuen. Dia tidak mau terlihat mencolok karena telat berkumpul di Kuoh Gakuen untuk acara studi ekskursi yang diadakan oleh kelas 1B.

Studi ekskursi pada dasarnya sama saja dengan darmawisata, hanya saja studi ekskursi di Kuoh Gakuen hanya akan diikuti oleh satu kelas. Maksudnya setiap kelas akan menjalani acara itu di tempat dan waktu yang terpisah. Kebijakan ini muncul sebagai bentuk usaha preventif yang dilakukan oleh Kuoh Gakuen mengingat begitu konsumtifnya murid-murid disana.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa kacaunya keadaan jika ratusan orang kaya berkumpul di satu tempat wisata dan saling menginginkan barang yang sama. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan maka studi ekskursi per kelas diadakan untuk menggantikan acara darmawisata di Kuoh Gakuen.

**Time Skip...**

**Kuoh Gakuen**

Kuoh Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah terkemuka di Jepang. Sekolah swasta ini merupakan perpanjangan tangan dari Gremory Business Incorporation yang berpusat di Tokyo, oleh karena itu Kuoh Gakuen terkenal sebagai sekolah yang berstandar tinggi, baik dalam bidang akademis maupun ekonomis. Jadi bisa dipastikan hanya ada 2 jenis murid disini.

Jenis pertama adalah murid yang pintarnya keterlaluan, dan kedua adalah murid yang berasal dari keluarga keterlaluan kaya. Dengan dua jenis murid itu bisa dipastikan hirarki yang terbentuk adalah murid kaya menindas murid pandai dengan kekuatan pengaruh finansial keluarganya.

Namikaze termasuk ke dalam murid tingkat dua karena dia mendandalkan beasiswa untuk membiayai sekolahnya di Kuoh Gakuen. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti Namikaze mengalami kesulitan finansial, karena dia punya alat pembayaran yang akan membuatnya mendapat prioritas tertinggi dalam hal apapun, yaitu emas.

Namun jika seorang pemuda dengan latar belakang yatim piatu, tinggal sendirian di apartemen, dan hanya memiliki 1 paman, sudah pasti membiayai pendidikannya dengan emas (atau uang hasil penjualan emas itu) akan membuatnya dicurigai.

"Namikaze, tolong ranselku."

"Namikaze-san, onegai!"

"Namikaze..."

"Namikazecchi!"

Terdengar suara murid-murid kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen memanggil nama Namikaze ketika melihatnya datang. Tahu apa yang dimaksud, Namikaze langsung mengambil peran sebagai pelayan bagi mereka. Namikaze sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak masalah jika harus bekerja lebih keras daripada yang lain atau bahkan sampai disebut sebagai pelayan kelas 1B.

Dia belajar dari peristiwa Hyoudo, dimana sikapnya saat itu masih sangat tertutup kepada siapapun. Awalnya Namikaze mengira dengan sifat tertutup itu, dia bisa membuat teman sekelasnya mengabaikan keberadaannya namun ternyata salah. Semakin dia bersikap misterius maka semakin dia menonjol dalam obrolan teman sekelasnya. Oleh karena itu dia merubah sifat tertutup itu dengan menjadi sedikit Innocent.

"Aku harap kau bisa sedikit protes, Namikaze-kun." Saat Namikaze membawakan tas-tas murid kelas 1B, Serafall tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sebagai sensei yang tidak asing lagi dengan sistem hirarki seperti ini, dia sedikit memberi saran kepada Namikaze yang menurutnya bersikap terlalu berlebihan meski niatnya adalah menjadi tidak menonjol.

Namikaze yang mendengar saran dari Serafall hanya mengangguk saja seolah paham maksud dari perkataannya. Selama dia belum merasakan dampak buruk dari hirarki seperti ini, Namikaze tidak akan memberontak. Selama mungkin dia ingin menggunakan status pada hirarkinya di Kuoh Gakuen untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari keluarga yakuza lain setelah menunjukkan wajahnya saat mengacaukan pesta pernikahan Rias Gremory.

Setelah selesai membereskan ransel yang berserakan di luar bus, Namikaze meletakkan satu ranselnya ke dalam bagasi dan membawa salah satunya ke dalam bus. Ketika naik kondisi bus itu sudah penuh dengan murid kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanyalah tempat duduk paling belakang dengan kapasitas 3-4 penumpang. Tanpa melayangkan satu protespun seperti saran Serafall, Namikaze langsung berinisiatif mengambil tempat duduk itu.

'Camping kah? Terakhir kali melakukannya yang kuingat hanyalah serigala.'

**Time Skip...**

**Okutama Mountain**

Okutama adalah daerah di pinggiran Tokyo yang masih terdapat banyak ruang terbuka hijau mulai dari hutan, perbukitan, pegunungan dan juga dialiri oleh sungai. Karena lengkap dengan semua itu, dulu Okutama sempat dibuka sebagai tempat wisata umum. Namun karena isu pencemaran oleh para wisatawan asing, sekarang Okutama hanya bisa diakses secara terbatas. Tidak semua orang bisa dengan bebas menapakan kaki disini, tapi kapasitas murid Kuoh Gakuen itu sudah bukan sembarang orang lagi.

Dengan memanfaatkan banyak koneksi dan sogokan disana-sini akhirnya kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen berhasil menyewa Okutama sebagai tempat studi ekskursinya. Sekarang satu-satunya yang menjadi tantangan bagi mereka adalah harus mendirikan tenda sebagai tempat tidur, untuk urusan ini murid perempuan menyerahkannya pada murid laki-laki terutama Namikaze untuk memprioritaskan pendirian tenda murid perempuan.

Waktu Namikaze banyak terbuang untuk mendirikan tenda, disaat murid lain bisa bermain-main di sungai, dia dibantu dengan beberapa murid laki-laki yang cukup pengertian dengannya ikut membantu mendirikan tenda. Saat siang hari Namikaze samar-samar mendengar suara bara api terbakar, bau harum barbeque juga tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Orang yang membantunya mengajak Namikaze untuk ikut makan bersama dengan teman sekelasnya namun Namikaze menolak. Dia bilang sudah membawa bekal untuk makan siang.

Akhirnya semua murid kelas 2B Kuoh Gakuen berpesta barbeque di bantaran sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat tendanya didirikan, kecuali Namikaze yang memakan bekal buatan Sona dengan lauk serba rebung. Setelah habis setengahnya Namikaze tidak melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, bukan karena bekalnya tidak enak namun dia ingin menyimpannya hingga makan malam sehingga dia masih bisa merasakan rasa seperti itu untuk makan malam nanti.

Pendirian tenda itu akhirnya selesai pada sore hari, dan membuat posisi mereka terbalik. Murid yang semula bermain di sungai sekarang telah sibuk di tendanya masing-masing dan Namikaze yang semula ada di daerah camping pergi ke sungai untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Mendengar suara air, angin, dan hewan-hewan khas pegunungan membuat Namikaze ketagihan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini hingga langit telah berubah gelap.

"Namikaze! Kita akan absen malam!" Ucap seseorang dari dalam hutan memanggil Namikaze. Suara itu berasal dari wali kelas 1B yang harus mengumpulkan seluruh murid yang ada di bawah perwaliannya untuk diabsen. Setelah absen, apa kegiatan mereka selanjutnya? Tentu saja api unggun. Bermalam di hutan dan api unggun adalah 1 hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan

Setelah absen malam, Namikaze sebenarnya sedikit tertarik dengan acara api unggun, namun ketertarikannya langsung hilang setelah tahu kalau api unggun itu bukanlah api unggun konvensional, melainkan sebuah gadget yang menyerupai api unggun. Gadget itu berbentuk seperti api unggun namun cahaya, hawa panas, dan bau yang dikeluarkan bukan berasal dari kayu yang terbakar alias hanya menyerupai.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini." Setelah merenung di dalam tendanya, Namikaze memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk berada disini. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk ke pergi ke sungai tempatnya beristirahat Sore tadi. Kali ini Namikaze tidak pergi kesana dengan tangan kosong, dia membawa sebuah kamera yang dikalungkan di lehernya sembari berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dia abadikan menjadi foto.

Menurut peraturan, setelah hari gelap maka tidak boleh berpergian sendiri apalagi diluar area perkemahan, maka dari itu Namikaze berusaha sesenyap mungkin ketika pergi dari tendanya. Ketika sampai di sungai tujuannya, Namikaze kembali dihadapkan pada suasana yang menenangkan hatinya. Berbagai suara tercampur menjadi satu harmoni seolah merefresh pikirannya dari semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya belakangan ini. Hyoudo, Sitri dan terakhir Gremory, meski tidak semuanya berakhir dengan damai namun Namikaze senang bisa melewati itu semua meski hubungannya sekarang mulai kusut.

Di tempat yang penuh rumput, Namikaze merebahkan badannya. Melepaskan kepenatannya setelah seharian mendirikan tenda untuk murid-murid kelasnya. Melihat pemandangan langit yang penuh bintang, terpikirkan di benak Namikaze untuk mengabadikan pemandangan astronomi itu.

Untuk itu Namikaze langsung membidikkan lensa kameranya menghadap ke atas, dia memotret dengan speed yang lambat sehingga untuk sebuah gambar saja memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dengan posisi kamera yang tetap stabil.

Perjuangan Namikaze membuahkan hasil setelah melihat hasil foto dari kameranya. Sebuah gambar yang sangat bersih dari polusi cahaya perkotaan sekelas Tokyo telah dia dapatkan dari tempat ini, mungkin gambar ini bisa jadi oleh-oleh bagi Rias dan Sona. Ketika Namikaze hendak merubah **angle **kameranya untuk membidik rasi bintang tertentu, Namikaze melihat ada cahaya api unggung di seberang sungai, tidak akan terlihat dari arah perkemahannya namun masih terlihat samar-samar dari bantaran sungai. Awalnya Namikaze ingin mengabaikan cahaya api itu tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya.

Jika kelasnya yang berisi para elit saja perlu banyak usaha untuk bisa berkemah di tempat eksotis seperti Okutama, kenapa ada orang lain yang bisa berkemah disini? Kalaupun api unggung itu adalah perkemahan dari polisi hutan, rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka melakukan perkemahan tanpa memperingati hari tertentu.

Namikase meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menyeberangi sungai dan memeriksa api unggun yang mencurigakan itu. Arus air sungainya memang tidak deras, namun suara langkah Namikaze yang menyeberang disana terdengar berisik, hal itu membuat Namikaze semakin waspada saat berjalan semakin dekat dengan api unggun itu. Ada kemungkinan posisinya sudah diketahui karena suaranya saat menyeberang sungai tadi.

Ketika sampai di tempat api unggun seberang sungai itu berada, Namikaze dihadapkan pada sebuah perkemahan yang mirip dengan perkemahannya. Hanya saja saat ini di depannya hanya ada satu tenda, seorang perempuan yang memegang gitar akustik, dan sebuah gadget api unggun dengan sebuah replika pedang yang menancap di tengahnya. Terlihat perempuan itu sedang asik menyanyikan lagu country dan tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Namikaze.

"Konbanwa..." Namikaze memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Seperti yang dia duga, perempuan itu sejak awal memang tidak merasakan kedatangannya terlihat dari badannya yang sedikit tersentak kaget lalu dengan cepat perempuan itu mengambil pedang yang menancap di tengah-tengah gadget api unggung buatan itu.

Meski secara urutan, Namikaze yang mengagetkan perempuan itu namun pada akhirnya yang terkejut sendiri adalah Namikaze. Aksi perempuan tadi yang secara reflek mencabut pedang di tengah gadget api unggun itu sangat tidak diperhitungkan oleh Namikaze. Bahkan dia mengira jika pedang yang menancap di tengah api unggun adalah replika, namun pikiran itu langsung hilang ketika mendengar suara logam yang saling bergesekan ketika pedang itu dicabut.

Pedang itu adalah pedang asli.

Sementara itu perempuan yang kegiatan berkemahnya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Namikaze perlahan menurunkan todongan pedangnya pada Namikaze setelah melihat perawakannya yang mengindikasikan remaja sekolahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, berkemah sendirian?" Tanya Namikaze setelah tensi diantara mereka berdua menurun. Kini perempuan itu telah kembali ke posisi awalnya duduk menghadap ke gadget api unggun, dia terlihat mengacuhkan Namikaze.

Sementara itu Namikaze yang diacuhkan malah merasa jika sikap itu adalah izin baginya. Jadi dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping perempuan yang telah kembali memegang gitar akustik di tangannya.

**"Almost heaven, West Virginia. Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River"**

**"Life is old there, older than the trees." **Awalnya perempuan itu memulai beryanyi lebih dulu namun baris berikutnya langsung dipotong oleh Namikaze. Tidak ada protes yang dilayangkan oleh keduanya, malahan sekarang perempuan itu bisa fokus dengan petikan gitarnya untuk mengiringi Namikaze yang mengambil alih sebagian besar peran sebagai penyanyi.

Malam itu di tengah kegelapan Okutama, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama di bawah cahaya bintang di galaksi Milky Way yang menerangi bumi, meski pada kenyataannya mereka baru bertemu saat itu juga dan hanya bermodalkan tahu lagu yang sama. Petikan gitar perempuan itu berhenti ketika lagu yang mereka nyanyikan telah habis. Tidak seperti tadi, kini sikap yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu terlihat lebih manusiawi mengajak Namikaze bersalaman.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto."

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya namaku?"

"Idealnya seluruh perempuan yang terjebak di situasi seperti ini akan menolak memberitahu nama mereka."

"Hmpff..." Gelak tawa yang tertahan itu berhasil membuat Namikaze tertarik untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara setelah dari tadi hanya memandangi gadget api unggun dengan pedang yang menancap di tengahnya. Jarak mereka yang duduk bersebelahan membuat Namikaze bisa dengan jelas melihat seperti apa perawakan fisik terutama bagian wajah perempuan yang berkemah di seberang perkemahan kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik denganku? Namaku adalah Xenovia, Xenovia Quarta."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Well... saya lebih milih nurunin tempo menulis ajalah. Gak mungkin cerita kek gini saya tamatin cepet-cepet, hiatus pun juga masih belum bisa nargetin. Jadi ya... sesuai kelengangan saya aja.

Dan sekarang saya sampe ke tahap dimana mulai berkurang orang yang mempertanyakan cerita ini. Artinya? Kualitas cerita ini tidak seperti yang saya harapkan.

Entah kenapa saya sangat suka meng**call back **drama song fic yang dulu pernah gede. Well... saya pribadi ingin masukin 1 lirik lagu lagi, dari **MGS 3** tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat kayaknya. Tapi... masalah gak sih kalo saya masukin lirik kek gini? Mungkin banyak yang gak nangkep referensinya kali ya.

2-3K word adalah sweet spot buat saya, kalaupun ada yang kelebihan dulu itu karena alurnya berantakan.

Satu lagi saya ingin nanya (terserah jawabnya dimana), **apa yang menarik dari fanfic ini? **

**Jujur saya masih ngeliat tulisan ini sampah. Saya gak membandingkannya lewat data kuantitatif seputar review, view, visitor, dan sebagainya, tapi secara kualitatif saya menilai fic ini ancur dan ya, saya sudah meminta pendapat orang lain juga dan dia sependapat dengan saya. **

Jadi kesulitan saya dalam menulis fic ini adalah menyeimbangan antara demand yang sangat generik namun tak terbatas dengan offer yang sebisa mungkin variatif. Tambahan, saya disini mengajak kalian untuk meramaikan grup facebook **Fanfiction net Indonesia. **


	11. Chapter 11

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 11

Arc. Class Excursion Chaos (Main Event)

Studi ekskursi sejatinya dibuat sebagai ajang relaksasi bagi setiap murid Kuoh Gakuen tanpa terkecuali, kompetisi akademis yang terjadi setiap harinya dikhawatirkan akan mempengaruhi tingkat emosi dan mental murid disana. Oleh karena itu komite sekolah berani membuat anggaran studi ekskursi setiap tahun untuk masing-masing kelas.

**Dor...**

Harapan Namikaze untuk sedikit menenangkan diri selama studi ekskursi langsung hilang ketika mendengar suara tembakan senjata api. Jelas itu bukan sekedar tembakan dari polisi hutan karena alasan terpencet, Namikaze tidak percaya dengan kebetulan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi asal suara tembakan itu berasal dari arah yang sama dengan arah perkemahan kelasnya.

Sebelum sempat mengekspresikan kekesalannya, Namikaze kembali dibuat bingung oleh Xenovia yang telah mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu darinya. Xenovia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengambil pedang yang tertancap di tengah api unggun, lalu berlari menuju ke arah yang sama dari sumber suara tembakan.

'Semua ini... berhubungan?" Pikir Namikaze sembari mengikuti Xenovia. Akan masuk akal jika keberadaan Xenovia berhubungan dengan suara tembakan tadi, karena dalam agenda kelasnya Namikaze tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat akan ada orang lain yang berkemah di Okutama kecuali para polisi hutan dan tentunya orang asing secara ilegal.

Xenovia berlari hingga mereka sampai di sebuah sungai yang memisahkan perkemahan Xenovia dengan perkemahan kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen. Tanpa pikir panjang, Xenovia mencoba menyeberangi sungai itu namun langsung dicegah oleh Namikaze yang memegangi lengannya.

Merasa dihalangi, Xenovia langsung berbalik menghadap Namikaze dengan ekspresi kesal seolah meminta penjelasan atas aksi Namikaze yang menghalanginya.

"Aliran sungainya memang tenang, tapi suara kita saat menyeberang akan terdengar jelas." Terang Namikaze memberikan alasannya. Setelah mendengar alasan itu, Xenovia akhirnya menyerah untuk mencoba menyeberangi sungai.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jika mereka berdua tidak bisa mencapai sisi lain sungai yang memisahkan perkemahan mereka, bagaimana caranya Namikaze dan Xenovia bisa mengecek keadaan di perkemahan kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen?

Tanpa menjawab, Namikaze langsung membidikkan lensa kameranya ke arah perkemahan kelas 1B. Sementara itu Xenovia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze, di kegelapan malam, kamera tanpa tambahan alat pencahayaan hanya akan memperburuk pandangan mata.

_**Flash...**_

Jika awalnya Xenovia berpikir keidiotan Namikaze hanya sebatas melihat di kegelapan malam melalui lensa kamera, belum lama setelah memikirkan itu, Xenovia dikejutkan dengan sinar yang berasal dari kamera Namikaze. Meski hanya sepersekiran detik, namun menembakkan cahaya flash di kegelapan malam pasti bisa dilihat oleh siapapun sekaligus membuat posisi mereka berdua kemungkinan besar akan ketahuan.

Belum sempat mencaci perbuatan Namikaze, Xenovia langsung merasakan tangannya dituntun untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada di bantaran sungai. Tak lama kemudian, muncul cahaya terang yang menyorot ke arah mereka berdua. Cahaya itu bergerak seolah mencari asal cahaya flash yang dipicu oleh Namikaze. Setelah beberapa saat cahaya itupun menghilang, menandakan bahwa sorotan ke arah sungai sudah tidak ada lagi.

Masih bersembunyi di balik pohon, Namikaze mengaktifkan kameranya. Jarinya dengan lincah mencari hasil foto di galeri, setelah beberapa saat Namikaze menunjukkan hasil foto itu kepada Xenovia. Awalnya Xenovia yakin akan kecewa dengan hasil foto Namikaze, karena kondisi hutan itu sangat gelap.

Namun yang ditunjukkan oleh Namikaze adalah hasil foto dengan pencahayaan yang baik, meski begitu karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh Namikaze hanya bisa memotret siluet. Terlihat di foto itu siluet seseorang yang cukup besar sedang menggenggam kerah orang lain yang berbadan lebih kecil darinya.

"Temanmu?"

"Mungkin saja."

Saat Xenovia hendak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasa tangannya dipegang oleh Namikaze. Saat Xenovia mencoba untuk melepaskannya, pegangan Namikaze malah semakin menguat.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Niat Xenovia untuk memberikan _**glare **_kepada Namikaze langsung berubah menjadi gugup. Pasalnya Namikaze telah merubah ekspresinya dari yang semula tenang menjadi serius. Xenovia paham arti perubahan ekspresi itu.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Semuanya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya."

"Baiklah, syaratnya kecup pipiku dulu."

Saat dia bilang syaratnya adalah mengecup pipinya, Xenovia hanya bermaksud untuk men**tease **Namikaze. Tidak ada satupun kemungkinan yang terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Namikaze akan benar-benar menuruti perkataannya. Alhasil, sebuah kecupan singkat dari Namikaze telah mendarat di pipi Xenovia.

"Sekarang, cerita." Tuntut Namikaze pada perempuan di sampingnya. Dia telah mengabulkan syarat dari Xenovia secara instan, tentu dia juga mengharap Xenovia akan memenuhi janjinya segera. Semakin cepat dia paham situasi saat ini, semakin besar kemungkinan dia bisa mengatasi masalah yabg terjadi di perkemahan kelas 1B Kuoh Gakuen.

"Aku adalah kepala keluarga Quarta dari utara. Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk bernegosiasi, dengan kelompok yang kemungkinan besar telah merusak acara perkemahan sekolahmu, tapi gagal." Jelas Xenovia panjang lebar, dia menjelaskan dari awal mulai dari alasan keberadaannya disini hingga tujuan dan spekulasinya atas foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Namikaze.

Namikaze yang menyimak penjelasan singkat padat Xenovia masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Xenovia bilang dia adalah kepala keluarga, bukankah artinya dia sudah punya suami, bahkan mungkin juga anak? Meski masih terbayang di pikirannya, Namikaze sebisa mungkin melupakan fakta itu. Lagipula suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya bermalam di hutan?

"Negosiasi tentang apa?"

"Objektifku adalah privasi, tidak akan kuberi tahu. Setuju?" Dengan singkat dan tegas, Xenovia telah menentukan penawarannya. Dibalik kalimat singkar tadi Xenovia yakin jika Namikaze telah mengerti apa maksudnya. Meski hanya sebentar namun mereka berdua telah saling mengerti bahasa tubuh masing-masing hingga bekerja sama untuk mengecek situasi yang berbahaya, dan kerja sama itu akan mereka lakukan lagi.

"Setuju." Ditandai dengan jabat tangan, terbentuklah relasi antara Xenovia dan Namikaze. Mereka berdua tidak mengajukan syarat lebih lanjut atau sekedar memperjelas TUPOKSI (Tugas Pokok dan Fungsi) masing-masing, hanya dengan penawaran yang sangat general dari Xenovia, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bekerja sama. Memang terdengar ceroboh, namun hal itu terjadi karena keterbatasan waktu yang mereka punya. Sangat sulit untuk membentuk komitmen bagi keduanya untuk kerja sama yang dibutuhkan segera.

Setelah itu Namikaze dan Xenovia kembali masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mengemasi barang-barang Xenovia mulai dari gadget api unggung, akustik, hingga tenda. Semua barang itu Xenovia simpan di sembarang tempat asalkan tidak terlihat mudah diingat Xenovia. Sekarang dia hanya membawa sebuah pedang yang disarungkan di pinggangnya. Pedang itu adalah pedang yang sama seperti pedang yang terlihat menancap di tengah api unggun saat Namikaze bertemu Xenovia. Setelah menyiapkan keperluannya, Xenovia mengajak Namikaze ke suatu tempat.

Butuh waktu 15 menit sejak mereka berdua berjalan, hingga akhirnya Namikaze dan Xenovia sampai di sebuah bangunan tua. Bukan bangunan yang berarti gedung untuk ditempati, bangunan itu berupa sebuah menara telekomunikasi setinggi 30 meter yang mentranmisikan gelombang di daerah pegunungan Okutama. Menara inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas ketersediaan gelombang bagi telepon genggam dan radio.

"Jamming?"

"Tidak, panjat keatas lalu lihat situasinya dengan kameramu."

"Sekarang!" Perintah Xenovia untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini terdengar intonasinya tidak konsisten setelah Namikaze diam saja dengan perintah pertamanya. Di sisi lain alasan Namikaze diam adalah dia menganggap jika Xenovia yang akan naik duluan, namun perintah kedua dari Xenovia dengan intonasi yang berbeda telah mengkonfirmasi satu hal.

Perempuan itu takut ketinggian. Sangat wajar sebenarnya, 30 meter itu bukan jarak yang pendek. Apalagi memanjat hanya dengan menaiki tangga tegak lurus yang ada di tengah menara tanpa alat keselamatan yang layak, bukan pekerjaan yang sanggup dilakukan oleh sembarang orang.

Namikaze langsung memanjat menara komunikasi itu, perlu waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk sampai di puncak menara dan sampai di sebuah spot yang biasa digunakan oleh teknisi. Dari spot itu, Namikaze bisa dengan leluasa melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat lampu-lampu dari Tokyo, markas polisi hutan, dan sebagainya, intinya Namikaze bisa melihat semua tempat-tempat mainstream namun sangat sulit untuk melihat tempat-tempat terpencil.

Merasa mata telanjang tidak berguna, Namikaze mencoba membidikkan lensa kameranya ke sekeliling. Teknologi HDR di kamera itu memang sangat membantu dalam memotret di tempat gelap, Namikaze mencoba memanfaatkan teknologi itu untuk melihat bagian hutan yang minim penerangan.

_Flash... Flash..._

Untuk itu, Namikaze perlu memotret area yang luas lalu mengidentifikasinya secara manual dengan mata telanjang. Baru saja mengambil dua foto, Namikaze dikejutkan dengan sebuah laser merah yang tertangkap pandangan matanya. Laser itu terlihat berputar ke segala arah, seolah mencari sumber cahaya terang yang mereka tangkap.

Sebelum laser itu menyusuri tempat tinggi, Namiiaze langsung meluncur ke bawah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di ketinggian 30 meter diatas tanah, dia meluncur menggunakan tangga. Tentu tidak gampang karena Namikaze tidak menggunakan sarung tangan, beberapa kali Namikaze perlu memperlambat kecepatannya dan berpijak pada anak tangga sebelum meneruskan meluncur ke bawah.

Sementara itu dari bawah, Xenovia hanya bergidik ngeri saat melihat Namikaze meluncur ke bawah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya yang ada di posisi itu, mungkin dia sudah terdeteksi oleh kelompok yang mereka berdua jadikan musuh bersama. Merasa tidak enak jika hanya menunggu, Xenovia menghampiri tempat Namikaze akan turun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada 2 titik yang mencurigakan." Namikaze menjawab pertanyaan Xenovia sambil memperlihatkan hasil foto yang dia dapat dari atas menara. Foto itu memperlihatkan 2 titik yang terlihat cukup terang jika dilihat dari ketinggian 30 meter dari atas tanah. Kedua titik yang terpaut cukup jauh akan menjadi pertimbangan yang sulit bagi mereka berdua, terus bersama atau berpencar.

Dengan kondisi kerja sama yang sangat nanggung, Namikaze dan Xenovia tidak bisa memilih opsi untuk terus tetap bersama saat markas musuh terbagi di dua tempat. Tapi kalaupun mereka berdua berpencar, Namikaze yang akan dirugikan karena tidak memiliki senjata untuk membela diri.

"Ayo periksa satu-persatu." Xenovia terpaksa mengajak Namikaze untuk ikut bersamanya karena tidak tega meninggalkan Namikaze jika mereka harus berpencar. Sementara itu Namikaze masih fokus pada foto yang dia ambil tadi, dia terlihat mengabaikan ajakan Xenovia yang mengajaknya sebagai satu tim.

"Bagaimana... kalau kita berpencar?" Namikaze baru saja mengusulkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang sipil yang tidak membawa sepucuk senjata, dia menawarkan opsi berpencar yang berarti Xenovia sebagai pemilik satu-satunya senjata diantara mereka berdua tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Tidak mungkin kau hanya bermaksud memotret kelompok penjahat yang menculik temanmu lalu menunggu polisi datang bukan?"

"Memang itulah tujuanku, ada masalah?"

Xenovia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang selama beberapa saat tadi bersamanya. Dia sangat takut mengambil resiko, bahkan secara terang-terangan di hadapan Xenovia dia mengakui rencananya untuk mengambil foto teman-temannya yang disekap lalu melaporkannya kepada polisi hutan dan membiarkan mereka mengurusnya.

Tidakkah Namikaze berpikir selama menunggu polisi bergerak ada berapa perempuan yang bisa dilecehkan?

Tidakkah Namikaze berpikir selama menunggu polisi bergerak ada berapa korban nyawa yang bisa melayang?

Tidakkah Namikaze berpikir jika hanya dia yang selamat, itu artinya semua kesalahan akan ditimpakan padanya?

Sekarang Xenovia telah kehilangan sebagian besar respeknya pada Namikaze. Meski berbeda objektif, awalnya Xenovia juga ingin membantu Namikaze menyelamatkan teman-temannya setelah objektifnya terpenuhi. Namun percakapan singkat ini telah merubah pandangan Xenovia terhadap pemuda di depannya ini.

"Terserahmu saja, aku akan memeriksa ke barat."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke utara." Dengan dua kalimat itu, akhirnya Namikaze dan Xenovia memutuskan untuk berpencar. Xenovia pergi ke arah barat, salah satu tempat yang terlihat lebih terang dari gambar yang diambil oleh Namikaze, sedangkan Namikaze akan mendatangi tempat satunya yang ada di sebelah utara. Mereka berpisah tanpa kembali menengok satu sama lain, menjadi bukti bahwa mereka telah memikirkan keputusan itu bulat-bulat.

**Time skip...**

Sudah 10 menit Xenovia menyusuri hutan pegunungan Okutama namun sampai sekarang, dia belum juga sampai ke tempat yang dia tuju. Dengan logika matematika sederhana, Xenovia seharusnya sudah sampai pada area yang ditunjukkan pada foto Namikaze.

Tidak lama kemudian, telinga Xenovia mendengar sebuah suara air yang mengalir. Dari satu suara itu tiba-tiba pandangan mata Xenovia terhadap lingkungan sekelilingnya juga ikut berubah. Lingkungan yang selama perjalanan dia abaikan kini tiba-tiba terasa familiar di mata, telinga, dan hidungnya.

Hutan di pegunugan Okutama sangat luas, yang berarti kemungkinan seseorang akan melihat formasi tumbuhan yang sama juga pasti akan semakin kecil sejalan dengan banyaknya jalan yang tersedia di lingkungan seluas ini. Namun yang dirasakan Xenovia barusan jelas-jelas adalah Deja Vu, kemungkinan karena dirinya tanpa sadar melewati rute yang sama ketika dia dan Namikaze pergi menuju menara komunikasi. Artinya selama 10 menit ini, Xenovia hanya berjalan menuju tempatnya tadi.

Xenovia mempercepat lajunya hingga kini dia terlihat berlari. Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu dia pastikan sebelum sepenuhnya yakin jika jalan yang dia ambil ternyata hanya jalan kembali ke tempat semula. Tak lama kemudian, Xenovia telah sampai di sebuah sungai dan langsung mengamati bantaran sungai di sekitarnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Xenovia yakin jika salah satu tempat yang terlihat bersinar di foto Namikaze adalah perkemahan sekolahnya sendiri.

Itu juga berarti mengkonfirmasi kalau arah diambil oleh Namikaze akan mengantarkan pemuda itu ke markas kelompok yang menculik teman sekelasnya. Niat Xenovia untuk menyusul Namikaze langsung dia urungkan ketika teringat sosok siluet di foto yang pertama kali ditunjukkan oleh Namikaze saat mereka bersembunyi.

"Mungkin saja... masih ada orang disana."

**Meanwhile...**

Saat ini Namikaze tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon, sesekali matanya melihat situasi sekitar lalu kembali melihat bangunan yang berjarak tak kurang dari 1 kilometer dari tempatnya saat ini. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti pondok yang kecil, namun Namikaze yakin pondokan itu terlihat lebih kecil dari aslinya karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Selain mengawasi bangunan itu, Namikaze juga mengawasi posisi seorang penjaga yang membawa senapan **Mosin Nagant **dengan tambahan perangkat bidik laser. Dari posisinya sekarang, Namikaze hanya bisa melihat seorang penjaga yang memutari bangunan itu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Meskipun masih ada kejanggalan yang mengganggunya, Namikaze memutuskan untuk bergerak perlahan mendekati semak-semak yang sangat dekat dengan lintasan penjaga. Berjalan membungkuk, merayap, diam dan tiarap, Namikaze harus memastikan bahwa setiap gerakannya tidak membuat suara yang menarik perhatian si penjaga, karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki senjata untuk membela diri. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama hingga akhirnya Namikaze bisa sampai di semak-semak yang akan dilewati oleh si penjaga tanpa ketahuan.

Sekarang, Namikaze harus sabar menunggu sambil memikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk meringkus seseorang sesenyap mungkin. Kegelapan hutan ini sudah cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya, tapi itu juga berarti pohon di sekitar juga dapat menggemakan suaranya.

Ketika Namikaze melihat keberadaan penjaga dari posisinya sekarang, darahnya terasa berdesir namun anehnya dia tidak merasa gugup, takut, dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menunggu-nunggu penjaga itu berjalan sampai jangkauannya. Tak lama kemudian apa yang ditunggu Namikaze datang juga, penjaga itu akan berjalan melewati tempatnya bersembunyi.

Namikaze tanpa peralatan apapun berimprovisasi dengan gerakannya sendiri dalam meringkus penjaga itu. Awalnya Namikaze memegang salah satu kaki penjaga dengan tangan kirinya untuk mendistrak konsentrasi penjaga itu, kemudian tangan kanannya menangkis laras panjang **Mosin Nagant **yang otomatis mengarah ke arahnya akibat gerakan si penjaga.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Namikaze melompat ke arah penjaga itu dengan tangan kiri yang sudah beralih dari memegang kaki menjadi membekap mulut penjaga itu. Kini posisi Namikaze adalah duduk di atas bahu penjaga, sedangkan penjaga itu telah terjatuh telentang karena diterjang secara frontal oleh Namikaze. Mulutnya tidak bisa bersuara karena dibekap oleh tangan kiri Namikaze, dan kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak karena ditekan kuat oleh lutut Namikaze.

Sebagai penghabisan, Namikaze dengan tangan kanannya meraba-raba leher penjaga itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Namikaze terlihat menekan leher penjaga itu menggunakan jempol tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga yang awalnya memberontak seperti kesetanan itu akhirnya bisa tenang.

"Haah... haah... haah..." Namikaze mencoba menenangkan detak jantung dan pernafasan tanpa beralih dari tempatnya yang menduduki bahu penjaga tak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak tahu apakah perbuatannya tadi membunuh atau hanya membuat penjaga itu pingsan, yang pasti dia memblokir aliran oksigen menuju otak. Opsi menghancurkan tenggorokan seperti yang dia lakukan pada Saji tidak mungkin bisa dia gunakan karena leher manusia masih terlalu kuat untuk bisa dia hancurkan dengan satu tangan.

Saat Namikaze mencoba beristirahat dari kegilaan ini, matanya tiba-tiba merasa silau walau hanya sekejap. Seperti ada sinar yang baru saja mengarah ke bola matanya. Namikaze sangat paham arti dari sinar yang tertangkap di matanya, sebab sinar itu tidak memiliki area yang luas.

Dia sedang dibidik dari suatu tempat.

Namikaze memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak secepat yang dia bisa, bangkit dari posisi duduk diatas penjaga tadi, mengambil **Mosin Nagant** yang ada disana, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga kembali menuju pepohonan. Ketika dia menengok ke belakang, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan sinar yang sama dengan yang ia lihat menyorot matanya namun kali ini tidak hanya berasal dari 1 sumber, melainkan 4 sumber yang berbeda.

Tepat setelah Namikaze bersembunyi di balik pohon, terdengan suara berondongan peluru yang ditembakkan secara acak. Pertanda baik sekaligus buruk, baik karena itu artinya Namikaze belum ketahuan, dan buruk karena Namikaze mau tidak mau harus mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menuju ke bangunan yang menyekap teman-temannya.

"Guns of Avenger. Aku senang akhirnya kau mengingat sesuatu yang berguna, ingatan Minato." Di tengah hujan peluru yang menembaki area di dekatnya, Namikaze berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya dia baru saja menerima suntikan motivasi dari ingatannya.

Guns of Avenger adalah sebuah satir yang menyinggung para **Military Enthusiast** zaman sekarang. Kurang lebih berbunyi **Ada dua jenis senjata api yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Pertama, adalah senjata untuk perang. Kedua, adalah senjata untuk mainan. **

Kalimat itu menyinggung persenjataan yang semakin berkembang sehingga berbagai pertimbangan yang awalnya dilakukan oleh manusia bisa dikalkulasikan dengan mesin. Hal inilah yang membuat penembak zaman sekarang tidak akan lebih mahir daripada penembak pada zaman peperangan, karena dengan keterbatasan alat, penembak di zaman dulu akan berlatih untuk memprediksi dengan otak mereka secara manual. Arah angin, kecepatan angin, medan magnet, tekanan udara, semua itu penting untuk bisa dirasakan secara langsung jika ingin menjadi penembak yang mahir.

Keterkaitan satir itu dengan motivasi Namikaze adalah **Mosin Nagant **yang dirampas oleh Namikaze, senapan tua **bolt action **yang telah muncul di berbagai peperangan di seluruh dunia. Harus melawan 4 senapan otomatis dengan **firing rate **yang sangat tinggi. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin dimenangkan.

Sembari menunggu mereka kehabisa peluru, Namikaze mengecek jumlah peluru yang dia punya. **Mosin Nagant **punya magasin dengan maksimal 5 peluru, kalau penuh maka Namikaze punya 5 kali kesempatan menembak dengan margin kesalahan maksimal 1:5. Lebih dari itu berarti mati, karena ketika menembak Namikaze akan memberitahukan posisinya bersembunyi.

"Jackpot!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Saya akan sedikit berkomentar, arc ini akan bercabang dan bakal **BRUTAL. **Kalau kalian pikir arc prolog, sitri dan gremory udah cukup brutal, kali ini bakal lebih brutal lagi. Entah referensi kata brutal bagi kita sama atau tidak.

Meski saya bilang mau tamat cepet, paling enggak target saya adalah dibawah 20 chapter.

HDR itu fitur yang membuat benda di tempat gelap bisa terpotret dengan jelas. Jangan lupa ini settingnya di 2030'an jadi gak salah kan kalo saya ekspektasi HDR di masa itu udah bagus banget?

Well... mungkin ada yang udah sadar kalo saya nyelipin elemen khas sebuah game di cerita ini. **AC, FC, MGS. **Emang ikonik sih, dan saya gak mau komentar ini lebih condong ke mana. Espionage Stealth, atau Rush. Udah ada di kepala idenya.

Terima kasih atas semua yang udah ngasih saran lewat PM. Padahal saya udah bilang kalo saya itu brengsek banget di PM tapi masih mau PM juga.


	12. Chapter 12

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 12

Arc. Class Excursion Chaos (End)

Bolt-Action, adalah sistem manual yang digunakan untuk oleh senapan di masa lalu. Bolt-Action mengacu pada gerakan penembak untuk mengeluarkan peluru kosong, gerakan ini sekaligus memasukkan selongsong peluru baru dari magasin. Otomatis senapan Bolt-Action akan memiliki **firing rate **yang rendah dan lebih cocok digunakan oleh penembak runduk.

Meskipun begitu, rata-rata senapan yang menggunakan sistem Bolt-Action adalah senapan yang digunakan untuk berperang. Alasannya adalah karena pada masa itu manusia belum bisa mengakali masalah pembuangan selongsong peluru secara otomatis, jadi Bolt-Action dan penggunaan magasin adalah sistem revolusioner pada masa itu.

**Dor...**

Namikaze menembakkan peluru pertamanya, sensasi menembakkan peluru dari senapan legendaris **Mosin Nagant **terasa sangat memuaskan bagi dirinya yang lahir di era senapan canggih, tembakan yang penuh recoil, tanpa peredam, dengan magasin permanen, hanya dibantu alat bidik laser sebagai untuk membidik di kegelapan malam. Tembakan pertama itu menyasar tepat ke wajah seorang penembak yang sedang mengganti magasin dan mendinginkan moncong senjatanya, membuat penjaga itu menjerit kesakitan dan mati dengan luka menganga. Kematian satu dari empat penjaga yang menembaki Namikaze bukannya membuat mereka takut, malahan tak lama kemudian suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Kali ini tembakan itu semakin terdengar dekat dari pohon tempat Namikaze bersembunyi. Pembidik laser yang terpasang di **Mosin Nagant **memberitahukan tempat Namikaze bersembunyi secara jelas. Nasib Namikaze sekarang tergantung pada kemampuannya mengambil keputusan secara instan, ketiga penjaga yang tersisa sangat mungkin untuk bersiasat dan menyergap Namikaze.

Sudah cukup lama sejak berondongan peluru menghujani area di sekitar Namikaze namun tidak kunjung reda. Seolah-olah ketiga penjaga yang menembaki Namikaze mempunyai sebuah senjata dengan amunisi tidak terbatas dan senapan yang tidak bisa **overheat. **Sibuk mengawasi suara yang ada di depannya, Namikaze dikejutkan sengan sebuah sinar laser yang bergerak melewati matanya. Tidak menunggu tembakan, Namikaze langsung melompat mundur ke belakang. Tekstur tanah yang tidak rata membuat Namikaze jatuh dengan posisi telentang.

Saat Namikaze jatuh, dia bisa mendengar suara tembakan dari arah samping. Tidak salah lagi, Namikaze telah disergap oleh salah satu dari ketiga penjaga itu, dua diantara mereka sibuk menembaki area luas secara bergantian untuk membuat Namikaze bertahan di tempatnya dalam waktu yang lama. Sedangkan salah satunya bergerak maju memutari area yang menjadi sasaran tembak kedua temannya, lalu mengeksekusi Namikaze dari belakang. Sayangnya strategi itu gagal karena pembidik laser yang digunakan seorang eksekutor malah menjadi pengingat bahaya oleh Namikaze.

Dengan mengikuti sumber suara tembakan dan melihat cahaya pembidik laser dari tembakan di depannya, Namikaze berhasil menemukan keberadaan satu penjaga yang menyergapnya. Di posisinya yang telentang, dia mencoba membidiknya selagi penjaga itu terlihat kebingungan karena Namikaze tiba-tiba menghilang dari bidikannya.

**Dor... crack...**

Tembakan Namikaze meleset, tembakan itu tidak berhasil mengeksekusi penjaga yang menyergap Namikaze melainkan meleset ke arah senjatanya. Meski begitu, tembakan **Mosin Nagant **milik Namikaze cukup kuat hingga merusak senjata penjaga sampai tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Sadar akan kecerobohannya, Namikaze langsung memperbaiki posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari posisi satu penjaga yang baru saja menyergapnya, meski penjaga itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Tidak lama kemudian, dari spot yang selalu diawasi Namikaze muncul gerakan aneh diikuti oleh sesosok tubuh yang merayap. Namikaze yang sudah menunggu kesempatan itu langsung membidiknya, tekanan yang dia terima kali jauh berkali-kali lipat daripada tembakan sebelumnya dan pertama. Karena Namikaze telah menghabiskan jatah margin kesalahannya maka tiga peluru yang tersisa di magasin **Mosin Nagant **harus tepat sasaran.

**Dor... **

**Crack...!**

Tembakan Namikaze kali ini menggema di hutan itu, berondongan peluru yang ditembakkan secara brutal di area sekitarnya juga sampai berhenti karena suara gemanya yang menakutkan. Namikaze menembak manusia yang sedang merayap di depannya, sangat sulit menembak titik vital seperti kepala dari posisi seperti itu. Makanya saat membidik, Namikaze memilih tempat yang paling mudah dibidik. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah bagian belakang tubuh manusia, bokong.

Suara seperti retakan tadi menandakan bahwa tembakan Namikaze tidak hanya menembus tubuh musuhnya dan menancap di daging tetapi juga sampai melubangi tubuhnya. Melubangi, menembus, hingga akhirnya peluru itu memecahkan sebuah tulang yang sangat keras. Dilihat dari posisi Namikaze dan bidikannya, kemungkinan besar suara retakan tadi berasal dari pelurunya yang menembus dari bokong sampai akhirnya berhenti saat menghantam tengkorak dan memecahkannya.

Melihat dua penjaga yang lain masih tercengang, Namikaze memanfaatkan momen singkat itu untuk membidiknya. Kali ini Namikaze memilih untuk membidik tubuh bagian bawah, terlalu beresiko ketahuan jika dia membidik tubuh bagian atas. Bagaimanapun juga Namikaze masih mengandalkan pembidik laser untuk alat bantu, di malam hari pembidik berbasis cahaya seperti itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua.

**Dor...**

Tembakan Namikaze yang keempat sukses melumpuhkan penjaga ketiga tepat di lututnya. Melihat rekannya kembali terkapar tak berdaya, penjaga keempat sekaligus yang terakhir kembali bersembunyi dengan bertiarap. Siasat mereka untuk menyergap penyusup itu gagal, ditambah lagi suara retakan yang bergema di hutan tadi berhasil mendistraksi perhatiannya. Hasilnya harus dibayar mahal, satu-satunya rekannya yang tersisa tak lama kemudian ikut tumbang.

Kini hanya tinggal dia sendiri, amunisi bukan persoalan baginya. Dia bisa memberondong penyusup itu dengan peluru di sekujur tubuhnya. Masalahnya adalah persembunyian penyusup itu yang tidak terdeteksi dari posisinya bersembunyi. Butuh beberapa waktu dan pengalihan perhatian untuk menemukannya, tapi meski sudah mencoba kedua hal tadi mereka bertiga pun masih gagal hingga menyisakan dirinya seorang.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, penjaga terakhir itu mulai menaikkan badannya guna kembali membidik tempat penyusup yang membunuh rekannya. Namun baru saja mulai membidik, penjaga itu dikejutkan dengan laras **Mosin Nagant **yang terlihat gagah mengarah padanya. Meski jarinya sudah siap menekan pelatuk **assault riffe **yang dia pakai, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tubuhnya membatu saat melihat moncong senjata yang dipakai oleh musuhnya mengarah kepadanya.

**Dor...**

Tembakan terakhir dari **Mosin Nagant** yang dipakai oleh Namikaze berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter dari target. Memberikan kepastian bahwa semua penjaga telah berhasil dieksekusi setelah melewati baku tembak yang cukup panjang hingga bisa mentulikan sesaat telinga siapapun yang tidak terbiasa dengan suara tembakan.

Setelah memastikan letak kelima mayat penjaga di area ini, Namikaze mulai merogoh saku, rompi, dan semua tempat penyimpanan benda yang dibawa oleh mayat di depannya. Bukannya ingin merampok, menjarah, dan sebagainya, Namikaze hanya ingin mencari senjata yang senyap. Bahkan dia membiarkan begitu saja sebuah **assault riffle **dan sekotak penuh magasin disamping mayat yang ada di depannya.

Namikaze langsung mempercepat pencariannya ketika sebuah cahaya dengan cakupan yang cukup besar masuk ke penglihatannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari arah bangunan tujuannya, total ada dua sumber cahaya yang mulai bergerak ke arah Namikaze.

"Bingo!"

Disisi lain Namikaze menemukan apa yang dia cari, sebuah pisau militer dari mayat penjaga di depannya. Setelah mengambil pisau itu Namikaze juga membawa **Mosin Nagant **dan menancapkannya di tanah tempat dia merebut **Mosin Nagant **dari penjaga pertama yang dia lihat, Namikaze juga kembali bersembunyi di semak-semak yang ada disana.

Kedua sumber cahaya itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Namikaze, kali ini mereka membentuk formasi dengan menempelkan punggung masing-masing dan keduanya berjalan sembari berotasi pada porosnya. Formasi saling menjaga punggung itu dimaksudkan untuk menghindari segala jenis sergapan musuh dari segala arah.

Ketika sampai disana, kedua penjaga bersenjata **shotgun **dilengkapi alat bantu penerangan itu dikejutkan dengan mayat rekan-rekannya. Padahal tujuan mereka kemari adalah membantu rekan-rekannya dalam mengambil mayat si penyusup ataupun memberi bantuan kekuatan tempur jika diperlukan. Namun kenyataan yang mereka berdua lihat adalah mayat rekan-rekannya tergeletak di beberapa tempat terpisah.

"Bersiap." Tidak ada waktu untuk berduka, itulah yang harus segera dipahami oleh kedua penjaga yang baru datang. Total ada lima penjaga sebelum mereka, dan mereka berlima sudah mati. Artinya giliran mereka berdualah yang akan berhadapan dengan si penyusup.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa senapan yang berdiri itu."

"Hati-hati." Setelah mengatakan itu, salah satu dari dua penjaga memeriksa **Mosin Nagant **yang terlihat menancap di atas tanah. Matanya terlihat jeli mengamati **Mosin Nagant **dari jarak dekat, dia berpikir jika ada semacam petunjuk dari **Mosin Nagant **yang kehabisan peluru dan ditancapkan di tanah.

Ketika penjaga itu mengamati bagian bawah **Mosin Nagant**, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang lehernya. Setelah itu semua terasa berlalu begitu cepat bagi si penjaga, awalnya hanya sebuah genggaman agar dia tidak bisa bersuara, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tikaman ke pangkal tenggorokannya yang memutus seluruh uratnya. Terakhir penjaga itu merasa tubuhnya diatur sedemikian rupa, entah seperti apa jadinya hanya saja dia merasa jika pinggulnya tertancap di ujung laras **Mosin Nagant **sehingga membuat tubuhnya tetap berdiri meski dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa ada petun... cih, jangan arahkan sentermu padaku!"

"..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan arahkan sentermu padaku, bodoh."

"..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban untuk kedua kalinya, penjaga itu mengarahkan senternya balik ke arah rekannya. Namun pemandangan yang dia lihat tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, awalnya dia berharap jika sorotan balik senternya akan menunjukkan wajah menggelikan milik rekannya. Kenyataannya penjaga itu dihadapkan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dimana rekannya dalam posisi berdiri dan bersimbah darah yang berasal dari lehernya.

Terkejut, panik, takut, marah, dan dendam, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Namun sebelum penjaga itu sempat berteriak dan menembakkan shotgunnya secara membabi buta, sebuah tangan sudah membekap mulutnya terlebih dulu. Secara insting, penjaga itu berusaha melepaskan bekapan itu dari mulutnya dengan menyikut seseorang di belakangnya. Namun tak lama kemudian usaha itu dia urungkan saat merasakan benda tajam dingin yang bersentuhan dengan lehernya.

"Dimana mereka?" Ujar sebuah suara berat di belakang penjaga itu.

"Me-mereka aman di markas, bos kami sedang keluar untuk bernegosiasi mengenai tebusan dengan Kuoh Gakuen."

Setelah puas mendengar informasi yang dia mau, Namikaze menggorok leher penjaga di depannya. Membiarkan penjaga itu hidup sama saja mengundang bala bagi pencapaian objektifnya. Dia tidak mau informasi bagus seperti **bos mereka sedang keluar **dihancurkan begitu saja dengan ulah seorang penjaga yang menyebar kabar kedatangannya.

Tidak kurang tujuh orang penjaga telah dieliminasi oleh Namikaze, jumlah yang wajar sebagai penjaga sandera. Menurut informasi, bos dari kelompok yang mengacaukan studi ekskursinya sedang pergi keluar untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kuoh Gakuen, jadi tidak ada penjahat lagi di dalam bangunan itu. Namikaze sendiri tidak mau percaya begitu saja, dia punya keberuntungan yang buruk jika sudah terlanjur percaya dengan sesuatu.

Oleh karena itu Namikaze mulai memainkan bagian tersulitnya, Espionage. Mengamati, mendekati target, dan mengantisipasi jebakan selama perjalanan. Semua itu dilakukan Namikaze tanpa mengeluarkan suara berisik, meski harus dibayar dengan waktu tempuhnya menjadi lama. Setelah lama melakukan Espionage saat mendekati bangunan yang dijaga, Namikaze tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti.

Tidak ada lagi penjaga, tidak ada jebakan, tidak ada ancaman, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sadar. Dengan bukti yang meyakinkan tempat itu steril, Namikaze memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu lewat pintu depan. Ketika masuk, pemandangan yang dilihat Namikaze tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Awalnya dia berharap akan langsung melihat 20'an teman sekelasnya yang disekap dalam kondisi pingsan, namun kini pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah sesosok perempuan berambut pendek warna biru dan sedikit hijau di beberapa bagian, tengah mengacungkan sebilah pedang ke arahnya. Dari ekspresinya, Namikaze tahu jika perempuan itu kesal.

"Apanya yang menunggu polisi hutan? Dasar pembohong." Setelah mengatakan itu, Xenovia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Perubahan rencana, selalu terjadi di tiap misi yang terburu-buru disiapkan." Jawab Namikaze seadanya, Xenovia yang hanya mendengar penjelasan singkat itu tentu merasa tidak puas. Seolah-olah semua reaksi kesal, kecewa dan sebagainya yang dia tujukan kepada pemuda di depannya ini memang sudah dipikirkan baik-baik.

Tapi kalaupun memang pemuda itu telah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak mengamati lokasi musuh dari atas menara komunikasi, bukankah itu artinya...

'I am your soldier.'

**Blush...**

"Bagaimana dengan objektifmu? Sudah dapat?"

Dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, Xenovia hanya menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam ke arah Namikaze. Xenovia merasa jika dia berbicara saat ini, intonasinya akan menjadi aneh. Namun suasana canggung bagi Xenovia itu tidak bertahan lama, sebab terdengar suara mekanik diikuti dengan cahaya yang teramat terang yang menyorot dia dan Namikaze.

Xenovia yang berhadapan dengan sumber cahaya itu karena posisinya yang menghadap keluar langsung menempatkan tangannya di sekitar wajah guna menghalau cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu sorot yang diarahkan menuju bangunan ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Xenovia merasa jika cahaya lampu sorot itu dihalau oleh sesuatu. Ketika dia mengintip, Xenovia melihat Namikaze sudah berbalik dari posisinya dan menutupi Xenovia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu sorot itu dinonaktifkan. Pemandangan silau yang menyelimuti pandangan Xenovia dan Namikaze kini telah berganti dengan pemandangan malam yang seharusnya. Namun ada objek tambahan berupa sepasang pria dan wanita yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua adalah Grafiya dan Sirzechs, Namikaze cukup mengenal sosok mereka berdua sebagai kakak, dan calon kakak ipar teman sekamar barunya, Rias Gremory. Kedatangan mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah sedikit-banyak diprediksi oleh Namikaze.

Menurut penjaga terakhir yang dia bunuh, bos mereka sedang keluar untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kuoh Gakuen. Secara administratif, posisi Okutama masih termasuk ke dalam daerah Tokyo, artinya mereka masih masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaan yakuza Gremory. Ditambah lagi, Kuoh Gakuen adalah aset milik Gremory diluar kota Tokyo. Dengan sederet fakta itu, menurut Namikaze sangat memungkinkan jika yakuza Gremory bergerak lebih dulu tanpa memberikan bos kelompok ini kesempatan bernegosiasi.

Meski sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar, namun Namikaze merasakan jika bagian punggung pakaiannya dipegang erat oleh Xenovia yang ada di belakangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi antara Xenovia dan Sirzechs atau mungkin antara Quarta dan Gremory, Namikaze sama sekali tidak tahu menahu.

"Namikaze-sama, saya mohon untuk berhenti melindungi gadis Quarta itu. Anda bisa membahayakan posisi anda sendiri sebagai tunangan Rias Gremory-sama." Percakapan antara mereka berempat dibuka dengan cukup pedas oleh Grafiya. Sementara itu Namikaze merasa jika cengkeraman Xenovia pada bajunya semakin kencang.

"Namikaze-kun, kau tidak boleh seenaknya berhubungan dengan keluarga Yakuza lain. Keluarga Gremory punya banyak daftar, mulai dari daftar teman hingga daftar musuh, harusnya kau tahu akan hal itu." Kali ini giliran Sirzechs yang berbicara, mereka berdua pada dasarnya membicarakan satu konteks yang sama.

Quarta dan Gremory tidak punya hubungan yang baik.

"Sebenarnya akulah yang memintanya bekerja sama. Kejadian ini diluar kapasitasku, terlalu banyak korban potensial dari kalangan sipil." Ujar Namikaze mengutarakan alasan kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Xenovia. Meskipun sudah memberi alasan paling masuk akal, Namikaze yakin jika semuanya tidak akan berakhir mulus. Apalagi setelah dia mengamati perubahan gestur dari Sirzechs dan Grafiya.

Menanggapi itu, dengan tangan kirinya Namikaze mengotak atik kamera yang masih setia menggantung di lehernya, di sisi lain tangan kanan Namikaze dia biarkan menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

3

2

1

_**Flash...**_

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari kamera yang menggantung di leher Namikaze, intensitas cahaya flash kamera Namikaze memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan lampu sorot raksasa yang menyoroti bangunan ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun cahaya flash kamera Namikaze mampu mendistrak perhatian Sirzechs, Grafiya, dan yakuza Gremory yang ada di belakangnya selama sepersekian detik.

Setelah membuat Sirzechs, Grafiya, dan yakuza bawahannya kalap, Namikaze langsung menutup pintu di masuk ke bangunan ini dengan kasar, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Xenovia dan menuntun kepala keluarga Quarta itu berlari.

Berlari kemana?

Tentu saja keluar dari bangunan ini lewat pintu belakang lalu pergi ke utara, menuju kediaman keluarga yakuza Quarta. Namikaze yang sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Xenovia sejak mereka berdua disorot dengan lampu sorot yakuza Gremory, melihat ke arah belakang untuk melihat keadaan Xenovia.

Xenovia sendiri saat ini sudah tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya, dalam hati kecilnya dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga puas. Namun di sisi lain tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga tidak membolehkannya memperlihatkan keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Tolong kami, selamatkan keluarga Quarta."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

**Ada banyak review yang ingin saya balas lewat jalur PM. Alasannya? Karena diskusinya bisa berkelanjutan dan tidak hanya mengarah ke 1 topik bahasan. Saya suka, tapi mungkin lebih banyak yang tidak suka, makanya reviewnya pake akun Guest. **

**Sedikit saya tekankan, cerita ini menceritakan manusia murni. Tidak punya darah iblis, ataupun yang berhubungan soal supranatural. Jadi saya memastikan bahwa tingkah laku karakter yang saya tulis juga bisa salah, apatis, bebal, benci, keren, pemalu, nanggung, bahkan sering berubah. Manusia banget kan? **

**Untuk masalah irasional, saya sendiri mengakui kalau ada cacat logika di cerita ini, tapi setiap saya sadar disitu ada cacat, saya selalu mendefens argumen cacat itu. Paling tidak agar reader tahu kenapa cacat logika dan irasional itu bisa terpikirkan oleh otak saya lalu saya masukan ke cerita. Mungkin ada yang terlewat? **

**Too much roman picisan? Too much? Ya... gimana ya, saya sendiri bingung masalahnya. Apa saya lupa nulis kalo saya lebih prefer no pair di A/N sebelum ini? **

**Roman picisan yang anda lihat mungkin adalah salah satu cara yang saya gunakan untuk membuat hubungan antar karakter jadi semakin akrab. Sadar gak sadar sih, saya itu jarang banget pake time skip yang membuat hubungan antar karakter itu instan terbentuk tanpa memperlihatkan atau menjelaskan interaksinya secara rinci? Mereka jadi teman sekamar karena biar mudah aja interaksinya setelah arc mereka abis. **

Well... sadar gak sadar sih ya, saya udah ngasih **HINT **tentang Minato di chapter 11. Saya pikir setelah sekian lama mengaburkan identitas Naruto/Menma/Minato bakal banyak yang mempertanyakan itu di review ataupun PM. Tapi nihil, jelas saya kecewa. Saya perlu berulang kali **trial and error** untuk ngebuat Lore mereka yang cukup rumit. Mungkin saya juga yang salah soalnya... *sebagian teks hilang*

Ada yang ngerasa alur Sitri dan Gremory itu repetitive? Just wait. I will make The Greatest, Largest, Latest arc "***** ******** ** **********".


	13. Chapter 13

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 13

Arc. Rhapsody of Hannibal

Chapter. Ground Zeroes

Udara dingin pada malam hari adalah salah satu penghalang terbesar bagi seseorang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimanapun, tubuh manusia punya batas toleransi terhadap suhu udara. Namun suhu udara malam hari yang dingin tidak berlaku bagi Namikaze, Xenovia dan seorang anggota keluarga Quarta yang ada di depannya. Bukan, mereka tidak membawa penghangat portabel, dan sejenisnya.

Singkatnya mereka bertiga saat ini ada di dalam helikopter yang menuju ke Aomori, tempat tinggal keluarga Yakuza Quarta. Setelah Namikaze dan Xenovia keluar dari bangunan tempat para penjahat itu menyekap anggota kelas 1B lewat pintu belakang, mereka berdua terus berlari ke arah utara mencoba kabur dari Sirzechs, Grafiya, dan yakuza Gremory di belakangnya.

Untuk kabur dari seorang **Military Enthusiast **seperti Sirzechs bukanlah hal yang mudah, terbukti dari cara Sirzechs mendeteksi keberadaan Namikaze dan Xenovia yang sudah berjarak kurang lebih seratus meter dari tempatnya yaitu dengan menyalakan lampu sorot dan menyorot mereka berdua. **Outstanding moves** dari Sirzechs itu hampir saja membuat usaha Namikaze untuk kabur gagal total, sebab jarak yang dia buat dengan susah payah langsung bisa dilacak oleh Sirzechs.

Namun keberuntungan sepertinya tidak memihak Sirzechs, karena setelah Sirzechs menyuruh anak buahnya menyorot Namikaze dan Xenovia menggunakan lampu sorot raksasa, sebuah helikopter malah terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua. Sorotan super terang itu telah memberi tahu posisi Namikaze dan Xenovia kepada pilot helikopter yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Hasilnya, Sirzechs dan Grafiya kehilangan jejak Namikaze dan Xenovia setelah mereka naik ke atas helikopter itu dan pergi menuju ke utara.

Dan beginilah hasilnya, Namikaze sedang duduk santai di bagian penumpang helikopter bersama Xenovia di sampingnya. Terlihat Xenovia sedang menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, Namikaze yang melihat itu memilih untuk diam. Selama kabur dari Sirzechs, Grafiya, dan yakuza Gremory, dia memang mendengar sebuah suara lirih dari Xenovia namun tidak pernah mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namikaze pikir selama Xenovia tidak memperjelasnya, maka itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Jadi... Xenovia-sama, apakah pemuda itu calon penerus Quarta?" Tanya pilot helikopter itu kepada Xenovia. Dari sudut pandangnya, dia bisa mengamati pemuda yang diajak bersama Xenovia itu dengan jelas. Dia bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah dan noda kotor tanah di pakaian pemuda itu, cukup masuk akal karena ketika dia menjemput Xenovia bersama pemuda itu, mereka berdua terlihat sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok pasukan bersenjata yakuza Gremory.

Xenovia sendiri sekarang tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu seperti apa. Dia sempat menanyakan perihal itu kepada Namikaze saat mereka kabur dikejar oleh yakuza Gremory namun pemuda itu tidak pernah menjawabnya. Hal itu membuat Xenovia sedikit merasa bersalah karena melibatkan orang luar, terlebih lagi pemuda disampingnya itu ternyata merupakan tunangan dari heiress Gremory, Rias.

Sekarang yang menjadi prioritas Xenovia bukanlah memikirkan dampak kejadian ini, tetapi dia harus bersikap seperti yang anggota keluarga Quarta harapkan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dampak yang sudah pasti tidak akan keluarga Quarta rasakan kecuali jika dampak itu akan terasa besok.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Bisik Namikaze pada Xenovia. Xenovia baru sadar jika ternyata Namikaze juga bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pilot helikopter itu. Artinya, sejak awal Namikaze bukannya tidak mau menjawab permintaan Xenovia melainkan dia tidak pernah mendengar permintaan dari Xenovia.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" Balas bisik Xenovia pada Namikaze. Isi bisikan itu bagi Namikaze terdengar aneh, karena... sejak awal dia sudah membantu Xenovia kabur dari kepungan yakuza Gremory, lalu setelah mereka berdua ada di helikopter ini Xenovia meminta hal yang sama yaitu untuk membantunya sekali lagi. Membantunya untuk apa?

"Untuk apa?"

"Jadilah suamiku."

**Time Skip... (keesokan pagi) **

Keluarga yakuza Quarta bertempat tinggal di Aomori. Meski mereka disebut sebagai yakuza, sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar yakuza. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang dengan garis keturunan Quarta yang bertempat tinggal di suatu distrik yang berada di Aomori.

Tentunya sebutan yakuza bagi mereka tidak disematkan tanpa alasan jelas, keluarga Quarta adalah garis keturunan pandai besi terkemuka pada zaman Muromachi di Jepang. Karena reputasi itu sejak munculnya perkumpulan yang kelak disebut sebagai yakuza di Jepang, keluarga Quarta telah dipercaya untuk membuat pedang untuk pemimpin mereka. Tidak hanya untuk digunakan, pedang buatan keluarga Quarta juga merupakan simbol kedigdayaan sebuah keluarga yakuza.

Sejak senjata api mulai populer, saat itu juga reputasi keluarga Quarta menurun hingga akhirnya tersingkirkan saat pedang sudah bukan lagi senjata utama bagi para aparat, dan yakuza. Dengan alasan itu keluarga Quarta memilih untuk berkumpul menjadi satu dan hidup damai di Aomori, tentu saja mereka masih mewariskan cara menempa pedang khas mereka sejak zaman dulu namun hanya kepada beberapa orang tertentu.

"Otsukaresama deshita...!" Ucap serentak sekumpulan orang yang berkumpul di sekitar jalan masuk menuju distrik Quarta. Mereka terdiri dari anak kecil, remaja, dewasa, sampai orang tua. Dari sambutan ini Namikaze merasa lega karena dia tidak menolak permintaan Xenovia saat di dalam helikopter. Dengan sambutan seramah dan semeriah ini, Namikaze bisa merasakan jika Xenovia sangat diandalkan oleh keluarga Quarta lain.

Sementara Namikaze secara tidak sadar telah menarik perhatian orang dewasa dan orang tua disana (karena kembalinya Xenovia dalam misinya disertai dengan narasi membawa calon penerus Quarta), Xenovia sibuk meladeni anak-anak kecil yang mengerubunginya. Sayangnya momen menggembirakan itu harus segera diakhiri saat seseorang yang berasal dari rumah utama Quarta meminta Namikaze dan Xenovia untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum usai dan para warga disuruh untuk mempersiapkan **Owari no Matsuri **yang akan diadakan malam ini.

**Rumah Utama Quarta**

Rumah utama Quarta bisa dibilang adalah gedung pemerintahannya distrik Quarta. Selain menjadi tempat pendidikan menempa logam menjadi berbagai perhiasan sampai senjata, rumah utama ini juga merupakan kediaman resmi bagi pemimpin keluarga Gremory.

Awalnya ketika masuk ke dalam rumah utama Quarta, Namikaze merasakan perasaan yang biasa saja. Dia sudah pernah masuk ke kediaman yakuza lain mulai dari Hyoudo sampai Gremory, baik secara digelandang ataupun secara **stealth** jadi dia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat rumah utama Quarta.

Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Namikaze sadar jika rumah ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa yakuza yang lalu lalang, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang yang bisa ia identifikasi sebagai orang yang punya hubungan darah langsung dengan Xenovia, mungkin bisa saja orang tua, adik, atau kakaknya.

"Sepi bukan? Tidak seramai rumah calon mertuamu di gedung mereka."

"Kau benar. Sangat sepi."

"Apa kau ingin mendengar cerita?"

"Jika ditawari, maka aku akan bilang tidak. Tapi dalam hal ini bukankah aku harus mendengarnya?"

Xenovia hanya merespon jawaban Namikaze dengan senyuman pahit di wajahnya. Dalam keadaan normal dia pasti sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meminta tunangan orang lain untuk menikah dengannya. Dalam pernikahan dadakan, yang dimaksudkan untuk tujuan tertentu.

Xenovia memberi tanda kepada Namikaze untuk mengikutinya, kini mereka berdua telah duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Tak lama kemudian seorang yakuza membawakan lilin dan menempatkannya di meja, lalu dia juga menuangkan minuman kepada Xenovia dan Namikaze.

**Candle Light Breakfast *?*, **kira-kira begitulah sebutan untuk menggambarkan keadaan Xenovia dan Namikaze saat ini. Dengan persiapan yang sampai seperti ini, Namikaze menduga jika cerita yang dimaksud oleh Xenovia akan sangat panjang. Tepat sebelum Xenovia membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita, seorang yakuza berpakaian pelayan terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam pandangan mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya." Sadar dengan waktu masuknya yang tidak tepat, pelayan itu buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu menghidangkan makanan untuk tuannya. Setelah itu, sekali lagi dia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa penyesalan karena mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

**(Story Section)**

**Dahulu... ada seorang anak di keluarga Quarta, anak itu telah menunjukkan potensi seorang pandai besi sejak berusia belia. Dengan pendampingan yang tepat, anak itu kemudian berhasil menguasai seluruh teknik penempaan logam Quarta dan menkreasikan tekniknya sendiri. **

**Potensi anak itu sangat besar, pemimpin Quarta saat itu sampai bilang jika anak itu kelak akan memimpin Quarta menuju masa kejayaannya kembali. Namun respon orang tua anak itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh keluarga Quarta yang lain, kedua orang tua dari anak berbakat itu tidak setuju jika bakat anaknya dieksploitasi hanya untuk kejayaan keluarga besar Quarta. **

**Sejak respon kontra dari orang tua, kehidupan keluarga itu menjadi sulit dengan berbagai tekanan dari keluarga Quarta yang lain. Hingga pada puncaknya, saat pemimpin keluarga saat itu meninggal, kedua orang tua anak itu dipaksa untuk membiarkan anaknya menjadi pemimpin keluarga Quarta saat usianya masih remaja. **

**Singkatnya, kedua orang tua anak berbakat itu kabur dari distrik Quarta dan tidak bisa dilacak keberadaannya. Meninggalkan anaknya yang telah dibebani kewajiban berlebih seperti mengelola distrik Quarta. **

**Akhir cerita, anak berbakat itu telah dibebani dengan tanggung jawab mengurus keluarga Quarta. Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya karena merasa tidak sanggup dengan tanggung jawab yang akan mereka terima. Mereka terpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. **

**(End Story Section)**

Setelah bercerita Xenovia langsung memakan hidangan yang disajikan di depannya. Selama cerita tadi, Namikaze mendengarnya sambil makan terlebih dulu, sekarang berganti Xenovia yang makan dan menunggu respon dari Namikaze mengenai ceritanya.

Sementara itu Namikaze sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon cerita Xenovia dengan seperti apa. Cerita itu jauh lebih kompleks dari masa lalunya sendiri, jadi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya. Seorang **orphan **tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti tipikal cerita **bad parenting **bukan?

"Apa kau sekarang menyesal?" Tanya Namikaze sebagai responnya kepada cerita Xenovia. Seperti yang dia bilang, dia tidak paham tipikal cerita **bad parenting **karena dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya sendiri. Maka pertanyaan dari Namikaze lebih fokus bertanya tentang keadaan Xenovia saat ini, apakah menyesali masa lalu yang dia ceritakan, atau menganggap saat ini yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang sudah tepat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali. Selama besok kau bisa memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi suamiku."

"Syarat?"

"Aku bukan tipe wanita seperti tunanganmu, yang akan melebarkan kakinya saat baru saja menjalin hubungan." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Namikaze merasa jika Xenovia banyak menyindir soal yakuza Gremory. Entah hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin diantara keduanya Namikaze tidak mau tahu.

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, Xenovia mengajak Namikaze untuk menuju ke kamarnya, atau sekarang bisa dibilang kamar mereka berdua saat berada di distrik Quarta. Mereka mengalami malam yang buruk, dan tidak cukup tidur jadi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk beristirahat.

**Time Skip... **

Namikaze terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara berisik orang-orang yang ada diluar. Ketika dia mengecek keberadaan Xenovia yang ada di sampingnya, hasilnya nihil, Xenovia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Ketika melihat jam dinding di kamar itu, Namikaze sedikit terkejut karena arah jarum jam menunjukkan angka 5. Artinya dia sudah tidur dari pagi sampai sore hari.

Harinya kemarin memang cukup melelahkan, dimulai dari memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi bus, mendirikan tenda, dan terakhir melakukan **tactical** **espionage **hingga akhirnya terlibat konflik dengan kelompok bersenjata di tengah gelapnya hutan gunung Okutama untuk memastikan keselamatan teman sekelasnya. Untuk yang terakhir, Namikaze merasa sedikit kesal karena pada akhirnya jika dia mau menunggu, yakuza Gremory bisa turun tangan dan menyelesaikan kejadian itu dengan masuk akal.

"Sudah bangun? Mandilah sekarang. Akan kusiapkan baju ganti." Dari pintu kamar mandi, Xenovia keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk, rambut pendeknya masih terlihat meneteskan banyak air. Melihat itu Namikaze bangun dari ranjang, kondisinya saat ini hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan.

Namikaze lalu pergi ke kamar mandi sesuai perintah Xenovia. Saat mereka berpapasan, Namikaze mengusap rambut Xenovia hingga kering menggunakan handuk yang dia bawa. Melihat sifat Xenovia yang seperti ini, membuat Namikaze menduga jika perempuan itu memotong rambutnya pendek karena malas merawatnya.

Sementara itu Xenovia yang diperlakukan seperti itu awalnya merasa risih dan sedikit menolaknya, namun ketika tangan Namikaze terus memaksa mengusap rambutnya dia akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk menikmati rambutnya diusap dengan handuk. Sudah sangat lama sejak Xenovia mendapat perhatian seperti ini, dia sedikit rindu perasaan seperti ini, perasaan bergantung dan diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

Namikaze menghentikan usapannya di rambut Xenovia ketika merasa rambut itu sudah cukup kering, kemudian dia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Xenovia yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Xenovia baru melanjutkan kegiatan yang harus dilakukam semua orang setelah mandi, memakai baju.

Namun karena malam ini adalah festival, Xenovia menggunakan pakaian formal berupa kimono. Pakaian untuk Namikaze juga sudah disiapkan berupa kimono yang seragam dengan miliknya. Setelah mereka berdua bersiap, mereka akan memberikan sambutan kepada seluruh keluarga Quarta sekaligus mengumumkan Namikaze sebagai penerus Quarta.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku, lalu menyesal."

**Time Skip... **

"Otsukaresama Deshita..." Ucap seorang yakuza berpakaian formal kepada Namikaze dan Xenovia. Mereka berdua baru saja memberikan sambutan di festival **Owari no Matsuri** yang telah dipersiapkan oleh seluruh keluarga Quarta sejak pagi, sambutan itu diakhiri dengan deklarasi dari Xenovia sebagai kepala keluarga Quarta.

Isinya secara ringkas mengangkat Namikaze sebagai penerus Quarta dengan persyaratan, pagi buta besok dia harus mengambil sebuah senjata tempaan keluarga Quarta yang disimpan di sebuah pondok yang berada di pegunungan Hakkoda.

Kini Xenovia dan Namikaze telah kembali ke kamar mereka, sebenarnya Namikaze ingin berkeliling melihat-lihat sekaligus mencari informasi kenapa festival ini dinamakan **Owari no Matsuri**, namun Xenovia ingin berbicara dengannya. Ketika mereka masuk ke kamar, Xenovia langsung menyeret dan menjatuhkan tubuh Namikaze diatas ranjang.

Dengan posisinya yang jatuh telentang, Namikaze tidak melawan tindakan Xenovia selanjutnya yaitu menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Namikaze.

"Tidak berdebar kencang." Kata Xenovia sedikit marah, wajahnya kini melihat ke wajah Namikaze dengan posisi yang masih menempel di dada Namikaze. Dia merasa aneh, atau mungkin juga sedikit rasa tidak enak hati.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Syaratnya hanya bisa kupenuhi besok." Sebuah celetuk dari Namikaze telah membungkam semua argumen yang disiapkan oleh Xenovia. Awalnya Xenovia ingin menuntunnya perlahan-lahan hingga mencapai topik itu, tapi Namikaze langsung melompati semua tahapan romantis yang seharusnya dapat mereka alami.

Xenovia menarik kembali wajahnya dari dada Namikaze, dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Jelas dia marah dengan jawaban Namikaze barusan, dia merasa dipermainkan sama seperti yang dia rasakan saat di pegunungan Okutama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Xenovia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan disusul dengan sebuah kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya. Dari jarak sedeat itu, Xenovia bisa merasakan detak jantung Namikaze di punggungnya dan nafas Namikaze yang menggelitik telinganya.

Awalnya Xenovia menikmati posisi mereka, namun ketika dia ingin berbalik dan meminta lebih, tangan Namikaze melarangnya. Pelukan itu semakin erat, dan Namikaze terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Xenovia. Pada akhirnya Xenovia menyerah menuruti nafsunya, dan terbenam ke dalam buaian Namikaze.

"Kau pasti lelah, setelah semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tidurlah."

**Time Skip... **

Namikaze merasakan gerakan asing dari kedua tangannya, ketika membuka matanya Namikaze melihat Xenovia yang mencoba lepas dari pelukan Namikaze, dia terlihat ingin bangun. Namikaze yang sadar akan hal itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan pelukannya, sementara itu Xenovia sendiri terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangan Namikaze bergerak sendiri.

"Bangun sepagi ini?"

"Aku akan mempersiapkan peralatan yang kau butuhkan. Kau bisa tidur sebentar lagi."

Dari posisinya Namikaze bisa melihat Xenovia dengan kimono yang berantakan sedang menyiapkan peralatanyang dia butuhkan. Pakaian, penerangan, pisau serbaguna, dan beberapa barang kecil. Melihat semua perlengkapan itu Namikaze mengira-ngira bagaimana perjalanannya nanti. Judulnya saja sudah persyaratan untuk menikah, Namikaze membayangkan berbagai rintangan buatan yang dikoordinir oleh keluarga Quarta.

"Tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Xenovia memberi peringatan pada Namikaze. Meskipun rasanya percuma, karena Xenovia pernah melihat pemuda itu pergi ke tempat musuh dan mengeksekusi sampai tujuh penjaga bersenjata yang ada disana. Dengan kemampuan dan insting bertahan hidup seperti itu, tidak heran Namikaze akan menganggap persyaratan ini mudah.

Namikaze merespon ucapan Xenovia dengan bangun dari ranjang, dia segera mengganti kimononya dengan pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Xenovia di ruangan itu juga. Pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Xenovia berupa celana boogie panjang berwarna navy dan kaos loreng berwarna gelap. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya Namikaze disodorkan selembar kertas yang terlipat, tulisan **MAP** yang tercantum di atasnya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kertas itu adalah peta perjalannya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi sekarang?"

"Semakin cepat maka semakin baik bukan? Jika tepat waktu kau bisa melihat **fajar yang tak terlupakan **dari sana." Dengan kata-kata itu Namikaze dan Xenovia pergi ke depan pintu gerbang rumah utama Quarta. Dengan begini tidak ada yang tahu keberangkatan Namikaze selain Xenovia seorang.

Jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, waktu yang disarankan untuk menyusuri hutan dan mendaki gunung. Selain karena tidak terlalu banyak hewan nokturnal berbahaya yang berkeliaran, juga karena pohon-pohon di hutan lebih bersahabat dengan makhluk hidup di pagi hari daripada di malam hari.

Meskipun alam mendukungnya, nyatanya Namikaze tidak terlalu merasakan efek dukungan itu. Secara biologis, dia memang sudah membayar hutang tidurnya pada malam kekacauan di studi ekskursinya kemarin, tapi firasatnya selalu berkata ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu." Xenovia yang tahu Namikaze tidak fokus langsung menyadarkan pemuda itu dengan cara menarik lengannya.

"**Jangan lupakan aku."** Sebagai tanda perpisahan dan jimat keberuntungan, Xenovia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, menarik pipi Namikaze, lalu memberi kecupan balasan atas hal serupa yang dilakukan Namikaze di gunung Okutama.

Namikaze yang mendapat kecupan seperti tadi hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Xenovia, dan memulai perjalanannya untuk mencari senjata terbaik tempaaan keluarga Quarta. Meski perpisahan tadi terasa manis, namun di hati kecilnya Namikaze merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Xenovia sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Selama perjalanan mengikuti peta yang diberikan oleh Xenovia, Namikaze tidak menemukan jebakan apapun. Namun dia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip **Tactical Espionage **yang dipelajari oleh Minato. Saat ada tempat luas dia akan bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil mengamati daerah sekitar, saat ada sungai dia memilih jalan memutar.

Perjalanan Namikaze cukup memakan banyak waktu, kira-kira sudah satu setengah jam dia berjalan mengikuti peta yang diberikan oleh Xenovia dan hampir mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Tanpa hambatan.

Itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa keanehan yang dipikirkan oleh Namikaze. Persyaratan seperti ini seharusnya dihalang-halangi dan dipersulit oleh si pembuat kesepakatan, tujuannya agar mereka yakin dengan ketetapan hati yang dimiliki oleh calon penerus mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah bangunan kecil menyerupai pondok yang terlihat di pandangan Namikaze. Tidak salah lagi, bangunan itu adalah pondok yang dimaksud oleh Xenovia, tempat keluarga Quarta menyimpan senjata terbaik tempaan mereka dari setiap generasi. Melihat tempat itu tampa penjagaan, Namikaze langsung mendobrak pintu utama bangunan itu.

**Chaos...**

Hanya itu kata yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi bagian dalam bangunan pondok yang dimaksud oleh Xenovia. Bagian dalamnya dirusak, di dinding banyak terlihat bekas sayatan senjata tajam, dan di laintai terlihat beberapa lubang yang menganga dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun dari sekian banyak kekacauan itu, Namikaze melihat sebuah **Wakizashi **dengan mata pedang yang terlihat sedikit memantulkan cahaya dari senter Namikaze.

Di sebelah **Wakizashi **itu terlihat juga sebuah **dvd player portable**, terdapat tulisan untuk siapapun yang sampai disana agar membukanya. Namikaze memilih menuruti tulisan itu karena dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Xenovia dengan semua kata ambigunya. Ketika Namikaze baru saja menyalakan **dvd player portable **itu, sebuah rekaman terlihat diputar secara otomatis.

"Chaos Brigade?" Kata Namikaze keheranan ketika membaca huruf yang tertera di bawah simbol Ouroboros. Apa hubungan Quarta dengan Chaos Brigade? Lebih penting dari itu, sebenarnya apa itu Chaos Brigade? Nama itu hanya pernah dia dengar saat akhir hayat Kokabiel di kompleks perumahan Sitri. Dari cara bicaranya saat itu, Namikaze hanya bisa menduga jika Chaos Brigade adalah nama sebuah organisasi internasional.

Layar **dvd portable **itu kemudian berubah dari yang semula menunjukkan simbol Chaos Brigade menjadi siluet seorang wanita duduk di kursi putar khas perkantoran dan membelakangi sorotan kamera yang merekamnya. Kesan seorang **boss **sangat terasa ditambah dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi pembatas antara kamera dan objek yang direkamnya, di meja itu juga terdapat logo Ouroboros seperti yang Namikaze lihat di awal video ini.

**"Selamat atas pencapaianmu, calon penerus Quarta. Wakizashi itu adalah senjata yang diwariskan oleh Quarta kepada penerusnya, ditempa dengan besi murni kualitas tertinggi dan memiliki mata pisau berlian setipis kertas di dalamnya. Jagalah baik-baik." **Ucap wanita dalam video yang terputar di dvd player dengan masih membelakangi kamera. Ketika mendengar penjelasan seperti itu, Namikaze langsung mencoba membuktikannya sendiri dengan mengamati **Wakizashi **yang ada disana dari jarak dekat.

Ketika Namikaze sedang asik mengamati karya terbaik keluarga Quarta generasi saat ini, telinganya mendengar suara pesawat. Anehnya suara ini sedikit berbeda dari suara pesawat komersil yang biasa di dengar Namikaze dari apartemennya ketika malam hari. Suara pesawat ini terdengar lebih kasar.

**"SUDAH SAATNYA KITA MENGHITUNG MUNDUR, Ophis!" **

**"Rizevim! Jaga ucapanmu!" **

**"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... IT'S SHOW TIME!"**

**Meanwhile...**

Saat ini suasana di distrik Quarta terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mereka membangunkan satu sama lain ketika mendengar sirine dari rumah utama Quarta. Setelah membangunkan saudara satu marganya, mereka kembali masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir keluarga yakuza Quarta ada di dunia ini. Sebentar lagi, keberadaan mereka dan sejarah yang mereka bangun di distrik ini akan dihapus dari dunia dengan satu ledakan bom. Mereka menunggu hari ini melebihi hari apapun selama hidup mereka, karena menerima apa yang akan terjadi pada hari ini adalah suatu kehormatan yang tidak tergantikan.

**Hari ini adalah hasil dari kejadian di masa lalu,** jika mereka menolak hari ini maka mereka juga harus melupakan jati diri mereka sebagai penempa senjata di masa lalu, sama saja mengkhianati leluhur mereka sendiri.

Xenovia berdiri di depan rumah utama Quarta diikuti oleh seluruh yakuza Quarta yang berbaris di sampingnya. Saat ini dia memakai gaun pengantin tanpa ada pasangan yang mendampinginya. Pernikahan yang dia maksud ke Namikaze adalah pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, namun dengan syarat yang dia berikan kepada Namikaze secara tidak langsung akan mengikat Namikaze dengan keluarga Quarta. Keluarga Quarta memang akan lenyap hari ini, namun peninggalan karya terbaik mereka sudah dipastikan akan diwarisi oleh seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkan potensi tertingginya.

Namikaze Naruto.

"Kuharap... kau tidak membenciku, karena menaruh perasaan ini di hatimu."

**Back to...**

Setelah mendengar suara hitung mundur dari **dvd player portable **yang dia buka, Namikaze langsung berlari ke pintu masuk bangunan ini. Ketika Namikaze baru saja keluar dari bangunan itu, sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan penglihatannya disertai dengan suara dentuman yang sangat keras. Secara reflek Namikaze menutupi cahaya itu dengan menggunakan tangan agar tidak sampai ke matanya secara langsung, saat cahaya itu padam Namikaze langsung ditunjukkan pada pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Dari posisinya saat ini yang berada di tengah gunung Hakkoda, Namikaze dapat melihat area selebar puluhan hektar terkena dampak dari benda bercahaya tadi. Namun yang paling mengejutkan Namikaze adalah ketika melihat distrik Quarta yang sudah tersapu rata.

**Owari no Matsuri**

**Persyaratan pernikahan**

**Penerus keluarga Quarta**

**"Jangan lupakan aku." **

Semua itu merujuk ke peristiwa ini, keluarga Quarta akan menerima nasibnya unruk dihancurkan oleh Chaos Brigade. Bagian terparah dari semua ini adalah Namikaze yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, padahal dia sudah pernah menghadapi situasi serupa saat berurusan dengan Sitri.

Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di mata Namikaze, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Namikaze meneteskan air mata seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia ingat pernah menangis adalah saat menangisi kematian Minato. Tak lama kemudian Namikaze mengusap kembali air matanya dengan kasar, dia lalu berbalik arah dan kembali masuk ke bangunan itu untuk mengambil **Wakizashi **yang ada disana.

'Jangan menangisi kepergian seseorang yang mati karena kesalahanmu, kau belum pantas untuk menangisinya. Menangislah setelah kau menebus kesalahanmu.' Secercah kata-kata dari ingatan Minato telah menjadi motivasi baru bagi Namikaze untuk berhenti menangis. Meski raut wajahnya jelas terlihat menyedihkan.

**Slash...**

Namikaze mencoba menebaskan Wakizashi ke sebuah pohon yang ada di luar bangunan pondok itu, hasilnya hanya butuh sebuah tebasan telak untuk merobohkan pohon itu. Setelah puas mengetes ketajaman **Wakizashi **ditinggalkan oleh Quarta, Namikase pergi dari pegunungan Hakkoda.

"Akan kukejar, sampai ke ujung dunia. Chaos Brigade..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(Play... OST Metal Gear Solid V - Here's to You)**

**(AND... HERE WE GO...!)**

**FINALLY, IT IS COMING...**

**THE LATEST ARC...**

**THE LARGEST ARC...**

**THE GREATEST ARC...**

**THE FIRST AND THE LAST WAR...**

**THE LEGEND IS (try to) SURVIVE ONCE MORE TIME...**

**BEGINNING FROM GROUND ZEROES... **

**BECOME THE PHANTOM PAIN...**

**(Who Created) A TRUE DECISION...**

**THE PHANTOM REVENGE...**

**"I WILL BE BACK..."**

**"AS A DEMON, LIKE YOU TWO..." **

**"YOUR TURN IS NOT COME, YET..."**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Stop komparasi Namikaze disini dengan Naruto buatan author lain yang emang difungsiin jadi alat sodok yang diceritain lewat alur canon.

Ada yang ngerasa motifnya lemah banget disini? Ya, saya juga. Bukannya lemah sih, tapi lebih ke generik banget.

Maybe not your waifu or something they called a best heroine, but trust me bro, Xenovia is also my favorite chara in DxD.

Saya sangat antusias dengan Arc ini. Saya jamin emang paling panjang dari yang lain, tapi jangan ekspektasi yang berlebihan dulu. Karena saya pikir ada beberapa bagian yang **dragging, **tapi masih saya anggap pantes untuk masuk ke cerita ini jadi ya mohon dimaklumi.

Chapter ini terlalu nyerempet ke Metal Gear? Ground Zeroes itu kata-kata umum kok, kalo soal Phantom Pain dan Phantom Revenge itu terserah gimana pertimbangan anda pribadi. Saya gak bakal bisa mengubah pemikiran anda hanya dengan 1-2 alasan singkat. Tapi kalo ada yang serius nanya, okelah akan saya coba jelasin se-konsisten mungkin.

Itu scene di helikopter The Panthom Pain banget.

Saya kepikiran buat story section ini dari Monogatari. Anggep aja yang cerita di story section itu bukan salah satu karakter, tapi narator.

Saya mau klarifikasi singkat aja. Kepada seorang reviewer anonim yang bernama Guest-kun, anda salah paham tentang A/N saya di chap 12.


	14. Chapter 14

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 14

Arc. Rhapsody of Hannibal

Chapter. The Last Day in Kuoh City

'Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?' Tanya Sona pada dirinya sendiri. Belum cukup beberapa hari yang lalu dia dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa kelas 1B berurusan dengan kelompok penjahat di gunung Okutama dan hanya Namikaze yang belum kembali, kini kota Kuoh sedang dilanda kekacauan besar.

**Flashback...**

Hari itu penduduk kota Kuoh menjalani harinya seperti biasa, ada yang bekerja, berlibur, bersekolah, mengurus rumah tangga, hingga menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Namun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit tepat, penduduk kota Kuoh dikejutkan dengan rombongan mobil boks berjumlah sepuluh yang berhenti di tengah jalan sembarangan. Sontak saja hal itu menimbulkan protes dari pengguna jalan yang lain, beberapa ada yang mengklakson rombongan mobil itu secara berulang-ulang agar mereka kembali berjalan.

**Braak...**

Bukannya kembali berjalan, mobil boks yang menjadi target klakson para pengguna jalan disana malah terlihat rusak secara misterius pada bagian boksnya. Hingga akhirnya setelah pintu belakang mobil boks itu rusak sepenuhnya barulah diketahui siapa perusak boks itu. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang berpakaian loreng khas tentara lengkap dengan senjata utama, senjata cadangan, hingga ransel untuk membawa amunisi dan persediaan.

Setiap mobil boks berisi 10 orang dengan rincian perlengkapan seperti diatas, total mereka semua beranggotakan tidak kurang dari 100 orang bersenjata lengkap ditambah lagi 10 orang yang berperan sebagai sopir dan ahli komunikasi. Awalnya penduduk Kuoh yang melihat kejadian itu mengira jika semua itu hanyalah bagian dari acara stasiun televisi, namun semuanya berubah menjadi mencekam ketika seseorang yang mencoba mengabadikan momen itu menggunakan kamera langsung diberondong oleh peluru dari senjata cadangan tidak kurang dari 10 tentara yang turun disana.

Penduduk yang semula menonton apa yang mereka kira atraksi itu langsung berteriak histeris dan berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Melihat itu 99 personel bersenjata yang ada disana langsung mengacungkan senjata utama mereka berupa **M16** berusaha membidik penduduk yang sedang berlarian. Namun sebelum mereka menembak, satu personel dengan pangkat tertinggi disana menghentikan mereka.

"Objektif adalah tujuan utama kita berada disini. Jangan membuang-buang peluru dan waktu." Setelah mengumumkan itu, 99 sisa pasukan yang ada disana langsung berpencar ke area perumahan warga. Objektif mereka adalah sebuah barang bukti kejahatan perang yang menurut informasi disembunyikan di salah satu rumah di kota Kuoh.

**Flashback End...**

Dan begitulah awal dari kondisi Sona dan Rias saat ini, mereka terjebak di apartemen Namikaze. Tentu bukan masalah besar jika personel bersenjata itu melakukan penggeledahan secara sopan, masalahnya ketika Sona dan Rias mengintip lewat jendela apartemen Namikaze, mereka melihat seorang laki-laki beberapa blok dari apartemen ini diseret keluar dan ditembak di tempat.

Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak korban lain yang berjatuhan baik itu korban luka maupun korban nyawa. Mulai dari orang tua yang menolak rumahnya digeledah, suami isteri yang sedang berhubungan badan, hingga anak kecil yang ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Semua hal tadi menjadi alasan Rias dan Sona saat ini duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu apartemen Namikaze, mereka harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Jika saja... Hyoudo masih ada." Celetuk Rias diaaat mereka berdua sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

Memang benar jika yakuza Hyoudo masih ada dan melindungi kota Kuoh, mereka pasti akan segera mengatasi personel bersenjata misterius yang turun dari truk boks itu. Bagi yakuza Hyoudo yang terkenal tangguh sebagai prajurit (meski emosional), mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatasi 100 personel menggunakan 500 anggota mereka.

"Iya, kau benar. Jika Hyoudo masih ada maka Serafall-oneesama sudah diperkosa oleh Hyoudo Issei, Sitri telah hancur karena pengkhianatan Saji, dan kau, Rias Gremory sudah menjadi istri Raiser Phenex." Celetukan Rias tadi dibalas dengan bertubi-tubi oleh Sona. Meskipun tahu seperti ini tipikal sahabatnya, tapi bagi Sona semua kemungkinan yang dia katakan tadi sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sementara itu Rias yang menyadari jika sahabatnya tidak suka dengan candaannya langsung berubah menjadi serius. Mereka harus menemukan jalan keluar dari kebuntuan ini. Jika mereka keluar dan ketahuan, maka berondongan **assault riffle **personel bersenjata pasti akan menyambut mereka. Sedangkan jika mereka memilih bertahan disini maka itu artinya mereka akan menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari personel bersenjata yang menggeledah rumah-rumah.

Di tengah kebuntuan Rias dan Sona, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nada dering yang tidak asing di telinga mereka, itu adalah bunyi nada dering smartphone mereka masing-masing. Melihat nama orang yang menelpon mereka membuat Rias dan Sona bisa sedikit merasa lega.

**"So-tan! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"**

**"Rias! Dimana kau sekarang?" **

Sebelum Rias menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya, Sona langsung menyekap mulut Rias. Sementara itu Rias yang mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Sona hanya bisa menunjukkan kemarahannya dalam sebuah **glare ** kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kita harus menyamakan informasi." Hanya itu alasan Sona melakukan semua ini, dengan satu informasi pasti yang menjadi pegangan bagi Sirzechs dan Serafall, semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah. Setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Sona dari sumber informasi tunggal. Maka dari itu Rias memberikan smartphonenya kepada Sona.

"Dengarkan aku, saat ini posisi kami saat ini berada di apartemen Namikaze. Kami terkepung oleh banyak personel asing bersenjata, yang menelusuri semua rumah di kota Kuoh. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang kesini." Kata Sona menerangkan kondisi mereka saat ini kepada sambungan telpon yang tersambung kepada Sirzechs dan Serafall.

**"Pasukan Gremory saat ini sedang dihambat oleh menteri pertahanan. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." **

**"Yakuza Sitri juga sama. Mereka juga diinspeksi secara mendadak. Bertahanlah So-tan!"**

**'Suara ini...'**

**'Suara ini...'**

**"Sirzechs/Serafall!" **

Sebelum percakapan ini berubah arah, Sona langsung memutus sambungan telepon di kedua smartphone yang dia pegang lalu mengembalikan salah satunya kepada Rias. Mendengar kabar mengenai Sitri dan Gremory yang secara tiba-tiba diinspeksi oleh menteri pertahanan Jepang, membuat Sona dan Rias sebagai heiress keluarga yakuza itu khawatir.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cari senjata untuk melawan." Usul Sona yang langsung diiyakan oleh Rias. Setelah itu mereka berdua menggeledah apartemen Namikaze guna mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membela diri. Awalnya mereka berdua berharap akan menemukan satu atau dua pucuk senjata api, melihat Namikaze sendiri tidak ragu dalam membunuh orang, namun harapan itu berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Namikaze sama sekali tidak menyimpan senjata api di dalam apartemennya. Di tengah keputus-asaan itu Sona mengingat sebuah larangan yang dikatakan Namikaze padanya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

**"Jangan melihat kolong tempat tidur." **

Namikaze memiliki tempat tidur? Lalu kenapa dia tidur di futon saat bersama teman sekamarnya? Tentu saja karena tempat tidur yang ada di kamar Namikaze hanyalah single bed, tidak akan cukup untuk tidur lebih dari satu orang. Awalnya Sona yang mendengar itu hanya menduga jika di kolong tempat tidur ada koleksi majalah, dvd, dan game porno milik Namikaze.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Namikaze yang tidak mudah tertarik secara seksual kepada seseorang apa mungkin menyimpan sesuatu seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak. Dengan bermodal kesimpulan yang terburu-buru tadi, Sona mengajak Rias untuk memeriksa kolong tempat tidur Namikaze. Rias yang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan gelagat Sona langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sona.

"Apa itu?"

"Koper? Tapi besar sekali."

Koper yang Rias dan Sona temukan di kolong tempat tidur Namikaze, memiliki panjang tak kurang dari 2 meter, lebarnya sekitar 1 meter, lebih mirip sebuah peti daripada sebuah koper. Ketika Rias membuka koper itu, mereka melihat hal diluar bayangan mereka.

"**RPG, Hidden Blade, Anti Material Riffle, Sub Machine Gun, Handgun, berbagai jenis Granat, Universal Night Vision Binocular.**" Semua yang disebutkan Sona tadi ada di dalam koper raksasa ini beserta dengan amunisi yang diperlukan. Ini adalah peralatan lengkap seorang prajurit kelas strategis, prajurit khusus yang bisa mengubah hasil di medan pertempuran. Sona tidak tahu darimana Namikaze memiliki semua barang ini.

**Braaak! **

"Frezee!" Dari arah pintu depan, Sona dan Rias mendengar suara teriakan yang memerintah siapapun yang ada di dalam apartemen ini untuk tidak bergerak. Namun untung saja mereka menutup pintu kamar Namikaze sehingga mereka tidak langsung ketahuan. Setelah beberapa saat sunyi, mereka mendengar sekitar 10 suara langkah kaki yang menggeledah apartemen Namikaze.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sona dan Rias segera membuat rencana dan menyepakatinya. Sona mengambil beberapa **Fragment Granade** dan **Handgun,** sedangkan Rias mengambil sebuah **Submachine Gun. **Setelah itu mereka berdua merapat ke pintu masuk kamar Namikaze, mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

"Negatif, tidak ada barang bukti yang ditemukan, Kapten. Kapten?"

"Ghost, coba dobrak pintu itu." Seorang pesonel yang dipanggil kapten itu tidak menanggapi laporan salah satu anak buahnya. Pikirannya merasa janggal karena melihat apartemen ini kosong dan hampir seluruh ruangannya tidak terkunci kecuali satu yang berada di hadapannya. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mendobrak paksa.

Seorang personel yang dipanggil Ghost tadi tanpa banyak bertanya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu di depannya. Dengan semua latihan yang telah Ghost jalani, seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mendobrak pintu seperti ini.

**Bruukkk...**

Ghost merasa tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, seharusnya pintu ruangan itu yang jatuh bukannya Ghost. Merasa ada yang janggal, Ghost langsung menengok ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget karena melihat di bagian dalam pintu yang dia dobrak ada dua perempuan yang sengaja membuka pintu itu sehingga dia terjatuh seperti sekarang. Namun yang lebih membuat Ghost terkejut adalah dua perempuan itu membawa senjata api dan peledak yang seharusnya ilegal dimiliki warga sipil.

Salah satu perempuan itu langsung menarik pin granat dan melemparkannya keluar ruangan ini lalu segera menutup kembali pintu yang membatasi mereka dengan rekan Ghost. Saat granat itu dilempar, Ghost ingin berteriak untuk memperingatkan rekannya namun suaranya keburu terbungkam karena seorang perempuan lain yang ada disana memberondong kepalanya dengan senapan **SMG. **

**Duaar...**

Ledakan **Fragment Granat **tadi mengawali rencana penyergapan oleh Sona dan Rias. Tidak menunggu lama setelah ledakan terjadi, Sona langsung menyingkir dari posisinya yang semula menahan agar pintu itu tidak terlempar karema ledakan barusan. Sementara itu Rias yang melihat Sona sudah berpindah posisi langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar lalu dia menembakkan **Submachine Gun **secara membabi buta ke arah 9 personel bersenjata yang ada disana.

**Klik...klik... klik...**

"Sonofabitch!" Mendengar bunyi senjata kehabisan peluru, personel bersenjata berpangkat Kapten yang masih sadar langsung menodongkan pistolnya kepada perempuan berambut merah yang menyergap pasukannya.

**Dor!**

Bersama dengan bunyi tembakan itu, Rias menutup matanya karena dia sudah mati langkah dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Namun rasa sakit yang dia pikir akan muncul tidak kunjung terasa, Rias membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya telah mati.

"Kau ceroboh." Celetuk Sona mengomentari Rias yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari Rias. Setelah memastikan kematian 10 personel bersenjata yang masuk ke apartemen Namikaze, Sona dan Rias menuju ke pintu depan untuk melihat situasi diluar. Kondisi diluar masih sama seperti yang mereka berdua lihat tadi, ada 9 pasukan yang berpencar dan masing-masing beranggotakan 10 personel.

Samar-samar Sona dan Rias mendengar sebuah suara kendaraan yang mendekat kemari. Bukan, suara itu bukan konvoi kendaraan darat dari yakuza Gremory atau Sitri yang telah datang ke Kuoh untuk menyelamatkan heiress mereka, suara itu adalah suara baling-baling helikopter.

"..." Rentetan sumpah serapah yang terlanjur ada di ujung tenggorokan mereka berdua harus ditelan kembali saat melihat helikopter itu dikendalikan oleh Serafall, kakak dari Sona. Sementara itu di tempat penumpang terdapat Sirzechs dan Grafiya yang sudah bersiap memegang senjata, Sirzechs menggunakan senapan mesin otomatis yang terhubung di pintu sebelah kiri helikopter itu, sementara Grafiya terlihat di pintu sebelah kanan sedang memegang senapan **Anti Material Rifle ZVI Falcon. **

**Dor... **

**Klek... (bolt action sound *?*)**

**Dor...**

Tembakan pertama diluncurkan oleh Grafiya, karena senapan mesin yang dipakai Sirzechs sangat sulit dikendalikan sehingga bisa saja akan jatuh korban sipil jika Sirzerchs tidak hati-hati. Suara helikopter yang semakin terdengar, ditambah dengan dua tembakan Grafiya tadi berhasil menarik perhatian personel lain yang berpencar di perumahan kota Kuoh. Perlahan namun pasti Sirzechs bisa melihat banyak personel berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mendekati helikopternya.

"Sera! Terbang serendah mungkin." Perintah Sirzechs pada Serafall yang saat ini sedang menjadi pilot baginya dan Grafiya. Serafall yang mendapat perintah itu hanya menuruti perkataan Sirzechs, Serafall berusaha menurunkan ketinggiannya namun masih sedikit lebih tinggi dari tiang listrik.

Memang benar jika semakin rendah ketinggiannya maka jarak pandangnya akan ikut pendek, tapi Sirzechs terpaksa menurunkan ketinggian agar tembakan dari senapan mesinnya bisa lebih akurat dan mencakup area rusak yang lebih kecil. Sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi.

"Kita buru mereka, Sera!" Mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sirzechs, membuat Serafall ikut bersemangat. Dengan cekatan dia mempertahankan ketinggian helikopter ini sambil berburu 88 personel bersenjata yang mengacaukan kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Sementara itu Grafiya yang melihat calon suaminya akrab dengan wanita lain hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak mau mengganggu momen seperti ini. Apalagi setelah dia mendengar cerita hidup Serafall yang jauh lebih rumit dari heir dan heiress yakuza yang dia kenal.

Kurang lebih 30 menit sudah berlalu semenjak Sirzechs mengajak Serafall untuk berburu, hasilnya semua personel bersenjata yang mengacaukan kota Kuoh telah berhasil dilenyapkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati tercabik-cabik oleh peluru senapan mesin yang dipakai oleh Sirzechs, sementara itu sisanya mati ditembus peluru **ZVI** **Falcon **yang dipakai oleh Grafiya.

Setelah menyapu bersih area itu, Serafall langsung mengarahkan helikopternya ke apartemen Namikaze. Karena tidak ada tempat yang cukup luas untuk mendarat, Sona dan Rias terpaksa harus memanjat tali berbentuk tangga yang diturunkan oleh Grafiya. Saat mereka berdua sudah naik, Serafall menaikkan ketinggian terbangnya.

"Rias!" Sirzechs langsung memeluk adiknya ketika dia baru saja naik ke helikopter, disusul dengan Grafiya yang kemudian memeluk mereka berdua. Sementara itu Sona dan Serafall yanya bisa saling menatap tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain karena Serafall sekarang sedang mengemudikan helikopter juga karena hubungan mereka yang masih sedikit canggung.

Panggilan So-tan tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Serafall tidak berencana memanggilnya seperti itu saat bertemu langsung.

Pertemuan antar saudara itu harus terganggu saat Serafall melihat pesawat yang berukuran lebih besar berkali-kali lipat dari pesawat komersil menurunkan ketinggiannya di atas kota Kuoh. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Sirzechs, Serafall langsung menjauh dari lintasan pesawat angkut militer itu.

Dari kejauhan, Serafall dapat melihat pesawat itu membuka pintu penyimpanannya seperti ingin menjatuhkan sesuatu. Beberapa pasang parasut mulai keluar dari pintu penyimpanan pesawat itu, bukan hanya 1 atau 2 pasang namun disusul dengan lebih banyak parasut yang keluar dari sana. Lalu perlahan namun pasti parasut itu menarik benda dari dalam penyimpanan pesawat dan mendaratkan benda itu di tengah jalan-jalan perumahan kota Kuoh. Lalu pesawat angkut militer yang menjatuhkan benda itu langsung menaikkan ketinggiannya kemudian berputar arah dan pergi meninggalkan Kuoh.

"Tank!? Yang benar saja!" Sirzechs yang sudah kembali sadar dari sisconnya langsung dikejutkan dengan situasi kota Kuoh yang dia lupakan sesaat.

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh menteri pertahanan Jepang?" Komentar Grafiya sembari melihat 5 tank yang diturunkan oleh pesawat angkut militer tadi menggunakan bidikan senjatanya. Masih melihat menggunakan bidikan senjatanya, Grafiya melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di depan pintu apartemen Namikaze. Untuk memastikan penglihatannya, Grafiya menembak kaca apartemen Namikaze untuk membuat orang itu berbalik badan.

"Grafiya-neesama, apa yang kau tembak?"

"Namikaze-sama, Namikaze Naruto telah kembali!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Grafiya, semua yang ada di helikopter itu langsung melihat ke arah bidikan Grafiya. Benar saja, bidikan Grafiya mengarah ke apartemen Namikaze dan di depan pintu apartemen itu ada seorang pemuda yang mereka ketahui menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu.

**"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali kesini suatu saat nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengurus sisanya lalu pergi sekali lagi." **Kata Grafiya membaca bahasa isyarat yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze, setelah itu Namikaze terlihat melakukan hormat militer kepada mereka semua sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Sirzecha-niisan, apa yang kau tahu soal Namikaze? Kenapa dia menghilang? Kenapa Onee-sama bisa bersamamu? Kenapa kau bisa kesini saat rumahmu disidak oleh menteri pertahanan?" Kali ini, Sona benar-benar sudah bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi di Kuoh. Banyak pertanyaan mengganjal di kepalanya dan dia perlu bertanya langsung pada Sirzechs, kakak dari Rias sekaligus orang yang paling mungkin mengetahui tujuan kepergian Namikaze yang menghilang saat study ekskursi di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory.

Untuk masalah Namikaze, Sona tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Bukan karena dia marah atau benci kepada sifat pemuda itu, tapi setelah tahu isi pesan Namikaze dari ucapan Grafiya, bisa-bisa dia terbawa suasana saat memikirkannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berbenturan dari otak dan hatinya.

Berbeda dari sahabatnya, Rias hanya memilih untuk diam. Baru saja dia merasakan hidup bersama orang yang dia cintai, namun hari-hari itu tidak akan terulang lagi mulai besok sampai batas waktu yang tidak pasti.

**Meanwhile...**

Ketika Namikaze masuk ke apartemennya, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pemandangan seperti ini. Ada 9 tubuh tak bernyawa di depan pintu dan 1 ada di dalam kamarnya, meskipun begitu Namikaze bisa lega karena mayat-mayat ini membuktikan bahwa teman sekamarnya bisa melarikan diri dari kekacauan ini.

Setelah masuk ke dalam Namikaze langsung melepaskan pakaiannya dan membuangnya ke segala arah, lalu Namikaze berganti pakaian menjadi seragam tempur berwarna hitam lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru berwarna hitam. Setelah berganti pakaian Namikaze lalu mengambil ransel berukuran besar dan mengemasi perbekalan yang ada di dalam kamar.

Perbekalan yang dimaksud Namikaze bukanlah sandang, pangan, atau papan melainkan keperluan persenjataan. Di dalam ransel dia banyak memasukkan barang mulai dari **Ultimate Night Vision Binocular, Hidden Blade, **amunisi untuk **Anti Material Riffle Hecate II, Submachine gun, dan RPG. **Untuk senjatanya sendiri, Namikaze hanya menggantungkannya di bagian belakang ransel agar mudah diraih.

Setelah mengemasi perbekalan yang dibutuhkan, Namikaze segera pergi ke arah pintu depan apartemennya untuk memastikan pergerakan **tank **yang dijatuhkan di kota Kuoh.

"Belum bergerak? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Guman Namikaze ketika melihat 5 **tank **yang dijatuhkan beberapa blok dari apartemennya masih terlihat diam tak bergerak. Namikaze kemudian turun ke jalan untuk melakukan pengamatan menggunakan perbesaran bidikan **Hecate II. **

"Mereka sedang briefing, yang benar saja?" Namikaze sungguh tidak menyangka jika alasan kenapa kelima **tank **itu tidak bergerak adalah karena personel khusus yang seharusnya mengoperasikan kendaraan lapis baja itu sedang berkumpul merundingkan sesuatu. Seharusnya briefing dilakukan sebelum misi dimulai bukan?

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Namikaze langsung meraih **RPG **lengkap dengan amunisinya. Secepat yang dia bisa, Namikaze segera membidik personel yang berkumpul tadi, namun keinginannya untuk menarik pelatuk **RPG **itu diurungkan setelah mendengar suara deritan besi yang diikuti oleh laras **tank **yang bergerak membidik ke arahnya.

'Jebakan!' Namikaze langsung melompat ke belakang sedangkan tempat berdirinya tadi dihujani oleh peluru yang ditembakkan oleh kelima **tank **tadi. Tidak cukup tembakan saja, beberapa saat setelah hujan tembakan itu reda Namikaze mendengar suara **tank **bergerak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

**"Manusia adalah makhluk bipedal, oleh karena itu mereka bisa bergerak dengan bebas."**

**"Tank hanyalah besi yang dimasuki oleh manusia. Saat operatornya mati, tank juga akan mati." **

**"Saat tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, lebih baik segera ambil senjatamu lalu berlari." **

Di sela-sela mengatur nafasnya sembari memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, Namikaze menggali ingatan Minato dari kepalanya. Dia berharap bisa menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan kelima **tank **yang ada di kota Kuoh.

"Persetan dengan teorimu, Minato-niisan!" Namikaze sudah sangat tertekan dengan posisinya saat ini, ditambah lagi suara **tank **yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya terasa seperti simfoni kematiannya. Tapi Namikaze tidak bisa mati disini, dia masih harus menanggung beban keluarga Quarta yang ada di pundaknya.

Namikaze kemudian memeriksa pergelangan tangan kirinya, disana sudah ada **Wakizashi **buatan Xenovia yang terikat dengan tali dan siap digunakan kapan saja. Sementara itu tangan di tangan kanannya Namikaze memegang **RPG **yang sudah terisi peluru. Tidak lupa Namikaze mengencangkan tali dari ransel yang mengikat di tubuhnya, setelah semua itu selesai Namikaze mengambil ancang-ancang berlari dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

'3... 2... 1... Sekarang!'

Namikaze langsung keluar dari halaman gedung apartemennya meyongsong kedatangan kelima **tank **dengan berlari. Gaya berlarinya terlihat aneh karena tubuh bagian depannya tidak tegap melainkan sangat condong ke depan, bahkan tinggi kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan tinggi pinggulnya. Setelah melihat targetnya, Namikaze langsung membidik **tank **terdepan dalam barisan itu, Namikaze mengincar roda besi yang menggerakkan **tank **itu.

**Duar... **

Tembakan **RPG **Namikaze yang dilakukan sambil berlari sukses mengenai roda penggerak **tank **terdepan dalam barisan kelima **tank **tadi hingga membuatnya berhenti seketika. Melihat itu Namikaze langsung mengaitkan **RPG **di bagian belakang ranselnya, dan tangan kanannya kini mulai menguraikan tali yang mengikat **Wakizashi **dari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Namikaze berpacu dengan waktu, meski **tank **terdepan dari barisan itu sudah berhenti namun fungsi turretnya untuk membidik dan menembak masih bisa digunakan. Akhirnya Namikaze memutuskan untuk melakukan hal paling gila yang dia pikirkan kali ini, dimulai dengan memegang **Wakizashi **dengan tangan kanannya Namikaze perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya yang condong ke depan.

**Crack...**

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Namikaze berhenti di depan **tank **terdepan dengan tangan kiri yang memegang laras kendaraan lapis baja itu, kemudian tangan kanan Namikaze memotong pangkal laras itu menggunakan **Wakizashi **sehingga **tank **itu tidak akan bisa menembak. Personel yang berada di dalam **tank **itu sangat terkejut ketika melihat laras senjatanya patah dan jatuh ke jalan. Dari pintu masuk tank itu terlihat seseorang akan keluar dengan membawa **Assault Riffle **untuk mengeksekusi Namikaze.

Namun sayang ketika orang itu telah keluar sepenuhnya, dia langsung disambut dengan sebuah pedang kecil yang dilempar dan menancap tepat di kepalanya. Setelah membereskan orang yang membawa senjata senapan, Namikaze langsung naik ke atas **tank, **mengambil senapan yang dibawa oleh mayat di depannya dan memasukkan mayat itu kembali ke dalam tubuh **tank. **Terakhir Namikaze menarik pin dua buah **fragment granade **yang ada di tangannya dan menjatuhkan granat itu ke dalam **tank **yang saat ini dia pijak.

Tidak menunggu ledakan, Namikaze langsung berpindah ke **tank **kedua dengan melompat. Dia kembali memotong laras **tank **itu menggunakan **Wakizashi **lalu melubangi pintu keluar masuk **tank **tersebut. Namikaze kemudian memasukkan sebagian laras senjata di tangan kanannya ke lubang yang telah dibuat menggunakan **Wakizashi. **Terakhir Namikaze menembakkan semua peluru di magasin senjata itu ke dalam **tank **kedua.

Setelah kehabisan peluru, Namikaze segera mereload senjata rampasannya lalu melompat ke **tank **ketiga. Disana Namikaze mengetok pintu keluar masuk **tank **itu dan ternyata direspon oleh personel di dalamnya yang mengira pengetuk pintu tadi adalah rekannya sesama operator. Melihat hal itu Namikaze langsung melemparkan dua granat ke dalamnya lalu menutup pintu itu dengan paksa.

Namikaze yang ingin berpindah menuju **tank **keempat dikejutkan dengan pintu mereka yang sudah terbuka diikuti oleh seseorang yang akan keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Melihat hal itu Namikaze langsung menembaki mereka sehingga posisinya saat ini jelas ketahuan. Di tank pertama sampai ketiga, posisi Namikaze hanya diketahui oleh personel dari 1 **tank **dalam 1 waktu namun saat ini dia diketahui oleh 2 personel sekaligus, sebelum mendapat serangan balasan Namikaze harus melenyapkan mereka secepatnya.

Namikaze segera melompat ke **tank **keempat, disana Namikaze memotong sebagian laras **tank **itu namun tidak sampai pangkalnya. Setelah itu Namikaze mnembakkan **assault riffle **rampasannya di dalam laras tersebut, setelah menghambiskan satu magasin penuh barulah tujuan Namikaze tercapai. Peluru **tank **yang sudah ada di dalam laras **tank **keempat meledak saat ada masih ada di dalam **tank **itu sendiri.

Namikaze sekarang sudah benar-benar kehabisan peluru untuk menggunakan **assault riffle **rampasannya. Dia segera membuang senjata itu lalu melompat ke **tank **kelima, ini adalah **tank **terakhir yang diturunkan oleh pesawat angkut militer misterius tadi di kota Kuoh. Kali ini Namikaze memperlakukan **tank **ini dengan sedikit berbeda, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan senjata api atau peledak.

**Tank **terakhir itu nampaknya jadi pelampiasan rasa frustasi dari Namikaze. Terbukti dari Namikase yang terlihat brutal menusukkan **wakizashi**nya ke badan **tank **tersebut, awalnya **wakizashi **itu masih terlihat bersih namun beberapa tusukan kemudian noda darah mulai terlihat menempel di bilahnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang selamat, Namikaze turun dari **tank **kelima sekaligus mengakhiri aksinya mensabotase kelima **tank **barusan. Kondisi kelima **tank **itu bisa dikatakan mengerikan, ada yang mengepulkan asap hitam, meneteskan darah di jalan, rusak karena ledakan hingga yang paling mengerikan adalah kendaraan lapis baja seperti **tank **bisa terlihat *dikuliti* dengan banyaknya sayatan dan tusukan yang mampu menembus lapisan pelindungnya.

"Bau darah, besi, minyak, dan oli. Menjijikkan." Ucap Namikaze saat membersihkan bilah **wakizashi**nya dari darah yang menempel disana lalu kembali mengikatnya di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu Namikaze berjalan ke arah barat tanpa menghiraukan penampilan dan berbagai senjata yang dia gantungkan di ranselnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Namikaze menginjakkan kakinya di kota Kuoh, dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa kembali atau tidak. Karena balas dendamnya juga pasti akan mengorbankan banyak hal, untuk kali ini Namikaze mengorbankan hidupnya yang sudah mulai *nyaman* saat tinggal di kota Kuoh. Selanjutnya Namikaze tidak tahu apalagi yang akan dikorbankan untuk balas dendam ini.

**"A strong man doesn't need to read the future. He make his own." **

Namikaze Minato

a.k.a

Espionage Tactical Eater/Terror in Echo/Stealth Soldier/Hannibal of War Criminals

(2000 - 2025)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A.N: **

Bener kok itu boks bukan box. Cek aja di KBBI.

Saya harap lebih banyak yang notis dengan A/N di setiap chapter. Saya gak akan ngasih endingnya fanfic ini begitu aja.

Kalo bingung gimana penampilan Namikaze pas pake seragam tempur, googling aja gimana penampilan **Snake **waktu di MGSV: Ground Zeroes.

Percayalah, saya udah ngebuat time line yang ringkas namun cukup padat untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebelum fanfic ini dimulai dan setelah fanfic ini tamat.


	15. Chapter 15

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 15

Arc. Rhapsody of Hannibal

Chapter. The Two Damned Successors

DI sebuah ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh sinar rembulan, terlihat seorang wanita sedang mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja luas yang ada di depannya. Setelah merebahkan badannya wanita itu terlihat merenggankan badannya dengan posisi masih tiduran di atas meja. Akibat gerakan itu terlihat aksesorisnya yang perlahan lepas dan jatuh ke lantai ruangan itu.

Aksesoris yang dimaksud adalah sebuah wig panjang berwarna hitam yang selama ini menutupi warna rambutnya yang sebenarnya. Melihat wig itu jatuh, wanita itu perlahan memegang rambutnya dan menerawangnya di bawah sinar rembulan. Dari matanya terlihat dua warna rambut yang cukup kontras, merah dan hitam akibat pencampuran **DNA **baru di dalam tubuhnya.

"Merah dan hitam, aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya warna rambutmu sekarang, Naruto. Jika kau masih hidup." Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita yang dikenal sebagai Ophis itu terlihat sedih dan akhirnya sebuah air mata keluar di sela-sela bola matanya.

Dia mengingat sosok anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu, anak kecil yang dipungut oleh Kekasih Kushina-neesan dari daerah konflik dan dirawat bersamanya yang dipungut oleh Kushina. Kata Minato-niisan, anak itu menderita PTSD akibat pengalamannya terjebak di tengah konflik bersenjata.

Maka mulai hari itu, anak kecil itu dinamai Naruto dan mewarisi marga dari Minato yaitu Namikaze dan mereka hidup bersama. Sayangnya hari-hari itu tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya, setelah kematian Minato dan Kushina akibat penyakit, pulau tempat mereka tinggal sekali lagi berubah menjadi medan pertempuran.

Banyak nyawa yang hilang pada waktu itu, bahkan kakek-nenek Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga juga mati saat itu. Pada waktu itu jugalah Ophis terpisah dengan Naruto, dirinya diculik dan diadopsi sebagai anak oleh seorang mafia yang dijuluki Great Red.

Bersama Great Red, Ophis memang diperlakukan seperti sewajarnya. Makannya teratur, pendidikan khusus, dan segala kemewahan telah dia rasakan, namun selalu ada yang terasa kurang dalam hidupnya. Meskipun begitu, perlahan-lahan Ophis mulai menganggap Great Red adalah keluarganya, namun dia masih memikirkan seorang keluarganya yang tersisa, Naruto.

Sementara itu dari arah luar pintu ruangan tempat Ophis berada, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang merokok sambil bersandar pada pintu ruangan. Di hatinya pria itu merasa menyesal setelah mendengar ratapan putri angkatnya terhadap saudaranya yang terpisah.

'Mungkin... menjadi mafia memang sebuah kesalahanku.' Ucap orang itu di dalam hatinya. Saat sudah tua, menjadi mafia ternyata tidak sebebas dan seenak yang dia bayangkan waktu masih muda dulu. Great Red muda adalah seorang pemuda revolusioner yang sering terlibat konflik vertikal dengan aparat pemerintah, setelah konflik itu memakan korban tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri, John (nama asli Great Red) berpikir untuk membangung kekuatan yang sanggup mengatur pemerintah itu sendiri.

Pada akhirnya setelah lama membangun kekuatan, John akhirnya berhasil menjadi mafia dan dijuluki pemerintah inggris sebagai Great Red karena keberaniannya. Setelah dirasa cukup mendengar apa yang ada di balik pintu yang dia sandari dan menyesali masa lalunya, Great Red mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Otou-sama! Kau menguping lagi!" Belum genap 4 langkah berjalan, Great Red sudah ketahuan menguping oleh putrinya sendiri. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Great Red terus berjalan meninggalkan ruangan putrinya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat!"

**Meanwhile... **

Saat ini Namikaze berada di wilayah Britania Raya pada ketinggian 9.000 meter diatas permukaan laut. Sudah terlewat beberapa hari sejak insiden di kota Kuoh, dan Namikaze sudah harus berpindah ke sisi lain bumi dalam kurun waktu singkat itu. Dengan jasa dan link dari Kakuzu, Namikaze bisa ke sana secepatnya.

Tujuan Namikaze ke Britania bukan untuk mensabotase suatu acara ataupun mengeksekusi seseorang, tujuannya kali ini lebih fundamental yaitu bertemu seseorang. Di akhir video yang dia temukan saat ada di gunung Hakkoda, Namikaze melihat dua buah opsi yang tertera di monitor dvd player itu.

Opsi pertama bertuliskan **Accept** dan opsi kedua bertuliskan **Revenge. **Namikaze tentu saja memilih opsi kedua, penghapusan yakuza Quarta adalah faktor terpenting yang menjadi alasan Namikaze memilih untuk balas dendam. Meski sadar jika pilihannya itu akan menghantuinya sampai benar-benar tercapai, namun Namikaze yakin dia akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukannya.

**"5 kilometer dari titik tujuan, bersiap untuk terjun!" **Mendengar peringatan itu dari pilot, Namikaze segera bersiap untuk terjun payung secara solo untuk mencapai alamat yang dia temukan di akhir video dvd portable saat dia memilih opsi **revenge. **Penampilan Namikaze masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan seragam tempur berwarna hitam, helm khusus yang menjaga tekanan udara, dan yang paling mencolok tentu ranselnya yang digantungi oleh 3 senjata yang mencolok. **RPG, Anti Material Riffle Hecate II, dan sebuah Submachine Gun. **

**"Kau yakin terjun dengan bawaan sebanyak itu? Parasutnya memang kuat, tapi mengendalikannya akan sangat berat." **Tanya si pilot itu berbasa-basi dengan Namikaze sekaligus memberinya saran. Dia sudah berpengalaman mengantarkan seseorang yang ingin terjun payung, namun baru kali ini dia bertemu seseorang yang membawa peralatan bertempur seperti ini.

**"Tidak masalah." **Hanya itu balasan yang diberikan oleh Namikaze. Dia sebenarnya sedikit terganggu dengan segala basa-basi seperti tadi, kalau pilot itu ingin memberinya saran atau peringatan seharusnya dia bilang saja tanpa harus berbasa-basi. Kesannya, pilot itu tidak pantas jika dikatakan sebagai teman Kakuzu yang egois dan tidak mau tahu urusan kliennya.

Pintu kabin terbuka perlahan, Namikaze yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu tadi.

3...

2...

1...

Namikaze menjatuhkan dirinya ke depan, membiarkan aliran udara membawa tubuhnya keluar dari dalam kabin pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Setelah keluar tubuh Namikaze terlihat terombang-ambing, untungnya Namikaze telah mengikat senjata yang dia bawa ke tubuhnya sehingga berat yang dibawa akan tetap berada di satu tumpuan yaitu tubuh Namikaze.

Setelah agak terbiasa menggerakkan tubuhnya, Namikaze mencoba gerakan yang akan membuatnya melesat ke bawah dengan cepat. Dimulai dari menempatkan kedua lengan lengket di tubuhnya, Namikaze kemudian mengubah posisi kepalanya yang semula tidak terarah menjadi tegap lurus ke bawah. Dengan posisi ini kedua kaki Namikaze otomatis akan berada di atas dan dengan gesekan yang sangat minim dengan udara, Namikaze melesat ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

Ketika Namikaze merasa telah turun setengah ketinggian, dia memperlambat laju tubuhnya ke bawah dengan cara membuat tubuhnya bergesekan dengan udara sebesar mungkin. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Namikaze menarik pin parasutnya. Proses terbukanya parasut bisa dibilang adalah saat-saat paling menegangkan dalam terjun payung. Sebab sukses atau gagal terbukanya parasut akan menentukan keselamatan sang penerjun.

Setelah beberapa saat parasut mini yang terbuka lebih dulu akhirnya menarik keluar parasut utama yang menandakan parasut telah berhasil terbuka. Namikaze merasakan tekanan yang cukup kuat di tubuhnya ketika parasut itu terbuka, rasanya seperti mengerem mendadak saat berada di dalam kendaraan, mungkin karena beban tambahannya yang berlebihan.

Parasut yang digunakan oleh Namikaze berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan begini Namikaze bisa mengatur arah jatuhnya sekaligus mengamati daerah sekitar. Di setiap sudut yang bisa diamati oleh Namikaze, kebanyakan yang terlihat adalah hutan. Sumber cahaya yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah satu yaitu sebuah vila besar sekaligus satu-satunya tempat dengan tanda kehidupan manusia yang bisa dia lihat saat ini.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mengambang di udara, Namikaze mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan. Dia sengaja mengambil poin mendarat beberapa kilometer dari tujuannya. Alasan Namikaze melakukan itu adalah agar dia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena orang yang ingin dia temui kali ini kemungkinan adalah seorang pembelot dari Chaos Brigade, namun meski begitu Namikaze tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menahan emosinya.

Namikaze melepas parasut yang ada di tubuhnya, membiarkan kain raksasa yang terhubung dengan ransel khusus itu terbawa angin malam di Britania, helm khusus yang menutupi kepala hingga wajahnya juga dia lepas. Namikaze kemudian mengeluarkan **Universal Night Vision Binocular **dari ranselnya dan mengawasi area hutan di sekitarnya, dengan bantuan teropong khusus itu Namikaze dapat melihat jauh lebih baik di kegelapan malam.

"Tujuannya sudah jelas." Ucap Namikaze saat melihat hutan ini dari balik teropongnya. Beberapa kilometer ke arah selatan, Namikaze akan menemukan sebuah vila di alamat yang dia cari. Namun di sepanjang jalan menuju kesana, Namikaze melihat ada banyak perangkat aneh yang terpasang di pepohonan. Dugaannya sementara perangkat itu adalah kamera pengawas.

Namikaze mengubah posisi ranselnya yang semula di depan kini menjadi di belakang punggungnya. Setelah itu dia bergerak perlahan menuju vila yang menjadi tujuannya, meski statusnya adalah undangan disini Namikaze tidak ingin kehadirannya tertangkap oleh kamera.

Berjalan mengendap, berjongkok dibalik pohon, tiarap di dalam semak-semak hingga merayap, Namikaze melakukan untuk mencapai tujuannya tanpa tertangkap kamera. Setelah lumayan lama mengendap-ngendap di balik titik buta kamera pengawas, Namikaze akhirnya sampai di batas pepohonan hutan. Setelah pohon di baliknya ini, Namikaze akan keluar dari hutan dan berhadapan langsung dengan vila yang menjadi tujuannya.

Dengan penampilannya saat ini tentu Namikaze tidak bisa berharap akan disambut dengan baik, tapi tidak mungkin juga jika Namikaze menyusup ke dalam vila itu. Dia tidak punya informasi yang cukup seputar siapa pemiliknya, dan kemungkinan penjagaan yang ada di dalam vila itu.

**Haaaah...**

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Namikaze akhirnya memutuskan bagaimana caranya menuju ke vila itu, dengan cara berjalan. Namikaze paham jika dengan berjalan maka kemungkinan dia akan menjadi sasaran penembak jitu sangat tinggi, tapi Namikaze juga yakin rencana ini akan memberikan kesan yang bagus sebagai awal kerja sama mereka berdua.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya Namikaze berjalan menuju pintu masuk vila yang dia amati. Baru saja beberapa langkah Namikaze menapakkan kakinya di padang rumput tanpa pepohonan itu, dia sudah merasa diawasi. Bukan hanya satu atau dua pasang mata, namun lebih banyak lagi.

Namikaze tetap berjalan seolah tidak menyadari apapun, dia tetap mempertahankan sikap dan gerakannya meski sedang membawa ransel yang mengangkut banyak senjata. Setelah sampai di pintu masuk vila, Namikaze memencet bel yang lazim ditemukan di pintu rumah pada umumnya.

**2 kali...**

**3 kali...**

**4 kali... **

Namikaze memencet bel itu hingga 4 kali namun tidak ada respon dari si pemilik vila, atau minimal pembantu yang ada disana. Suasana di luar vila terasa semakin mencekam, apalagi Namikaze sampai sekarang masih bisa merasakan pandangan yang mengawasinya berasal dari seluruh penjuru hutan yang dia lewati tadi.

**Krieet...**

Suara pintu di depan Namikaze terbuka, memperlihatkan kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk untuk Namikaze. Kabar baiknya adalah usaha memencet belnya tadi telah terbayar sudah, sedangkan kabar buruknya adalah orang yang membuka pintu di depannya bisa Namikaze kategorikan bertubuh raksasa. Dengan tinggi yang melebihi Namikaze, orang itu melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu vilanya dengan pandangan yang merendahkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu itu terbawa dengan kegiatannya masing-masing yaitu mengamati orang asing di depannya. Namikaze mengobservasi bagaimana orang itu berpenampilan, hingga aksesoris yang dipakai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang seringgi 2 meter itu juga mengobservasi penampilan Namikaze yang menurutnya aneh, hingga pandangannya sampai pada ransel yang dibawa Namikaze.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Great Red langsung mencengkeram celah rompi anti peluru yang ada di bawah dagu Namikaze. Sementara itu Namikaze yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa meminimalisir tekanan yang dibebankan pada tubuhnya dengan memegang kedua tangan Great Red yang sedang mencengkeram rompi di bawah dagunya. Cengkeraman itu sangat kuat dan kokoh hingga Namikaze tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang di depannya.

Great Red dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram Namikaze mengayunkan tubuh pemuda itu ke belakang sebagai ancang-ancang sebelum melemparnya ke depan. Akibat dilempar seperti itu tubuh Namikaze terlempar tak kurang dari satu meter jauhnya. Beruntung Namikaze jatuh dengan dada yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu, jika punggung yang jatuh terlebih dulu maka bisa dipastikan tulang belakangnya akan cedera karena di punggungnya ada **RPG **yang siap menekan kuat tulang belakangnya jika terjatuh.

"Cough... cough... " Namikaze terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan tanah dan rumput yang sempat masuk ke mulutnya. Dia beruntung hanya dilempar, jika dia tadi dicekik, Namikaze sudah pasti kehilangan akal untuk membebaskan diri. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan kotoran yang masuk ke mulutnya, Namikaze segera berbalik untuk menghadap orang yang melemparnya tadi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh putriku." Ucap Great Red yang telah menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya kini bisa terekspos dengan mata telanjang. Jika Namikaze disuruh untuk mengomentari tubuh itu, maka dia hanya akan mengucapkan dua kata.

**The Fuck!**

Tubuh itu terlihat besar, kokoh, tegap, keras, dan penuh dengan bekas luka mulai dari sayatan hingga bekas luka akibat senjata api. Mungkin itulah salah satu tujuan orang di depannya ini membuka pakaiannya, untuk mengintimidasi lawannya. Namun selain tubuh berotot orang di depannya, pandangan Namikaze juga terfokus pada liontin yang menggantung di leher orang itu. Terlihat sedikit mengkilap dan berwarna keemasan, foto siapapun yang ada disana pasti sangat berharga bagi orang di depannya.

Melihat tidak ada gelagat terintimidasi dari pemuda di depannya, Great Red langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu dengan tangan yang siap menangkap tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh pemuda itu, Great Red kembali mengintimidasinya. Kali ini dia membenturkan kepada mereka berdua hingga 4 kali benturan, kali pertama sampai ketiga Great Red bisa mendengar pemuda itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit agar tidak keluar dalam bentuk teriakan yang memilukan tapi di kali keempat giliran Great Red yang mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit buram akibat benturan di kepala Great Red melihat yang dia benturkan di kepalanya untuk terakhir kali bukanlah kepala pemuda itu, melainkan sikunya. Melihat itu Great Red mendecak kesal, alasan kenapa dia menggunakan cara ini adalah agar pemuda itu terintimidasi dan kabur secepatnya. Namun setelah melihat usaha pemuda itu untuk mengakali perbedaan kekuatan fisik antara mereka berdua, Great Red mulai ragu dengan keberhasilan rencana awalnya.

"Benda yang bagus, dilapisi emas dan dihiasi berlian." Ucap Namikaze sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Great Red. Benda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah liontin yang semula menggantung di leher Great Red. Melihat benda itu Great Red terkejut dan secara reflek meraba-raba tempat liontin itu seharusnya berada.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari liontin itu..." Kemarahan Great Red sudah tidak terbendung lagi saat ini, sekarang dia tidak akan segan-segan lagi menyerang pemuda itu dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Sementara itu Namikaze bertingkah semenyebalkan mungkin untuk memancing amarah Great Red, jika orang itu dalam keadaan tenang, Namikaze merasa tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya meskipun sebenarnya Namikaze selalu punya pilihan mudah dengan mengambil salah satu senjata yang tergantung di ranselnya. Namun pilihan itu dia urungkan ketika memikirkan dampaknya terhadap kesempatan untuk bersekutu dengan seseorang yang juga mengharapkan kehancuran Chaos Brigade di vila itu.

Namikaze kemudian membuka liontin yang dia ambil dari orang di depannya sebagai pemicu terakhir amarah dari Gread Red, namun ketika melihat foto di dalamnya Namikaze menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama dengan Great Red. Namikaze dapat merasakan beberapa pompaan jantungnya terasa berbeda sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti biasa, tangannya menunjukkan gejala **tremor** hingga membuat liontin itu terjatuh ke tanah, terakhir mata Namikaze terasa basah hingga akhirnya setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya.

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU BOCAH!" Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi Namikaze hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu Great Red menduduki perut Namikaze sehingga membuatnya tidak berkutik sedikitpun, lalu dia mulai memukuli wajah Namikaze dengan tinjunya.

Satu... dua.. tiga... empat... lima... pukulan telak telah dilayangkan Great Red pada pemuda di bawahnya ini. Namun bukannya merasakan tenaga pemuda di bawahnya ini hilang, Great Red malah dikejutkan dengan pukulan balasan yang mendarat di perutnya. Great Red yang ingin membalas pukulan itu kembali dikejutkan dengan tenaga pemuda di bawahnya yang berhasil menggulingkan badan ke samping untuk membuat Great Red terpaksa bangun dari posisinya menduduki Namikaze.

"Apanya yang mengejek... kaulah yang mengejekku mafia sialan... DIMANA DIA!" Namikaze melepaskan ransel yang selama ini dia bawa untuk meringankan bebannya. Setelah itu dia melesat cepat ke arah Great Red yang bersiap untuk mengantisipasi segala seranganya.

Namikaze melompat ke arah Gread Red namun lompatan itu terpaksa berhenti ketika masih di udara karena sebuah tinju Great Red telah bersarang ke perut Namikaze. Great Red yang merasa di atas angin tidak sadar dengan gerakan Namikaze yang memegang lengannya yang masih tertanam di perut Namikaze. Selanjutnya Namikaze menendang sebelah kaki Great Red dengan salah satu kakinya yang masih mengambang di udara dan mengayunkan tangan Gread Red di pelukannya ke arah yang sama.

Alhasil Great Red terjatuh dan kini tangan kanannya sedang dikunci oleh Namikaze. Dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, Grear Red mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Namikaze namun usahanya itu percuma karena tangan kiri itu malah berhasil ditangkap oleh Namikaze dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Melihat itu Great Red merasa aneh karena jika kedua tangan Namikaze memegang tangan kirinya maka sudah pasti tangan kanannya akan terbebas.

Namun semua itu hanya di khayalan Great Red semata, karena untuk menggantikan tangan kanannya mengunci tangan kanan Great Red, Namikaze menggunakan kaki kirinya. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik, kaki kiri Namikaze menginjak tangan Gread Red, sementara itu kedua tangan Namikaze memegang tangan kirinya.

"DIMANA OPHIS!" Teriak Namikaze di hadapan Great Red. Sementara itu Great Red yang melihat ekspresi pemuda itu seperti merasa Deja Vu, pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan targetnya sewaktu masih aktif menjadi bawahan salah satu mafia di negaranya.

Saat itu, orang-orang terbaik anggota mafia di seluruh Eropa dan Amerika dikumpulkan dan diberi perintah untuk pergi ke sebuah pulau di Jepang untuk membunuh seseorang, di saat operasi itulah John (sebelum dijuluki Great Red) menemukan Ophis dan mengadopsinya sebagai putrinya.

Great Red muda pernah melihat ekspresi itu dari profil Minato yang ditampilkan saat pasukan gabungan mafia itu briefing. Bahkan bukan hanya ekspresinya, setelah lama dibutakan oleh amarahnya Great Red mulai sadar jika pemuda ini memiliki ciri fisik yang serupa dengan Minato. Mata biru, dan rambut pirang, kedua organ yang seharusnya menunjukkan keindahan itu kini bisa terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah lama tidak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan, Namikaze menempatkan kaki kanannya di leher Great Red. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, Namikaze menarik kuat tangan kiri Great Red yang membuat leher orang itu tercekik. Setelah pemanasan dengan mencekik leher Great Red, Namikaze mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyentak tangan kiri Great Red untuk mengakhiri kehidupan orang itu.

**Dor!**

Suara itu menggema di tengah ketegangan antara Namikaze dan Great Red yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah gema suara tembakan itu menghilang sepenuhnya, tubuh Namikaze ambruk di atas tubuh Great Red dengan darah yang mengalir dari bahunya.

Great Red segera memindahkan tubuh Namikaze dari atasnya lalu merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap untuk meihat siapa yang menembak pemuda itu. Sepertinya tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang membantunya, karena di pulau ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Ophis. Dari pintu depan vila itu, terlihat Ophis sedang memegang sebuah **Assault Rifle. **

Ophis yang masih berada di posisinya kembali membidik ke arah pertarungan antara Great Red dan orang asing itu, Ophis melakukannya karena dia bisa melihat ayahnya membopong orang asing yang telah dia lumpuhkan tadi. Namun setelah melihat rupa orang asing yang dibopong oleh Great Red, Ophis sangat terkejut.

Tidak salah lagi, yang dia lihat sekarang adalah rupa seorang Naruto yang telah berubah dengan beberapa ciri khas Minato. Perpisahan mereka yang menyedihkan saat berusia 5 tahun, kini terbayar sudah dengan pertemuan mereka kali ini. Meski pertemuan ini harus mengorbankan nama Quarta.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A.N: **

Lebih ke heartwarming sekaligus menjawab misteri. Entah kalian puas atau tidak, tapi saya sudah sangat puas dengan ini karena misteri kayak gini gak pernah saya rencanakan dari awal alias saya buat sambil berjalan. Mungkin suatu saat saya bakal ngasih timeline sebelum fic ini dimulai dan apa aja yang dikerjain oleh karakter utamanya.

Okey... di chapter 13 Naruto udah denger nama Ophis dari interupsi Rizevim di video tapi dia gak ingat apa-apa. Itu karena Naruto lebih ingat soal rupa Ophis saat mereka terpisah daripada namanya. Naruto aslinya juga mengidap PTSD, tapi memory Minato soal perang dan kegiatan militer berhasil menutupinya.

Kenapa nama Quarta dikorbankan? Well... intinya karena Ophis bikin Chaos Brigade akhirnya dia bisa ketemu lagi sama Naruto, tapi karena ada Chaos Brigade yakuza Quarta jadi lenyap, dan penghapusan yakuza Quarta itulah yang membuat Namikaze menuju ke Ophis.

Saya lebih prefer gantungin kayak gini daripada dipaksa lanjut, biar chap depan masih ada materi.

Mengenai balancing di fanfic ini saat bertarung, sebenernya modelnya saya buat mirip game-game stealth kayak AC sih. Maksudnya ya... ini tactical, saya gak bisa ekspek Namikaze ngelawan banyak musuh tanpa strategi yang langsung mematikan musuh itu.

Tactical, ini bukan seperti pertarungan di fanfic super power yang main charanya bisa di buff pake kekuatan-kekuatan spesial, kreatifitas saya gak semati itu untuk menambahkan elemen super power di cerita tactical seperti ini.

Confirmed kan soal Naruto/Menma/Minato?


	16. Chapter 16

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 16

Arc. Rhapsody of Hannibal

Chapter. Phantom Revenge

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi dunia internasional. Sebab 9 tahun yang lalu, seorang penjahat perang yang dijuluki **Hannibal** (Minato Namikaze) dilenyapkan menggunakan 3 rudal balistik antar benua sekaligus.

Menurut rumor dan pemberitaan media internasional, setelah menyebabkan kekacauan di Okinawa dan mempermalukan tentara Jepang (yang membuatnya dijuluki Hannibal), Minato bergabung dengan kelompok teroris di timur tengah. Hal ini direspon cepat oleh Amerika sebagai negara yang mengakui Minato sebagai bagian dari militer negaranya.

Namun respon yang diberikan Amerika bukan berupa ultimatum kepada Minato agar menyerahkan diri dan bersedia diadili dalam pengadilan internasional, melainkan tidak mengakui lagi Minato sebagai bagian dari negara Amerika sekaligus mengukuhkan Minato sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan di Okinawa. Setelah respon dari Amerika, Minato ditetapkan menjadi orang paling dicari di dunia atas kejahatan perang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, posisi Minato akhirnya bisa dilacak. Dia terlihat bersama dengan para teroris di timur tengah. Khawatir dengan bergabungnya seorang **perfect soldier** dengan para teroris, 3 kekuatan besar dunia membahas masalah ini di meja internasional. Setelah melewati beberapa rapat yang berjalan alot, akhirnya dicapai sebuah kesepakatan.

Sebelum bergerak lebih banyak lagi, Minato harus dilenyapkan.

Tidak main-main, mereka berencana meluncurkan 3 buah rudal balistik antar benua dengan hulu ledak konvensional (bukan nuklir) setara dengan yang dijatuhkan di Jepang selama perang dunia 2. Ledakan sebesar itu mampu menghancurkan markas teroris yang diduga dimasuki oleh Minato, sekaligus mengubur mayat mereka tanpa sisa.

Tanpa mayat, tanpa saksi, tanpa bukti, seluruh organisasi teroris disana serta Minato sendiri dinyatakan tewas dalam serangan itu. Tapi kita tahu satu hal yang pasti, jika Minato terbunuh dalam serangan itu maka Naruto tidak akan bisa mewarisi ingatannya. Dengan kata lain, Minato masih bertahan hidup saat markas teroris yang menjadi tempatnya singgah disasar oleh 3 rudal balistik antara benua.

"Sebentar lagi... Xenovia, Minato-niisan." Dari sebuah gedung apartemen yang menghadap ke gedung tempat konferensi keamanan internasional, dewan keamanan PBB di kota Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, terlihat seseorang yang memantau penjagaan di luar gedung itu. Orang itu memakai seragam tempur serba hitam dan sebuah bandana dari kain yang berwarna hitam di keningnya.

Naruto terlihat serius mengawasi gedung konferensi itu dari jarak beberapa kilometer darinya menggunakan sebuah scope yang dicopot dari senjata penembak jarak jauh. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Ophis di Britania, pertemuan yang sudah dilupakan ingatan Naruto namun sangat ditunggu-tunggu berdasarkan ingatan Ophis.

Memang pertemuan itu tidak berawal dengan baik, Naruto harus berkonfrontasi dengan orang tua angkat Ophis yaitu Great Red, namun konfrontasi itu diakhiri sendiri oleh Ophis yang menembak Naruto tanpa tahu jika orang yang dilawan oleh ayah angkatnya adalah saudara masa kecilnya yang telah terpisah sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun.

Untungnya saat Naruto pingsan akibat syok yang dia terima, Great Red dengan bijak tidak langsung menghabisinya setelah merasakan keanehan dari sikap Naruto ketika melihat foto di liontinnya. Benar saja, ketika Great Red membawa tubuh Naruto menuju ke vilanya, Ophis terlihat menangis di depan pintu setelah menembak pemuda yang dilawannya tadi.

**"Naruto! Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" **Tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari alat yang menempel di telinga kanan Naruto. Alat itu terlihat seperti **earbud **namun tidak terlihat tersambung secara **wired **dengan gadget apapun. Meskipun begitu, **earbud **itulah yang menyambungkan Naruto yang saat ini ada di Amerika dengan Ophis yang ada di Britania.

"Hanya sebuah bangunan dengan penjagaan ketat seperti biasa." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia tidak bohong waktu dia bilang **biasa,** karena di ingatan Minato dia telah khatam dengan segala jenis latihan survival, spionase dan infiltrasi seperti ini.

**"Apa kau tahu, 3 penjaga utama yang dipercaya oleh Rizevim untuk menjaga adiknya sekarang?" **

"Tidak." Kata Naruto singkat. Ophis yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu, karena selama ini dia hanya pernah berkutat pada level masalah di bawah Rizevim, alias para sponsornya yaitu para mafia di barat.

**"Dengarkan aku, ada 3 orang yang perlu kau waspadai. Mereka adalah Arthur, Bikou, dan Cao Cao.**"

"Inspired by **The Three Musketeers** huh?" Ridiculous/konyol. Ophis tahu jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu, tapi dia tetap saja tersenyum geli saat mendengarnya secara langsung. Selera humor orang barat.

**"Mereka adalah para penjaga elit. Arthur adalah radar mereka untuk melihat ke luar, dia memakai Anti Material Assault Riffle AW50, perbesaran bidikannya memang biasa saja tapi akurasinya tidak bisa diremehkan. Bikou adalah spesialis jarak dekat dan menengah, keahliannya adalah beladiri dan menggunakan pistol. Terakhir adalah Cao Cao, dia adalah operator komunikasi, sama sepertiku dan Kushina-neesama. Ketika baru melewati gerbang, pastikan saluran komunikasi tertutup kalau tidak dia bisa mendengar kita dan melacakku. Sebelum dia dibunuh, kita tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan aman." **

"Hanya itu?"

**"Sisanya adalah penjaga disediakan oleh PBB. Para pengawal perwakilan negara ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan konferensi, jadi kesempatanmu untuk membunuh Vali hanyalah saat dia berpidato." **

"Aku mengerti, Ittekimasu..."

**"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengambil resiko aku dilacak. Haah... Itterasshai..." **

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung memutus saluran komunikasinya dengan Ophis, sekarang semua tindakan dalam misi **assasinate **ini bergantung pada keterampilan Minato yang telah dia pelajari dan instingnya sendiri.

Naruto kemudian menyimpan lagi scope yang dipakai untuk melihat situasi di sekitar gedung konferensi. Seperti kata Ophis, dari sekian banyak penjaga dia melihat 3 orang yang terlihat paling mencolok. Pertama ada di sekitar gerbang, kedua ada di depan pintu masuk di sisi kiri gedung konferensi dan yang terakhir duduk di sebuah Gazebo sambil melihat laptop di depannya.

Naruto turun dari atas gedung yang dia naiki sekarang lewat balkon dan berakhir di gang-gang sempit khas perkotaan besar, dari sana Naruto mengais-ngais bak sampah yang ada di dekatnya dan mengambil sebuah ransel dari sana. Setelah itu Naruto memilih peralatan jenis apa yang akan dia pakai untuk misi kali ini, masih dengan pilihan yang sama yaitu **Hidden Blade, Anti Material Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, dan sebuah RPG. **

Dari sekian banyak pilihan itu Namikaze memilih **hidden blade **yang kemudian dia pasang di tangan kanandan juga **wakizashi **yang telah terikat di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu Namikaze memasukkan kembali ransel itu ke dalam bak sampah lalu dia juga menanamkan bom dengan timer di dalam bak itu. Tujuannya adalah menghilangkan barang bukti, setelah misi ini selesai Naruto tidak akan punya waktu untuk berpikir membawa senjata itu kembali bersamanya.

Setelah mengatur segalanya, Naruto mulai memutari gedung konferensi meski jaraknya masih terpaut cukup jauh. Dia melakukan ini untuk terlepas dari pengawasan Arthur yang menurutnya akan menyulitkan keadaannya nanti. Perlu belasan menit hingga akhirnya sekarang Naruto berada di bagian belakang gedung konferensi dengan jarak yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Mengawasi sekitarnya, Naruto memastikan keberadaannya tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh pejalan kaki di kota Washington ini. Dengan seragamnya yang serba hitam, Naruto juga terkadang bersembunyi di kegelapan gang-gang antar bangunan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan usaha menyembunyikan keberadaan, kini Naruto tinggal selangkah lagi untuk masuk ke balik pagar bagian belakang gedung konferensi. Sesuai dugaannya, bagian belakang gedung konferensi ini memiliki sebuah pintu yang cukup lebar untuk mengantisipasi situasi tidak terduga, misalnya saat gerbang depan diboikot oleh pengunjuk rasa.

**Kriiiet...**

Pintu besi itu dibuka oleh seorang pria berpakaian seragam petugas kebersihan, terlihat pria itu membawa sekantong plastik besar yang berisi sampah. Naruto yang melihat orang itu berjalan keluar tanpa mengunci pintu gerbang langsung tergerak untuk menyusup ke balik pagar. Namun sebelum Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya di antara pohon dan semak-semak, dia langsung berpikir soal kemungkinan kamera CCTV yang dipasang di setiap pintu masuk dan terhubung dengan laptop yang dibawa oleh Cao Cao.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Naruto memilih untuk mendekati pria berpakaian petugas kebersihan itu dari belakang. Dengan membenturkan kepala pria itu ke bak sampah di depannya dengan keras, petugas kebersihan itu pingsan seketika. Naruto kemudian melucuti pakaian petugas kebersihan itu dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam bak sampah.

Naruto tidak begitu khawatir dengan ukuran pakaian karena postur tubuh orang Amerika dan Jepang memiliki standar yang berbeda. Meskipun dipakai untuk menutupi pakaian tempurnya (tanpa rompi anti peluru), seragam perugas kebersihan itu tetap muat di badannya. Setelah selesai dengan penyamarannya, Naruto masuk ke dalam pintu yang digunakan oleh petugas kebersihan yang asli untuk keluar.

"!"

Benar apa yang dikhawatirkan Naruto, baru saja menapakkan kaki di balik pagar, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan sebuah kamera yang menyorot khusus ke arah pintu yang dia lewati tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Jika Naruto tidak memilih untuk menyamar, sudah pasti posisinya akan ketahuan oleh Cao Cao yang sedang berada di Gazebo bagian depan gedung konferensi.

"Hey! Petugas kebersihan!"

"Ha'i!"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Terlihat disana seorang pria berambut pirang, berkacamata, dan memakai **business suit **yang kontras dengan senapan besar yang menggantung di badannya**. **Selain penampilan standar tadi, pria yang memanggil Naruto itu memiliki bagian rambut aneh yang melintang di keningnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Arthur?" Orang itu adalah Arthur Pendragon, salah satu penjaga elit suruhan Rizevim yang menjaga adiknya, Vali.

"Persiapkan dirimu!" Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu dari Arthur langsung bereaksi saat Arthur mengarahkan laras senjatanya ke arah Naruto. Dia langsung mendekati Arthur untuk membelokkan arah laras **Assault Rifle ****AW50 **kebanggaan Arthur.

Namun sebelum tangan Naruto bisa menyentuh laras senjata Arthur, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya dari belakang. Merespon hal itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan sapuan ke belakang untuk melepaskan pegangan orang di belakangnya. Setelah pegangan itu lepas dan Naruto sampai di jarak yang cukup dekat untuk mengacaukan bidikan Arhur, dia langsung memegang laras senjata Arthur dengan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke atas.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan kanan Naruto dengan sigap langsung membekap mulut Arhur. Dengan dorongan dari Naruto, Arthur terjatuh ke belakang dengan bagian **shoulder stock **dari **AW50 **yang menekan dadanya. Setelah terjatuh, Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya kini menekan kuat jalur oksigen yang ada di pangkal tenggorokan Arthur dan membuatnya pingsan.

"**Close Stealth Combat. **Kau benar-benar legenda prajurit hantu, Minato. Kemampuan survivalmu memang sangat mengagumkan, Rizevim saja percaya kau telah mati akibat 3 rudal balistik itu." Mendengar komentar itu, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang kemungkinan besar memegang pundaknya saat dia bergerak menghentikan bidikan Arthur.

Pria itu memakai baju tempur yang mirip dengan Naruto namun berwarna merah lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah pistol dan tangan yang satunya tidak memegang apa-apa.

'Bikou, spesialis jarak dekat dan menengah.' Pikir Naruto setelah mengidentifikasi orang di depannya. Sebenarnya dia lebih mengharapkan jika Cao Cao yang muncul karena dengan begitu artinya dia bisa melewati bagian melawan Bikou yang secara strategis sangat tidak berguna untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya.

"Kita selesaikan urusan kita, Minato!" Bikou langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih dia anggap adalah si Hannibal Minato. Naruto yang melihat Bikou mendatanginya padahal Bikou memegang pistol langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu.

**Bidikan Bikou sangat buruk. **Sehingga dia memanfaatkan bela diri yang dia pelajari untuk bertarung jarak dekat dengan musuh dan mencari celah untuk menembak dari jarak sedekat-dekatnya. Gerakan Naruto mulai sekarang dipengaruhi oleh kesimpulannya tadi, dia berdiri dan mengambil posisi untuk membelokkan arah bidikan Bikou.

Hand combat antara Naruto dan Bikou tidak terhindarkan, Bikou berusaha mengecoh Naruto dengan menggunakan serangan dari sebelah tangannya yang kosong lalu bermaksud menembaknya dengan tangan yang memegang pistol. Namun usaha itu selalu bisa digagalkan oleh Naruto dengan mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke arah lain.

Hingga akhirnya entah karena Bikou panik atau kehilangan konsentrasi, Naruto berhasil memegang pangkal pistol di tangan Bikou meski harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena Bikou juga langsung menarik tangannya ke belakang saat tangan Naruto memegang pangkal pistol di tangan kirinya.

Melihat kesempatan, Bikou dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong langsung memukul muka Naruto dengan telak hingga membuatnya melepaskan cengkeraman dari pangkal pistol Bikou dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Meski bidikanku sangat buruk, dengan jarak ini pasti akan kena." Ucap Bikou saat melihat Minato (Naruto) yang mundur akibat pukulannya. Bikou langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Minato, dengan jarak yang tidak mungkin dijangkau orang itu dalam waktu sesaat Bikou yakin jika tembakannya akan kena.

**Klik.. klik... klik... **

3 kali Bikou menarik pelatuk, 3 kali juga suara mekanik itu yang terdengar, bukan suara tembakan menggelegar seperti biasanya. Melihat Bikou yang kebingungan, Naruto langsung memangkas jarak selangkah diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian Naruto langsung memeluk perut Bikou untuk mengunci gerakannya.

Akibat dari gerakan itu tangan Naruto melepaskan sesuatu dari genggamannya. Sesuatu yang dilepaskan oleh genggaman Naruto adalah magasin yang dia lucuti dari pistol yang dipegang Bikou.

Selanjutnya Naruto melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan melakukan gerakan **german suplex** yang aneh. Terlihat aneh karena biasanya **german suplex **dilakukan saat kedua orangnya menghadap ke arah yang sama, sedangkan **german suplex **tadi posisi Naruto dan Bikou saling berhadapan.

Perbedaan posisi itulah yang membuat dampaknya juga berbeda. **German suplex **biasanya akan membuat bagian depan tubuh lawan menghantam ke tanah sedangkan gerakan **german suplex **yang dilakukan Naruto tadi membuat tubuh bagian belakang Bikou menghantam tanah. Meski berbeda area namun sama-sama mematikan, bahkan Naruto sempat mendengar ada suara tulang berbunyi dari arah Bikou yang membuat orang itu tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

Naruto bangun dari posisinya lalu langsung membawa tubuh Arthur dan Bikou untuk disembunyikan di tempat gelap. Setelah itu Naruto kembali merapikan seragam petugas kebersihan yang masih dia pakai untuk menyamar kemudian dia masuk ke dalam gedung konferensi lewat pintu belakang. Persetan dengan Cao Cao, Naruto tidak punya waktu lagi saat mendengar suara yang bocor dari ruang konferensi mempersilahkan nama Vali Livan Lucifer untuk memberikan pidato.

Selama berjalan di dalam gedung konferensi, Naruto sering diingatkan oleh petugas lain untuk memperhatikan langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya saat Naruto bisa mendengar ruangan sumber suara itu berasal, dia masuk ke dalam lewat pintu panitia sehingga Naruto sekarang berada di belakang panggung yang menjadi tempat pidato, bukan di area pintu masuk ruang konferensi.

**"Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini adalah peringatan kejadian bersejarah bagi dunia. 9 tahun yang lalu, seorang penjahat perang yang kejam telah berhasil dilenyapkan bersama dengan kelompok teroris di timur tengah. Semua itu berkat kerja sama dari semua yang ada di ruangan ini." **

**"Tapi peluncuran rudal balistik 9 tahun yang lalu pasti akan memicu kesenjangan kekuatan militer dari banyak negara di dunia. Saya dan kakak saya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer telah membuat sebuah ide untuk mengatasi kesenjangan kekuatan dan menghindari agar suatu negara tidak terjerumus ke dalam obsesi militernya. Para hadirin sekalian, kami persembahkan untuk dunia, satelit Fenrir."**

Akhir dari pidato dari Vali Livan Lucifer disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari para hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. Dari secuil pidato yang di dengarnya, Naruto membayangkan jika saat ini Vali sedang berada di atas panggung dan menunjuk ke sebuah layar proyektor yang menunjukkan bentuk dari satelit Fenrir yang dia sebut tadi.

Tidak ada rencana, Naruto langsung berjalan dengan santainya ke arah panggung. Ketika Naruto menyibak tirai yang membatasi panggung dan **backstage, **dia langsung dihadapkan dengan ekspresi para audiens pidato Vali yang kebingungan karena melihatnya keluar dari **backstage**. Semua mata melihat ke arah Naruto, kecuali Vali yang saat ini menghadap ke arah audiensnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Vali dan mulai melucuti penyamarannya, hingga akhirnya seragam tempur Minato yang dia pakai menunjukkan rupa aslinya, hitam, gagah, senyap, dan tidak terhindarkan.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..." Perwakilan dari tuan rumah, Amerika Serikat terlihat terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat penampilan sebenarnya dari petugas kebersihan yang seenaknya menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini. Rambut, sorotan mata, postur badan, dan seragam tempur khusus yang hanya pernah digunakan dalam satu operasi militer rahasia yang gagal di Okinawa.

"Mi... Minato..." Setelah mati-matian mengucapkan nama itu, perwakilan Amerika Serikat dalam konferensi ini langsung jatuh terduduk. Mukanya terlihat pucat seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Sementara itu Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kejadian di bangku penonton dan tetap berjalan mendekati Vali. Ketika sampai di samping Vali, Naruto membenturkan kepala adik Rizevim itu ke mimbar yang ada di depannya kemudian dia mengambil posisi di belakang Vali dan mencekik pemuda itu hingga pingsan menggunakan lengan kanannya.

Setiap sudut ruang konferensi ini langsung berubah menjadi kacau ketika melihat Vali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda yang semula memakai seragam petugas kebersihan. Puncak kekacauan ini adalah saat Naruto mengeluarkan **wakizashi **yang terikat di tangan kirinya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menusuk tenggorokan Vali di hadapan para tamu yang ada disana. Meski memutus semua nadi di lehernya namun darah Vali tidak sampai terciprat kemana-mana, darah itu keluar perlahan dan membentuk genangan di bawah tubuhnya. Hal ini terjadi karena Vali pingsan, jika Naruto tidak membuatnya pingsan maka sudah pasti darahnya akan terciprat hingga ke bawah panggung ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Vali hingga membuat tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai. Para pengawal perwakilan negara telah menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah Naruto sejak dia mencekik Vali, namun tidak ada yang berani untuk menembak. Bahkan saat Vali sudah mati bersimbah darah, tidak ada yang berani untuk menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

**"I rose from the grave, to get my revenge. Rizevim Livan Lucifer." **Ucap Naruto menggunakan mikrofon yang terpasang pada mimbar yang ada di depannya. Kata-kata itu seolah menteror para tamu yang ada disana meski nyatanya mereka dikawal oleh pengawal pribadi di sampingnya.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah politikus senior Amerika Serikat yang berjasa menjadi mediator saat tiga poros kekuatan dunia berdebat mengenai cara mencegah ketakutan dunia kepada Minato setelah penetapan status penjahat perang kepadanya. Hasil dari mediasi oleh Rizevim adalah peluncuran rudal balistik yang menyapu bersih kelompok teroris di timur tengah dan juga Minato itu sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sampai beberapa saat setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini yang berbicara. Para tamu perwakilan negara masih banyak yang tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Berbeda dengan yang lain, perwakilan negara yang ikut membantu terlaksananya peluncuran rudal balistik antar benua 9 tahun lalu kini terlihat ketakutan setengah mati. Badannya menggigil, wajahnya pucat, bahkan ada beberapa yang mau muntah.

Setelah memenuhi obyektifnya, Naruto langsung pergi dari ruangan konferensi tanpa ada seorangpun yang berani menghalanginya. Intimidasi seperti tadi tidak akan mempan selamanya, sekarang saat mereka semua masih takut dengan kebangkitan sang **Hannibal of War Criminals Minato**, Naruto harus segera pergi dari Amerika.

**Meanwhile...**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan remang, terlihat seorang pria paruhbaya yang menatap tajam ke layar televisi yang ada di sana. Matanya tak lepas dari pemberitaan televisi yang menyiarkan adiknya yang bernama Vali Livan Lucifer telah dibunuh beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah puas menyaksikan berita tentang adiknya, Rizevim berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mencari-cari pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang. Pilihan pakaian Rizevim jatuh pada **bodysuits **berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat seperti **bosysuits **biasa namun saat Rizevim memakainya, tubuhnya terlihat bertambah kekar seketika.

"Dia bukan Minato, perawakannya memang mirip tapi tidak mungkin umur Minato tidak bertambah tua. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, **Phantom Hannibal.**"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A.N: **

**Analisis singkat chap 15 (saya ngerasa banyak yang gak nangkep trivia ini): **

**-Namikaze disini adalah Naruto. **

**-Naruto dan Ophis sama-sama dipungut pas masih kecil tapi oleh orang yang berbeda namun tinggal serumah. **

**-Naruto dapet pengetahuan militer dari ingatan Minato. **

**-Fisik Naruto sejak awal beda dengan Minato. Terus berubah karena Naruto dapet ingatan Minato lewat serum khusus, perubahan dna atau semacamnya gitu. Rambut Ophis belang merah dan hitam karena dia dapet ingatan Kushina dan terpengaruh dnanya. **

Yang coba saya tawarkan bukanlah cerita dengan pertarungan heroik super power 1 vs 1 ataupun yang keroyokan 1 vs 1000. Sejak awal Damnation mencoba komit dengan ciri khas **stealth **dan pertarungan **tactical **yang singkat (dengan strategi yang aneh) karena selalu kalah jumlah. Anggep aja ini game tactical strategy yang sebagian besar waktunya untuk ngebangun strategi bukan tipikal game hack and slash (pada umumnya) yang bisa bar-bar terus.

Banyak... banyak... banget trivia yang gak saya jelasin langsung tapi udah saya perlihatkan lewat tulisan. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya gak akan ngasih ending secara cuma-cuma.

Adegan terjun payung di chap 15 itu saya buat untuk menunjukkan perkembangan karakter Namikaze (Naruto). Dia akhirnya mau menerima bantuan dari orang asing yang bahkan tidak dia kenal, tapi tetap waspada. Hasilnya muncul konfrontasi dengan Great Red karena Great Red ngira Naruto yang ngendap-ngendap itu punya tujuan buruk. Kalo Naruto turun udah langsung di depan halaman vila, konfrontasi gak akan terjadi karena kemungkinan besar yang membuka pintu adalah Ophis.

Kenapa kok Ophis yang kemungkinan besar membuka pintu kalau Naruto terjunnya di depan vila? Karena saat itu posisi Ophis menghadap jendela, dia bisa melihat langit malam. Sedangkan dengan terjun di hutan dan mengendap-ngendap hasilnya adalah Naruto terpaksa menampakkan diri karena vila itu dikelilingi tanah lapang. Kemudian posisinya terdeteksi sebagai penyusup, Great Red mengamankan Ophis, Naruto nyalain bel, Great Red yang membuka pintu dan hasilnya adalah adegan di chap 15. Saya mikirnya sampe segitu.

Saya suka banget ngurusin detail yang menurut saya menarik, makanya adegan terjun itu saya eksploitasi abis-abisan penjelasannya. Saya ngerasa bakal keren aja gitu kalo dijelasin.

Alasan lain kenapa saya **skip** ngejelasin soal interaksi Ophis dan Naruto di chap 15, karena dulu di akhir chap **Sitri **dan **Gremory **saya pernah buat adegan kayak gitu juga. Hasilnya? Ada yang salah sangka kalo fanfic ini berubah haluan menjadi **roman picisan**, alur repetitive, dan sebagainya. It's ok, anggap aja setiap chapter **Damnation **adalah misi di game-game berbasis story.

Chapter 17 akan jadi chap terakhir bagi **Damnation**. Bagaimana saya akan mengakhiri cerita ini? Entahlah, saya juga gak tahu. Kemungkinan besar fic ini akan tamat dengan sangat menggantung.


	17. Chapter 17

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 17

Arc. Rhapsody of Hannibal

Chapter. Revenge End

**Crack... crack... **

Naruto sedang merenggankan badannya hingga sendi-sendi kaku di tubuhnya berbunyi dengan masih dalam posisi tidur telentang. Baju tempur yang dia gunakan sejak kemarin malam telah berubah fungsi menjadi bantal. Pandangannya menghadap ke atas namun Naruto tidak dapat melihar langit, yang dia lihat hanyalah bagian dalam dari atap yang terbuat dari logam.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri tegak meski beberapa kali harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh akibat goncangan yang ada disana. Setelah dapat berdiri tegak, Naruto berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu yang ada disana lalu membukanya.

Hasilnya cahaya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto tidur, yang dilihat Naruto selanjutnya adalah bagian belakang kapal yang mengambang, tambang yang menjulang ke atas di sisi belakamg kapal, dan lautan pasir. Ya, Naruto sekarang tidak sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dalam artian kamar tidur, melainkan di sebuah kapal nelayan yang diangkut menggunakan tambang oleh 2 helikopter di atasnya.

Semua ini berawal ketika Naruto kabur dari Washington DC, rencananya dia akan naik kapal berukuran kecil untuk pergi dari daerah perkotaan menuju daerah pingguran lalu menunggu jemputan dari Great Red. Namun di tengah perjalanan Naruto diikuti oleh dua helikopter yang akhirnya menembak bagian depan dan belakang kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto dengan alat khusus mirip jangkar lalu mengangkatnya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sekarang bisa dibilang tertangkap oleh musuh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak punya senjata api untuk melawan. Pilihan menghubungi Ophis terlalu beresiko karena Naruto melihat Cao-Cao mengintip dari kursi penumpang helikopter yang ada di depan. Jika tetap nekat menghubungi Ophis untuk meminta bantuan, maka keberadaan Ophis pasti akan bisa dilacak oleh Cao Cao.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi daerah luar, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang kemudi kapal menuju bagian belakang kapalnya untuk melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak peduli dengan indikator bidikan yang muncul di keningnya, selama dia tidak mencoba untuk kabur maka dia tidak akan ditembak.

"Pasir, gunung pasir, bukit pasir, lautan pasir. Semuanya hanya pasir." Guman Naruto setelah mengamati apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Jika kemarin malam Naruto hanya melihat lautan maka sekarang yang dia lihat hanyalah pasir. Entah berapa kecepatan maksimal helikopter yang sedang mengangkut kapalnya, namun dia yakin jika dia telah melintasi samudra dengan dengan kondisi kapal seperti ini.

Puas melihat sekelilingnya, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kendali untuk memakai pakaian tempurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah memakai pakaian tempurnya, sebuah objek tertangkap di mata Naruto. Objek itu berupa sebuah bangunan menara yang berdiri sendiri di tengah kepungan lautan pasir. Untuk sekarang, Naruto belum bisa memperkirakan tingginya karena yang tertangkap di matanya baru sebatas gambaran dari kejauhan. Namun yang pasti, Naruto yakin jika kedua helikopter ini akan membawanya ke menara itu.

15 menit telah berlalu, jarak antara Naruto dan bangunan menara tunggal yang ada di depannya kini tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi. Namun perjalanan yang menuju akhir itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menegangkan saat badai pasir menghantam kedua helikopter dan kapal Naruto yang mereka angkut.

Jarak pandang sangat terbatas, jarak dengar manusia biasa juga sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, Naruto yang terjebak dalam situasi ini seorang diri hanya bisa bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

**Trang... Crack...**

Naruto mendengar dua suara keras secara berurutan. Suara pertama adalah suara logam yang bertabrakan sedangkan suara kedua adalah suara benda padat yang hancur. Setelah kedua suara itu Naruto merasa jika kapal yang dia tumpangi menjadi condong ke arah helikopter depan.

Merasa hal gawat sedang terjadi Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke arah geladak yang ada di belakang untuk mengecek keadaan. Setibanya disana Naruto melihat tembakan jangkar yang menembus geladak belakang kapalnya hampir terlepas. Jika jangkar itu terlepas maka kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto akan berayun dengan beban yang sepenuhnya tertumpu pada jangkar yang ada di depan.

Di situasi ini ada 2 pilihan yang mungkin, pertama adalah ikut berayun ke arah depan bersama kapal atau bergelantungan di jangkar helikopter kedua. Dengan mempertimbangkan langkah selanjutnya, Naruto memilih untuk berayun bersama kapalnya. Dia segera mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh saat terjadi ayunan.

**CRACK... **

Bersama dengan suara itu, jangkar yang mengangkat kapal ini terlepas dari geladak bagian belakang kapal. Membuat kapal itu berayun secara dramatis di bawah helikopter depan yang mengangkatnya.

Rencana Naruto tidak hanya ikut berayun saja, namun lebih dari itu. Beban kapal yang terlalu berat untuk dibawa oleh satu helikopter pasti akan membuat helikopter depan kehilangan ketinggiannya, Naruto mengincar momen yang tepat untuk melompat ka lautan pasir di bawahnya.

**Hap... **

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada kapal, membiarkan tubuhnya terjun bebas dari ketinggian sekitar 10 meter dan berguling-guling di pasir sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak gundukan pasir yang lebih tinggi. Setelah berhenti Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya.

'Terlalu pendek...' Guman Naruto dalam hati. Jarak pandangnya sekarang sangat pendek, dan dengan keterbatasan itu dia harus segera menemukan posisi kedua helikopter yang mengangkutnya tadi. Jika tidak, setelah badai ini reda posisinya sangat mungkin akan ketahuan dan dia akan ditangkap lagi.

"!" Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah sinar berwarna putih di dalam badai pasir ini. Sinar itu berjarak sekitar belasan meter dari posisinya sekarang. Namun ada yang aneh karena setelah mengecek sekelilingnya sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menemukan sinar yang lain.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto mendekati sinar dari salah satu helikopter. Ketika sampai di tempat itu dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, salah satu dari kedua helikopter yang mengangkat kapalnya kini telah ringsek tak berbentuk lagi. Dekat dari tempat helikopter itu jatuh, Naruto juga melihat bangkai kapalnya yang juga rusak parah.

'Ayunan tadi menarik helikopternya jatuh?' Pikir Naruto tak percaya dengan kebetulan yang menimpanya saat ini.

Setelah puas melihat kecelakaan ini Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi guna menghilangkan jejak dari satu-satunya helikopter yang masih ada disana. Namun sebelum Naruto pergi dia kembali melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Helikopter yang masih bisa terbang sekarang, tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tali yang berbentuk tangga.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi dari sudut pandangnya sekarang, dia hanya bisa melihat helikopter itu mencoba untuk menolong rekannya yang terjebak dalam kecelakaan helikopter sebelumnya tanpa tahu jika rekannya telah mati.

'Mungkin... ini saatnya beraksi!' Pikir Naruto yang melihat kejadian aneh tadi sebagai kesempatan baginya untuk melawan. Jika orang-orang di helikopter tidak tahu rekannya telah mati, bukankah itu artinya mereja juga tidak akan tahu siapa yang memanjat tangga yang mereka turunkan?

Setelah memutuskan itu Naruto langsung berlari di tengah badai pasir untuk mencapai tempat tangga itu diturunkan, dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum tangga itu kembali dinaikkan. Setelah sampai disana, Naruto memanjat tali berbentuk tangga untuk naik menuju ke dalam helikopter yang terbang di atasnya.

Dugaan Naruto terbukti benar, dia tidak dicurigai karena badai pasir yang terjadi sekarang memperburuk jarak pandang semua orang. Bahkan saat dia hampir mencapai ujung tali itu, dia mendapat uluran tangan dari musuhnya yang salah paham.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu untuk membantunya naik, namun ketika dia telah mendapat posisi dan pegangan yang nyaman, Naruto langsung menarik uluran tangan itu dengan keras hingga membuat orang itu terjatuh dari helikopter.

Tentu kejadian barusan membuat panik seisi helikopter, mereka mengira yang memanjat naik adalah salah satu rekan mereka yang selamat dari kecelakaan. Melihat rekan mereka terjatuh, 2 dari 3 orang yang ada disana langsung mencoba meraih senjata untuk menghentikan Naruto.

'Terlalu lambat.' Naruto langsung menerjang salah satu penculiknya hingga tubuh orang itu terhimpit di antara dinding helikopter dan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil senjata api dari saku rompi orang yang dia himpit lalu menembakkannya ke musuh lain yang ada di belakangnya.

Tembakan Naruto telak mengenai tubuh musuh yang gerakannya tersangkut oleh **Assault Riffle **yang dia bawa sendiri. Kemudian Naruto menghentikan himpitannya lalu menggantinya dengan memegang kerah musuh di depannya. Terakhir, Naruto menarik kerah orang itu menuju ke pintu helikopter yang terbuka, menembaknya beberapa kali lalu melepaskan pegangannya hingga membuat tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh.

"Damned Boy!" Ketika Naruto menengok ke sumber suara itu, dia dikejutkan dengan moncong **shotgun **yang mengarah kepadanya. Naruto tidak memprediksi apalagi mengharapkan hal ini, karena satu-satunya yang tersisa di helikopter ini adalah sang pilot itu sendiri.

**Dor!**

Suara tembakan shotgun terdengar menggelegar di dalam helikopter, proyektil yang menjadi pelurunya menyebar ke segala arah dan akhirnya memantul setelah menghantam kulit besi bagian dalam helikopter. Hasilnya si penembak yang juga merupakan pilot helikopter itu terkena proyektil muntahan dari **shotgun **yang dia tembakkan.

"Arrkkh...!" Teriakan melengking itu menggema di bagian dalam helikopter hingga keluar. Setelah itu terdengar suara tembakan kedua diiringi oleh suara kaca pecah.

'Shit!' Batin Naruto saat mendengar suara tembakan yang kedua. Dia sekarang sedang bergelantungan di tali berbentuk tangga yang dia gunakan untuk naik ke helikopter ini beberapa saat yang lalu akibat menghindari proyektil tembakan **shotgun **yang pertama.

Suara kaca yang pecah setelah tembakan kedua mengindikasikan tembakan itu tidak diarahkan pada arah yang sama seperti tembakan pertama. Satu-satunya arah bidikan yang akan menghasilkan suara kaca pecah ketika ditembak adalah bagian depan helikopter itu sendiri.

Singkatnya tembakan kedua **shotgun **itu adalah untuk bunuh diri. Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Naruto mengumpat meski dia aman dari sasaran proyektil tembakan **shotgun. **Karena posisinya sekarang bergelantungan di luar helikopter tanpa awak.

Tanpa ada yang mengendalikan, helikopter itu oleng karena terpengaruh oleh badai pasir. Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba mengayunkan tali yang menjadi pegangannya sekarang. Ketika merasa ayunan talinya sudah cukup kuat, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya ketika tubuhnya berayun ke belakang.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto telah terjatuh dari ketinggian dan berakhir di padang pasir. Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, helikopter itu juga jatuh tak jauh di depan Naruto. Untung Naruto memilih berayun ke belakang, kalau dia tadi memilih berayun ke depan, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan tertindih bangkai burung besi itu.

"..."

'...'

Naruto membiarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak, tiduran telentang di atas padang pasir, disinari oleh secercah cahaya matahari yang menyelip di sela-sela badai pasir. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto memikirkan kembali awal perjalanannya hingga sekarang. Dia telah terbang memutari berbagai belahan bumi sampai saat ini, berawal dari bandara ilegal di lepas pantai kota Kuoh, menuju ke Britannia. Kemarin malam dia masih ada di Amerika namun saat ini dia terdampar di gurun pasir timur tengah.

Semua itu dia jalani hanya untuk balas dendam kepada Rizevim Livan Lucifer, pelaku dibalik penderitaan orang-orang terkasihnya (Minato, Kushina, Ophis, Xenovia). Bagaimana dengan Chaos Brigade? Menurut informasi dari Ophis saat mereka bertemu di vilanya, Chaos Brigade yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi aktif semenjak Rizevim menjatuhkan Ophis sebagai pimpinannya. Akibatnya para mafia yang mulai teratur di bawah nama Chaos Brigade kembali terpecah belah, sama seperti saat **Pride Falls. **

"Kami-sama... Let me survive, once again." Ucap Naruto dengan lemah. Di tengah masa-masa kritis seperti ini, dia sangat butuh dorongan moral untuk menguatkan tekadnya lagi. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia bisa mengangkat senjata, menyergap semua musuhnya, ataupun melakukan sabotase dan pelarian gila seperti tadi adalah karena memory Minato yang tertanam di otaknya. Selain itu Naruto hanyalah anak kecil cengeng yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh sang legenda Hannibal, Namikaze Minato.

Cukup lama Naruto termenung hingga badai pasir yang terjadi di wilayah itu berhenti, terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkubur oleh pasir dibawa oleh badai barusan. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat tempratur pasir di sekitarnya mulai naik akibat panas matahari, dia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir yang masuk ke dalam.

Setelah itu, pandangan Naruto mengarah ke sebuah menara sebagai satu-satunya bangunan buatan manusia yang bisa dia lihat saat ini. Meski jaraknya masih beberapa kilometer lagi, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana sesuai tujuan para penculiknya.

Perjalanan Naruto melewati padang pasir di siang terik bukanlah hal yang mudah. Beberapa kali Naruto bertemu dengan hewan gurun seperti kalajengking sampai ular, untungnya Naruto membawa **wakizashi **untuk membunuh hewan-hewan berbisa yang ditemuinya selama perjalanan.

Masalah perbekalan juga menjadi fokus Naruto, dia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam. Akhirnya dia mendapat ide untuk memakan hewan yang ditemuinya, tentu dengan dimasak terlebih dulu. Dengan mengikat ular di bilah **wakizashi **lalu menyeretnya selama perjalanan, suhu yang dihasilkan oleh bilah pedang pendek buatan Xenovia itu dia rasa cukup untuk mematangkan daging ular yang telah dia kuliti sebelumnya.

Setelah matang, Naruto memakan daging ular tangkapannya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Untuk saat ini Naruto harus puas dengan memakan daging ular liar untuk mengganjal perutnya. Kurang lebih 20 menit Naruto berjalan, dia akhirnya sampai di menara tujuannya. Menara itu terlihat besar menjulang ke angkasa karena bentuknya menyerupai tabung dengan tinggi sekitar 300 meter.

Di bagian dalam dasar menara misterius itu, Naruto tidak melihat apapun bahkan tidak ada pembatas ruangan disana. Disana hanya ada gawang pintu di tanpa daunnya, selebihnya lantai dasar menara itu hanya ruang kosong dengan tangga tegak 90 derajat yang menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah ruang dan menempel di pondasi utama menara ini. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Naruto langsung memanjat tangga di depannya hanya dengan bermodal nekat karena memang tidak ada pengaman yang bisa dia gunakan.

**(Play OST Metal Gear Solid - The Best is Yet to Come)**

"Perjalanan yang panjang menuju akhir, mengingatkanku pada sebuah lagu." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, Minato pernah menghafalkan sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan disaat-saat seperti ini, disaat yang paling kritis dalam sebuah misi, disaat yang paling menegangkan untuk dinanti, **The Best is Yet to Come. **Satu-persatu anak tangga telah Naruto raih dan pijak, namun jumlahnya terasa tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Hanya untuk menaiki tangga panjang ini, memakan waktu tidak kurang dari 10 menit. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa lebih cepat lagi, namun dia mencegah untuk bergerak terus menerus sehingga dalam beberapa kesempatan, dia akan berhenti untuk meregangkan otot lengan dan kakinya. Setelah mendaki ratusan anak tangga, Naruto sedikit kecewa karena nyatanya tangga ini tidak membuatnya sampai ke puncak menara melainkan hanya sampai di sebuah ruangan dibawah puncak menara. Entah karena apa, namun semenjak dia sampai di menara ini, Naruto sangat terobsesi untuk naik ke puncaknya. Mungkin dia ingin melihat sendiri apa yang coba ditunjukkan oleh para penculiknya tadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan juga langsung terkejut karenanya. Ketika baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, tubuh Naruto terasa ditarik oleh salah satu dinding di ruangan itu. Tarikan terkuat datang dari kedua lengan Naruto, tempat dia mengikat **wakizashi **dan juga memasang mekanisme **hidden blade. **

'Medan magnet? Kuat sekali.' Pikir Naruto ketika bertahan mati-matian agar tak menempel ke dinding magnet yang menariknya. Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan **wakizashi **buatan Xenovia dan **hidden blade **dari kedua tangannya. Kedua senjata jarak dekat dan menengah itu langsung menempel pada dinding magnet yang ada di depan Naruto. Setelah terlepas dari pengaruh magnet yang ada disana, Naruto melanjutkan menaiki tangga berbentuk L yang ada di ruangan ini meskipun harus meninggalkan senjatanya.

Setelah menaiki tangga pendek di ruangan magnet barusan, kini akhirnya Naruto sampai di puncak menara ini. Puncak menara misterius ini terlihat seperti tutup bagian atas tabung (bulat dengan pinggiran pembatas yang lebih tinggi). Namun alih-alih terpesona dengan desain arsitektur puncak menara ini, Naruto justru tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sudah ada disana.

Sekilas, dia sangat mirip dengan Vali Livan Lucifer yang dia bunuh kemarin malam namun orang itu memiliki janggut dan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Vali. Kesan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang itu adalah dewasa secara sikap, dan veteran dalam pertempuran. Benar-benar mencerminkan sesosok pria yang ulung dalam setiap hal yang digelutinya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu, **Phantom Minato**?" Tanya Rizevim kepada Naruto yang baru saja mencapai puncak menara ini. Pertama dia ingin memastikan identitas dibalik sosok menyerupai Minato yang membunuh adiknya kemarin malam.

"Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Apa kau anaknya? Body double? Atau kloning dari Minato?"

"Bukan ketiganya, hanya saja aku dikutuk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di pelipisnya. Gestur itu menjelaskan semua hal yang perlu diketahui tentang asal-usulnya kepada Rizevim.

Rizevim yang melihat gerakan tangan Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengaku bahwa dia dikutuk sambil menunjuk ke pelipisnya, secara simbolis Rizevim yakin jika gestur itu bukan berarti pelipis melainkan otaknya. Setelah memproses itu Rizevim yakin jika orang di depannya ini hanyalah pemuda tanpa hubungan darah dengan Minato (secara langsung) dan entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda itu mendapat ingatan dari Minato.

"Lalu... bisa kau jelaskan perbuatanmu? Kau telah membunuh adik kesayanganku."

"Aku datang untuk mengerahkan semua dendam Quarta padamu. Adikmu hanyalah korban dari kejahatanmu, Rizevim." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Rizevim. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa dia dibawa kemari, hanya ada satu hal yang sekarang dia yakini, dan hanya ada satu solusi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Jadi... kau adalah penerus yang mereka pilih? Penilaian yang tepat." Menerima tantangan Naruto, Rizevim memangkas jarak diantara mereka dengan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Baju tempur yang dia gunakan terlihat sedikit mengembang lalu mengempis lagi dengan cepat. Meski terlihat serupa, namun baju tempur yang dipakai oleh Naruto sangat berbeda dengan yang dipakai Rizevim.

**Duk...!**

Naruto dan Rizevim saling membenturkan dahi mereka, Rizevim yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan memutar dengan pelan, tidak ada yang memulai konfrontasi sampai saat ini. Baik Naruto maupun Rizevim masih sibuk saling mengintimidasi, meskipun mereka tahu jika orang di depan mereka juga sudah kebal dengan segala jenis intimidasi.

***Play OST MGS 3 - Snake Eater***

**"Rizeviiiim!" **

**"Narutooo!"**

Baik Rizevim maupun Naruto saling berteriak di depan wajah masing-masing. Rizevim dengan tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiri Naruto, namun sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa-apa. Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di perut Rizevim, membuat orang itu mundur dan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat memegangi lengan kirinya, meski hanya sempat dipegang oleh Rizevim, namun lengan kiri Naruto langsung terasa kebas. Tak pelak hal ini membuat Naruto semakin menjaga jarak dengan Rizevim, namun tak lama kemudian mereka kembali saling mendekat dengan skema gerakan yang terekam di otak masing-masing.

Naruto mengawali dengan pukulan di sisi kanan Rizevim namun bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pria itu. Dengan cepat, Rizevim langsung membanting tubuh Naruto dengan menekan kuat-kuat bahu Naruto dan menghancurkan keseimbangannya. Melihat serangannya gagal, Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda lagi.

"Haa!" Kali ini giliran Rizevim yang menyerang sisi kiri Naruto. Tidak seperti Rizevim yang dengan mudah dapat memblok pukulannya. Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk menahan pukulan Rizevim, meski dengan tenaga lebih namun Naruto akhirnya bisa menahan pukulan Rizevim dan membanting tubuhnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Rizevim padanya.

Melihat Rizevim terjatuh, Naruto langsung mendekat ke arahnya lalu menghentakkan kakinya di tubuh Rizevim.

**Grap...**

Tangan Rizevim memegang kaki Naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga Rizevim memutar kaki Naruto yang dia tangkap hingga membuat Naruto terjatuh karena harus mengikuti arah putarannya. Rizevim segera bangkit lalu dia balik menghentakkan kaki di tubuh Naruto.

**Brak...**

Suara itu terdengar saat sepatu Rizevim menghantam lantai puncak menara, di saat-saat terakhir Naruto berhasil berguling menghindari hantaman kaki Rizevim. Saat Naruto baru saja berdiri, dia dikejutkan dengan Rizevim yang menerjang ke arahnya. Bahu pria itu telak mengenai dada Naruto, membuat Naruto jatuh dan terseret ke belakang karena kuatnya terjangan Rizevim.

Tidak ingin kehilangan momentum lagi, Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dia terima. Saat terjatuh ke belakang, dia langsung melakukan roll untuk memperbaiki posisinya.

"Cough.. cough... cih!" Naruto terlihat mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan meludah ke samping, terjangan Rizevim pada dadanya membuat Naruto sesak nafas. Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama beristirahat karena Rizevim sudah menerjang menerjang ke arahnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini Naruto berhasil menghindari terjangan Rizevim dengan bergerak ke samping, persis seperti cara matador menghindari terjangan banteng. Sayangnya rasa lega yang sempat hinggap di benak Naruto harus segera hilang saat menengok ke belakang. Tubuh Rizevim yang telah melewatinya tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berputar untuk menyarangkan pukulannya pada tubuh bagian belakang Naruto.

Naruto menahan pukulan berputar Rizevim menggunakan kedua tangannya. Meskipun berhasil ditahan, tumpuan keseimbangan di kaki Naruto tetap saja hancur karena kuatnya pukulan itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto terjatuh dan berguling-guling di lantai.

'Kuso!' Batin Naruto frustasi. Kedua tangannya terlihat bergetar ketika digunakan untuk membantunya berdiri. Meski postur mereka tidak berbeda jauh, namun Naruto merasa jika tenaga Rizevim lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat dibanding dirinya.

'Apa mungkin...'

"Sorot matamu seolah menuduhku curang, padahal akulah menyiapkan arena yang adil ini. Lupakan semua pikiran burukmu, lalu mari kita saling mencoba membalaskankan dendam masing-masing, hingga salah satu dari kita mati membawa penyesalan." Ucap Rizevim ketika melihat sorot mata frustasi Naruto.

Tidak membiarkan ketenangan ini berjalan lama, Rizevim kembali menerjang ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto kini terlihat lebih tenang, rasanya seperti dia selesai memikirkan sesuatu dan menemukan jawabannya. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Naruto yang awalnya terlihat ingin menahan terjangan Rizevim kini mengubah posisinya dengan berjongkok dan condong ke depan.

**Grap... **

Naruto menahan langkah kaki Rizevim dengan bahunya, lalu mengunci kaki itu untuk terus menempel disana. Setelah itu dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat, Naruto berdiri lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Akibat bantingan Naruto, tubuh Rizevim berputar sekitar 270 derajat sebelum berakhir dengan posisi telentang. Kini posisi Naruto diuntungkan karena dia sedang menduduki perut Rizevim.

Di atas perut Rizevim, Naruto bukannya memukuli pria itu selagi ada kesempatan, melainkan mencoba merobek sesuatu dari baju tempurnya.

"LUCIFER!" Teriakan Naruto menggema ketika dia berhasil merobek bagian depan baju tempur Rizevim. Seketika setelah rusak, baju tempur yang dipakai Rizevim terdengar mengeluarkan desisan sebelum akhirnya mengkerut. Dari robekan yang dibuat Naruto, terlihat ada lapisan berwarna putih kenyal seperti jelly melapisi bagian dalam pakaian tempur Rizevim.

Rizevim berguling ke samping untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto yang ada di atasnya. Baju tempur khusus yang dilengkapi otot buatan itu telah rusak akibat dirobek oleh Naruto, membuat Rizevim kehilangan tenaga super yang disuplai oleh otot buatan itu.

Baru saja Rizevim berdiri, kini giliran Naruto yang menerjangnya. Tidak seperti Rizevim yang menggunakan bahu, Naruto menerjang dengan posisi siku yang siap menancap di perut Rizevim.

"Cough..." Rizevim memuntahkan liur dari mulutnya. Namun semua itu belum berakhir, setelah pukulan telak di perut, kini giliran **upper cut **yang bersarang di rahang Rizevim. Kedua pukulan telak dari Naruto membuat Rizevim ambruk ke belakang dan terkapar lemas disana.

"Haaah... haaah..." Setelah membuat Rizevim terkapar, Naruto langsung melemaskan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang membuat tubuhnya ambruk ke belakang mirip seperti Rizevim. Namun itu bukanlah akhir dari balas dendam mereka berdua, dendam belasan tahun melawan luapan amarah dendam yang baru saja terjadi kemarin malam.

Naruto dan Rizevim kembali berdiri setelah sama-sama ambruk pada ronde pertama. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai, tanpa senjata, tanpa alat bantu, dan tanpa rekan. Naruto dan Rizevim hanya bisa mengandalkan kedua tangan dan kaki mereka untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

**"Round Two!" **Bersama dengan teriakan itu, Rizevim melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Naruto. Karena kekuatan mereka sekarang lebih imbang, Naruto bisa lebih mudah menghalau pukulan Rizevim dengan bagian luar tangannya. Dimulai dengan tendangan ke perut untuk membuka celah, Rizevim melancarkan rangkaian pukulan telak ke perut Naruto.

Setelah tak kurang menyarangkan 5 pukulan ke perut Naruto, Rizevim berniat mengakhiri serangannya dengan tendangan ke tubuh bagian atas Naruto. Namun saat tendangan Rizevim masih ada di atas angin, sapuan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sukses membuat tendangan Rizevim kehilangan tenaganya. Akibat sapuan Naruto juga, Rizevim terlihat mendarat dengan posisi menunduk karena tumpuannya kurang sempurna.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, sebuah tendangan berputar mengenai telak kepala Rizevim. Kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya, tidak kuasa jika harus menahan tendangan Naruto. Mata Rizevim terasa berkunang-kunang, namun Naruto juga tak kalah parahnya. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan.

**"Round Final!"** Setelah mendeklarasikan itu dengan teriakannya, Naruto menerjang ke arah Rizevim dan langsung melakukan kuncian belakang. Tangan kanan Naruto mengunci leher Rizevim, sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto mengunci bagian lengan kirinya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Rizevim tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa pasrah saat pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Sebelum akhirnya pingsan, tangan kanan Rizevim merogoh sesuatu di saku pakaiannya. Terlihat dia memencet sebuah tombol yang sebelum akhirnya meremas tombol itu hingga rusak.

**Duar! **

**Duar! 4x**

Sebuah ledakan besar diikuti oleh 4 ledakan kecil bisa Naruto dengar dari posisinya sekarang. Lanjutan efek dari ledakan itu adalah lantai puncak menara yang sedang dipijak oleh Rizevim dan Naruto terasa jatuh ke bawah. Tekanan yang ada disana juga langsung naik dengan cepat akibat puncak menara itu jatuh bebas setelah kelima ledakan di awal menghancurkan pondasi menara itu.

Jatuh dari ketinggian 300 meter dengan beralaskan lantai puncak menara adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Secara reflek, dia langsung melepaskan kunciannya kepada Rizevim dan langsung menempelkan seluruh badannya di lantai puncak menara itu untuk mengurangi guncangan yang dia terima. Naruto melihat Rizevim juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**Braak!**

Setelah terjun bebas dari ketinggian 300 meter, lantai puncak menara itu terbelah menjadi dua ketika menyentuh tanah. Posisi Naruto dan Rizevim terpisah akibat lantai puncak menara itu terbelah di antara mereka berdua.

"Cough... cough..." Naruto terbatuk akibat debu material yang hancur berterbangan di udara. Efek guncangan akibat jatuh dari ketinggian puncak masih terasa di tubuh Naruto, tangan dan kakinya terlihat gemetar saat dipaksa untuk berdiri. Meski begitu Naruto tetap memaksa untuk berdiri biarpun harus berpegangan dengan reruntuhan di sekitarnya.

'Sekarang aku paham, kenapa dia tidak pernah jadi buronan.' Pikir Naruto terhadap Rizevim. Bukannya Rizevim tidak pernah jadi buronan, tapi dia selalu berhasil lolos dari kejaran agen yang berusaha menangkapnya. Sama seperti kondisi saat ini, tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto berhasil membunuh Rizevim namun orang itu punya cara gila untuk kabur.

**"Cough! Cough!" **

Ketika mendengar suara batuk yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya, Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri suara itu. Setelah sampai di lokasi, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Rizevim yang sedang sekarat. Rizevim saat ini terlihat sedang berbaring di puing-puing lantai puncak menara, dengan sebuah pedang kecil/**wakizashi **yang menembus dadanya dari balik lantai itu.

**Wakizashi **buatan Xenovia yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto di ruangan dengan tembok magnet sebelum sampai ke puncak menara, secara kebetulan menancap di tubuh Rizevim saat dia meledakkan pondasi menara dan membuat puncak menara tempat mereka bertarung jatuh. Melihat kejadian tak terduga itu membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

**Wakizashi **yang merupakan senjata terbaik tempaan keluarga Quarta sebelum dihapuskan oleh Chaos Brigade (atas perintah Rizevim), kini balik menikam pria yang menghapuskan keluarga pembuatnya. Naruto mendekati tubuh Rizevim yang tak berdaya itu, dia hendak menarik **wakizashi **dari tubuhnya.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar... cough!" Rizevim yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat, tiba-tiba memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara. Melihat betapa tersiksanya pria itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengarkan omong kosong Rizevim.

"Namamu... cough! Naruto bukan? Biar aku peringatkan padamu, gamenya belum selesai cough!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehehe... cough! Tempat ini aku pilih karena merupakan tempat bersejarah. 3 rudal balistik antar benua pernah ditembakkan untuk mentarget tempat ini. Kota para teroris telah menjadi debu, dan menara ini dibuat untuk mengenang peristiwa pemusnahan itu." Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Rizevim mulai merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah.

"Sepertinya... kau paham apa maksudku, **Phantom Hannibal**." Setelah mengatakn itu, tubuh Rizevim terlihat lemas hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri, untuk selamanya. Jika Rizevim sekarang sudah tenang (mati) maka hal sebaliknya ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, dia berpikir keras mengenai kata-kata terakhir Rizevim untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Game belum selesai... rudal balistik... menara peringatan... Jangan bilang..." Berapa kalipun Naruto memikirkannya, hanya ada satu arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh Rizevim pada kata-kata terakhirnya. Mengulangi sejarah 9 tahun yang lalu, 3 buah rudal balistik antar benua akan ditembakkan menuju ke area ini. Naruto langsung mencabut **wakizashi **dari mayat Rizevim kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat ini.

Waktunya tidak banyak, tubuhnya penuh luka memar, tenaganya juga sudah habis. Hampir tidak ada harapan yang tersisa bagi Naruto, tidak mungkin dia bisa keluar dari tengah zona pengeboman berskala besar hanya dengan berlari. Namun meski dirundung keputusasaan, Naruto tetap berlari menjauhi puing-puing menara itu.

Beberapa kali Naruto sempat terjatuh saat berlari, menandakan bahwa efek adrenalin yang selama ini mengalir di tubuhnya menghilang. Meskipun terjatuh, Naruto tetap bangkit dan memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Hingga akhirnya kedua kaki Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan, membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dulu.

**"Finally I met my sister!"**

**"My brother's revenge paid off already!"**

**"I have answered the request from Quarta's Family!"**

Ketiga teriakan itu menggelegar di tengah gurun pasir Irak, teriakan penuh sentimentil dan rasa puas itu adalah perwujudan dari pencapaian Naruto semasa hidupnya yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Setelah meneriakkan itu Naruto terus berusaha untuk menjauh dari area ledakan rudal balistik dengan cara merayap menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kedua kaki Naruto saat ini sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi semenjak adrenalinnya habis.

Di tengah kegiatannya, Naruto merasa hal aneh ketika mendapati di sekitarnya hewan-hewan mulai muncul ke permukaan pasir dan bergerak ke arah yang sama dengannya, menjauhi puing-puing reruntuhan menara. Para hewan itu muncul bukan karena melihat Naruto sebagai ancaman, melainkan karena merasa ada bahaya yang sedang mendekat.

Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok ke atas, langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan di atasnya kini tiba-tiba ternoda oleh sebuah gumpalan putih. Gumpalan itu terus bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke arah belakang Naruto. Gumpalan itu adalah asap salah satu dari 3 rudal balistik antar benua yang diluncurkan untuk mengulangi sejarah 9 tahun yang lalu, mengulangi kematian **Minato Namikaze,** sang Hannibal.

"It's over."

**Duuuar!**

Ketiga rudal balistik itu bertabrakan di udara, tepat diatas menara yang dihancurkan oleh Rizevim. Akibat tabrakan itu, ledakan yang terjadi terlihat berbeda daripada pengeboman biasa. Ketiga rudal itu meledak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saling bertabrakan di udara, akibatnya ledakan itu tidak terpusat ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya melainkan menyebar ke segala arah. Bagian paling mengerikan dari penabrakan 3 rudal balistik antar benua di udara, adalah cara ledakan dan pasir saling berinteraksi.

Tabrakan kecepatan tinggi di udara lalu dilanjutkan dengan ledakan besar, membuat pasir di bawahnya tak ubahnya adalah air di samudra. Dari pusat ledakan itu muncul sebuah **tsunami **pasir yang menyapu sekelilingnya, menelan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Setelah **tsunami **pasir itu hilang, yang tersisa di area itu hanyalah asap tebal. Udara disana dalam beberapa saat juga terasa sangat tipis karena ledakan tadi membutuhkan banyak oksigen.

Tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang muncul.

Tidak ada tanda bahwa kehidupan pernah singgah di area ini.

Bahkan puing-puing menara raksasa setinggi 300 meter itu tidak terlihat lagi di permukaan. Hanya ada pasir, lautan pasir, gunung pasir, bukit pasir, dan gurun pasir disini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sejarah 9 tahun lalu kembali terulang, matinya sang Hannibal, tanpa ada bukti, dan saksi untuk menyaksikan bagaimana eksekusi mati terbesar di dunia itu terjadi. Kematian Hannibal, berarti kedamaian bagi dunia.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**END**

**A.N: **

Gimana nasib Naruto? Mirip ending di Far Cry 5 kah?

Ada yang masih ingat Pride Falls? Ya, chap 1 itu bukan cuma buat edgy-edgy'an aja. Itu detail minor yang jadi alasan pembentukan Chaos Brigade oleh Ophis dan pembentuk karakter Naruto juga.

Well... di arc terakhir ini saya habis-habisan mengeksploitasi upaya infiltrasi dan gaya pertarungan yang... erm... sinematik, taktis, dan yang terpenting **tanpa super power. **Ngebuat pengadeganan kayak gitu lumayan sulit, apalagi kalo pake **story showing. **

Apakah anda juga muak dengan genre super power yang adegan pertarungannya **cuman nyebutin nama jurus-jurus gak jelas itu? Kalau iya, suruh author panutan kalian untuk baca fanfic ini. Kalau sudah, selamat anda sudah menampar wajah mereka sebanyak 1 kali. Kalo pengen nampar untuk kedua kalinya, suruh mereka ngikutin cara penulisan "story showing". **

Endingnya gitu? Iya gitu. Seperti judulnya **Revenge End, **balas dendamnya udah berakhir. Gak lucu kan kalo Rizevim masih idup...

Judul **Damnation: Hannibal **itu berarti karakter utamanya terkutuk oleh **Hannibal. **Disini Hannibal adalah julukan bagi minato setelah mengacaukan pasukan Jepang di Okinawa untuk menuntut balas kematian rekan-rekannya. Ketika dia ditetapkan jadi penjahat perang, julukannya jadi **Hannibal of War Criminals. **

Naruto disini terkutuk dalam artian mendapat ingatan dan perawakan Minato, sang Hannibal. Lalu... ya! Naruto mengulangi siklus itu lagi, dia menuntut balas pada Rizevim atas penderitaan Minato yang dia ketahui berdasarkan ingatannya dan penghapusan keluarga Quarta yang menjadi motifnya mengejar Chaos Brigade (tapi Chaos Brigade juga dipimpin oleh Rizevim setelah Ophis turun).

Saya akan mengupdate chap 18 secepatnya. Akan ada apa disana? Tribute. Gak ada yang perlu yang saya perbaiki untuk endingnya.


	18. Chapter 18

Damnation: Hannibal

Genre: Crime, School, Advent, Survive

Summary: It just, Boy With A Damnation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 18

Arc. Fill the Plothole

.

.

25 Januari 2000

Minato lahir di Jepang, dia lahir di Okinawa.

.

30 agustus 2010

Orang tua Minato terbunuh saat terjadi konflik antara pasukan Jepang dengan pasukan amerika di Okinawa, pangkalan militer amerika.

.

5 September 2010

Minato ikut dibawa oleh tentara Amerika pulang ke negaranya. Mereka khawatir Minato akan dicurigai oleh tentara Jepang sebagai mata-mata Amerika.

.

10 September 2010

Minato tidak punya wali di Amerika, tidak ada juga yang mau menampungnya (bahkan gereja sekalipun) karena ketegangan antara Jepang dan Amerika pada saat itu. Minato diperkerjakan sebagai pembantu di markas besar militer amerika. Dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan menampakkan diri di kantor yang berisi pejabat formal pemerintahan.

.

20 Januari 2017

Minato mendapat rekomendasi dari para perwira yang ada di markas pusat setelah 7 tahun hidup sebagai pembantu disana, Minato mendapat kesempatan untuk menjalani test masuk militer amerika.

.

25 Januari 2017

Minato dinyatakan lolos bersama lebih dari ribuan pendaftar setelah menjalani serangkaian tes.

.

30 Januari 2017

Minato mulai menjalani pelatihan keprajuritannya kurang lebih 1 tahun full sebelum ditempatkan di pasukan resmi.

.

1 Februari 2018

Secara mengejutkan, Minato tidak ditempatkan di pasukan manapun di militer amerika. Minato ditarik masuk ke CIA, sebagai agen lapangan termuda dalam sejarah Amerika. Keputusan ini didasarkan pada nalurinya dalam tahap akhir ujian kemiliteran yaitu Survival, Minato mendapat nilai sempurna dalam setiap medan survival mulai dari gurun, hutan, pulau kosong, hingga medan perang.

.

5 Maret 2018

Minato mendapat misi pertamanya untuk menyelidiki seorang dari kemiliteran amerika dengan pangkat tinggi, bernama Rizevim. Dalam misi ini Minato dibantu oleh seorang operator komunikasi bernama Kushina. Secara mengejutkan, Kushina juga bernasib sama seperti Minato, hanya saja mereka berbeda daerah konflik.

.

3 Desember 2018

Minato berhasil menyelesaikan penyelidikannya, namun laporannya ditolak mentah-mentah dan dibakar saat dia menjelaskan data-data yang dia temukan mengenai Rizevim oleh atasannya.

.

4 Januari 2019

Minato dan Kushina menjadi satu tim lagi di tugas kedua mereka. Tugas mereka adalah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai mafia di kawasan amerika hingga eropa.

.

8 Desember 2019

Minato dan Kushina berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah hampir setahun berpindah-pindah tempat mengunjungi setiap negara di Eropa dan Amerika untuk mencari informasi mengenai mafia.

.

15 Desember 2019

Sekali lagi, laporan Minato ditolak dan dihanguskan saat itu juga. Minato disuruh menenangkan dirinya sembari menunggu tugas selanjutnya.

.

20 Maret 2020

Minato dimasukkan dalam sebuah tim khusus yang bertugas menyelidiki peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu di Okinawa. Tim itu beranggotakan 10 orang spesialis **Tactical Espionage Mission. **

.

4 April 2020

Setelah menjalani masa persiapan yang tergolong singkat, tim penyelidik itu berangkat ke Okinawa dengan diantar menggunakan kapal selam.

.

15 April 2020

Tim penyelidik mulai menginvestigasi puing-puing reruntuhan pangakalan militer amerika di Okinawa. Namun di dalam puing-puing itu tertanam bom yang masih aktif, membuat keberadaan tim penyelidik dari amerika diketahui tentara Jepang. Terjadilah perang gerilya di Okinawa.

.

20 Mei 2020

Tim penyelidik dari Amerika mulai tertangkap satu persatu, hingga akhirnya menyisakan Minato sebagai satu-satunya agen yang tersisa.

.

25 Mei 2020

Minato tanpa menunggu perintah dari pusat melancarkan serangan balik seorang diri untuk bisa terus bertahan hidup. Hasilnya banyak tentara Jepang yang menjadi korban, markas mereka hancur, suplai mereka hangus tak bersisa. Ketika Minato hendak pergi menggunakan helikopter yang dia curi, dia melihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berusia 5 tahun yang sedang menangis di tengah kekacauan itu. Minato memutuskan membawa anak kecil itu bersamanya.

Akibat aksinya itu, Minato dijuluki **Hannibal. **Seorang jenderal perang yang dengan gagah berani melawan dominasi kekuatan besar dunia.

.

26 Mei 2020

Minato sampai di kepulauan Sakishima. Di pulau ini secara tidak terduga Minato bertemu dengan Kushina bersama dengan sepasang kakek dan nenek yang Kushina anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Selain itu Kushina juga membawa seorang anak kecil yang sepantaran dengan anak yang dibawa oleh Minato. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disana sedikit lebih lama.

.

30 Mei 2020

Dewan keamanan PBB menetapkan Minato sebagai penjahat perang. Akibat peristiwa di Okinawa yang melibatkan warga sipil.

.

2 Juli 2020

Minato meninggalkan kepulauan Sakishima untuk mengambil barang penting yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Anak kecil yang dia bawa, dijaga oleh Kushina dan sepasang kakek nenek mantan ilmuwan neurologi yang ada disana.

.

10 Juli 2020

Media dibuat gempar dengan foto Minato yang tertangkap kamera secara tidak sengaja di amerika. Hal ini membuat amerika kehilangan muka, mereka berjanji akan memburu Minato meskipun dia adalah aset negaranya.

.

14 Juli 2020

Minato memutuskan tidak kembali ke Sakishima dalam waktu dekat karena posisinya menjadi pusat perhatian dunia. Maka dari itu dia pindah ke timur tengah dan bergabung bersama organisasi teroris disana.

.

21 Agustus 2023

Lokasi Minato diketahui pemerintah Amerika.

.

27 Agustus 2023

3 Rudal Balistik ditembakkan oleh 3 kekuatan besar dunia, Amerika, Rusia dan Persatuan Asia (China, Jepang, Korea) mengubur dalam-dalam organisasi teroris itu dan juga Minato si penjahat perang. Meski banyak yang meragukan jika Minato, sang prajurit ideal bisa dibunuh semudah itu namun tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal klaim kematian Minato.

.

5 November 2023

Minato kembali ke Shakishima dengan keadaan terluka parah. Setelah menghapus jejak hidupnya, Minato menceritakan kepada Kushina semua yang terjadi kepadanya disertai bukti-bukti yang dia ambil di apartemennya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak misi pertamanya dia menyimpulkan Rizevim adalah penjahat perang di timur tengah, dan di misi keduanya Minato menyimpulkan jika sponsor Rizevim tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para mafia. Maka dari itu Rizevim pasti akan mencoba membunuh Minato.

.

6 November 2023 - 7 Januari 2025

Minato, Kushina, dan kedua anak kecil yang mereka temukan (Naruto dan Ophis) tinggal bersama sepasang ilmuwan neurologi yang diasingkan di Sakishima (Tsunade dan Jiraiya).

Hubungan Minato dan Kushina dengan kedua anak yang mereka selamatkan tidak seperti hubungan anak dan orang tua, melainkan seperti adik dan kakak.

.

8 Januari 2025

Minato sekarat karena luka-luka yang dia terima selama kabur dari timur tengah ke Sakishima menginfeksi organ dalamnya. Minato mati dengan tenang di sekeliling orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut keluarga.

.

9 Januari 2025

Kushina mengajukan permintaan kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Dia mengaku jika selama ini dia sakit parah, itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kushina bisa keluar dari CIA dan tinggal di Sakishima hingga bertemu Minato lagi. Dengan penyakit yang sama-sama sudah kronis, Kushina merasa hidupnya tidak lama lagi.

Kushina meminta kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya untuk mencangkok ingatannya dan Minato ke dalam Naruto dan Ophis. Tentu bukan dengan cangkok otak, melainkan mengekstrak senyawa protein yang berperan sebagai memory di otak Kushina dan Minato lalu menyuntikkannya kepada Naruto dan Ophis.

.

15 Januari 2025

Kushina meninggal karena penyakitnya. Sesuai permintaan terakhir Kushina, Tsunade dan Jiraiya membuat serum yang berisi protein memory Kushina dan Minato. Lalu menyuntikkannya kepada Naruto dan Ophis.

.

6 Juni 2025

Pulau Sakishima kedatangan tamu tak diundang, para mafia yang menjadi sponsor Rizevim menyelidiki Sakishima setelah mendapat kabar angin bahwa Minato ada di pulau ini.

Para mafia itu membunuh Tsunade dan Jiraiya ketika sadar jika kakek nenek itu pernah berkontak dengan Minato. Setelah membunuh Jiraiya dan Tsunade, para mafia itu menculik Ophis dan meninggalkan Naruto disana.

.

7 Juni 2025 - 5 Oktober 2029

Naruto mencoba berdamai dengan perubahan yang terjadi di tubuhnya. Ingatannya kacau hingga tidak bisa mengingat siapa teman masa kecilnya, dan beberapa ciri fisiknya berubah menyerupai Minato. Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit itu, Naruto melatih dirinya sesuai dengan apa yang diingat oleh memory Minato untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Ophis juga merasakan keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto. Namun dia bisa dibilang lebih beruntung karena diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga mafia yang terkemuka di eropa.

.

10 Oktober 2029

Namikaze memutuskan jika dia selamanya tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Minato masih punya satu penyesalan di dunia ini yaitu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Rizevim. Namikaze berkomitmen untuk menyelesaikan penyesalan Minato.

.

11 Oktober 2029 - 4 Desember 2030

Naruto bergrilya di 2 benua (Amerika, Eropa) untuk menculik seluruh pemimpin mafia yang ada disana. Dengan menguasai **Tactical Espionage Action **dari ingatan Minato, Naruto berhasil melakukan penculikan tidak kurang dari 50 pemimpin mafia di 3 benua.

.

25 Desember 2030

Naruto mengeksekusi seluruh pemimpin mafia yang dia culik dan menyiarkannya di seluruh dunia, hari dimana **Pride Falls **terjadi.

.

30 Desember 2030

Naruto mencoba hidup baru di Jepang (Kuoh) setelah menyelesaikan penyesalan Minato. Namun baru saja sampai di Kuoh, Naruto terlibat dalam insiden **Ocean Dust **dan Ichiraku.

Ichiraku menawarkan akan membantu membantu Menma (nama yang diakui Naruto sebagai nama asli saat baru sampai di Kuoh) untuk menjalani hidup normal asal membantunya melenyapkan **Ocean Dust. **Naruto menolak bantuan Ichiraku dan memilih bekerja sendiri.

.

1 Januari 2031 - 8 Desember 2031

Menma (nama samaran yang diakui nama asli oleh Naruto) memburu **Ocean Dust **sampai ke akarnya.

Selama 1 tahun ini, Ophis mendirikan Chaos Brigade. Dengan pengaruh keluarga yang mengadopsinya, Ophis berhasil menarik banyak sekutu. Chaos Brigade dibuat untuk mengekang para anggotanya atas nama **rapat pemimpin mafia **agar tidak berulah setelah kejadian **Pride Falls. **

.

9 Desember 2031 - 30 Maret 2032

Naruto kembali ke Kuoh setelah selesai memburu **Ocean Dust. **Sesuai janjinya, Ichiraku membantu Naruto mengurus seluruh kebutuhan administratifnya untuk tinggal di kota Kuoh dan bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen.

.

1 April - Agustus 2032

Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen, mencoba menjalani hidup barunya. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena masalah selalu datang padanya (**setting waktu "Damnation: Hannibal")**

**.**

**.**

***Insiden Fenrir***

27 September 2032

Naruto terlihat dirawat di sebuah fasilitas kesehatan di timur tengah **(akibat chapter terakhir)**. Disana dia dirawat oleh rombongan pedagang yang menyebut diri mereka **Exodus. **Di rombongan itu ada satu orang Jepang, namanya adalah Irina.

.

15 Oktober 2032

Rombongan **Exodus **terlibat dalam agresi militer Amerika di Iran. Mereka diburu atas tuduhan mensuplai senjata untuk pemberontak yang ada disana. Sebagian besar rombongan **Exodus **ditangkap, ada juga yang berhasil kabur. Naruto dan Irina sendiri berhasil kabur dari agresi itu.

Naruto berpikir untuk pulang ke Jepang dengan helikopter yang dia gunakan untuk kabur, tapi Irina bilang dia tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang. Jadi fokus Naruto sekarang adalah mengumpulkan uang untuk perbekalan secepatnya di kota paling kaya di dunia, Dubai.

.

16 Oktober - 30 Desember 2032

Naruto dan Irina tinggal di Dubai setelah kejadian agresi militer Amerika. Mereka dipekerjakan oleh seorang saudagar kaya untuk menjadi pengawalnya.

.

1 Januari 2033

Majikan Naruto dan Irina hampir dibunuh oleh tamunya. Sebelum akhirnya koma, saudagar itu menyuruh Naruto dan Irina untuk menghentikan **Fenrir. **Saudagar itu memberikan Naruto kunci bagasi di rumahnya. Ternyata saudagar itu adalah **proxy **dari Amerika yang membelot.

.

2 Januari - 29 Maret 2033

Naruto dan Irina bekerja sama dengan sumber daya yang diberikan oleh majikan mereka untuk menghentikan proyek **Fenrir **yang digagas oleh Amerika. Puncaknya adalah Naruto dan Irina harus menginfiltrasi tempat peluncuran **Fenrir **di sebuah pulau buatan di pesisir Selandia Baru yang bernama **Shadow Moses **dan mensabotase peluncurannya.

Peluncuran **Fenrir **berhasil dibatalkan, tapi Irina yang menjadi operator komunikasi Naruto tertangkap. Ketika mendengar suara orang yang menangkap Irina lewat komunikasi radio, Naruto sadar jika orang itu adalah Ophis. Tujuan Ophis dan Naruto sama, hanya saja Naruto telah membereskan semuanya sebelum Ophis dan Great Red mulai beraksi.

.

30 Maret 2033

Ophis mengajak Naruto dan Irina untuk tinggal bersamanya serta Great Red. Naruto menolak permintaan itu, tapi dia kemudian menawarkan yang sebaliknya. Dia mengajak Ophis, Great Red, dan Irina untuk tinggal bersamanya di Jepang, karena di Jepang masih ada janji yang harus dia tepati.

.

2 April 2033

Naruto, Ophis, Irina, dan Great Red tiba di bandara internasional Tokyo, namun suasana disana sangat sepi. Setelah keluar ke dari dalam bangunan bandara, di pintu depan bandara ini telah berjejer rapi para anggota yakuza Sitri dan Gremory. Di depan mereka ada Lord-Lady Sitri-Gremory, Sirzechs, Grafiya, Serafall, Sona, Rias, dan Xenovia.

Xenovia? Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu. Tangan kanannya telah diganti dengan tangan bionik dan rambutnya sekarang sudah cukup panjang.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tahu harus meresponnya bagaimana. Dia hanya bilang **"Tadaima!" **Kemudian Sona, Sera, Rias, dan Xenovia berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya.

.

**Tamat. **

.

.

.

***Sins of The Father***

**25 Desember 2065**

Memperingati 35 tahun **Pride Falls, **para mafia generasi selanjutnya telah selesai merekonsiliasi kekuatan dan pengaruh mereka dibawah satu nama, **Qlippoth. **Ancaman mereka mulai terasa di berbagai negara barat, dibuktikan dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang meningkat.

**29 Desember 2065**

Seorang agen muda Interpol, Rossweise ditugasi untuk menyelidiki Qlippoth tapi penyamarannya terbongkar. Sebelum dibunuh, dia diselamatkan oleh seorang pria tua yang tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu eksekusinya.

Setelah itu Rossweise menyelesaikan tugasnya dibantu oleh pria tua tadi. Ketika Rossweise bertanya namanya, pria tua itu hanya menjawab **"old Hannibal." **dan dia kesini untuk menyelesailan dosanya di masa lalu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A.N: **

**Ini adalah keseluruhan timeline di world yang saya buat, saya pake banyak banget referensi dari MGS dan... Splinter Cell?**

**-Minato disini mewakili pikiran liar saya dari (real) Snake (John/Jack), dan Naruto adalah Solid Snake. Iya tahu, Venom Snake lebih cocok karena motifnya revenge. Tapi saya lebih prefer dia jadi Solid Snake (David) karena peran Ophis bisa saya kaitkan dengan Naomi Hunter, dan Great Red jadi... Major Zero gitu? **

**-Kalo Minato adalah Snake (John) siapa The Boss? Gak ada. Sebagai gantinya ada sosok tentara yang berjasa dalam menyelamatkan Minato kecil dan berperan di awal karir Minato. Kalo saya buat ceritanya maka saya akan pilih Michael dari DxD sebagai charanya (off course, karena mereka sama-sama pirang). Entah kenapa saya kepikiran mulu kalo tentara itu (Michael) referens dari Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell). **

**-Saudagar kaya yang jadi proxy pembelot itu adalah Azazel.**

**-Sins of The Father itu adalah cerita tambahan, Chaos Brigade berubah jadi Qlippoth (Rizevim udah mati di chap 17, tapi Chaos Brigade yang dia tinggalkan diambil alih oleh seseorang). Mengacu pada MGS 4, dimana Solid Snake tetep bertarung meski udah tua. Old Hannibal itu referensinya dari Old Snake. **

**-Insiden fenrir (setelah Naruto dirawat oleh kelompok Exodus) itu referensinya dari insiden Shadow Moses di MGS 1. Bedanya S.M Insiden itu metal gear, di fenrir jadi satelit. Tapi fenrir bukan sembarang satelit, pernah denger anime Jormugand? Fenrir adalah satelit yang kayak gitu. **

**-Damnation Hannibal hanyalah sebagian event dari banyak yang terjadi di world ini. Bahkan hanya beberapa bulan. Beberapa bulan yang padat... banget. **

**-Shadow Moses itu diambil dari nama pulau di MGS, awalnya pengen saya rubah tapi di video tribute yang saya buat, udah jelas tertulis Shadow Moses. Jadi ya... okelah saya plagiat nama itu. **

**-Apa saya perlu melanjutkan Damnation? Kesampingkan itu dulu, saya gak mau nilai saya jeblok. Saya baru mikirin judulnya doang. **

**Damnation: Origin (cerita Minato)**

**Damnation: The End of Phantom (insiden Fenrir)**

**Damnation: Sins of The Father (cerita tambahan Damnation Hannibal)**

**-Saya udah bikin video tribute untuk Damnation. Cek sendiri di link yang saya sediaiakan dibawah ini. Semoga kalian suka **

** drive | google | com/file/d/1LypFGWKwQhvlUmdAQX5CY6rlVHv7Nfzh/view?usp=sharing**

**"Good Bye."**

**Semyotika**


End file.
